Two Can Play It
by kashiangel07
Summary: Kagome has finally made it into college and she's loving her new life. She would like it more if only the roommate from hell wasn't bothering her. In order to survive, she has to play by his game.
1. With a Roommate like This

A/N: Hey guys I couldn't't wait to post up this story. I wanted to wait until later this week. I hope you enjoy the new story that I have here and I hope it's as funny as I tried to make it. I'll get the others going probably on Wednesday or Friday. Happy New Years, don't blow yourselves up with fire works, or anyone else for that matter.

**

* * *

**

**Ch.1: With a Roommate like This**

"Kagome, I'm so glad that you convinced your mom to let you come here instead of shipping you off to some far off school." Sango said as she sat with Kagome on one of the many tables at the Tokyo University campus union.

"I'm glad to be here but it was hard convincing my mom but she knew that she couldn't't separate me from you. She wanted me to go to that technical school to be a doctor for so long but I am an artist and writer at heart." Kagome said after hugging her friend that she haven't't seen since graduation but they just so happened to run into each other at the student union.

"So do you feel any different in college? I sure do." Sango said as Kagome let her go.

"Not really, I guess it haven't't really kicked in as fast as it has for you."

"Where are you staying?"

"With Ayame and her roommates."

"I wish you were coming to live with me. My roommate is Kikyo and as nice as she is, she doesn't really like to talk. We're still looking for roommates so it's not too late."

"I know San but she asked me before we graduated plus she's like an older sister to me since I helped her and Koga hook up at the end of her 8th grade year."

"I thought I was like your sister."

"You are, you're like a twin that I've never wanted but got anyway so you're more special, she just got to me first. Besides, she's a junior so she'll be able to help me out a lot in school."

"Alright then but you do know where to find me right?"

Kagome nodded then said, "Once I find out where my room is, I'll let you know."

They hugged once more then went their separate ways. Kagome got back in her car and drove to where the dorms/apartment was. From what she was told by Ayame, she was to be living in a co-ed type thing. It would have four bedrooms, one large bathroom, a kitchen and a living room/ den.

After ten minutes of driving around and asking for directions, she finally found her building. She stood in front of the door and breathed out a sigh as she held her key. "Well I believe this is my room and my new life, I wonder who is here?"

She slowly put the key into the lock of the door and opened it only for it to be flung open completely. She was then pulled into a red head's bone crushing hug. "Kagome, about time you showed up! I missed you!"

"Ay…ame…air!" Kagome hissed out loosing breath just trying to speak.

"Oh sorry." Ayame let her go and waited for her to get her wind back before saying, "So, what took you so long."

Kagome straightened up then said, "I ran into my Siamese twin and she tried to conjoin with me again because the docs gave me all the brains when we separated."

"Ah, you ran into Sango and started chatting, I see. I'm sorry but I have to leave you alone for a while. Koga wanted to see me."

"Alone, where are the other roommates?"

"Both are out and about, but you will see one more than the other."

"So I'll be here by myself, sweet. Although my mother said that I'm not allowed to stay by myself."

"Aw, she'll never know. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay then but if you come back and the room's been burned down it's not my fault. You're responsible for me now."

"I'll take all the blame, see ya later."

"Tell wolf boy I said hey." Ayame nodded as she waved off and left out the room.

Kagome looked around and decided to try and find her room. "Oh where or where could my room be…oh where oh where could it be…" She sung out as she dragged her suit cases behind her.

She went to the first room on the left and opened it. "Ah the bathroom, it figures that I would run into it first."

She went further down into the hall and went into the room next to the bathroom. The walls were a dark purple color with a few posters here and there. There were white colored drapes over the windows. The carpet was white and the bed had a lavender color bed spreads on it. There was a dresser by the bed and by the window was a desk that had a few picture frames. One was with her and Ayame in high school and the other was a more recent photo of Ayame and Koga.

Kagome left the room then went to the room across from it. The walls were a deep scarlet red color with rock posters on them. The drapes over the window were black, white carpet, and the black blankets on the bed were carelessly tossed on the bed. There was a dresser and desk as well with a few trophies on them and a guitar in the corner near the bed. She wouldn't mind taking the room but it seemed like someone was occupying it.

She went into one of the last two rooms and liked what she saw. The walls were a nice blue color. There were midnight blue drapes over the window, white carpet like in the other rooms along with a desk with nothing on it and dresser. The bed, which sat next to the window, had white blankets made on the bed neatly.

"Now this is my room. Dear sweet Ayame must have given me some blankets, she was expecting me." She said as she plopped down on the bed, messing the sheets up some. She then opened her suitcase and began going threw her clothes, throwing stuff about the room. She found her pajamas and then got her stuff to take a shower with. She her things down and didn't bother to lock the door since she was alone.

Just as she was getting into the shower, the door opened. In stepped a tall silver haired man with golden eyes. He had a bored look as he surveyed the area and heard the shower running.

"Someone's here, should be that miserable half breed, about time he showed up." He said as he made his way to his room.

He stood at the doorway with a grim look, there was clothes thrown about everywhere and his bed was messed up as well. He suppressed a low growl then goes to the bathroom where he almost ripped the door off its hinges.

"Why the hell did you go in my room Inuyasha!" He nearly growled as he looked at the form in the shower. She stopped and looked at him then he looked back and then she looked at him again…then she screamed to the top of her lungs while throwing anything that she could get her hands on at him.

After a few minutes of flying things and high pitched sequels Sesshomaru is standing outside the door while leaning on the wall while Kagome was getting dressed. "Why were you in my room, I hate people in my room." He said threw the door.

"Well excuse me but I didn't know. Your room looked so plain so I just assumed that no one lived there, sorry." She answer threw the door.

"Apology accepted and I'm sorry for barging in on you. I thought you were my half-brother. The idiot would do shit like that just to piss me off and then laugh at it."

"I forgive you."

"Say, why are you here? Who are you?"

"You mean you don't even know who I am?" She said as she felt a vain popping from her fore head. He could hear her frustration in her tone.

"Well I was thinking that you were one of my many adoring fan girls who found out where I live and sneaked in to rape me." He said a bit arrogantly with amusement in his voice that he knew that she would be able to hear.

"I'm your roommate you asshole!" He knew hit a nerve and was thinking of how interesting she seems to him.

"Roommate? Oh yeah, Ayame did say something about us getting a new roomy. I assumed that she was talking about my brother."

She steps out the bathroom fully dressed in her pajamas and glared at him straight in the eye. "My you're a great listener are you now."

"Hunh, what did you say?" She rolled her eyes and walked past him and into the kitchen to see if they had anything to snack on. She would pay them back once she got food but for now she would settle on anything that they had. Sesshomaru followed behind her secretly checking her out, she was wearing a pink pajama tank top that had a big heart on the front and silky pink pajama pants that had a heart on her bottom and the words "Kiss This" in white bubble letters. As offensive as he knew the message was supposed to be, he found it to be quite tempting. He also took note of her body and how she was lean but she was also perfectly curved in the right places.

He sat on the counter watching her every move until she stopped and turned to him with another glare, "Don't you have anything else to do other than to stalk me?"

He looked as if he was thinking about it, looking up with an eyebrow raised while tapping his finger on his cheek. "Nope." He said as smiled showing his fangs to which she thought made him look dangerously handsome. She shook off the thought of him then went back in search for food.

"So roomy, what's your name? I'm Sesshomaru." He said as he never took his eyes off her every move.

"It's Kagome and I won't say it again if you didn't pay attention." She said finding some yogurt.

"Kagome hunh, what a ridiculous name."

As she walked past him, she punched him hard in the arm then walked off. "You can't be the one to talk, _Sesshomaru_."

As he watched her disappear in to her real room while eating yogurt, he rubbed the place where she hit him he thought, _'She sure does have one hell of a punch and she's definitely a little spitfire. This year shall be most interesting.'_

Ayame came back and saw her roommate sitting on the counter with a smirk and a peculiar gleam in his eye. "Sess, I don't like that look on your face. You didn't by chance do anything to Kagome like scare her shitless did you?"

He looked at her as his smirk grew to a grin. "No I did nothing of the sort, besides someone like her wouldn't easily back down from no one. She's a feisty one."

"Good because…"

"However…" He started cutting her off, Ayame didn't like how he was sounding. He sounded playful and in the few years that she'd known him, this side of him was never seen before. "She does spark my interest, I would love to see how feisty she can get."

"In other words, you're going to try and make her life a living hell."

"If that's what you want to call it, I was simply going to say that I was going to entertain myself by screwing with her mind."

"Have fun but I hope both of you don't kill each other."


	2. Let The Games Begin

A/N: Before you read I have to say that Sesshomaru will still be the lovable stoic fluff ball that we all know and love but I do have to say that he's going to be perverted in this story. How perverted I assume you ask (if you didn't, oh well), just read the first part and you'll get the idea.

* * *

**Ch. 2: Let the Games Begin**

Kagome was sleeping soundly but was now waking up since her alarm was going off.

_It's been a week since I've moved in on campus and school was starting today._

She tries to wiggle around in her bed wishing that the clock would shut up and to her surprise something shifts in the bed and turns off the alarm. Now that it was off she tries to drift back to sleep only to realize something wasn't right.

_So far I like my new life. I would probably like it more if…_

Her eyes open slowly and see silver hair coming up from beneath the covers. Her eyes widen more as she flipped the covers back more and sees Sesshomaru looking up at her with half lidded eyes as he said lazily, "Hey roomy."

…_My roommate wasn't such a jerk!_

"**Get out of my room!" **Kagome yelled waking Ayame up from her sleep. She had gotten used to this because this happened every morning since her poor, mistreated friend came in and school hasn't even officially started yet.

Kagome was in the shower washing her hair, unsuspecting of what was going to happen next. The shower curtain was pulled open and in stepped Sesshomaru in all his necked glory.

"Sesshomaru?" She said shockingly to him as he started showering with her. This was **the** first time he did this. He got in the bathroom plenty of times before but he has never actually stepped into the shower with her. "GET OUT!"

He looked as if he was thinking about it, looking up with an eyebrow raised while tapping his finger on his cheek. "Nope." He smiled showing those fangs once again. "Why waist water when we can share it and shower together."

Hearing that comment made her remember that she is indeed taking a shower and that she is nude. She nearly jumped at this sudden realization and slips in the tub and fell back on the wall struggling to stay up. Sesshomaru quickly caught her just as she was about to go down and she held onto him for dear life. Once she was able to keep her balance she realized that she was still holding on to him.

"Awkward position we're in now are we." He said with a smile showing those fangs again. Her whole entire body turned red. She wanted to look away from his gaze so she looked down only to see something that she wished that she hadn't. She shut her eyes tightly feeling her eyes wanting to look downward again. His smile grew wider. "So innocent, if you want I could take care of that, I could be your first."

Her eyes shot open thinking about what he was implying. He moved closer but she tried to get away and almost tripped out the tub in the process. He caught her once again while grabbing a towel. He wraps it around her while pushing her towards the door.

She felt hazy being that close to him and her eyes clouded with a feeling that she wasn't so familiar with. Next thing she knew the steam was gone, cold surrounded her, and their was the sound of a muffled shower behind a closed door. She realized that she was no longer in the bathroom.

"Sesshomaru you bastard, you tricked me! Let me back in my shower I need to get this shampoo out my hair." She said banging the door loudly.

"Tough luck, you'll get it when I'm done." He yelled threw the door.

"But my first class starts in an hour."

"Aw, sucks to be you." (A/N: One of my favorite quotes.)

She growls and started beating the door pretending that it was the boy who just completely humiliated her and kicked her out of the one place she'd thought that she would have the most privacy. Ayame came up behind her with a cup of orange juice in her hand and just sat there wondering what just happened. She heard their voices but tried to think nothing of it thinking that he was getting his way with her. Apparently she was wrong.

"Kagome, you may want to stop before you get a splinter." She said still watching Kagome beat the door.

Kagome slid down. "I need my shower, what till he gets out."

"Ha, that won't be anytime soon, his first class starts in an hour and a half so he'll be in there for a while. Trust me when I say, he stays in there longer than any prissy girl, that's why I take my baths at night."

Still enraged she kicked the door only to hurt her foot. "This is not fair!"

Lunch rolled around quickly and Kagome sat at the student union outside in front of the parking lot furiously chewing a burger as if she hasn't been around food her entire life. Sango had watched her for a while at a safe distance just incase she would explode. Kagome did have episodes sometimes like when her last boyfriend, Hojo dropped her for some whore of a cheerleader, that situation did not go well at all. She got a bit emotional and got in a huge argument which ended with him almost getting killed with scissors. Kagome told her that that was the last time that she would let a boy play around with her ever. Now, she had to wonder what could have caused her to be like this.

"Kagome, no offence but you look like hell." Sango said as she walked over to her and sat down.

"What's the point of saying no offence when you just offended me?" Kagome said as she looked at Sango.

She thought for a while then said, "Sorry, you do have a point though. So what happened?"

Kagome set her food down that she was taking her anger out on since she can't chew out a certain silver haired nuisance and said, "The roommate from hell happened. He got so mad at me when I made a simple mistake of going in his room but he goes in mine without a second thought."

"What, this guy sounds like a complete jerk."

"Tell me about it but he's worst than that because every morning I wake up since I've been here, there he is laying in my bed next to me. Then this morning while in the middle of my shower, he steps in nude and pushes me out. Somehow he picks the locks on doors. I didn't even get the shampoo out my hair plus I have a splinter in my foot. San, do you still have a spare room."

Sango shook her head no. "Sorry but no, a girl named Rin took one room and Kanna took the last. You can't move anywhere else?"

"I can't, everywhere else is taken but the first chance I get, I'm gone!" Just as she said that a black Jaguar pulled up into the parking lot. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him step out the car. "There's the arrogant prick now."

He sees her then smirks and put his sunglasses on and strode over casually. Sango's eyes lit up and despite all that she and Kagome said, she puts on a huge smile and she says, "HIM, I heard so mush about him. People say that he's a popular junior around here and that his father owns a car company and gives him whatever he want's to drive. You are so lucky."

"Lucky, I'm suffering!"

Sesshomaru finally made it to the table where the two girls occupied with a smile that looked as if he was up to something. In a smooth tone that was made to subdue someone he said, "Hey roomy." She didn't fall for it though, she was too mad at him so she just ignored him. He sat on top of the table and started messing with her hair while looking over the rim of his sunglasses that he tilted with a single finger. "Aw, don't get mad at me."

She silently stood up and started picking up her plate along with her things and said threw her teeth, "Come on Sango, I just lost my appetite."

Just as she was about to walk away but he grabs her wrist and then pulls her into him. They were literally nose to nose now. "I didn't say you could leave so where do you think you're going."

She growled out, "Away from you."

"But I'm not done with you yet."

She sighed feeling to frustrated to fight her way out. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Once again, he smiled showing his fangs. "Because I can."

"I hate you."

"You didn't say that when we were in the shower."

She blushed as a thought of how they were in the shower came to mind. She shook off the thought and said, "Kiss my ass!"

He looked as if he was thinking about it, looking up with an eyebrow raised while tapping his finger on his cheek. "You know, I might take you on that offer." Then he narrowed his eyes while wicked grin showed on his features and pulling her close while saying, "As well as other various places."

She started to blush really hard then all of a sudden they heard, "Sesshomaru leave her alone."

Sesshomaru tilts his head back looking coldly at Ayame, who was walking over to them, for ruining his fun. "We're just having a friendly chat Ayame I'm not doing anything wrong." He turns back to Kagome which scared her a little then he purred, "Aren't I roomy."

She shivered and felt her knees getting weak with the tone that he used. He smirked at her reaction but that disappeared when he heard, "Sesshomaru Taisho, I know what you're doing so it would be wise to leave her be before I call _her_."

His eyes widened then narrowed at her as he hisses, "You wouldn't dare."

She takes her phone out and said confidently, "You know damn well that I will. I'll call your ultimate fan girl."

He growls and says sarcastically to himself, "Fan girls, oh how I love them."

He just lets her go and she snatches her arm back to herself. "Wow, thought I'd never be saved by brainless whores."

He quickly turns back to her with that same smirk that he's been giving her and a look saying that he's not finished yet which was creeping her out. He leaned in to her and said, "See you at home roomy."

He steps away from her and she says, "Not if your fan girls don't strip you down and rape you."

"But you're the first on the long list of who's out to get me so I'll be looking forward to our date."

"Sure it's a _'date'_ then."

He adjusted his sunglasses and starts to walk away but before he did so he said, "I'll make sure to hold you on your word."

Kagome pouted as she crossed her arms and thought, _'He think he's so high and mighty just because his dad, __**not him**__, has some cash. And what does he mean by he'll hold me on my word? He's giving me a head ache.'_

"I don't like how he sounded." Sango said, breaking Kagome out her thoughts and finally joining in what happened.

"Sango, how come you didn't save me?" Kagome asked her who just remembered that she was there.

"Well, you didn't ask for me to help you, besides that it was fun to watch. It looks like he likes you."

Ayame laughed a little. "Sess, likes her…HAHAHAHAHA!" Kagome turned red and hit her in the back of the head. "Ow Kagome what was that for? Don't tell me you've become one of his brainless whores." She said rubbing the spot where she was hit."

"Aw suck it up, that didn't hurt and I don't like him but you made it seem like it would be a disaster to go out with me."

"No offence Kagome, but you scare guys off easily with your mood swings." Sango budded in.

"There you go with the 'no offence thing again'" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

Ayame straightened herself up then said, "I really wasn't implying that to you Kagome, although Sango is right. Sess is…difficult. He's picky about who he wants to go out with, I don't even know his preferences for a girl and I'm one of the only people that he's close to besides his brother. I think he is just being full of himself and picks on her because she doesn't like him."

"So he's just making me angry on purpose for his own twisted sick pleasures. Fine, two can play it that way. I am not going to be a toy to anyone, especially to a guy. If he want's to play with me well boy do I have a game for him, so let the games begin." Kagome said with an evil look which made both Sango and Ayame back off some.

* * *

A/N: Big cookies go out to whoever the so called "ultimate fan girl" is. I'm sure you all know, you're smart people, I just love hearing your responses. 


	3. Fan Girls

**Ch. 3: Fan Girls**

Sesshomaru walked away from the trio of girls, smiling contently as an image of Kagome's angry face kept flashing in his mind. He was thinking of how fun this year is going to be. He always loved teasing fresh meat…I mean freshmen…and freshmen girls were the best. They were usually unsuspecting of his ways and fell for him quickly and easily faster than he could blink, he would then have his way with them, turn them into one of his fan girls then dump them. If they tried to get his attention, then he would ignore and give them the cold shoulder.

This one was different from all of his other victims. She actually stands up to him and he could tell that if he tried something then she would defend herself and actually fight back. A shiver ran threw his spine as he remembered her scent from when he tried to trick Ayame by saying that he wasn't doing anything to Kagome. It was very faint but he couldn't mistake her arousal that he smelled not only once but twice, the other time he smelled it was from the shower before he kicked her out. It was very intoxicating. He made a mental note to try and get her to do it again and he wouldn't care if she tried to kill him in the process because it's obvious that's her plan if he ever tried to do anything.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" A voice sang out making him stop in his tracks and his thoughts halt. His body stiffened as he heard a voice which reminded him of a sick cat on the verge of death ringing threw his ears. He clenched his hands into tight fist as he felt a huge headache begin to thump in his brain.

'_Dammit she found me.'_ He thought as he started walking at a quicker pace hoping that she would think that he didn't hear her and just decided to leave him alone. The heavy foot steps from a pair of legs which meant that someone was running and coming up behind him fast told him otherwise.

"Sesshomaru dear, where are you going?" She said as she laid a hand on his arm.

Sesshomaru froze in place and without looking at her he said coldly, "Where do you think I'm going Yura, I have class."

Out of all the girls he messed with in college, she was one of the worst. She was always touching him and trying to get him to have his way with her, which he never did. She was just an annoying little thing and as much as he hinted that to her, she'd let it go threw one ear and out the other. She also knew much about him…too much about him and he would have no idea how she got his information. She also has a weird hair obsession and tried many times to get a few snips of his hair. She creeps him out

She moved to stand in front of him to be closer to him, never taking her hand off him but moving it to his chest. He didn't budge at her attempt to feel him up. "Why do you have to cover up such wonderful eyes?"

She tried to remove his sunglasses with her other free hand but he smacked it away and backed away from her. "The glasses are something that I refuse to let anyone touch, speaking of, remove your hand from me and get out of my way."

Once again, his words were ignored as she kept feeling him but with both hands now. "Oh come now, it's a crime to hide such beautiful golden eyes from the world."

"Then I rather go to jail for it, could you move out my way now, I have a class to go to."

"Umm…no you don't. You don't have any more classes for the day." See, she knows _everything._

He looked at her in disbelief, the headache that was thumping in his mind was now pounding and wildly.

"I don't have anymore classes either, why don't we spend the rest of the day together." Yura said hugging him now.

He pushed her away and said, "Sorry but I uh…got things to do." He wanted to get away from her quickly because Yura was usually not alone, she was just the one who usually found him first. He was about to take a step behind him with out looking, almost bumping into someone else.

"Hi Sesshomaru." A voice that was soft and shy but he knew that it was far from her true nature. He did a quick 180 degree turn to see a girl with long wavy hair smileing at him while waving at him innocently.

He ran his fingers threw his hair out of frustration and said, "Sara, now is not a good time to talk to me."

Now Sara is one of the girls that he ran into while he was a sophomore and she a freshman in high school. He never really was interested in her just like any girl that he flirted with, but he truly never even wished to have ever did flirt with her. The only reason he did go out with her was because he was using her to get away from another girl which he dreaded even more and he knew that it wouldn't be long until…

"Hello there stud." And cue _the_ ultimate fan girl and _the_ worst out of all the girls that he'd ever met on the face of the planet.

"How are you Sesshy?" She, like Sesshomaru, had a voice that was made for seducing people of the opposite sex, so she had no problem in getting a guy that she has her eye on…that is except for a certain silver haired dog demon. Frustration bubbled up as he saw her strut up from behind Sara.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that Kagura?"

Kagura was the most persistent girl he'd ever met. No matter how much he treated her like trash, she would still try and win him. He met her when they entered high school together. She was pretty and smart so he decided to give it a shot. It was the single most biggest mistake that he ever made in his life because Kagura wouldn't leave him alone. She always makes excuses to get him to get in bed with her. She was just being a bitch, scaring off his friends even after they broke up and any other girl that he tried to win over.

He even went out with Sara, a.k.a. her sister, to get her to back off that was until Sara turned to be just as big a freak as she was. Now they both work together, along with Yura to get him. He always thought that alone, they were annoying but together, they were dangerous. They were like mercenaries on a man hunt.

"I don't know, I lost count a long time ago. I missed you it's been a long summer." She said as she hugged him.

"Not long enough apparently." He muttered under his breath. He was in a dangerous position now, he had Kagura hugging his waist from the front, Sara on side of him hugging his arm so tight that she threatened to cut off circulation, and Yura behind him braiding his hair which was kept in a low ponytail, all had the same objective in their minds.

'_I was only kidding about the fan girl rape thing, but it seems like it might happen. I got to break away fast.'_ He thought then said, "Ladies, as much as I would like to uh…look, I have a date tonight so anything that you're thinking you're just going to put that on hold." _'Forever.'_

Yura then said from behind him, still playing with his hair, "A date, you don't have a…"

"There she is!" He yelled excitingly cutting her off as he saw Kagome walking with Sango and Ayame. He escaped from them, nearly pushing all girls down and took a quick stride to the other girls. Kagome looked up and saw him coming towards them quickly with a devious look. She was about to turn and break out running but his long arms snatched her before she could take a step.

He held her in a tight embrace with his a hand on the back of her head in order to push her face in his chest so that she wouldn't be able to scream or at least let the others hear how much she was cursing him out because he knows that's what she's doing. The sisters and Sara looked at them as well as Sango and Ayame.

"Hello love, how are you?" He said loudly with a warm smile. Nothing but Kagome's muffled screams and something that sounded like 'Sesshomaru you ass' was heard from her. He pushed her head even more into him while wrapping his arms around her body to keep her from flailing her fist around and hurting him.

"I'm so glad to hear that, come on, let's discuss our plans for later somewhere more private." He said as he started to drag her away. The girls could do but watch him walk off.

When they were a good distance away he looked around to make sure that they weren't followed. When everything seemed clear he breathed out a sigh then looked down to Kagome and saw that she stopped moving completely. He started to think that he suffocated the girl since he never did lift her head for fresh air.

He quickly removed her from him only to see her take in air deeply and rapidly as if she was a fish out of water. "Kagome I…"

_SMACK!_

"What the hell is wrong with you are you trying to kill me literally because you are doing a mighty fine job of it from waking up with a heart attack every morning with you and me almost breaking my neck in the bathtub and now you're trying to suffocate me…"

She continued to yell at him in one breath and no pauses might I add as he rubbed the side of his cheek where she slapped him. He placed a finger on her lips silencing her completely. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to."

"What is the meaning of all this. If you give me a good excuse then I might let you go bruised." She said while cracking her knuckles.

He looked back in the direction that they just came from and said. "The as you call it 'brainless whores' found me. I said that we had a date just to keep them from harassing me."

"You deserve to get harassed by them as much as you harass me." She yelled while pointing a finger at him.

"Me harass you…why that's absurd." He purred while leaning in to her with that smile.

The nerve of him, trying to pull his trump card by using that low, seductive…sexy tone. "Don't you dare try and use that tone with me, I'm on to your game mister. I will not fall for your tricks." She said sounding angry as she pushed him away from her. He knew better because he didn't miss hearing her heartbeat quicken it's pace with his keen demon ears.

"Whatever could you mean by that, I'm not trying to pull anything." He said innocently while standing tall and crossing his arms across his chest.

Kagome started to twitch and he wanted to laugh knowing that she fell for his trap, but he stayed cool. Man he loved getting her angry.

"Forget it." She then pouted and turned and started walking back where they came from. Before she could get far she heard him say, "Where do you think you're going?"

She stopped in her tracks and said, "Do we really have to go over this again. I'm trying to get away from…you." She turned around only to meet his grinning face. He moved so quick and quietly behind her. What's with him and getting into someone's personal space.

"But me and you have a date together." He took his sunglasses off and she looked into his eyes which seemed to dance with amusement and mischief. She had to do something before she was too drawn into them.

"I don't remember making any date with you. I would never do such a thing." She said after stepping back while giving him an evil eye.

He took a step forward and before she knew it he had snaked his arms around her waist and said, "Well I distinctively remember that when I said that you're the first person on the list of people who's out to get me and I'll look forward to our date, you said 'Sure it's a date then.' Am I wrong?"

"No b-but I-I was being s-sarcastic." She stuttered to say while her face turned red but not out of anger, she was stunned beyond belief.

He shook his head in pretend pity. It was so easy and fun to throw her off balance. "You should watch what words come out of that mouth of yours. The damage has been done now so me and you are going out tonight. I won't give you a choice either, I did say that I was going to hold you on to your word."

He then stepped back and walked off leaving her and her still red face looking lost from whatever in the world just happened. She stood and watch him while a powerful headache started pounding as if her head was a drum in a procession section of an orchestra.

'_That-that **jerk!** Humm…I think I'll just make the best of it, after all this might just be my chance for some much needed revenge.'_

With that thought in mind, she could feel her headache slowly fade away. She skipped back where she was kidnapped from her friends with a bright smile looking innocent. Her eyes, however, held her true feelings and right now she was feeling rather confident and extremely deviant. Kagome is the type of person who looks harmless on the outside but if you make her mad and she will hold a grudge on you until she feels satisfied with the necessary punishment. In other words, she may strike more than once and with Sesshomaru, it won't be any different.

The three fan girls just showed up at the moment when the conversation between Sesshomaru and Kagome had came to an end. They saw him walk off in his casual style with a warm grin, Kagome looking back at him dumbstruck, then her putting on a happy little smile, and skip off merrily back to where they just came from.

"Who is that?" Yura said, she could feel her curiosity building up in order to know who is this new girl that's involved with Sesshomaru and how come she didn't know about it.

"She must be a freshman, she looks too innocent, he never went for that type." Sara said, face in disgust seeing Kagome.

"I don't care who she is, she's not going to steal him." Kagura said feeling jealous on how this situation seemed like it was going.

Kagome finally got back to where Ayame and Sango were waiting on her. They looked at her in shock at the happiness that she showed.

"Uh…Kagome, you look happy…why?" Sango said asking the death question. She'd just had to know after seeing her get abducted. She thought that she would be angry but she looked as if the most wonderful thing in her life happened. Sango was thinking that she did him in while Ayame was thinking that he somehow converted her into one of his followers.

"Oh nothing, I have a date with Sesshomaru is all." She said as she started walking off away from them knowing that they would follow. Their eyes were wide for a bit and they stayed in place feeling the shock of what she just said.

"Excuse me, I don't know if my ears are working, I'm not sure if what I heard was true but it sounded like you have a date with…Sesshomaru." Ayame said getting over her shock first while pulling Sango, who was frozen like a statue, with her as she walked behind her friend.

"You heard right then, I have a date with him." She chirped, smile growing slightly.

"He didn't…you two...he do anything to you, did he?"

"No, why is your mind always in the gutter when it comes to me and him? All we did was talked, he told me that he wanted to take me out on a date so I'm going."

"You do realize he's only doing this out of fun and is most likely going to screw with your mind the whole time. If you don't then you'll be eating right out his hands."

She nodded happily, "Yup."

Ayame looked at the girl, the world seemed to end. Kagome, the girl who could stand up to any guy that dared cross her path, was going to fall by Sesshomaru, the crafty, arrogant, lady killing, rich boy…_'Humm…well, Sesshomaru does need to learn how to respect women and I think Kagome is in desperate need of a guy in her life. Maybe this will work out.'_

"Ayame, is this a bad thing? I mean if Sesshomaru is as bad as what both of you were saying then we should get her to reconsider." Sango said finally coming out of her shock.

"Actually, I think we should let it happen. I have a feeling about this, I don't know if it's good or bad yet but I know that when I have a feeling then I know something is bound to happen. If it looks like he's going to do something wrong then we'll put a stop to it, but I really don't think that we have anything to worry about. He's really a good guy, he just has a weird way of showing it."

Then they walked off behind Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Hey thanks so much for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it. Cookies go to everyone who reviewed: 

Sessho's Gal, mia1837, tonya, Foxyvixen17 (as much as I don't really care for Kikyo either, she's not the bad guy here), angeoudem0n, trinity3000, and Rhyann.

But the big cookies go to:

DarkGoddessKagome, DarkAngelRakell, lunarcat12, Kimster44, Mayumi Crescent Moon, mangafairy, sweet pie 16, Azukibean, aznxgirl2020, izadora15, Sarenity digo17, sesshi's-gurl, and Serenity Voldemort Riddle.

That's for guessing that Kagura is indeed the ultimate fan girl but I bet you weren't expecting Yura and Sara to pop up. I actually forgot about Sara but then I remembered that episode where she came in and well, here she is. I hope you enjoyed it and I don't know when's the next update but I'm thinking some time next week. That is when all the fun will really start.


	4. Getting Even pt 1

A/N: Hey just to let you know, if I have any mistakes please don't tell me about them. It's not that I don't like hearing about them because you guys keep me in check. I'm just lazy right now and I just got finished typing both parts which I'm putting up tonight. I might fix it later but not now. But if it's something big then let me know, if it's bad spelling and grammar however I'll get to that later.

* * *

**Ch 4: Getting Even**

Kagome came back to the room knowing that _he_ would be there and waiting on her so that he could continue with his twisted way of having fun. He started a habit three days ago of waiting somewhere she couldn't see him and as soon as she walked past his hiding spot, he would slap her butt hard. By the time she realized what happened, he ran back into his room and locked himself in. His favorite spot was behind the door but she was determined that he wasn't going to get her today.

She opened the door slowly and looked in only to see him watching TV and drinking a soda while laying down on the couch looking as if someone threw him there with his head on the armrest with his hair loose and hanging off the couch. One arm traveled up and over the couch and the other with the remote in his hand hanging off. One leg was stretched across the cushions and the other was also hanging off. She quickly ran past him thinking that he was going to do as he always done but he didn't budge, it was like she wasn't even there. Something wasn't right, he had to be thinking of something, but she was going to strike first before he did.

She then decided to go in her room to get ready and to plan something against him. He smiled, being able to tell that she was frustrated even without using his demon senses. What Sesshomaru was really thinking was to just leave her alone completely…well that's until they leave. She would eventually go insane from him not doing anyway and cause her own downfall.

"I wonder what is he planning in that pretty little head of his? Whatever it is I don't think it's good, calm people are really maniacs and he's living proof." She said as went in her closet and picked out some clothes to wear when she remembered that he never even told her where they were going so she didn't know what she should pick out. She walked back to the living room and stood over him.

"Sesshomaru, where are you taking me?" He says nothing, he didn't even look at her, his eyes were fixed in a dull lifeless state. "Hello, is somebody home? Please tell me where we are going so that I can get dressed."

"Hn…" Was all the response she got.

She then leaned in closer to him next to his ear and said softly and sweetly in his ear with a smile, "Sesshomaru…" He still was ignoring her but soon he would regret that.

"TELL ME WHERE THE HELL WE ARE GOING **NOW!**" She yelled, he jumped and nearly rolled off the couch because of the pain that she inflicted in his ear.

"Damn girl, you didn't have to yell, I heard you the first time!" He said while rubbing his abused ear.

"Wouldn't have happened if you gave me some sign that you were. So where are you taking me?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"To a place."

"What kind of place?"

"A nice place in town."

She had to rub her temples, the headache known as Sesshomaru was pounding again. "Stop being so blunt and tell me where we're going."

"Then you should be specific when you ask questions and I'm not telling you where we're going. Besides it's funny to see you die of anticipation, but if you must know what to wear, wear something sexy."

"You're a cruel, sick and twisted bastard."

He just shrugged as he watched her stand up to walk back in threw the hall to go in her room. He was so tempted to slap her and he almost did but he was going to stick to his plan and turned his attention back to the TV. He was going to get her back much later anyway.

Once in the hallway, she slowly peeked around and looked at him, she was so sure that he was going to slap her. She even saw his hand twitch. "There's pure evil behind those golden eyes."

She then decided to go take a quick shower to freshen up. Surprisingly, she had her first uninterrupted shower since she came to live on campus. While still in her towel, she peeked back in the living room only to see that he still haven't budged. She walked over to him only to notice that he was sleep. A devilish grin spread across her lips, it was her turn go finally get some much needed payback.

She ran into her room and pulled out her nail polish, lipstick, and multi-colored markers. All she had were washables, she wanted to use permanent markers but she didn't have any at the time. She made a mental note to get some then went back to him and poked him a little. He didn't move so she poked him harder, still no movement. She slapped his face playfully but it was as if he was dead. With that, she took the liberty to turn his face into her personal coloring pad. After coloring on his face then painting his nails, she got bored so another thought came to mind.

She went in the kitchen and found a huge bowl in one of the cabinets. She went over to the sink and filled it with cold water. For added coldness, she filled the bowl with ice. She stood over him, ready to pour the ice water on him she also held out her camera phone to capture his reaction when she paused to think, _'Am I really going to do this. If so, not only will I mess up the couch and the floor but I'm sure he's going to try and get revenge for this…Aw, what the hell, it'll be worth it.'_

With that she tipped the bowl and just as it was starting to pour out, Sesshomaru's eyes pealed open slowly. Before he had time to register anything, cold water splashed him and he hissed at the sudden chilling feeling and fell off the couch entirely. Kagome was trying to hold in her laughter while he growled at her and glared daggers at her. She looked up at him and her happy feeling faded away. In a cold tone he said, "You may want to run…now."

As soon as he said that she took off with him behind her. He reached out with one hand and grabbed her towel. Kagome held the towel against her, feeling him pull at it. "Let go Sesshomaru."

He looked as if he was thinking about it, looking up with an eyebrow raised while tapping his finger on his cheek with his free hand. "Nope." He smiled showing those fangs.

There was only two ways that Kagome could think of getting away. One was to just lose the towel, there was no way she was doing that since he'd seen her in the nude enough, this morning was the last straw. She turned a little with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow wanting to know what she was planning and then it hit him… or more like then she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

It wasn't a hard kick but it sure was enough to have him squeal in pain before he doubled over and let her go. "That…was dirty. You will pay." Was all he hissed as he gave his most threatening death glare. She didn't even get intimidated by it, how could she when he looked like he did. She just laughed and walked back to her room but before she left she took his picture with her phone.

"That my friend is only a small part of revenge and genuine blackmail. Also you have a little something on your face." Then she disappeared in her room, still laughing.

Once in her room she laughed out louder for her victory for finally being able to turn the tables. She knew that it was only the beginning and that he would find some counter attack against her but she finally knew that she can stand up to him. No wonder he likes to torture people so much, it's so fun.

'_Maybe this year won't be so bad after all, it will certainly be interesting.'_ She thought as she went over to her stereo. It was time to put her real plan into action.

Sesshomaru finally got over the pain and straightened up, he then remembered that she said that he had something on his face. He went into the bathroom and froze with shock seeing the lip stick on his lips, simile faces, hearts, stars and 'All fear fluffy evil' which was on his forehead along with that he noticed that his claws had gold glitter nail polish on them. He wanted retribution and he wanted it now. He didn't mind the yelling in his ear or the incredibly cold bath, he would even excuse the kick, but only that once (next time she's in trouble). Messing with his face and claws, however, will not go unjustified. After cleaning the mess on his face he started to walk back over to her room when he heard music booming from out the room.

_**Buttons by Pussycat Dolls**_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

_  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

He walked over to the door and listened in, he heard the music but he could also hear Kagome singing along with it. She wasn't the best singer ever but she wasn't so bad either, he was kind of enjoying it.

He put a hand on her door knob know having in mind that it was locked but it wasn't, not that he wouldn't be able to pick the lock with his sparkly gold claws. He opened the door just a crack and his eyes widened, mouth agape for the little show that he was able to witness.

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

She was swinging her hips left and right seductively to the rhythm of the song in nothing but her happy bunny underwear with her back turned him and nose in the closet. He was going to go in and try to get her back by slapping her butt so hard that it would sting his hand but he had something else on his mind. He continued to watch her as she danced and sang the song while she looking for some clothes.

As the chorus came on, she pulled out a skirt that looked like it was layered with ruffled denim over some brown material which was over more denim and it looked like it would stop a little past mid thigh. After that she pulled out a brown corset top that looked like it would hug her around her chest tightly but not uncomfortably so it didn't need strings to hold it up and it would flare out loosely for the rest of her torso.

After she set them down on the bed, something or someone caught her eye, she finally noticed that Sesshomaru was there. He saw her put on a smirk in his direction and he knew that he was caught so he pushed the door open more and leaned on the door frame wanting to know what she was going to do to him now. She looked at him while pointing to him while singing the song still.

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)_

Sesshomaru watched as she slowly walked over to him in a sexy way, watching her every move as if he was a praetor scoping out his prey. He took a good look of her body, which he never bothered to notice all the times he interrupted he showers and noted that she was perfectly curved with what looked like abs forming on her belly. Her skin was tanned evenly and her legs were long and went on forever. He was starting to feel an itch as she neared him and as soon as she came close to him, she spun around and dipped low against him and felt him shiver. When she came back up she rubbed her hands against his chest then came into him. He stiffened and just as he was about to keep her in his grasp she got away.

She sang the chorus again, dancing even harder now, moving her body all over the room. Sesshomaru was getting hot. He was starting to think that maybe it was bad to decide to go to the club that he was going to take her to, if her dancing to this song was affecting him then the thought of her moving to a more fast pace song would probably make him go insane. She came back to him just as the song was ending and with one hand pushed him back across the hall until his back hit his door. She then turned around quickly and went back in her room. Just when he was about to go after her, she slammed the door in his face, laughing. She could hear him growl in defeat.

"Hurry up and stop playing around, we're leaving in thirty minutes and if you're not ready then I'll come in and dress you myself. Also, get me something to get this ridiculous glitter off my claws." He said harshly as he went into his room.

She did it, she finally seduced him like he's been doing her. What a sweet victory it is but there is still so much more to do. Satisfied with her accomplishment, she continued to get ready for the night.

About twenty minutes later Kagome was dressed and ready to go. She had her outfit on, some brown boots go with it along with some jewelry and her hair brushed and combed down. Sesshomaru was in some dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Kagome had to admit, he made plain things look good and the black complimented with his long silver hair that he put back in a ponytail so well, it only made it more shiner although it was unfair for him to have prettier hair than a girl's.

"Come on, oh and you'll need this." He said handing her a motorcycle helmet.

"A helmet, you have a motorcycle?" She asked looking it over.

He chuckled a little evilly and said, "I went back home before you came here and picked it up."

"I never rode on a motorcycle before."

He opened the door and let her walk out with a smirk showing his fangs. "Really now, oh it's so much _fun_. You'll see." Then he walked out behind her locking the door.

* * *

A/N: I don't own the song and while I'm on that matter, you all know I don't own the characters, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this (not that I mind, it's fun to screw up stuff like this).


	5. Getting Even pt 2

**Ch 4 Part 2: Getting Even**

Fun for Sesshomaru really means, torture and lots of it to anyone else, especially for a girl named Kagome.

Kagome was riding on the back of the motorcycle holding on to Sesshomaru like there was no tomorrow. She didn't mind the wind that's created from riding which was blowing up her skirt and since she was afraid to let one finger move, she couldn't do anything to fix it. She also didn't mind the problem with every corner that they turned she could just reach out and touch the ground with out even having to stretch her arm out fully if she chose to do so.

She didn't even mind that he kept doing wheelies after they came from every traffic light that they had to stop at and if she wasn't holding on to him for her dear life then she would have fallen and gotten ran over by whoever was behind them. At one point she was tempted to do it and let whoever was behind them to take her out her misery because she figured anything was better than to have to put up with him. No, she didn't mind that at all.

What got on her nerves was while he was making very sharp turns and doing wheelies along with her skirt blowing up for the whole world to see her happy bunny underwear,

that they were traveling like over 90 miles an hour on a busy, traffic filled highway, dodging cars.

'_I've should have known his meaning of fun is far from fun.'_ She thought as she held on to him tighter after he did his twentieth wheelie.

They've finally made it to their destination in one piece. "You maniac, now you want to slow down? I wish you did that a long time ago, I didn't wear this skirt only for it to be blown away so that the whole world could see a bunny on my ass."

"Then next time you shouldn't wear one, you can open your eyes and let me go now by the way." Sesshomaru said before he slowed to a stop to park the bike. Kagome slowly opened her eyes while still attached to him. He actually tricked her to open her eyes while they were riding…super fast… over a bridge near the edge.

She opened her eyes and looked around and saw where he bought her to. It was a very famous club outside the city that she heard so much about on TV, Club Gemini. She always wanted to go when she turned 18 and had a chance to go on her birthday in the spring after graduation with Sango but it was too expensive to go it. Since then, she never tried again.

"Sesshomaru, this place? It's so expensive." She said as he helped her get off the bike.

"Just leave it to me." Was all he said as he put one hand around her waist and walked her to the door.

At the door there was a long line of people waiting to go in, just about all were older than her and gave them smug looks as Sesshomaru walked them pass the line and straight to the door. "Sesshomaru we shouldn't skip them, they've been waiting for a long time."

"Aw, they'll be alright now come on."

He walked them to the door where a security guard stood. Sesshomaru was just about to walk in when the guard stopped them. "Ay, back of the line there pal, you'll get in when it's…Oh Sesshomaru I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru looked up and smiled at him. "It's okay."

"Welcome and please enjoy your stay, oh and your lovely date as well." He said opening the door for them.

Kagome couldn't believe it, they got in so easily they also didn't have to pay at the counter when they made it inside. When she came before, they were being so evil to her, in fact, that same guard was the one who talked about her and humiliated her in front of whoever was there to witness it.

"Sesshomaru, how are you able to come in like that?" She asked as they made their way to where everyone was.

"I come here a lot. Well that and my father own this club."

"It's great to have power in wealth hunh?"

"Not all the time, people beg to much and want to be stepped on if it make them think that will make them get put on my good side. I hate that, the brainless idiots."

Kagome looked up at him and was starting to feel a little sorry for him but only a little, he's still a jerk to her and she still wants revenge for all he's done to her.

When they got to the dance floor, she looked around in awe, the room was at least three stories and the size of half a football field. She always heard the expression, the camera adds ten pounds, well it took so much from the room. There was a huge DJ station in a corner against the wall, surround sound system and a real laser show. There was a few tables scattered around the edge of the dance floor and said floor had dozens and dozens of people.

As soon as they stepped on the floor with all the others, Kagome's favorite song came on. "Aw man this is my favorite song." She said, eyes filled with excitement. She wanted to dance and she knew just who she was going to get to dance with her.

Sesshomaru was about to walk over to a table so that he could sit down but a strong pull around his wrist wouldn't allow him to take a step forward. He turned to see Kagome with a devilish look on her face then looked down to see that she was clutching his wrist. He turned and tried to take a step but he still didn't move. He pulled and pulled…and pulled some more.

"Kagome if you don't let me go I will be forced to drag you, I am way stronger than you if you don't know that. Are you going to let me go, it's your choice." He said very dryly.

She looked as if she was thinking about it, looking up with an eyebrow raised while tapping her finger on her cheek. "Nope." She smiled wickedly.

His eyes narrowed at her, she just did his thing how dare she mock him. "Kagome…"

"If you're forcing me to be here then I at least want to have some fun, besides…" She pulled out her cell phone and found the first picture that she took of him when she poured cold water on him. "…if you don't, I'm sure your little brainless whores would want to pay big for this picture and the other one of you getting kicked in the…"

He pulled her roughly on the floor muttering something that sounded like, 'Damn evil wench' and, 'That phone is dead.'

He stood on the floor while Kagome looked at him innocently, the music slowly coming into her system since she started humming the tune and swaying to the beat. "Come on, dance with me."

"I don't dance, I just watch." He said sticking a hand in his pocket. He would have crossed his arms but Kagome still held his other hand captive. He really didn't want to dance with her only because he was worried that she would get to him, he would not allow that to happen. It was he who was supposed to irk her not the other way around.

"Dance or find your pictures posted everywhere on campus."

"Damn you!" He hissed loudly as he glared at her but she just giggled and started dancing. He watched her dance for a little but he wasn't the only one. He caught some of the other guys near by looking at her hungrily. He felt a growl stir from with in him as he balled his hands into fist. Just when Kagome was turning her back to him his arms came around her and pulled her into his body. She was a bit surprised but let it pass and started dancing more seriously.

Sesshomaru was really getting into it after the fifth song. The friction they were creating was making him feel very hot to the point where he started to sweat although the room was very air conditioned. Also, that itch that he got earlier was getting stronger and stronger with every movement. Although his mind begged him to pull away, his body made him stay with Kagome in his arms. He never realized until not that she fit so perfectly against him.

They danced and danced and danced….and danced and…danced. He wanted to take a break but she would pull him back on the floor and continue dancing. When he tried the fifth time she pulled her phone out again and said, "One press of a button and the pictures will be sent to the internet." So he danced some more with her for five hours strait.

When it was time to go she skipped out happily and he was limping. His legs and feet were hurting so much that he wasn't sure that he would be able to drive them home. Kagome offered to drive but **1) **she never driven a motorcycle and **2) **she was a crazy, vengeful man hater and might drive off a bridge killing them both in order to fulfill her need for pay back. Lucky for him there was a nice burger joint that stayed open late next to the club so he could finally rest for a while.

"Hungry?" He asked looking down at her. She wasn't hungry earlier but then again, her mind wasn't set on food, it was set on trying to survive the hellish ride on the motorcycle and trying to break his legs on the dance floor. Now she was starving and as soon as he asked his question, her stomach was pleading for food.

They went to the restaurant, the whole time Kagome was complaining about how come they aren't going to a nice fancy restaurant. With the argument won by Sesshomaru who said that it's 1:15 in the morning and that there are no nice fancy restaurants open at that time, they entered the building. He order a simple large double cheese burger with large fries and a medium orange soda. Kagome ordered five large stake burgers with all the works, three extra large fries, a large coke and twenty chocolate chip cookies.

He was going to make her take that back because there was no way that he would buy that much food but she held the phone in front of his face. He couldn't believe that she ordered all of that, or even the fact that he let her swindle him into buying the food but he would have fun watching her eat it. Unfortunately she only ate half of one burger, few fries, a quarter of the drink and nearly all of the cookies.

They left shortly after seeing as how he was really ready to go strait home so he drove in the same manner like he did on the way there, When they walked in the door Kagome asked, "Why do you have to drive so fast, if you keep doing that then you'll get caught."

"Not really, my father owns some of the police stations."

"What doesn't your father own?"

"I don't know, half of the world?" Kagome started laughing but then looked up at him. "What, I'm not kidding. When you've been in business as long as him, all you can do is collect and expand but he's been doing it secretly."

"Well Sesshomaru, even though you forced me to go with you, I have to say that I really had a fun time."

"Well that makes one of us, my feet are killing me and now I'm broke." She smiled at him but it disappeared when she felt his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into him. "Now how are you going to pay me back?" He said seriously but seductively at the same time, showing no emotion whatsoever which was scaring her.

"Girls usually don't pay for the dates."

"Yea but you're not like normal girls, plus you're more trouble than you're worth." He said pulling her closer to him, she couldn't push him back or move because she started feeling light headed and her thoughts clouded again. That feeling that she felt before was stronger now and just as their noses touched…

"You low down, arrogant bastard!"

* * *

A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAHA, I know that you guys hate me now for this really cruel cliffhanger that I left you (for some reason I can't stop them as had as I try, but it just works out that way). Sorry but I did update twice so this is what you get for now. I'll try to update the next sooner but I got a lot to do. If you haven't caught on, someone else said that last statement, so it's a new person in the story. I'm sure you guys know who it is.

Also once again, if I have any mistakes, please say nothing about it because this was a lot that I had to do and I'm feeling rather lazy right now.


	6. Oh Brother

A/N: This will be the shortest chapter of this series. I'm so sorry for the shortness and will update real soon but I hope you like it. I'll make the next chapter long, I promise. Also sorry for that real mean cliffy. I'll try and not make it so mean next time. What...I can't stop them. They come so natural for me. Also big cookies go to nesbab for being the only one to guess who the new person is and got it right. Aw what the heck, cookies for everyone who read and/or reviewed/faved/what not.

* * *

Ch 5: Oh Brother

They jumped away from each other to see where the interruption came from. In the hall way stood another boy with hair and eyes like Sesshomaru except that his hair wasn't as shiny and smooth and his eyes were more expressive. He was cute with his tan skin and boyish looking face but what caught Kagome's eyes was the little triangular ears that sat on top of his head. In a flash, she was latched on to them, pulling and rubbing his ears, cooing at how cute they were. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at his brother's misfortune.

"Looks like you're very popular with the ladies half-breed."

Inuyasha was boiling up although the way she rubbed them made him want to stamp his foot on the floor like what most dogs do when they get a good rubbing.

"Will you stop!" He said wanting to get her away from him, he then he pointed a finger at Sesshomaru who was calmly picking dirt out his claws and said menacingly, "And you! What makes you think that you can steal my bike!"

Kagome froze in place then looked up at Sesshomaru, still pinching Inuyasha's ears. "His bike, Sesshomaru I thought you told me that was your bike."

"I said no such thing, I just said that I picked it up from home." He then turned to Inuyasha and said, "Your car wasn't there so I just assumed that you weren't home. I thought could use it for my date tonight. You wasn't using it anyway." He said without looking at them.

"You have no right to take my shit and who the hell is this, another one of your worshipers that you plan on having a one night stand with tonight? You sure do work fast." He said pointing behind him.

Kagome twitched and punched him hard in the back of his head. He fell face down into the ground then she started stomping on his back repeatedly while saying, "I'm his roommate, do not **ever** accuse me of even thinking about him in such a way. I don't like him and I never will!"

"Fine…I'm sorry…Get off **me!**" She stopped instantly with a bright smile and as he slowly stood up with his hand on his back. "Crazy psycho bitch, you didn't look like you didn't like him a few seconds..."

"What was that!" Kagome said coldly while giving him a look that promised death while anger was rolling off in waves and he knew if he didn't take it back, she would torment him. He quickly moved away from her and hid behind Sesshomaru who seemed to ignoring them entirely and turned all his attention to whatever was under his nails. "N-nothing."

Kagome looked innocently and then said sweetly, "I thought so, also, who are you? You look like a Sesshomaru wannabe with kitty ears. Are you his clone gone wrong or something?"

Inuyasha started to twitch. There is no way that he would look like the ice prick he call a brother, they did have certain qualities alike but they really didn't look too much alike. "Keh, I don't look like that bastard and these are dog ears." He said pointing to his ears.

Kagome looked him over and then looked at Sesshomaru who was now becoming interested in where this conversation was going but anyone could clearly see the 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-what-your-talking-about-but-I-just-want-to-see-the-outcome' (whew that was a lot) attitude. "Yea you're right, Sesshomaru is way sexier than you anyway."

At that point Sesshomaru's attention went back fully to the two, he could feel his laughter coming up. His half-brother was being chewed out by this human girl. He could already tell that anyone who is not strong enough would lose their self-control to her witty banter and Inuyasha was far from self-control. He realized that on their first day together which is why he could put up with her.

Inuyasha was twitching uncontrollably now. "Yeah…well…I…"

"Kagome, this is my mutt of a half-brother, Inuyasha and he is also our roommate. By the way, where were you? You told me and Ayame that you were going to go home to get the rest of your things and the next thing we know, you disappeared."

"Well, I was driving back here in my car when this chick's car stopped in front of mine at the last minute. I almost ran into her but I swerved out the way and hit a pole. Dad kept me home the whole week thinking that I was being reckless again."

At that point, Kagome remembered that she was almost hit by another car. When she was on her way to the school to move into her room when her car started to act up. She had to restart it and by the time she started driving off again she noticed a red convertible had almost hit her but crashed into a pole.

"That was your car that almost ran into me?" She said without thinking. By the time she realized it, she had two golden eyes looking back at her. One with surprise and amusement and the other with rage, guess which belongs to who.

Inuyasha flexed his claws at her causing her to flinch. "I thought I recognized that car sitting outside our room, I want 700 dollars for the paint job and 5,000 for the body work and…"

"Shut your mouth half-breed, you know father will just give you another car. Besides you are reckless, you were probably speeding and not paying attention to your surroundings."

"Yea but…but…"

"Hey guys, there is someone who's trying to sleep here, can you argue in the morning." Ayame said while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot about the time, it is so late well good night boys. Nice meeting you kitty ears." Kagome said as she did a fake yarn and quickly went to her room.

"They are not cat ears…"

"Don't argue Inuyasha, there are classes to attend to tomorrow, go to bed." Sesshomaru said as his shoulder brushed past him. Inuyasha was ready to go on a full out argument about his brother stealing his bike and the girl who caused him to wreak his car and thought that he had cat ears but they left him standing alone. Finally he gave up and went in his room to try and sleep off his anger.


	7. Black Mail Gets Nowhere

A/N: I have to say that this chapter isn't one of my favorites. It's kinda crazy and random but it has some importance in the story. Please don't tell me how crappy it is because I already know. That goes for the next chapter which I might post up soon. Also, I didn't realize that I was spelling "roomie" wrong, well for now on it is spelled in this way than the way I had it prevously which was "roomy."

* * *

**Ch. 6: Blackmail Gets Nowhere**

It's been a week since the 'date' and Kagome felt like she had Sesshomaru wrapped around her little finger. She had blackmail against him and she made him back off from her a little bit, but only a little bit, some things just wouldn't change.

Kagome woke up in the morning and just sat up and felt something warm against her so she flipped the covers to reveal Sesshomaru still sleeping away. "Sesshomaru…every single day this has to go on." She muttered while rolling her eyes.

She breathed out a sigh as she and instead of wasting her breath to scream 'get out,' because he was going to do it again regardless, or trying to push his heavy body out of her bed she just crawled over him out of bed. When her knee connected with his stomach, he sat up instantly. She stood up giggling at his expression and turned to leave out the room only to get slapped hard on her bottom.

She glared at him as he waved at her while laying on his side and head propped up on his other hand with his devilish grin. "Don't think that just because you have blackmail on me doesn't mean that I'll let up on you. I will get my claws on that phone, speaking of, where is it?"

Kagome rubbed her sore bottom but with a smile she said while leaving her room, "I'm not telling you, with all you do to me, I deserve to blackmail to you."

"This is a warning to you roomie, I don't like being blackmailed and I could do much worst to you then what I'm doing now." He said seriously but Kagome knew the message behind his words was extremely provocative. He spent the whole week searching for the phone and when he got frustrated, he went over to her and tried his best to seduce her which almost worked when he once again stepped into her shower. That attempt didn't work only because she threatened that she would neuter him in his sleep. But she had to wonder how long could she keep it up.

She rolled her eyes at him then followed her normal routine and went in the shower and about ten minutes into the shower, Sesshomaru stepped in.

"Move over." Was all he said as he pushed her out and almost made her fall flat on her face out the tub.

She just growled but fortunately for the both of them, she shampooed and conditioned her hair before he kicked her out. There was no way he would stop her from washing her hair this morning, she would drown him if he tried which wasn't sounding like a bad idea at the moment. After she left out the bathroom and got dressed, she went in the kitchen where Ayame made some fresh coffee.

"That coffee smells great Ayame, it's just what I need." She said as she poured herself a cup and put in some cream and loads of sugar. Just as she was about to take a sip, her mug was snatched by Sesshomaru.

"Thanks for the coffee roomie but it's too sweet, put in less sugar next time, no more than two cubes." Sesshomaru said as he sipped the coffee.

As she growled and muttered curses under her breath as she went to fix another cup, Ayame then asked him, "Where's your brother?"

"That lazy good for nothing mutt is still probably sleeping in his bed." Sesshomaru said with indifference. He didn't care about him before so why start now.

"Then shouldn't you be the responsible big brother you are and go and wake him?" Kagome said as she was sipping her super sweet coffee.

He looked as if he was thinking about it, looking up with an eyebrow raised while tapping his finger on his cheek. "Nope." Then he took another sip of the coffee.

"But if you don't he'll be late for his classes."

"He barely goes to them anyway but if you want the loud mouth up then why don't you go wake him?"

She rolled her eyes, finished off her coffee, and left out to go to class with him following behind. He stayed close behind her walking in silence, she didn't like the silence. "Hey, why are you following me?"

"Well I have class too. What, are you going to do try and stop me from going?" He said arrogantly.

"Then could you at least back up and stop taking up my space. I feel like you're about to attack me or something."

Just as she finished saying that his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. She froze in shock and a light blush spread as she felt him nuzzle her hair. "I rather like taking your space."

He smirked as he got a good whiff of her arousal. His day was officially made, he wouldn't know how to make it any better…well one thing came to mind but he knew that she would never agree to it.

She got a hold of herself then turned around and pushed him away from her. "What's your problem? Why do you have to mess with me?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged, he never actually messed with any girl that he haven't made his 'girlfriend' this much and for this long. They were going on their third week now, he would have been bored by the end of the first week or at least make her into his 'girlfriend.'

Kagome had enough of him and ran off before he could harass her any further. She finally made it to her class thirty minutes early so she was the first one there. She usually showed up late because someone with the initials Sesshomaru Taisho (A/N: I got that from watching something on TV, can't remember what though.), set her alarm clock wrong causing her to be late for class. She sat by the window and looked down only to notice that the boy who made it his obsession to bother her every single day was walking to the building.

"He's hunting me down. This is what I get for using dirty tricks like blackmail isn't it?" She said feeling agony cloud her but it turned out to be a full out storm when she heard, "Well, well, well…just when I thought my day couldn't get any better it does."

She slowly turned to where the voice came from only to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here, shouldn't you go to **your** class?" she asked hoping that he was passing threw and just so happened to catch her in the room.

He walked in slowly with a smirk on his face and said mocking her tone, "This **is** my class."

She couldn't believe it, he had to be joking just to irk her. He wasn't there during any of the class times so how come he's here now.

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you my schedule. I just started here today, I needed more credits." He said as he held out his schedule. She read and reread it and felt even more frustrated as she discovered that the other two classes that day were the same as his. _'This is for the blackmail!'_

"Why are you in general biology anyway, you're a junior aren't you?" She asked handing it back to him.

"This is nothing but an easy elective for me." He said as he sat on the table that she was sitting behind. "What about you, aren't you majoring in art, you shouldn't be in science."

"I chose it because I like science. I didn't think you would be into that kind of stuff, you don't seem like a nerdy guy, you're more like a play boy who's too cool to study."

"It's wrong to judge a book by it's cover. There's much to me that you don't know about. I'm quite intelligent. I graduated high school at the top of the class and had one of the highest college entry exam scores in the country."

"Wow, and I thought your dad bought the university or at least just bribed the school to accept you."

"He did that for Inuyasha. The mutt is somewhat smart but he choked on the entry exam." He then leaned into her while saying in his low, smooth tone, "So, I hope you know that this class requires partners for the labs and you are to be mine."

Her eyes widened, she stood up quickly and stepped back to get away from him. "Just because we live together and I'm forced to see you everyday doesn't mean that I'm going to be your partner."

"It'll be easier for when we have homework and reports, we can work together." He said as he stood up and took a step towards her. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes and she knew that he was out to get her. She took another step back but he came closer. She kept moving back until her back hit the wall. He had her cornered.

She tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge and when she started hitting his chest he just grabbed her hands and pushed them back in the wall.

"Sesshomaru let me go now." She said not wanting to lose anymore energy from trying to free her hands.

He looked as if he was thinking about it, looking up with an eyebrow raised without tapping his finger on his cheek this time since he was pinning her. He then smiled evilly, then lowered his head to her ear and whispered "Nope."

She started breathing harder feeling scared and excited for some unknown reason, wondering what he was going to do next. He caught another whiff of her and something in the back of his mind was nagging, 'Go on, do it.' His eyes locked into her eyes. She could be won over but not easily in the state that she was in. He had a goal in mind though and he was going to reach it.

He let go of one hand and ran it up her side setting on her causing her to shiver at his touch and then she gasped when he put it around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt completely weak and if he wasn't holding her then she would have fell. He moved in ever so close and right when his lips were hovered over hers, he let her go and she collapsed.

Sesshomaru walked away laughing, "Females, especially human women are so easy to rouse up but at least I got what I wanted, thanks."

Kagome stood up only to almost fall again. When she heard him laughing at her louder, she shot him a cold glare. "You didn't get anything from me and you'll never will you evil bastard."

"Oh on the contrary, thanks for the phone." He said holding up her phone. Her eyes went wide, the bastard took her phone from her. She ran over to him and reached for it but he held it above her head.

"G-give it back now!" She whined while jumping for it but with him being so tall, he pulled it away and kept it out of her reach. After this went on for about a minute, she had enough and tackled him down to the floor. She sat on top of him straddling him at his waist and kept reaching for her precious phone but his long arms kept it away from her.

Sesshomaru chuckled and kept switching the phone from hand to hand while Kagome kept leaning in to reach for her phone not knowing that she was giving him a nice view of what was under her shirt. Just when she was going to get it…

"Excuse you, do that somewhere outside of class. You are college students so act like it, and stop acting like a bunch of hormone crazed pre-teens."

Kagome froze in place, where did that voice come from and why did she feel like there were eyes peering at both her and Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru just smiled, the mischievous glint shown brightly in his eyes, knowing exactly what was going on.

"So are you going to leave this class or what?" The voice said again. Kagome slowly looked up to see an annoyed teacher and about twenty snickering students with their eyes all on the two. Kagome quickly stood up laughing nervously and embarrassed to no end. She sat down and tried to be as small as she could be while Sesshomaru smoothly took a seat next to her, a devilish grin laid on his face. The boys in the class were laughing evilly secretly congratulating him on what looked like another capture of the female population while the girls stared teary eyed at the thought that their Sesshomaru now with this new girl. To make matters worse, he still had her phone.

Sango and Ayame were at the student union looking for Kagome. They all agreed to meet after their classes so that they could go to the mall afterwards but Kagome haven't showed up and they've been waiting for an hour.

"Where is she?" Sango asked wondering what happened to her friend.

"Call her phone, maybe she'll pick up." Ayame said, Sango nodded and then pulled out her cell and dialed up Kagome.

_"Hello?"_ Came a smooth deep voice on the other side.

Sango couldn't believe it, she knew that she couldn't have dialed the wrong number because she used the speed dial. Ayame looked at her reaction and said, "Sango, what's wrong?"

"Uh…Either Kagome is having problems with her voice or a guy has her phone."

Ayame took the phone from her and said, "Hello?"

_"Hey Ayame, what do you want?"_ The voice asked with a bit of amusement in his tone.

"Sesshomaru, how did you get Kagome's phone?" At this point, Sango's eyes went wide.

_"She let me borrow it."_

_"No I did not, and give my phone back NOW!"_ Kagome's voice shot threw, making Ayame temporarily death in one ear. Both girls could hear Sesshomaru's rich deep laugh and Kagome's whines and growls before the phone was hung up.


	8. Phones and Plans

A/N: Since I gotten so many wonderful reviews from you guys, I'm going to update it early. It's a little crappy though but I hope you still like it.

* * *

**Ch. 7: Phones and Plans**

Oh how much Kagome wanted to really kill her pestering roommate. He bothered her to the point of being insane. She tried to give him the silent treatment but then he would find someway to push her buttons to the point of where she would explode. Once she did go off, she would grab the sharpest thing available, which was usually a dull pencil, and try to stab him with it. She would keep going until she tire out or her friends restrain her. Her sudden need to kill all started last week when he still held her phone captive…

----

"Give me my phone!"

"No."

"Give me my phone!"

"No."

"Give me my phone!"

"No."

Hard punch on the arm.

"Give me my phone!"

"…No."

The sound of their voices could be heard all threw the halls of the dorms/apartment building. Ayame and Inuyasha rolled their eyes hearing the voices of their roommates before they came in. It's going to be a long evening.

They watched as the two walked in, totally oblivious of whoever was in the room. Sesshomaru then walked into his room, Kagome close behind and all of a sudden, a new argument struck up.

"Kagome, Get out my room!"

"I will if you give me my phone back, besides, you always go into mine!"

"Get out of my room!"

"No."

"Get out!"

"No."

"Get out now! I won't say it again."

"No and I won't say that again."

Silence, then there was a thud against the wall along with a few sequels and curses. The sound of a door opening could be heard then it slammed shut with a click from the lock.

Kagome was banging on the door demanding entrance. "I want my phone back you jerk!"

The door cracked opened slowly, Kagome knew that something was up but she couldn't figure out what. She slowly leaned in to peek and see what was he up to then all of a sudden her phone whizzed right past her head and slammed into the wall behind her with enough force to break it into a few pieces and leave a dent in the wall. Kagome went to her phone's side and pouted at how cruel he was then felt anger like she never felt before.

She had her phone for a while, ever since the beginning of her freshman year in high school. She'd bought it with her own money from her little summer job at a camp so it was the first thing that she really ever really possessed. Not only that but it had numbers of all her friends that she made in high school and trying to find and get those numbers back will be impossible. In addition, her blackmail on him was gone and all that was left is the shattered remains. It was already falling apart but now it was completely gone.

----

As Ayame watched the beginnings of another headed feud before she left for class that morning she realized that this would go on until she secretly kill and get rid of his body without getting caught or until they made up. Inuyasha wasn't any better because he would try to fuel the fire so that Kagome would try to attack him and hope that she would at least nick him while getting a good laugh. She didn't know how long she could last something had to be done and something had to be done now.

"We're going to do what now?" Sango asked confused of Ayame's plan that she explained to her over ten times.

"We, as in me and you, are going do the impossible and hook up Kagome and Sesshomaru or at least get them to make up." Ayame said slowly.

"…Say what now?"

"Look, Sango work with me please. I can't stand it anymore, him messing with her is messing with me. Inuyasha won't get his stupid brother to stop and leave her alone and we can't keep restraining her forever, we have lives too. Plus I haven't had a decent night sleep since last week."

"B-but there's no way that she would give him a chance and Sesshomaru likes making her mad."

"But you have to look at the big picture, those two are just perfect for each other, they just don't know it yet. I've been thinking about it a lot, Kagome is just the girl that can discipline him and make him respect women and Sesshomaru is the only guy who's still standing up against her."

"I see your point but how are we going to do it?"

"Well trying to trick Sesshomaru I know will fail, he's too crafty as it is and although Kagome usually has great common sense I think she's too heated up to think right now so we'll have a better chance tricking her."

"Alright then but what if we fail."

"Then we'll be Kagome's new target for trying to hook her up with Sesshomaru...and then he would also get us for trying to do this too. I think it's worth it."

"Well I'll help as long as you know what you're doing."

As the two friends walked off to Sango's room to try to come up with something to stop the madness, the three brainless whores…I mean fan girls had listened in to their conversation.

"So that freshman bitch got her little feelings hurt by our Sess and those two are going to try and keep them together, what are we going to do?" Yura spat out, venom dripping from her every word. Sara glared coldly at them having nothing to say but her mind was filled with treacherous thoughts of what she would do to Kagome.

"We'll just have to make sure that it doesn't happen. Sesshy would never stay with her, he'll just screw her then dump her like all the other losers. I was the only one who was with him the longest." Kagura said smugly while earning unknown glares from her sister and friend. She would always remind them that she was the only girl that made it a whole year where as the others would last from a week to a month. No, they never experienced his _full capabilities_ but they didn't want to be reminded that she was the only one in their group who did.

"How are we going to keep them apart?" Sara said, trying to hide her tensions for her sister.

"Well we'll just have to keep an eye on the freshman. Yura, see if you can find any thing on her, and Sara, me and you will try and come up with something." And on Kagura's command Yura walked off while her and Sara left to think of something to keep their beloved and the new girl from coming together.

"So…you've finally realize the jerk need to get what he deserves?" Kagome said with a pout and her arms were crossed. The glare that she gave her friends told them that she really didn't believe that they decided to help her mutilate Sesshomaru in the worst way possible.

"Please believe us Kagome, he really is wrong for all the things he does to you and if someone hurts my best friend who is also like the twin that I've never wanted but got anyway, then they will have to deal with me." Sango said pleading to help her. That was enough to soften Kagome up a little and finally she seemed to believe them.

"So what are we going to do to him?"

Ayame then smirked inwardly knowing that one stage of their plan had fallen into place. "Well, I've known our good roommate since junior year in high school so I know how much he hates girls that suck up to him."

"What?" Kagome was hoping that where ever Ayame was trying to imply isn't what she thinks it is.

"What's wrong with you two and not understanding the words that are coming out of my mouth. Pretend that you've turned into one of his fan girls and get all head over hills in love with him."

"There is no way I'm doing that because first of all, he would know that something is up and second of all I hate him and there is no way that I would kiss up to anyone such as him."

Maybe she did have some common sense after all. "Look Kagome, he's seducing you just to get on your nerves, you should do the same and get him back. You know play his game."

Then Sango added, "Plus if you do enough, he might leave you alone for good."

"Sess hates girls that flock over to him, he thinks that they are way beneath him, the more you fight against him the worst he'll get. You only need to do it for about a month."

Kagome seemed to think it over. She did remember when she seduced him before they went on their little outing that he seemed to be a little provoked about it. If she does more then maybe she could get him out oh her hair.

"Okay I'll do it but if this backfires, you're the blame but there's also the problem of Sesshomaru. He really would know something is up if I all of a sudden stop trying to kill him."

"Then don't stop all entirely, ease out of it. You can start by apologizing about the black mail you had on him." Ayame quickly said that last part knowing that Kagome would react negatively to that.

"Aug, why do I have to apologize to him, especially about that."

"Just do it, it will work out in the end okay."

Kagome sighed in defeat and nodded knowing that this better work there will be hell to pay.

Yura came back to where her group were meeting at, which was somewhere across from where Kagome's group was sitting at, in order to form their plan. "Guys, I have some news. It turns out that the freshman doesn't even like Sess and is trying to keep him away from her."

Kagura smiled wickedly hearing what Yura had told her. "It's kind of weird that someone has the nerve to resist him but at least that means he's still mine… I-I mean ours."

Just as she said that, the guy on their minds just strolled up with his usual bored as ever look on his face. He completely ignored the three hungry looks of his fan girls and headed over to where Kagome was. Kagura decided that it was best to watch and see what will happen next.

Sesshomaru thought it was unusual for the whores to not prance on him but he pushed the thought out of his head. There was only one girl that he wanted to be around and he had his eyes set on her.

Ayame and Sango saw him approaching from behind and silently signaled Kagome that it was time to put their plan in action. Kagome breathed out one more sigh and waited for him to make the first move like she knew that he would do.

"Hey roomie." He said as he put an arm on either side of her and lowered his head by her ear, letting her feel his hot breath against her.

She inwardly rolled her eyes but a small part of her was melting from his way of entrance. Ayame and Sango watched in anticipation wondering what was going to happen next. They saw Kagome stiffen and her fist tightened around her pencil that was actually sharp this time, which she was using to work on some homework so that she could spend the rest of the day trying to avoid Sesshomaru. To make things worse, Sesshomaru had picked her up and placed her on his lap. He could feel the tension rise.

He didn't see her smirk but he certainty felt her run her fingers on the arms that held her. "Oh hi Sesshomaru. I was wondering when you was going to get here." She said seductively as she turned to him placing the hand that she ran up his arms on his chest.

She actually did it. Ayame and Sango's mouths were hanging wide open as well as Kagura's. "I…thought…you…said that she didn't want him."

"I-I did…s-she didn't" Yura stammered out.

"Well it doesn't look that way, she's all over him!"

Sesshomaru seemed to be stunned a bit but then he smirked and said as he held her closer to him, "What's wrong, finally gave up on trying to kill me and apologize for the blackmail because I have a suggestion on how you can make things up to me."

Kagome's eyes went wide, and she was about to tell the arrogant pervert off but all her thoughts left her when he nuzzled her neck. At that point, the two girls thought that the plan went down the drain but then they saw Kagome roll her head back and move her hand up to cup his cheek in a sensitive way. She also gave her friends a death glare, which was their cue to leave her to fend for her own.

"That's it, I'm ending this now!" Kagura said as she quickly stood up and walked over to them.

Just as Sesshomaru stopped nuzzling her, two arms came around his neck from behind him. Sesshomaru then put up his ice façade and Kagome felt relieved as well as upset at the same time.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Kagura said ever so sweetly.

"So you finally decided to call me by my name." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagura then turned his head so that he would look at her and said, "Yup, because I know just what you like." Kagome then felt anger boil up and was feeling the urge to slap her.

"Hey why don't you ditch this freshman bitch and come back with me. I could give you something worth your wild." Soon slapping her sounded too wrong, maybe a nice black eye or two would do yea, that would be just fine.

He looked as if he was thinking about it, looking up with an eyebrow raised while tapping his finger on his cheek. Kagome knew what was coming next and her prediction was right when she heard, "Nope, now leave me alone besides I think your accomplices are thinking rudely of you."

At that thought, she turned slightly to get a peek at the girls she left and sure enough, they were glaring at her. She just shrugged and ran her fingers in his hair. "Well there's only one you and if they wanted you enough then they would be the first to come. It's not my fault that they are cowards."

"Well it's your fault that you're being a bitch and deserting them, and about that freshman comment, may I suggest you don't talk about people when they are one foot away from you and if you call me that again then I'll act like one for real." Kagome said aloud, leaving a shocked Kagura and an amused Sesshomaru.

"Why you little bit…"

"Kagura, I think you may want to head her warning. She is a vicious one when provoked enough." Sesshomaru said as he smirked. Kagura then stood to her full height and glared at Kagome before she left them.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru laughed at the event and then Kagome then said, "I didn't think it was possible but there is something I hate more than you."

"Is that so." He said as he put his arms loosely around her waist. "Kagura has that effect on anyone, even to her closest friend and sister."

They calm their laughs down and then there was silence before Kagome realized that she was still sitting on his lap. She tried to get up but he wouldn't allow it. "Let me go please."

"Will but only if you follow me, I have something to give you."

She got curious as she tilted her head to the side a little. "You have something for me?" He just nodded then let her go so that she could get off him. He walked off and she followed. They walked all the way to their dorm/apartment thing and then he walked into his room. She stood in the hall in front of his door, he signaled her to come in, and he closed the door once she was in.

"So you're actually letting me in your room what for?" Kagome asked knowing that something was up. He had gone over to his dresser to get something out of it.

Without a warning he pushed her against the wall, her eyes went wide on shock. "S-Sesshomaru w-what are you doing? Wait a minute, you bring me back here so that you try and have your way with me."

He chuckled and then backed away from her. "I just couldn't resist." He then shoved a small box in her hands. "I got this for you. I was going to give it to you when I got bored of teasing you but since you were being nice to me, I decided to give it to you now."

Kagome looked at the box then at him as he walked over to his bed and laid down on it. "What is it?"

"Open it to find out duh."

She looked back at the box in her hands and then started to open it. "You got me a phone, a new phone. I never even saw this version before."

"That's because it's not out yet. My father owns a few phone companies so I asked him to get me a phone. I've even paid for your minutes, you're good for a few months and you have free nights and weekends plus talking to any one else with the same company is free. If you need any more minutes, just ask me and I'll get you more. Your old one was a piece of outdated junk you needed a new one anyway. You still have the same number and I transferred all your contacts and the pictures except those of me before I killed the old one."

Kagome ran over to him and pounced oh him to give him a hug. "Thanks but did you have to get rid of those pictures, I really liked them."

He hugged her back and said, "Yes I had to. I don't like anyone blackmailing me roomy, let that be a warning to you. I won't hold back on punishment next time." He held her and then she remembered that she was laying on him. She tried to push up but he wouldn't allow her to move.

"I give, I guess I'll give in just this once since you got me a nice phone." Then she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes to take a nap with him falling asleep close behind.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Ayame said as she carefully walked into the room. She saw her roommates walk off when she decided that it was wrong to desert her. She looked in all the places that she knew that they would go before deciding that they were back at home. Turns out that she was right when she saw their shoes sitting in front of the door. She carefully searched the area but things seemed quiet and in place…not good.

She called for them but there was no answer. She followed their scents to his room, not a good thing but she chanced it and looked in only to see them sleeping together. She blushed a bit and then left out.

The next day…

"So…he gave you a new cell phone…and then slept with him?" Sango asked hearing what happened after her and Ayame left her to her fate.

Kagome then said as she was calmly eating her lunch, "You make it sound like we had sex. It's nothing big, I end up waking with him everyday anyway."

Ayame narrowed her eyes before saying, "Sure, nothing happened between you two. I mean you two were all cuddled up on his bed…"

"Nothing happened!" Kagome yelled for the thousandth time.

"Kagome, as long as I've been living with him I've know that he let's no one in his room unless it's for a _specific_ purpose. I've seen one of his 'girlfriends' come in his room late at night and leave just before day break. That was the year that I learned to get a room farthest away from his."

"We didn't do anything, he just gave me a new phone and I thanked him by giving him a hug and he wouldn't let me go. Since I know that he wouldn't let me up I just decided to let him have his way for once."

"That's another thing, he's never bought any girl anything before. Are you keeping something from us?"

Kagome rubbed her temples then left her friends to think of something that never happened because it was obvious that neither was listening to her. Just then, the sound of a ringing phone stopped their babbling and they looked to see where the ringing was coming from. Kagome looked around as well until she realized that it was her phone that was ringing. She laughed nervously as she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey roomie."_ She heard that annoying male's voice on the other side and hung up her phone before he said anymore.

Her friends looked at her and automatically knew who it was. "I swear, accepting this phone may have been the biggest mistake in my life. He's been calling me all day on it, even in class."

She looked up at them and noticed the sly grins that they had on their faces knowing that she and Sesshomaru was going to be the subject for the rest of the day.


	9. Dinner Theater

A/N: I got so many more wonderful reviews that I couldn't once again hold another chapter from you guys. Because of you this has become my most popular story so I just want to thank you all by updating early once again. If I keep going at this rate though, I'll be finished with the story although I don't know how long it's going to go. I don't really have anything planned, it's just whatever I feel may happen will happen. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for reading and reviewing .

* * *

**Ch. 8: Dinner Theater**

It was a nice Saturday morning and just like every Saturday morning, it was completely ignored because Saturday mornings was made for sleeping in on. Kagome was sleeping so peacefully but she was starting to feel the effects of waking up. Like every morning she felt Sesshomaru's warm body against her sleeping away also with his arm around her waist. It was weird, she didn't mind at all, I mean it was still an annoying habit but she just didn't care, as much as she hated to admit it she had gotten used to it. She doesn't even bother to lock her door anymore since she knew that he would waltz in anyway. She knew that he wasn't going to do anything, at least from what she could figure out, it was all just to annoy her.

She opened her eyes slowly only to see the most beautiful sight ever. He looked so peaceful, very unlike how he truly was. He looked like a silver god, nothing was out of place. He didn't have bed hair, no dry drool on his face, and no crust in his eyes. It was unfair that he had to be so perfect, even in his sleep. _'It so inhuman…oh right he's a freakin' demon but not even demons seem this perfect.'_

Kagome really didn't want to ruin this moment, only because once he wakes, he wouldn't be a god anymore, he would be an arrogant, perverted demon. She saw a few strands of his hair in his face. _'Yes something out of place!' _She slowly and carefully moved the strands and put them back in place felling the silky softness. _'Damn it all, I'm going to steal whatever he uses in it.'_

"Hey roomie." Sesshomaru mumbled with his eyes still closed. She thought that was so cute but she wasn't going to tell him that.

She patted his face lightly saying, "It's morning now get out my room." He growled a bit and turned his head in the other direction trying to go back into a deep sleep. Kagome then sighed, although it just turned ten in the morning she was too lazy to even try and kick him out.

"You're lucky I'm too lazy to get your ass out my room." After she said that, she laid back down and he pulled her into his arms and set his head on her chest while she stroked his hair.

"I'm glad you're too lazy to kick me out, you're so comfy."

"Sess, you're laying on my boobs."

"Oh so that's why."

"Get off before you squish them."

He looked up at her and with an eye brow raised, too lazy to do the rest of his thing before he said, "Nope." Then he smirked lazily as he snuggled into her causing her shiver and blush a bit. His smirk widened seeing her reaction which made her playfully push his face away. They then laughed a little before closing their eyes. She actually didn't mind this at all. It was somewhat nice to have a guy's attention but she wasn't going to encourage him, he'll only get away with it just this once.

Yup, it was just another Saturday morning that was made for sleeping in. Kagome was just about to fall asleep again, she heard the front door open. She heard Ayame's voice at the door and then Inuyasha's voice from the hall, after that she heard another male's voice.

"Uh, do you hear that?"

"I'm a demon remember, of course I can hear it, someone's here." His ears didn't want to work properly since he was still half sleep but the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Let's go see who's here."

"It's too early to be nosey, it's probably the wolf here for Ayame."

Kagome knew that wasn't true. Koga's voice was had a rough outdoors tone, this voice was low and smooth like Sesshomaru's voice but it was deeper and much more powerful. Besides, Koga is a late sleeper too.

She sighed as was about to push him off so that she can get up when the door flew open. Kagome almost had a heart attack and clung on to Sesshomaru who shot right up. In the door way stood an older version of Sesshomaru. The man had the silver hair and golden eyes along with the markings but with longer hair which was in a high ponytail and a business suit.

"So this is what you're doing in school?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the man while Kagome looked from the man that frightened her to the boy she was still holding on to. Thinking, _'Oh no, there's another clone gone wrong and he's bigger!'_

"Father, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru said breaking Kagome out of her thoughts then she went back in them again. _'Father? Did he just say father?'_

"Well I was just passing by the school on my way home from my latest trip across seas and decided to check up on my two sons. I guess I've should have kept going home, I didn't know that you was…busy."

The words at what he meant never really clicked in Kagome's head, it was still too early for her. "Hey what are you…" A clawed hand cupped her mouth to prevent her from saying anymore.

"Yes father, I am a bit 'busy' as you put it so could you please leave." Sesshomaru said calmly but with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Kagome gave him a glare that promised that he would pay. She tried to move but he basically had her pinned down.

"But why should I when I can get a front row seat to your mating. I would like to see your technique and correct you if you're wrong. I want to make sure that you give me strong heirs to the family." The man said they both looked wide eyed at him in shock. The words finally clicked in her head but before she could chew him out, Sesshomaru took the liberty to get up and leave dragging Kagome behind.

"Inuyasha!" He called out angrily. Inuyasha jumped off the couch, he knew that he was done for, he was the one who directed their father to where he was. He was about to run for his room as soon as he seen his brother come from out the hall but Sesshomaru pounced on him quickly and held him up in the air by his shirt collar.

"Why the hell did you let him in?"

"I didn't let him in, Ayame did." He growled trying to get free but having no success while pointing to Ayame who seemed to ignore what was happening by getting lost in the TV.

"Well why didn't you warn me before he came in Kagome's room or better yet, why didn't you stop him and make him go home?"

Inuyasha smiled a wolfish smile and said, "Because I wanted to get you in trouble."

"You know I won't get in trouble, its worst than that…"

The man came out and said, "Sesshomaru, stop picking on your brother and come back to the poor girl, you can't make me grandchildren by yourself." He then turned to Kagome, who was fuming and really wanted to give him a piece of her mind, and extended a hand to her. "By the way dear, I'm Toga Taisho, nice to meet you."

Just when Kagome was about to tell him off for the second time, Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and then rushed over to her and pulled her away from his father. As they got into a little argument, Inuyasha watched and laughed.

"I never get tired of seeing those two go at it."

Kagome looked at him wanting an explanation, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"It's really nothing. The old man just really wants grandkids so he always pesters Sesshomaru. Dad will die before Sesshomaru would ever dream on taking a mate."

"How come he doesn't bother you then?"

"He does bother me but not as much as Sess, he's supposed to be his 'successor' and all since he's older. Once he graduates, he's supposed to train on how to run dad's business and once he's finished with that, all that my father owns will be his, the lucky bastard."

"That sounds unfair for you."

"Not really, sure he'll be richer than I'll ever dream of but the business life is not the life for me. Keh, he could have it all but he'll never be happy."

Kagome continued to watch, she'd never seen Sesshomaru so frustrated but he looked up tiredly and said while walking over to Kagome and taking her hand in his, "Father, I wish to speak with Kagome please."

Sesshomaru father's barking stopped automatically and he turned to look at the girl who just spoke. "Oh really, then speak to her."

"I want to talk to her alone."

He narrowed his eyes and said with a smirk, "Alone you say, you young ones are so shy to show off, I will be right here."

Sesshomaru then led her to his room, closing it behind and locking it. Once behind the door, she stood with her arms crossed and her dainty little foot tapping the ground.

"Kagome, I need a favor from you."

"First off I need an unwritten contract that states that you won't hurt, humiliate, or annoy me in any way…"

"Look if you do this, I promise that I'll back off my teasing of you."

She narrowed her eyes at him and then said, "What do you want?"

"As of now, you're my girlfriend."

Kagome was lost for words with wide eyes and mouth agape, when she found them she said, "No, no, no, no, a thousand times HELL no!"

"Kagome I don't beg but I will just this once. Please pretend to be my girlfriend just to keep him off my back. He always complains that I need to find a mate, I just want him to leave me alone."

"There are enough girls who want you, it shouldn't be a problem. How come you can't use one of them?"

"But that is the problem. I'm just not interested and once I date them, they won't leave me alone either. You're the only one who I'm able to have tolerance with because I know that you won't come after me."

"So what, are you gay?"

He glared evilly at her and took a step closer to her. She had a bad feeling and it only proved to be right when his arms came around her and pulled her in to him. He then said huskily, "I am most certainly not and if you wish, I could prove it to you."

She would have completely melted in his grasp but only if his door didn't come open with Toga looking in with an excited look on his face that faded into frown. He picked the lock and came in hoping to catch them in the act. "What's taking so long for you to take her? I can smell how willing she is right now." Kagome blushed at his comment. She had to admit she was feeling a bit heated right now.

Sesshomaru felt very annoyed and pushed his father out of the room, "Go home old man."

"Not until you mate her."

Sesshomaru growled he knew his father would keep bugging him. He turned back to Kagome with a look that said, 'Please help me.'

Kagome walked up to him with an innocent look on her face and said, "Uh Mr. Taisho…"

"Oh please call me Toga my dear."

"Right Toga, Sess and I are about to go out to the uh…park yea the park. We're leaving as soon as we get dressed. So we'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh you two are going on a little date then, I shall accompany you then, I would love to be there and takes lots of pictures of your date…"

"NO! Please sir." She then walked over to Sesshomaru and placed her arms around him. He then put his arm around her with a smirk as she continued saying sweetly and laying her head on his chest, "We really just wanted to be alone you know."

Toga eyed the two then said, "Sesshomaru, bring her to the estate for dinner tomorrow. That is an order no exceptions, I would like to get to know her better." He then walked out the room.

They then watched the man leave out and once the door closed, Kagome pushed Sesshomaru away from her and went back to her room all that happened tired her out and Sesshomaru decided to take his frustration out on his brother.

Sunday…

Kagome was looking out the window of Sesshomaru's jaguar, Inuyasha was forced to go and was in the back seat pouting and cursing under his breath. Sesshomaru was the one who forced him to go, he had nothing to do with the meeting today. Sesshomaru really dreaded this meeting but he hoped that Kagome's pretend act would get his father to back off just a little…oh how we all want out dreams to come true.

Sesshomaru pulled into what looked like a forest path off the main highway. The road that they were on was long and windy and it looked like they were getting further into woods until they came up to a large iron bar gate two big iron dogs on it. The security man that was sitting in the little booth pressed a button to open the large gate and as soon as it was open all the way he went forward. A few more twist and turns and then the roof of the house came into view. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped upon the gigantic three story mansion. (A/N: Would describe it but I'm lazy so use your own imagination, make it your dream home or something.)

Sesshomaru parked the car and then they made their way inside. Inuyasha decided to go find his father so that they could get this over with. Kagome was even more amazed to see the inside. It was elegant with earth tone colors, many paintings, classy furniture, decorative glass chandeliers, and best of all shiny floors. Kagome kept looking down at the shiny floor, not paying attention to the demon that she was about to into until she bumped into him. She stumbled to keep her balance after bumping into the brick wall that turned out to be the man that started this whole mess.

"Hello and welcome to our home. Sesshomaru, why don't you give her a tour around, the chief is still making dinner. I have papers to fax in my study so I'll meet you at dinner time which should start in an hour."

With that, he left as quickly as he came. Sesshomaru just started walking off with Kagome behind. She looked around as she followed him and saw a huge room with a big screen and a surround sound system with couches and other chairs in the room. He stopped suddenly and she bumped into his brick wall of a body and all he said was, "This is the living room."

After that he continued to walk leaving Kagome behind. She had to run behind him since he took long strides. They then came to what she could recall as the kitchen. After bumping into him again he said, "Kitchen."

He started walking off once more. The tour continued like this. He would come to an abrupt stop with her running into him and just state the name of the room.

"Guest bathroom…guest room…game room…guest room…den…guest room…back porch that leads to the indoor pool and the back yard with the out door pool next to the guest house…guest room…garage…"

Upstairs…

"Guest room…upstairs bathroom…guest room…guest room…guest room…study…"

"Go show her your room Sesshomaru, give her a special tour." Toga's voice came from out the study.

"Moving right along please." Sesshomaru said as he ignored the comment from his father.

Just when Kagome felt like she was getting a concussion from running into Sesshomaru, a door with a piece of decorated paper that said, 'Rin's Room' caught her eye. "Sesshomaru who's Rin?"

"Rin is my half-sister." Just as she said that the door opened and in the door way was a little brown haired girl who looked about twelve stood in the door way.

"Sesshomaru!" Was all she said before she tried to tackle him but he was anticipating it and moved out the way just in time for her to tackle Kagome. Her mouth was moving a mile a minute with her eyes closed about how much she missed him and how was her time without him and such then she realized that she didn't tackle Sesshomaru. She looked down at the girl under her and then looked up at her brother who looked like he was trying so hard to contain his laughter.

"Uh…Sess, who is this?"

Sesshomaru smiled and picked his sister up and said, "This is Kagome, she will be joining us for dinner."

"Oh, is she another hussy that dad is trying to pair you up with."

"Rin!" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Watch it little girl. I am no hussy I'm…"

"She's my girlfriend, father had nothing to do with my pairing with her. He just invited her over to the house for dinner." Sesshomaru said placing a clawed hand over mouth receiving a glare that could kill from her.

"Oh, sorry then it's just that dad always brings over stupid girls for Sesshomaru, it was nice to meet you, see you later." She said while leaving to go down stairs. Kagome calmed down and then another door caught her eye. This door had a rock poster on it.

She went over to the door and was about to push it open since it was open by a crack until she heard, "I don't think you would want to go in there. That room is a toxic waste site."

"Let me guess that's Inuyasha's room." She said as she continued to push the door open.

Sesshomaru leaned on the wall behind with his arms crossed and said, "You have been warned."

She looked in and the room was a complete mess. Clothes piled up everywhere, even on the bed. Trash littered the ground and it consisted of old homework papers and ramen cups. Plus there was the musty smell that only a guy can create that was mixed with the smell of dog.

"The maids are so afraid to even touch his door because it's a disaster site."

Just as he said that Inuyasha came out on his personal bathroom from taking a shower in nothing but a towel around his waist, bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to on his iPod. Inuyasha looked up with shock to see Kagome and Sesshomaru in his door way. The shock soon took form of embarrassment with a blush that spread across his face to anger.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, you should know better than to walk in someone's room without permission." He said as he was about to run and push them out but with all the clothes and stuff piled up he tripped and fell face down in month old…something in a plate on his floor. Kagome and Sesshomaru left out laughing deciding that there was no need to humiliate him further.

Sesshomaru then continued the tour by pointing out his parent's room and then walked on to the second set of stairs at the end of the hall. Just as they were going down the stairs, there was one last door that she got curious about.

"Hey, what's this room?" Sesshomaru didn't turn around to see what she was talking about and started to descend down the stairs. "It's nothing, now come on…"

He stopped walking and froze when he heard a long creaking sound indicating that a door was being opened. He turned to see said door open and Kagome gone. Kagome looked around the room, it was very clean and orderly. She would have thought it was another guest room since it was so plain but it had characteristics such as a stereo and a TV told her that someone was living there.

"You always have a knack at finding my room." Sesshomaru said at his doorway.

"I thought so, your room is as plain here as it is on campus."

"This is why there is nothing for you to see in here so let's go."

"Wait, I want to find some cute baby pictures of you."

"Why so you can try and have more blackmail on me, it didn't work the first time and it won't work again. Besides, I keep no pictures of myself and all pictures of me are kept somewhere else now let's go."

Kagome pouted mumbling something about never seeing a cute guy whose camera shy and pushed him aside to leave out the room. They went down stairs and came upon the sunroom that had many orchids, lilies, hibiscus, and jasmine of all colors. Kagome's eyes lit up and she immediately went in and started smelling the flowers. Sesshomaru watched her for her fascination of the flowers, she seemed to hover around the orchids. He seemed mesmerized at the way she smelled and touched the petals before caressing them. He didn't even realize a woman with long black hair behind him.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I was wondering where you were. Your father did say that you and Inuyasha were coming and…" The woman turned to look at Kagome who realized that they weren't alone anymore. "…who is your little friend?"

Kagome gave a welcoming smile to the woman and said, "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm in school with Sesshomaru."

The woman returned her smile with her own and said, "I am Izayoi, it's a pleasure to meet you and by the way Sess was looking at you, you must be his girlfriend that Toga mentioned to me."

Kagome blushed a bit when the woman mentioned that Sesshomaru was looking at her.

"I see you have a great taste in flowers. Orchids are my favorite as well, my favorite is the Naked Sun-orchid." Izayoi said showing her a beautiful violet color flower. "It's the one my husband gave me that made me fall in love with him. What's your favorite?"

Kagome looked at the flower that the woman showed her and said, "I like all types but I don't see the one I like I guess it's because it's very rare. My favorite is the Moon orchid."

"Ah, that's a very beautiful one and incredibly rare."

"Uh excuse me ladies, my nose is telling me that dinner will be served soon." Sesshomaru said interrupting them from their little chit chat.

Sesshomaru led the way to the dining room while Izayoi and Kagome were still talking about the flowers. Once they made it to the dining room, Toga sat his wife down at the table before sitting at the head, Sesshomaru followed his father's actions and sat Kagome on his left side so that he wouldn't have to be in direct contact with his father. Rin sat at the other end and Inuyasha across from Sesshomaru then two servants came out with food.

As they started eating the usual telling of embarrassing family stories were told. Rin was the one who told Kagome about the time that she was playing with Sesshomaru's hair and gave him a little hair cut that left him with hair above his shoulders for the next four months. Inuyasha told her about the time he switched Sesshomaru's shampoo with red hair die which really turned it pink for almost the whole year. Kagome told them the things that she did him which was the painting of fingernails, waking him with cold ice water and giving him the nickname, 'fluffy evil' as well as a little about herself and her family.

Izayoi had picked out some old pictures of Sesshomaru for Kagome. There was one with he and his mother whom Kagome thought was absolutely beautiful. She found out that she died when Sesshomaru turned one and he soon remarried to Izayoi and had Inuyasha then Rin. There was another of him and Inuyasha when he was seven and Inuyasha was pulling on Sesshomaru's hair. It was an initially ruined picture of the two but Izayoi thought it was so adorable that she decided to keep it. Kagome fell in love with one when he was an infant. He was lying necked on a fuzzy white fur pelt chewing on a bit of it while his little shiny baby bum was out. She pinched his cheeks cooing about how cute he was and Sesshomaru tried to snatch the picture from her hand but she kept it out of his reach.

Above all dinner was really nice…and then things change for the worst.

"So Kagome, how did you come to meet Sess?" Izayoi asked after taking a bite out of her grilled chicken.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, they live together with Inuyasha and their wolf girl friend." Toga then said after taking a bite out of his meal. Izayoi looked at the both of them with a smile and then said to Kagome, "You do lock your door do you? I'm not really ready to become a grandmother yet and…"

"Lord Fluff always picks the lock on her door and sneaks in while she's sleeping."

Everyone nearly choked on their food when Inuyasha said that. Kagome had an embarrassing blush on her face and Sesshomaru glared at him while still coughing up his food.

"Yup, he sleeps with her **every night.**"

Izayoi then turned away with a blush of her own while Toga narrowed his eyes at both his sons. Rin was trying to ignore the conversation as best as she could thinking that she was too young to get involved. Kagome tried to hide herself and Sesshomaru's glare intensified saying that if Inuyasha said anymore then he was going to be as close to dead as he could get.

"Also, Sesshomaru always walks in while she's showering and showers with her…" A chop stick flew past his head. Inuyasha looked at the stick that was embedded in the wall behind him he looked back at Sesshomaru who held the other stick aimed at his head and sending a low warning growl his way.

"Sesshomaru, you dog you. I've never knew you would be that way." Toga said with a smirk but then Izayoi hit him on his arm and said, "Don't encourage him, he's too young."

"Young yes, technically an infant compared to me, but when I was his age I was already mated to his mother."

Sesshomaru had enough, he leaned over to Kagome and whispered, "Let's get the hell out of here." She didn't need to be told twice and they slowly snuck away from the table.

"Toga, it's a new day and age that was nearly 500 years ago, normal marriages these days between couples between twenty-five and thirty not thirteen to seventeen."

"Well he's twenty, and I do believe the age for marriage is eighteen so it's appropriate."

Rin then leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered to him, "How long do you think they'll go on before they realize that Sesshomaru and Kagome left?"

"I don't know but I'm about to go and find them, they're my ride back on campus." Inuyasha whispered.

"Alright then I'm going back to my room, bye Yasha." Rin whispered back and the two of them disappeared from the table without their parents knowing.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were sitting in the car. He wanted to leave Inuyasha but Kagome forced him to stay by saying that she'll show off his baby butt to every one.

"Why do you still have that picture?" Sesshomaru asked seeing as how he wasn't getting his way.

"Well Izayoi told me I could keep it. I'm going to make extra copies of it and frame this one because you are so cute." Kagome said hugging the picture.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not cute, I'm far from it."

"You're right, you're not cute, you're sexy." Kagome said jokingly.

Sesshomaru played along although he really agreed with her (A/N: Along with all of us fan girls), "Damn right I am, now do yourself a favor and give me that picture."

She looked up while raising her eyebrow and tapping her finger against her cheek before saying, "Nope." She did his thing again.

"Kagome, I told you I don't like being blackmailed and I'm sure you are going to do it as long as that picture is in your possession. I gave you a warning and if you don't give it to me now, you will be in trouble." He said seriously.

"I've already made my decision and I really like this picture so do your worst."

"Okay then you asked for it."

He then quickly pulled her over to him and gave her a very heated kiss. She tried to push him away but then he gained access to her mouth and her body stopped responding to her mind and went limp letting him take the picture away from her. He heard a tapping on the glass and they both looked up to see Inuyasha with an eyebrow raised.

The ride home felt very awkward and silent. Kagome wore a solid rosy blush on her face and she refused to even look strait in fear that her eyes might wonder to Sesshomaru. She was really mad at him anyway for doing that just so that he could get that picture. Sesshomaru seemed to be uncaring as he drove them home and Inuyasha looked at the both of them.

"So uh…are you two…"

"Shut it half-breed. I am not in the mood to hear yapping especially with how much trouble you stirred up tonight." Sesshomaru said dryly.

They finally made it back and Sesshomaru abruptly went to his room. Once inside he sat on his bed, he couldn't believe that he actually kissed her. He never meant to do it but he did and the weird part was that it felt…right. He'd only meant to just hover inches away long enough to freak her out but he gave her a full blown kiss. There was nagging in the back of his mind that sounded like the nagging from before from when he tricked her phone off her. It told him to kiss her and he ignored it last time but this time it was more persistent. He pulled his clothes off until he was in his boxers and decided that sleep was the best thing to do at the moment.

"You need to leave Sesshomaru alone, he will mate when he's ready." Izayoi argued. Yes the two were still going at it.

"Sesshomaru knows that I'm right which is why he's trying to get that young girl to be his now." Toga argued back. "Isn't that right son…son? Sesshomaru!"

They both looked around to see that they were the only ones left in the room. They saw Rin walk from the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand and Toga asked, "Rin, where are your brothers and the girl?"

Rin looked up and said sleepily, "Well it's almost thirty minutes after midnight so I'm guessing that they're back on campus asleep." Then she left.

The two adults looked dumbfound, they've been arguing for nearly five hours.


	10. Can't Stand the Heat

**Ch. 9: Can't Stand the Heat**

Kagome woke up after hearing her alarm go off and flipped the covers back to reveal…nothing. This was the sixth morning that she woke up alone. Don't get her wrong, she was glad to finally get some privacy but it just seemed…not normal. For an entire month since she moved in, she woke up next to the gorgeous but annoying roommate of hers and now all of a sudden, things change. She then wondered if it had anything to do with his promise to leave her alone or if it was really something else that was bothering him. She decided to pass it out of her mind, she was really grateful that he chose this time to stop pestering her because her favorite time of the month decided to start making itself present and having him around her would just make things seem awkward.

It was actually late, being that it was supposed to start earlier in the week but now she was feeling bloated and having minor cramps which told her that she had at least a day or two to prepare before the real mess came. She slowly left out her room and went to the bathroom to see if there was anything that she could take. When she got to the bathroom, the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru fresh out the shower with black sweat pants, black tank top and a fuzzy yellow towel on top of his head to help dry his hair.

Kagome brushed past him saying, "What, you decided that you wanted special pretty boy time fluffy evil?"

Sesshomaru watched as she went into the bathroom knowing what she meant by that he had been kind of ignoring her with out really meaning to. He wasn't talking to her and he barely looked at her, and he was even out of the room before anyone was awake. He was about to give her a smart remark when he smelled something different in the room.

Kagome noticed him sniffing around and looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What are you sniffing for, drugs."

"Why would I need to sniff around for it when I could go strait to you for it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but found what she was looking for in the medicine cabinet and left out the bathroom. He watched her leave and caught her scent. It was her sent but something was different about it. It was something that he could feel himself become drawn to. He narrowed his eyes at her as he saw her go into the kitchen to get something to drink.

He came up behind her and sat on the counter as she went in the refrigerator for some orange juice and said, "So roomie, what's on the agenda today."

"Well it's Saturday so the possibilities are endless. Why do you want to know?" Kagome snapped as she poured orange juice in her glass.

"Well because I want to make up that night at my house for you."

"Well it's a bit too late for that Sesshomaru. I don't even care about it anymore. I mean it really wasn't that bad, the only bad thing that happened was your brother ratting on you and embarrassing me and that stupid kiss you gave me just to get that picture."

"So it was stupid, you didn't seem to think that way, you almost kissed back that was until Inuyasha showed up."

She blushed but turned away from him. "No I did not, you are so full of yourself and you're not a great kisser either."

She brushed past him as she left the kitchen but just as she was, he caught her wrist and pulled her into him so that she was just inches away from his face. "Would you like for me to prove you wrong?"

_'YES!'_ "No! Let me go." Kagome yelled as she tried to push away from him. She felt greatly betrayed by her mind just now. She tried to push harder before her mind betrays her again but she found out that she couldn't move. Sesshomaru had a firm grasp on her and the look he had on his face was blank as if he was lifeless. The only sign that showed that he was still alive was the mischievous glint in his eyes. That glint was never a good sign in her case.

He pulled her closer to him and began nuzzling her neck. When she got over her initial shock, she tried to push him away again only to stop when she heard him say, "Kagome, you smell…kinda nice."

She was getting a little freaked out but tried not to show it. "Uh…thanks, I have been using a new shampoo but it's nothing to really take notice in. Could you let me go now?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said in a husky tone, "No."

"Sesshomaru, I understand that you like to play around with me like this but I don't feel like playing around right now…"

"Who said that I'm playing around, certainly not me."

"Sesshomaru, leave Kagome alone!" Ayame yelled coming from the hall way. She then went up to him to pull Kagome from his arms. "You need to grow up." She said as she freed her friend. At this point, Sesshomaru looked as if he snapped out of a trance that nether knew he was in and he looked at the two girls as if they were in on something and keeping him in the dark about it.

"What are you looking at me for, I know I'm hot and all but you two are creeping me out with the stairs you're giving me."

He said as he turned away and went to his room. He leaned on his door with a blank look on his face. There is definitely something different about her. He felt a spark when he touched her and it was enough to make him lose control of himself. Her scent still lingered in his senses. Her scent. He could only recall a few other females that had scents that had affected him but not as greatly as hers did. They used it to try and win him over but he was able to over come it easily. He growled in frustration, he was going to keep his eye on Kagome today.

Inuyasha was about to walk into the shower when he smelled something different as well. He followed his nose to Kagome and she looked at him just as she did to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, you smell a little different." He said as he came near her.

Kagome pushed him away and said out loud, "Quit sniffing, cats don't sniff people, dogs do!"

"For your information, they both do and I'M A DOG! Well a half dog but…"

"Yea yea kitty ears sure you are." She said walking away to sit on the couch, he just went into the bathroom mumbling something vulgar under his breath. Just as she sat down there was a knock at the door. Ayame opened it to reveal a handsome wolf demon behind it.

Koga took one step in and froze. A shiver ran down his spine as he took in the scent in the room. His eyes were set on the only other female in the room and he basically pushed Ayame aside as he walked in completely. Ayame was a little pissed that he walked in so rudely without even greeting her and then she got more pissed when she saw him go over to the couch and sat next to Kagome.

Kagome turned around when she felt the extra pressure on the couch and saw Koga with his wolfish grin directed towards her. "Oh hey Koga, how are you today?"

"Better now that I'm with you Keggy." Kagome smiled at him and then turned her attention back to the TV. Ayame could only watch in horror as she saw her boyfriend sniff Kagome with out her noticing. She only did notice that Koga was sniffing her when his nose came in contact with her neck to inhale her scent.

She pushed his head away from her and scooted away from him while saying, "What the hell is with you guys and sniffing me. It's just a new shampoo!"

What she said was ignored as he scooted closer to her and continued to sniff her up. "No it's not shampoo, it's something much different. Kagome, would you like to do something tonight?" Koga said as he was about to put his arms around her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you wolf." Sesshomaru said leaning on the couch between Kagome and Koga. "Your girlfriend, who is sitting right beside you, is about to kick your ass."

Koga looked to see where he was pointing only to get knocked out by an angry wolf demoness. As she continued to beat him, Kagome tried to pull her off of him while Sesshomaru was trying to help Koga. After five minutes of struggling, Kagome thought it was best for them to work things out in private so she left out the dorm. A minute after she was gone, Koga finally came back to normal and wondering why Ayame was so mad at him.

Sesshomaru then interrupted the one sided argument and said, "Koga, did you…smell anything different when you came in?"

Ayame looked at him curiously wondering what he was getting at then looked at Koga to see what his response to the question would be. "Now that you mention it, I did smell something. It was hot and attractive, it over powered me. I'm so sorry Ayame, I don't know what happened."

"I smelled something different too, it pulled me in to it but not by too much." Inuyasha said coming out of his room to join the conversation. "Sesshomaru, did you smell something too?"

He nodded then Koga said, "I wonder what the cause of it is?"

"It's our little spitfire of a roommate. She's the cause of it all." Sesshomaru said placing the pieces together for everyone.

"Kagome, I didn't smell anything different about her." Ayame said not understanding the current situation the males in the room were going threw.

"That's because you're a female, being males, me and Koga were greatly affected by it, Inuyasha only by a little since he is only a half demon. What I'm trying to say is I think Kagome's in heat or she's about to go into it."

Everyone's eyes went wide except for Sesshomaru and silence filled the room before Ayame broke it by saying, "You…were affected by her scent too?" He nodded once more and then she said, "Well if it was enough to get your attention then weaker demons are going to go insane for her."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he heard what Ayame said, he thought everything through except for that.

"We have to find her before she gets mauled over." And with what Sesshomaru said, everyone in the room, except Ayame, left to go search for Kagome.

The weirdest things kept happening to Kagome while she was on her way to the campus store to get some snack food. Guys everywhere, mainly youkai and hanyous, were either checking her out or trying to hit on her. All were sniffing her and trying to get near her. The last straw was when a lizard yokai came over and tried to taste her with his tongue. She tried to get him to stop but he got mad at her and grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her into him. Although she was bent on trying to fight him off, the look in his eyes made her frozen in fear. He had a lusty look in those slit shaped brown speckled eyes. That was the last time she would ever use that shampoo. He moved in closer to her, intentions clear on what he was planning to do and just as he was about to kiss her…

"Excuse me but I believe the girl in your arms doesn't like reptiles." A smooth and calm baritone voice said from behind the demon.

_'Sesshomaru…'_ Passed threw her mind but then she saw him, he wasn't Sesshomaru. He was tall like him, probably a little taller if that was possible. He also had long wavy black hair in a high ponytail and his red eyes were barely visible under his bangs. He certainly wasn't a Sesshomaru but he was a good looking guy, he at least had the looks that girls could easily fall for but only if they got to know him.

"Buzz off, I found her first, you can get her after I'm done." He said not realizing the anger that was forming in Kagome. Her fear of him was gone now that it seemed like the creep had the nerve to call her a toy or something that a guy must possess in front of her.

When he turned around he got a face full of Kagome's fist. It was enough to make him fall out and when he fell to the ground, she proceeded to show her wrath by giving him a few kicks in the gut. The boy that came to try and save her had pulled her up and into the air. The lizard boy then stumbled to his feet and ran off as fast as he could.

Once it seemed like there was no way that she was going to be able to finish giving him what he deserved she then remembered that she was in some other guy's arms. "Put me down now, I had enough guys hitting on me to last me a life time and that last one got on and broke my last nerve."

He did as he was told and backed away to give her some air. She straightened up and as she did so he said, "It's funny but I came over to be a hero and save a damsel in distress."

"Yea well I'm no damsel."

"So I see you are a little vixen though. I guess if I'm not needed then I should be on my way then." He said as he turned around to walk off.

"Wait, you did help me a little, if you didn't distract that asshole I probably wouldn't have been able to save myself. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said as she gave him a small smile. He nodded and said, "Naraku Haetori, and it was no problem. Hey, where are you headed?"

"I'm going to the campus store for some junk food but I might just give up with all of these guys coming out of nowhere."

"Well, since I am such a good distraction, would you like me to accompany you to get your junk food to keep the other animals off of you, I was on my way there to get a few supplies for my room anyway."

Kagome smiled and looped her arm around his in order to drag him off to the store. On her way there, she did notice all the looks that she was getting and the jealous ones that Naraku was getting but those guys stayed in their place. Kagome smiled as they continued their mission to the campus store and then he walked her back to her room.

Ayame was the only one in the room, she figured it was best that she stayed just in case Kagome were to come back while the boys were looking for her. She opened the door hearing voices and saw Kagome and Naraku. She didn't say anything as she watched Kagome give her goodbyes, hug and accepted a number from him. Once the door closed, the interrogation could begin.

"Kagome why were you with him?"

Kagome turned around and said, "Well, he kinda helped saved me from some jackass lizard boy who decided to take up my personal space."

"So he didn't do anything…else to you?"

"No why did you ask?"

"Look, I need you to spray this on you before the guys come back." Ayame said while handing her a blue bottle with some mysterious liquid in it.

Kagome eyed it and said, "Ayame, what's this for and where are the guys?"

"It will mask your scent. The boys are out looking for you. Kagome, is it…that time of the month for you?"

Kagome looked surprised, she really didn't want anyone in on her private, personal problems but she could tell that Ayame was asking for a special reason, otherwise she wouldn't have asked at all. "Yea, it's coming soon, why are you asking? What's going on?"

"Look, do you know anything about youkai senses, like smelling?"

Kagome had to think about it. She never went to school where there were too many demons. Ayame was the first she'd known of then Koga, so she really didn't know too much about them.

"No I really don't know too much but I do know that demons have better senses than humans especially when it comes to the sense of smell."

"Exactly but what you don't know is that your hormones right now are going into over drive because of your 'predicament' and it's putting off a real powerful scent enticing any and every demon male around you making their hormones act up as well."

"What?"

"Kagome your sent right now is the equivalent of a bitch in heat and it's telling the males to come and get you."

Kagome's eyes went wide, so that's why all those guys were…She quickly sprayed the substance that Ayame gave her all over her until she was drenched in it, once she finished emptying like half the bottle on her she then asked her friend, "So, how come you didn't smell anything different on me?"

"My nose is made for the opposite sex only, I mean I do know of your presence and emotions but things such as…you know…are out of my hands. Now, there is something else I would like to know."

Kagome looked back at Ayame wondering what is it now that the main problem was solved and gave her full attention.

"Why where you with Naraku?"

"I told you that he helped me fight off horny guys, what about it?"

"It might be best if you stay away from him, Sesshomaru really wouldn't like it if he knew that you were associating with him."

"I could care less about Sesshomaru and what he thinks, how come I can't talk to him, he seems like a real nice guy."

"'Seems' is the key work Kags. From what everyone knows about him, Naraku and Sesshomaru are on bad terms with each other. It has something to do with their wealthy family's history. Naraku is supposed to be a crazy, conniving deceiver anyway."

"Oh great, another Sesshomaru, how many more do I have to encounter?"

"I guess you can say that but Naraku is supposed to be worse, he would do anything to get what he wants even if it means hurting people. I'd say that if you had to choose between the two then Sesshomaru would be your best bet."

Kagome rolled her eyes, Sesshomaru, yeah right. She was fine on her own and that's how it was going to stay. Just when she finished thinking that Sesshomaru stepped in the doorway out of breath. He had used his demon speed to run all around campus three times, making it to the store first but didn't see her there. If he stayed a few minutes longer, he would have caught her walking in with Naraku.

"Kagome, you're here…" He trailed off as he went to inspect her. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't touched, otherwise, he would make every youkai and hanyou male pay even if they never knew her. _'Wait, why would I care if worthless losers wanted her or not? It's not like I want her, she's hates me and she's not worth my time.'_

He calmed down seeing nothing wrong and the thought that just ran threw his mind. "You are truly more trouble than you're worth, I'm guessing that you have little to no knowledge on youkai. You better do some research before you wind up as easy prey and I do not enjoy babysitting you." Was all he said as he walked past them and back into his room.

Kagome was about to go after him and get him back for that babysitting comment but Ayame stopped her and told her that he means well. She also told her that he was also affected by her scent and he seemed real worried about her. Kagome decided to drop the subject then as her other roommate and Koga came back to the room.

Naraku was on his way back to his room with the useless junk that he bought from the store after walking Kagome home. He really didn't mean to even come up to her. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, he was slowly becoming obsessed with her. He watched her from afar and that's how it was supposed to stay until he felt that it was right to make a move. Her scent was the thing that bought him over and the lizard youkai was the thing that kept him there. He knew that by watching her that she was a feisty one and that if he came over just like any guy, he would have been in the lizard's position, especially with the scent she was putting off, every demon male wanted her. He just had to wait until some lesser youkai came and made a fool of themselves.

Although he was only affected by her scent a little being a hanyou, it was still powerful to call him in to her, not only that but he already wanted her. She seemed to trust him and he could tell that if they met a few more times then he would have no problem in getting what he wanted. There was only one problem that was standing in his way. Sesshomaru.

Being a good observer of her, he noticed that there is some attraction between her and that dog. He heard the roomers that they were together and that she became his intended after a visit to his home. He knew it wasn't true or at least he wouldn't accept it as true, he's been watching her after all. If they were coming together, he would have to find some way to keep them apart, there was no way he would let the Taisho's, especially Sesshomaru, win something else that he had his eye on. His family already lost so much to them.

His father, Onigumo Haetori, was a wealthy spider demon who was a very powerful businessman. He was the most powerful in all of Japan. That all changed when Toga Taisho was just starting up. He tried to merge his business, Taisho Corp, with his father's business, Haetori Industries, so that he could try and gain some power in the business world. His father, however, refused and Toga told him that he would regret not doing business with him. He didn't know that Toga had many more years in working in business than he, Toga just finally decided to start his own corporation is all.

Things were great for a few years then all of a sudden Taisho Corp made a huge breakthrough, quickly gaining power and becoming even with Haetori Industries. Onigumo knew that if it stayed that way then Taisho Corp would become the more powerful business forcing him to either merge with him or put him out of business. He would not allow that, not after how much blood sweat and tears he put in his business.

In the end he was so afraid of the old dog taking over that he did some very drastic dirty work to try and run him out of business by sabotage but when that didn't work, he paid an assassin to try and kill him. In order to keep word from getting out he sold his business to Toga in order to keep him quiet as well as gave him practically all his money in one of his many accounts. His human wife left him with their only son when she found out, but he remarried to a rich demoness and started a new but smaller business with her.

His father lost so much to Toga, there was no way that he would lose to his son. The only way he knew that he could try and get him was to take the only thing that he seemed to have interest in. He was going to try and take Kagome from him. Sitting on his couch with the TV on but not really watching, he wondered how he was going to do so. It's one thing that they associated with each other. When he walked her to her room and found Sesshomaru's scent all on the inside telling him that they live together, he knew that it wouldn't be easy.

Sesshomaru was a possessive youkai who would protect anything that he saw as his and a strong one at that. If both he and Sesshomaru were to be put in a battle to fight to the death, they would be evenly matched but he doesn't have his stamina and strong will-power as well as his calm under pressure attitude which means that Sesshomaru would eventually get the upper hand. Even though he is older than Sesshomaru by two years, it makes no difference, he would lose out to him. Above all, he is a full blooded inu taiyoukai who came from a powerful clan. He has to act quickly and strike hard if he was going to get the edge on this one.

"Naraku, it's strange to see you here at this time, why are you here?" A female voice filled the room.

It was Kagura, his step-sister. He never liked her and he knew that she didn't like him but they never really complained about it and they come as some kind of use for each other. Kagura only liked him for his intelligence and Naraku only liked her for her persuasion skill, maybe he could put her skills to his use.

"Where are our roommates?" He asked as a response so that he wouldn't give her too much information before he was ready to reveal it. Besides, it would complicate things if his other sister and Sara were involved. They were of some use as well but neither was as important in his goals as Kagura.

"Sara is at her job and Yura is at her study group, now tell me why are you here?"

"I live here too don't I?"

"You know what I mean, you're usually out doing who knows what."

"I don't have to tell you my business but I suppose in order to get what I want, I will need your assistance so I have no choice but to tell you."

"Tell me what?" She said as she sat down next to her brother.

"I have my eye set on a specific female whom I believe that you've encountered."

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him trying to think deeply on what he meant by that then they went wide on realization. "Don't tell me you're interested on that freshman bitch!"

He was confused for a bit at the name she used for Kagome being not too familiar about it but then remembered her calling that a few times. "Yes, I am very interested in her, I actually spoke with her today. I also know that you want that dog for yourself."

"You have a plan don't you."

"If I tell you, would you help me, in return you get Sesshomaru."

Kagura smiled, she was thinking of asking her brother to help her but it seems that she didn't need to any more. "Sure, I'll help, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a bit crazy and I had to fight with it but it's necessary because i had to add Naraku in somehow. I hope you enjoy it though. 


	11. Envy

A/N: This chapter didn't quite turn out how I wanted it but it's still something and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Ch. 10: Envy**

Kagome looked so beautiful smelling the orchids in the sunroom at his house. Toga had invited them over again for another dinner. She was like a butterfly, hovering over each flower while sniffing it and caressing the petals. _'Damn lucky petals.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he continued to watch her. Her scent also filled his nose, and it was becoming too much for him.

He slowly walked over to her and just when he was behind her, she stopped observing the flowers and turned to him with her bright and warming smile. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. She looked into his golden eyes before she closed them and parting her lips and stood up on her toes. He realized what he was doing and he would be more than happy to oblige. He tilted her head up further as he bent down slightly ready to give her another kiss that had been wanting to happen since the night in his car but then…

He woke up.

Sesshomaru sat up in bed panting lightly. He growled and cursed. Sure, the dream he had was pleasant but he didn't want to be dreaming about that. The dreams were never the same but they always had the same outcome. He laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. "This is the tenth time she's invaded them."

It really was just a stupid kiss that he gave her, although it wasn't supposed to happen, but it's been plaguing him. He thought that by ignoring her for a little bit that not only will he get some kind of amusement for watching her die of not getting attention but also the dreams would stop. He kissed many girls but they've never been that much of a bother to him. Her scent was another factor in this problem, even though her 'time' was up, he still caught her scent of orchids and rain, even in his sleep. Maybe he has been hanging around Kagome for too long, it was time to scope out some new prey and he knew just who and where to go.

Kagome came out of her room and noticed that once again, Sesshomaru wasn't in her room and he wasn't in his room. She went to the bathroom but no one was in there. He just wasn't in the room at all. He hadn't been ignoring her, he had been avoiding her and for two months. He had been awake and out of the room before everyone else woke up and come home after everyone else was sleeping. Toga would come over every occasionally to check up on things and she would make up an excuse as to why he wasn't there. When he had classes with her, either he wasn't there or he would strictly ignore her by not even sitting by her and leaving out the classroom as quick as he could.

She was determined to find out what's his problem was today and she was going to do so no matter what. She didn't have classes with him today but she would hunt him down and pummel his pretty face in to get her answers…and then she would run like hell because he would come back and deliver his punishment ten fold.

Okay so she didn't know how to approach him anymore, that kiss got her emotions all mixed up. It didn't bother her at first, in fact, she was and still is mad at him for it but the more he ignored her, the more she became curious about whatever it is that's driving him away from her. Maybe the days that she spent pretending being his girlfriend and messing with him finally worked and he decided to stop messing with her. No, that wasn't it at all, there must be something bothering him.

Sesshomaru had walked almost across campus to the gym. It was the only place that he knows of that the guy he was looking for could be found at this time. Sure enough sitting on the bleachers and surrounded by fox demoness triplets was his associate Miroku.

Miroku stood up seeing Sesshomaru causing the one that was sitting in his lap to nearly go tumbling down from the top row that they were occupying.

"Sesshomaru, long time no see, what could I do for you?" He asked ever so politely. It has been a while since he last spoke to the lecher. They haven't met since after the first day because he had been occupying his time with his roommate. Miroku was the one who gave him information on any girl on campus and I mean any.

"I'm in need of your special assistance. Are there any females that are worthy of my company?" As soon as he said that, the girls that were surrounding Miroku crowded Sesshomaru. They all pleading for him to give them a chance. Miroku shook his head knowing that their pleas would go unanswered and decided to relive them of much embarrassment before his friend decided to.

After prying the girls off Sesshomaru and sending them on their way, he signaled him to follow him. They walked about a good distance outside the gym to the practice football/track field. He just pointed to a brunette girl out of a group of cheerleaders. By the looks of her, she was a cat demoness with her bright green eyes and dark brown stripes on her tanned skin, along with her cat ears sitting on top of her head and long slender tail

"Her name is Naomi, I think you might like her or at least get some use out of her before you decide to kick her to the curb." He said as he nudged him with his elbow to get his lecherous point across.

"Oh please, I'm just going to stay around her until I get this other girl off my back." Sesshomaru said as he pushed Miroku away from him so that he could stop.

"You mean you dated a girl and you didn't let me check her out first?"

"We didn't date and she's my roommate. The girl hates me for one, and she's not really my ideal pick either."

"A girl hates you, it's a miracle! What did you do?"

"I made her pretend to be my girlfriend just to get my father to leave me alone, I kissed her, I sneak in her room and sleep with her, I jump in the shower with her…"

Miroku's jaw dropped before saying, "And you're telling me that she **hates** you for that, it's every girl's dream for you to even look at them, what's **wrong** with her."

"She's just a genuine bitch but it was fun messing with her."

Miroku narrowed his eyes at him but then let it drop. He knew that it couldn't be possible for whatever he was thinking was happening. He'd known Sesshomaru since the fifth grade and he only hung out with him, no matter how many threats he has to stay away, only because he was a girl magnet. After a while the threats stop and Sesshomaru was at least admitting that there was some friendship between them but that was because Miroku kept the flesh-eating harpies away from him since he was such a pervert. Miroku even thought he was gay at one point but he proved him wrong when he took Kagura as his girlfriend in the ninth grade.

"So are you going to give this one a shot because if you don't want to then I will, I've had my eye of that one for a while and…"

Before he said anything else, Sesshomaru brushed past him and out on to the field.

Kagome was looking for him during her lunch but she didn't have enough time to really search. When her classes were finally over, she decided to look for him once again only to see him sitting with some bimbo. She was talking up a storm but whatever she was saying must have been uninteresting because he looked bored out of his mind.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the table while the girl that Miroku found for him was blabbing on about nothing. He was going to kill the pervert for this but he would enjoy strangling this female first. She would still probably talk him to death with her shrill voice even if he were gripping her throat until the air refused to flow. It was his fault to trust he like he does though, cats and dogs don't mix and that should have been the number one thing that told him that this was going to turn out bad. Miroku have found him some interesting picks but they were also annoying girls who liked to talk his ears off and try to get him in bed with them.

He was thinking about just going on and breaking the poor girl's heart. He didn't ask her out yet, he just went over and flirted with her and then suggest that they had lunch as friends together to get to know each other better. He was thinking of some kind of excuse so that he could get away from her when his nose caught _her_ unmistakable scent.

He was hoping that Kagome didn't see him but stiffened up a bit as he also sensed her anger and it was coming towards him. Maybe she was angry with someone and that person was behind him, yeah that was it. She was didn't see him, she was just going to pass him up and…"SESSHOMARU!" Her voice rang threw his ears.

_'Damn it!'_

"Who the hell is she and what are you doing with her?" Kagome yelled as soon as she got over to them.

"What do you mean who the hell am I, who the hell are you?" Naomi said as she stood up to meet Kagome face to face.

"Excuse you, I didn't ask you, I asked the asshole that you were yapping your loud mouth to." Kagome spat back as she turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched as it looked like the demoness was ready to turn Kagome into a scratching post. "I don't care if you didn't ask me, I'm speaking for him and I know that he doesn't want to be bothered by a bitch like you."

When Sesshomaru heard what Naomi said he felt his blood boil. He almost growled but suppressed it. No one speaks for him unless he says so and there was no way that he would ever let this wench do so. What really got him mad was the offensive name that she called Kagome, if anything, she was more of a bitch than Kagome could ever be…well not as much but he is the only person who can call her that.

"What's with you brainless whores and calling me a bitch, anyway do yourself a favor and scram, he's just going to forget about you anyway."

Just when Naomi was about to try and claw Kagome, Sesshomaru said with authority, "Naomi, leave us for a while, we have to talk."

Naomi looked at him with tearful eyes and asked. "But Sess, you can't possibly want her to bother our bonding time?"

_'Bonding…ha, like I'll ever.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he refused the urge to roll his eyes.

"She's not your girlfriend isn't she? I won't leave if she's not." That question caught both their attentions but just as Sesshomaru was about to say something, Kagome budded in saying, "If I say that I am his girlfriend, will you leave?"

"Yes, you're not are you?"

"Yes I am his girlfriend and his father can prove it if you don't believe me, now leave." Kagome couldn't believe that she just walked into that one, she really was as stupid as she thought.

Sesshomaru was a bit shocked to hear that from her she was too but she couldn't stand seeing this twit all over him. The poor girl started crying her eyes out as she stood up and ran off.

"So you've been my girlfriend since when?" Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

Kagome turned to him with a scowl a blush across her face and changed the subject by saying, "What the hell is your problem?"

"What do you mean what the hell is my problem, what the hell is your problem?"

"Why were you with her?"

"I can be with whoever I choose. What do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes I do."

"And why is that?"

"I-I don't know." She mumbled almost to the point that he didn't hear but then she said a little louder, "I just don't think that you should."

"That makes no sense Kagome, why would you care, we aren't together so don't worry about it, stay out of my damn business. I have a life other than having to be around you all day, you need to get your own." He said coldly as he stood up and left.

After Sesshomaru left her, he felt horrible. He didn't show it on the outside but on the inside, it was chaos. Kagome really didn't have any reason to be in his business so he was right to tell her that…Right? Either way, he still felt bad about what he said and he decided that he would make it up to her somehow but first he had to pay his friend a little visit but first he had to find him.

Kagome didn't run after him, she didn't yell back at him, she didn't even move. She couldn't move, she'd never felt this upset before, she felt even worst than when Hojo broke up with her. The crazy thing is that she doesn't know why. Why did she get mad at him for being with another girl, he was right, they're not together so she had no right to fuss about it. Why did she even go after him, wasn't it her goal to get him to leave her be. Now when he finally does leave her alone, it bothers her.

She could feel the tears build up as more questions kept going off in her mind like does he hate her? Is he going to keep ignoring her? What will happen if he gets back with that girl or any other for that matter because she was sure that the cat demoness was gone for good. She cried when she thought of the possible answers but she couldn't understand why. She didn't like him, or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Kagome, are you alright." She heard from behind. She turned around to see Naraku walking to her.

"Y-yea, I'm…just fine." She said sadly.

"You don't sound fine. I may not know you too well but I know that you have a strong fighting spirit and it looks a bit wounded right now. Did someone anger you?" He already knew what happened. As he was figuring out how he was going to steal Kagome from Sesshomaru, he saw the whole argument between them. It seems that Sesshomaru set himself up to lose her without Naraku's interference. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"It was just some guy being a jackass, if you'll excuse me, I gotta…do something." Kagome said as she turned to walk off. She really didn't feel like talking to a guy at the moment. She needed to get with her best friends right now.

Before she could take a step, Naraku had grabbed her by her wrist. Kagome tried to pull away from him and when he refused, she turned to tell him off but he said, "Look, I know you don't feel like talking but I would like to take you out to dinner later on. I can't stand to see any girl upset. You don't have to talk to me about what happened, I just want you happy."

Kagome looked away to think about what he was proposing and then looked back at him with a small smile and said, "Okay then, I'll go out with you."

He let her go and started walking off. "I'll come for you at 6:30 okay." Kagome nodded and then they parted ways.

Kagome felt a little better after her encounter with Naraku but she was still feeling down. Being with her friends and a little food since she missed out on lunch and any other time to get some food looking for the jerk will help put her back on her feet. She finally saw them at their usual table talking with a guy. Well more like the guy was talking to them or Sango in particular.

She got near the group only to see the guy move his hand closer to Sango's bum and then there was a loud, "Pervert!" and a smack to equal it. The guy who touched her was now sporting a nice red handprint on the side of his face.

"I'm terribly sorry it's these cursed hands of mine. They only do inappropriate things whenever I'm around a woman as beautiful as you." He said as he neared his hand to her again.

_SMACK!_ again

Sango was fuming and the boy now had a handprint on his other cheek. "You are just the most irresistible thing that I've ever met so it seems." Just as he was about to touch her again he heard her death threat, "Do it again and I'll chop those cursed hands of yours clean off your wrist."

He retreated his hand and then looked up to see Kagome come closer. She was a real looker to him. Long and bouncy raven locks, round child like face, electric blue eyes, plump rosy lips, creamy skin, and a curvy and lean figure.

_'New meat, I think Sess would like her. Nah, he gets all the good ones, I'm going to get this one for myself.'_ He thought just as he was about to get up from Sango's and Ayame's table he heard the girls greet her. _'Oh so their friends, I guess I could stay longer then, that way I could get to know her.'_

"Hey guys." Kagome said with a little sadness in her tone.

Ayame hugged her friend sensing her sadness. "Kagome, what's wrong, you look so upset. Whoever did it I'll…"

"You'll get your chance when we get back to our room." Kagome said interrupting her, she sat down and stole a couple of pieces of sushi that Sango was eating.

"Don't tell me Sesshomaru did something to you?"

Kagome just nodded as she chewed her food. Miroku felt shock over come him, could this be the girl that Sesshomaru was trying to get rid of? He certainly didn't know anything about her, this was the first time that he's ever seen her. He decided to watch the outcome of it just in case this information would come in handy.

"That stupid, arrogant, egotistic, stuck up, stubborn, evil bastard! I hate him even more than I ever did."

Sango then decided to go on and sacrifice the rest of her meal seeing as that food usually made her feel better and that she wasn't too hungry any more then she said, "What did he do?"

"He's ignoring me and it's driving me insane! Just now I caught him with another one of his stupid worshipers and she had the nerve to tell me off just because she was with _Sesshomaru."_ She said his name in a snobbish tone. "Well she can have him, all of his whores can have him for all I care."

Ayame was now realizing what was going on, it seemed like her plan was working too well too soon but only one person had fallen into it. She was the one who got Inuyasha to call their father over so that she could force them together because she knows how much Toga wants his eldest to start thinking about settling down as disturbed as his methods are. She knew something happened when he started ignoring her but they kept quiet about it. It was only recently that Kagome confessed that they kissed but she said it was only so that he could get his baby picture from her. Still, a kiss is a kiss and it has the power change things sometimes.

"Kagome calm down. You're really making no sense." Sango said trying to stop her friend from ranting and help her to realize the truth. She also put the pieces together just as Ayame did and they were hoping that Kagome could do the same.

"You sound just like him, I don't care if it doesn't make any sense."

Ayame then came in to help Sango. "But she's right, he's right too. If he's with some girl, you shouldn't be bothered by it because you two aren't together. The only way that I see that you are, is if you're…jealous."

"Me jealous, ha, like I would ever. I don't like him I hate his stinkin guts and he makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about him."

"Let me open your eyes for you Kagome, if you weren't jealous then you wouldn't be here fussing about something that doesn't matter and eating the rest of Sango's meal. Face it, you like Sesshomaru and you were jealous of the girl that was with him."

"But I…but he…but she…but…" Kagome seemed to be thinking about this now. She was jealous of the girl, "Fine I am jealous, but I don't like him."

Ayame rolled her eyes, at least she made some kind of a breakthrough.

"I'm going to get him back for this, I want him to feel how I feel."

"But I thought you didn't want his attention Kagome dear." Ayame said in a motherly way.

Kagome seemed to think about this too for a second. "I don't I just…look, I'm going out with Naraku at 6:30, if the all mighty fluffy evil decides to wonder where I am, just tell him that. I don't think he will but if he just so happens to do so, tell him that."

"You're going out with Naraku, I don't know about this…"

"Ayame, I'm just letting you know, whatever you say will go ignored."

Ayame just sighed, Kagome's mind was made up. She just hoped that Kagome wouldn't make a mistake. Kagome quickly left soon after to get ready to go out with Naraku.

After a few hours later Sesshomaru was giving up on the search for Miroku, he decided to let him live for another day. He was heading back to the room so that he could apologize to Kagome and make things up with her. He met up with Ayame and Sango on the way, he thought it was weird that Kagome wasn't with them but he went over to them anyway.

"Hey ladies, have you seen Kagome?" He asked both girls glared at him though. He had no idea why, it didn't dawn upon them that Kagome told them what happened.

"So are you through with the latest fan girl? That was quick." Ayame said dryly.

"She told you what happened, didn't she?" Ayame and Sango didn't say anything. "Look, I didn't even mean to be so rude to her but don't kill me for it, she budded in my business. I do plan to make it up to her so could you tell me where she is, I was going to take her out tonight."

It was then that the two girls started to get nervous. They didn't expect him to say that. Kagome was probably gone by now since it was 6:47. Sesshomaru could sense their nervousness and narrowed his eyes at them. "Where is she?" He asked Sango coldly. He could tell that Sango wouldn't be able to stand a chance against his intense gaze.

Sango was about to fess up not knowing what to do with him but Ayame saved her again by saying, "She's in a study group. She probably won't come back to the room till late."

He couldn't tell if she was lying or not, Ayame was one of the few people who could lie with out showing it but he couldn't trust that answer. They were exposed, although it was only a little, but it was enough to tell him that something was up. He turned away, deciding to go check the library where the study groups usually gathered.

After walking for a few minutes, he came across Miroku's scent. Once again, he was leaning on one of the benches flirting with some random girl, once again, his cursed hand went to work, and once again, he came out of it with a red handprint on his face. The girl that he was flirting with stormed off but then slowed her walking when she came to Sesshomaru and gave him a sweet and innocent smile while waving to him before she walked away.

"That's just like you to win the hearts of all the girls that walk away from me." Miroku said while rubbing the wounded cheek.

"And that's just like you to make all the girls run away with your lecherous ways." Sesshomaru said as he walked closer to him.

"By the way, I believe I met the girl that you were talking about and I have to say that you are just as foolish as her to not go after her. She is quite the looker and I can tell that she's untouched, she has an innocent nature to her but the personality of a hellcat she would be a fun one. I think she would be a great match for you."

Sesshomaru didn't want to hear that from him but he decided to drop it and say, "You saw Kagome?"

"Yea, I was flirting with one of her friends when she came over and let me tell you, she is furious with you…" He felt guilty when Miroku said that but then he continued with, "…but, you still might have a chance with her. That is if you choose to go for her."

Miroku thought it was best to leave out details, if what he believes earlier really is happening then maybe he could help his friend out some. Sesshomaru would still have to fight for it though which means he has to be the one to ask the questions and get answers from the source. He would have to confront Kagome on his own.

"Did she say anything about any plans that she might have?"

"Why yes, I did recall her saying that she was going somewhere but you won't like who she's going out with."

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath. _'So she's going out with some guy, I guess it's only fair since I was with that girl but did it have to be so soon? No, it's perfectly fine, there is nothing between us.'_ Finally he asked the death question. "Who is she out with?"

Miroku smirked on the inside knowing what Sesshomaru's reaction would be, he actually imagined it a little bit funnier because it's about the girl that he possibly have feelings for.

Kagome was actually forgetting her little confrontation with Sesshomaru. She was having fun with Naraku at one of the most expensive sushi restaurant in the city. She really thought it was too much but he begged her to just enjoy herself and forget whatever made her mad earlier. Her evening just turned out wonderful and she even told Naraku a little about what made her so upset.

After coming back on campus after the outing, Naraku insisted that he walked her back but she tried to refuse. He got his way anyway and took her back to her room. Each step that she took, she got more and more nervous. She had a bad feeling that her nice evening is about to down in the drain and it had something to deal with Sesshomaru. Naraku sensed her uneasiness but she made up a little excuse to say she forgot to study for a test, which she actually did because of the little dilemma at lunch. He seems to buy her excuse and continued walking her without another word said.

Once in front of the door, she gave him a peck on the cheek for being such a gentleman and walked inside to her doom. It was only 9:37 when she walked in but the room was dark. Everyone either was in bed early or gone. She knew that Inuyasha would be gone at night, he was a night guy who loved to go to clubs and parties and since there was a party going on tonight, she knew he was gone. Ayame was now staying in between the time, other times she was over with Koga who has his own apartment somewhere outside campus. That would leave just her and Sesshomaru. She hoped that he decided to stay out late doing whatever it is he was doing. He was always so secretive about where he goes but she could only guess that he was with some girl. Suddenly she froze at that thought but then tried to push it away as she turned on the front lights so that she could look around.

So far so good, he wasn't in the living room/den or the kitchen. She slowly walked down the hall, the bathroom door was open so no one was in there. She went past his room and his door was open which means he wasn't there. She sighed and walked over to her room. She walked in, her lights off but she didn't care, she navigated herself to her bed in the dark and plopped down.

"Had fun roomie?"

Upon hearing a smooth and calm, baritone voice in her room her eyes widened in the dark before the lamp switched on and sitting at her desk next to her bed was Sesshomaru himself. Kagome nearly had a heart attack seeing him sitting there with an emotionless mask on his face.

"Sesshomaru, you scared me half to death, what do you want?" She asked clutching her shirt over her heart.

"I want to know what you were doing with him."

"Him who, I don't know who you're talking about." Kagome said turning away from him and crossing her arms.

After she said that, she heard a low growl and in a flash, she was pinned to the bed. Sesshomaru sitting on top of her and keeping his weight on her so that she wouldn't be able to fight him.

"You are such a bad liar, tell me the truth, why were you with Naraku!" He growled in demand more than questioned. His eyes bled red at the corners just a bit when he said Naraku's name.

Kagome tried to fight him but she wasn't getting up anytime soon so she growled back, "I can be with whoever I choose. What do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes I do."

"And why is that? You can date whoever you like but why can't I?" She used his own words against him, he couldn't believe it but at least he had an answer to that, or at least he hoped it was an answer.

He calmed himself down a little before saying, "Kagome, look, I want to say I'm sorry for earlier, I know I was wrong for what I said but you shouldn't have intruded like that. And another thing, those girls that I date, I know that they won't hurt me but Naraku might hurt you."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you earlier and I'm old enough to take care of myself Sesshomaru. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and…I like Naraku, he's kind to me, I still don't know him enough to make my final decision but I do like him and I want to keep seeing him."

"But that's the thing, you don't know him, I do. Please trust me Kagome. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard him say that, she wasn't sure if he meant it or if he even realized what he just said but she calmed down and nodded and then said, "Uh…can you get off me now?"

Sesshomaru took this time to look at the current position that they were in and then looked up at her with a smirk and said with a raised eyebrow, "Nope." He would regret what he was about to do next later on but he missed with her. He then lowered his head down and nuzzled her neck just to get her reaction and it was just as he thought, he caught the scent of her arousal.

"Sesshomaru…" She practically moaned out while shivering.

It was this time that Ayame chose to return back home. She and Sango had been looking for Sesshomaru for about an hour and a half so that they could try to distract him but he disappeared do quickly. She then thought it was best to hide out at Koga's because Miroku found them and told them that he knows. Koga then tried to convinced her to go back and help Kagome in anyway she can. After an hour and a half of struggling to get his point across, Ayame finally decided that she needed to go back.

She hoped to make it back to the room before Kagome did so she could give her a head start at running away from him. She froze when she heard a moan come out of her room.

"Sesshomaru stop, leave me alone!" Came Kagome's muffled plea. In response was a growl from Sesshomaru.

Ayame sprinted back to Kagome's room and carefully opened the door ready to help her friend. Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw the position that they were in. He was still nuzzling her neck while tickling her sides but from her view, it was something entirely different.

"I'msosorry!" Ayame blurted out and slammed the door behind her. This caused the occupants in the room to look up to see the closed door and hearing, **"My eyes, they're burning!"**

"Shit, Ayame saw us!" Kagome said as she suddenly had the strength to push him.

Sesshomaru sat on side of her and said, "So it's not like we were doing anything…unless…"

"Don't you dare say it, I would never want to do anything with you." She said with the infamous blush.

"But I thought you wanted my attention, you should make up your mind."

"Okay, here's the deal, I sorta don't mind you bugging me but cut the perverted crap out, you know, let's just…be friends."

He looked as if he was thinking about it with a single eyebrow raised and a finger tapping on his cheek. She knew what that meant. _'He's going to say no and then he'll do something perverted.'_

"I guess I could always use a new friend but things won't be as fun anymore."

Kagome smiled at him then kicked him out of her room to allow things to go back slightly how they were.


	12. Partying Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Ch. 11 Partying is Such Sweet Sorrow**

Inuyasha quietly opened the door to the dorm/apartment and peeked in carefully. The living room/den was dark and quiet, no signs of life whatsoever. He then listened around like a guard dog on duty for any sounds, just because nothing seemed to be around doesn't mean that there isn't anything there. He focused all his hearing onto one room and breathed out a sigh or relief when he heard calm and steady breathing in a continuous rhythm.

"The coast is clear, he's sleeping." He whispered to Miroku behind him.

"Good because it would be hard to explain _this_ to him." He whispered back gesturing to the very drunk girl who was sleeping now that he and Inuyasha were struggling to navigate her in the room.

Inuyasha turned back to him and said, "There won't be any chance to explain if he sees her like this."

"Half-breed and friend, I would like to have a word with you **now**. Oh, and bring Kagome with you." Sesshomaru's voice boomed from inside his room. He didn't sound angry, in fact, he sounded extremely calm and polite but both people who were called knew him all too well.

_'Oh shit!'_ Inuyasha and Miroku thought at the same time. They swallowed their pride and slowly walked to Sesshomaru's door wit Kagome in their arms. The air outside the door felt heavy and thick, if he wasn't furious earlier, he sure was now.

-------

It all started earlier when Kagome was having a little date with Naraku. No, they aren't exclusive but it was getting to the point that it was looking like they were. She had invited him to the room earlier in the day to help her do some homework so that they could go out later with nothing to worry about. This got on a particular roommate's nerves.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet about the whole ordeal but she could easily see his uneasiness, he growled every time Naraku's name was mentioned but she didn't see his eyes flash red every time he was around. Naraku could sense the rage that his rival refused to express, it rolled off him in waves. Kagome couldn't tell since she was only human so he was thinking that he would help her out a bit.

Before Kagome left to go out with Naraku for the evening, she went back in her room to look for her cell phone and that's when Naraku decided to expose Sesshomaru's true nature and make Kagome wearier of the dog.

"Hi Dog." Naraku said to him as if it was an everyday thing. Sesshomaru had come into the kitchen to check up on Kagome every once in a while and to send Naraku heated glares.

He looked up from the fridge with a cool look and responded with, "I'm sorry but I don't speak pathetic excuse for a half-breed, I'm sure Inuyasha could assist you."

Naraku gave a mock laugh and said, "No I guess the all mighty son of a cheapskate wouldn't."

"My father isn't a cheapskate. Your father, on the other hand, fits in that department."

"I thought you don't speak pathetic excuse for a half-breed, maybe you're not as high and mighty as you and everyone say you are."

Way to turn the words around right? People have been doing that a lot to him lately.

Sesshomaru growled, no longer wanting anything to do with the conversation and decided on the task that he was going to do of ignoring his hated rival. He would have done great if Naraku didn't continue taunting him.

"She says that we're not together but I know better, I practically hold her heart in the palm of my hands. I'm so grateful that you didn't decide to go after this one, or maybe you're losing your touch."

"Hn." He said rudely, trying his best to ignore the asshole. He was starting to wonder what was taking Kagome so long to find her phone. He was ready for her to take him out of the room before he did the task himself.

Sesshomaru was acting as if he wasn't listening but Naraku continued talking knowing he would, "I wouldn't want your leftovers anyway, the smell of dog isn't something that I enjoy. Then again, maybe she was too good for you."

Sesshomaru stiffened, his eyes narrowed just a bit and his hands balled up into a tight fist. He started to count to ten as he chose now as the time to return to his room. He was down to two when he heard:

"I hope you're not expecting your roommate back anytime soon, I plan on keeping her _all_ night."

In speed that was ungodly, Naraku's back slammed into the wall causing it to crack behind him with a clawed hand gripping at his throat and ceasing all airflow.

Kagome had been searching all over her room for her phone. She was losing it a lot lately most of the time was because Sesshomaru stole it from her to see if she had any personal text or voice mail from a certain admirer and then he would erase them before she had a chance to see them. As many times as she changed her password, he always found out how to. He would then tell her that he bought her the phone so it's just as much of his property as it was hers then he would place it in a different place from where she put it. She finally found the pesky little device in between her mattress and she would have rolled her eyes at his hiding place if she didn't hear a 'bang' sound.

She could only imagine what was going on and she wanted to tear her hair out when she saw Sesshomaru with blood red eyes, snarling at Naraku with a single hand around his throat. She saw Naraku looking at her as if asking for help as his face started to turn blue. Also by this time, Inuyasha came out of his room to see what was going on and went over to help Kagome break the two up. He didn't like Naraku either for the same reason as Sesshomaru but it wouldn't look good on anybody in the room if he did away with him there.

After prying Sesshomaru's hands from Naraku's throat and Inuyasha held his brother back, she sent Naraku home after apologizing about how sorry she was for his actions. When the door closed, she unleashed her viciousness on him. They argued and argued and…argued.

Finally, she had enough and closed herself off into her room. She wanted to get out of the room and away from him.

"Kagome, get back here." He tried to go back so that he could reason with her but Ayame stopped him. She only caught the last portion of their argument, since she just returned from her job. Inuyasha, who was sitting on the couch, watched it ignored by the two after his part was done.

"Two hours and twenty-eight minutes, great job. If you keep it up you'll be able to out due mom and dad. Rin told me that after we left home, they argued for about five hours." He said as he looked at his watch.

Sesshomaru gave him a cold and deadly glare while growling.

"Sesshomaru calm down, what happened." Ayame said wanting to know the reason for his anger.

"Naraku!" He growled, "I bet the asshole set me up just to make me look bad in front of her!"

"He and Kagome got into an argument just because he almost put Naraku out of his misery." Inuyasha budded in.

"Oh my, what did he do?"

Sesshomaru turned away not wanting to say, it would expose the reason for his anger which he really wasn't to sure of why he was. He just acted on impulse, he had no idea why he attacked him. No, he doesn't like Naraku and he would gladly get rid of him by any means but he wasn't insulted by him or whatsoever. All he did was talk about Kagome, but he couldn't tell her that.

Too bad that Inuyasha can.

"All Naraku did was talk about Kagome and he snapped like the true rabid dog he is."

Sesshomaru's anger was now directed to his Inuyasha. "I thought you were a mutt and not a rat."

"I thought you were perfect and not an asshole, oh wait, you're always one of those."

Sesshomaru's patience was completely gone now but Ayame kept a hold of him before he mauled his half-brother. "Inuyasha, stop taunting Sesshomaru."

"Fine, I got better things to do anyway. There's a huge frat party going on and it's calling my name. Me and Miroku are going to it." He said as he stood up and went to his room.

Once he was gone, Sesshomaru pulled away from Ayame roughly and went to his room. Lifting weights in his room seemed like a very great idea all of a sudden.

Inuyasha was putting on a brand new striped red and black Polo shirt and some baggy black jeans and black timberland boots. He was all ready for the party for the night when there was a knock on his door. He went over to it and found Kagome on the other side.

"Kagome, what do you want?" He asked with a sincere tone.

Kagome looked away from him and said, "I heard that you were going to a party tonight. I just want to get out the room and clear my mind and to get away from your jackass brother, can I go with you?"

After what she been through, he wouldn't mind her tagging along to get away from Sesshomaru. Besides, it would be fun to have a girl go with them to the party. "Sure but hurry and get ready, Miroku will be here any minute now."

She smiled at him giving her thanks and left back to her room so that she could get dressed. As soon as she was in her room, Miroku was at the door knocking away. Ayame let him in where he tried to cop a feel but she growled at him, which was enough to make him cringe and retreat his hand. He never dared to risk himself with a demoness unless they were willing for him to do it.

"Hey Roku." Inuyasha said as he saw his him enter the room.

"Inuyasha, looking sharp as always. So are you ready, the party waits for no one."

"Yea yea, I'm ready but we're having a little extra company joining us tonight."

"Oh and who is it, I hope it's a lovely lady."

Inuyasha just turned over his shoulder and yelled, "Kagome, are you ready yet?"

"Almost, I just got to fix my hair."

Miroku's eyes showed a bit of mischievousness in them when he mentioned her name. "Oh then, tonight should be very promising then."

Sesshomaru heard the commotion and didn't like where this was going. Kagome was going to a party with those two idiots…not good. He stepped out his room to go protest to Kagome when he ran into her in the hall.

His eyes widened and his mouth started to water. He felt a heat in his chest like he never felt before at the sight of her. She wore a tight short-sleeved shirt where the top of the shirt started just under her shoulders with black embroidered flowers at the top corner and a skintight but comfortable looking black mini skirt that showed off her long legs that ended with black stiletto boots on her feet. Her hair was up in a sloppy but cute bun exposing her long neck. It's been a while since he saw her nude but the clothes that she was wearing was giving him a nice reminder.

"Did you hear me Sesshomaru?" Kagome said with a livid look. Sesshomaru then came back to earth. "I said, stop staring at me and let me pass."

"You are not going anywhere." He said still blocking her way.

"And who gave you the right to tell me that and why would you care where I'm going? Get the hell out of my way." She growled as she kneed him. Miroku and Inuyasha winced as they saw it, they knew it was coming. She was fed up with him and she had that 'Out-of-my-way-or-die' look. She past him as he doubled over and his eyes tinted red from embarrassment, anger, and frustration.

He turned around once he felt that he could stand up strait again so that he could force her to stay but she was already out of the door.

"I'll go with her to the car." Miroku said as he was stepping out the door.

"Alright then but don't try anything."

"Don't worry, after that little display of anger, I wouldn't touch her even if my life depended on it."

When he was gone, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and said, "I hope you know that you were asking for it. You may be a big bad demon but you need to learn that you can't always have your way. I'm glad that someone else on this whole damn earth other than me knows that."

Sesshomaru turned away feeling defeated but refusing to show it. "Besides, she's not one of your whores or anything of yours, so stop bitching around."

Inuyasha stepped out of the door to leave but stopped when he heard, "Inuyasha, you know that I never approved of the activities that you run off to at night for obvious reasons. If anything happens tonight, you will regret that you left at all. You might as well never come back, I am beyond pissed as it already is and I don't need another thing to set me off."

Inuyasha knew what he meant, he hoped that everything would turn out okay. He never feared his brother or backed down from him but the way that he was acting, especially with Kagome involved, told him to value his life. He couldn't understand why he was being so fussy about her all of a sudden but he wasn't going to risk anything tonight. Sesshomaru has so many opportunities to dispose of him, he might actually do it if something happened to her. Inuyasha just nodded to him and left on his way.

Sesshomaru growled low as he thought over the words that his brother told him. It seems he's not such an idiot after all although his choice of words proved that he was. He was right as much as he hated to admit it and he really didn't want to admit it.

"You're just like her." Ayame said. She had been watching the confrontation between the brothers just in case something happened.

"I'm just like who?"

"Kagome, you're just like her, stubborn and hard headed. You're just as jealous of Naraku as she is when you're with your fan girls. At least she admitted that she was."

"Kagome…was jealous?"

"Yup, she likes you Sess, she's in denial now but I know she likes you. I believe that the only reason that she doesn't want to admit it is because she's afraid of another failed relationship, she hasn't had the best luck with guys but you've been the only guy that survived her malicious ways."

Sesshomaru sneered at her but just turned away and sat on the couch and tried to distract his mind by watching TV. _'She likes me alright, she likes to see me go insane.'_

The trio in the silver 2006 Dodge Charger was enjoying the car ride while listening to some of their favorite songs to get them pumped up about the party. Miroku at the wheel since it was his car, Kagome was at shotgun, and Inuyasha was once again sitting in the back seat but he didn't mind at all. Kagome needed a gentleman and since Miroku was far from that being the perv he is, he would be happy to oblige.

They finally made it to the club where the party was being held at and after paying their way, they proceeded to go on with their plan of letting lose and having fun. Miroku and Inuyasha showed Kagome many of their friends who practically flirted with her but she let it slide. Those guys who did so were still losers who would have a snowball chance in hell with her but it was fun to make them think that they did.

A fast pace song came on and Kagome couldn't stop herself from dancing to it. If she weren't going into art, she would defiantly go into choreography. Inuyasha and Miroku took turns dancing with her. Across from where they were a pair of red eyes was watching them.

Naraku had come to this party as a favor from one of his friends and he decided to go since he was greatly upset on how things turned out before he had to leave Kagome. He was greatly surprised to see her there though. He really did plan to keep Kagome for the night knowing that it would piss Sesshomaru to no end…well that and because he needed a good screw. It's been a while and every female that he came across always swooned for the ungrateful dog. He was a little content that he got her to hate him even more than what she told him so it would be only a matter of time before he had his way with her.

Kagome was sitting at one of the many chairs scattered at tables at the club. Both Miroku and Inuyasha left her there so that they could flirt. She didn't mind, they did what she wanted to do which was dance so the least that she could do for them is to let them have some boy time to do boy things. Just as long as they don't leave her behind and dance with her some more before they called it a night.

She sat on the chair tapping her foot and her upper half swaying to the rhythm of the song while she was humming. She was also thirsty, she had danced her little heart out with nothing to drink but now her body was forcing her to look for something to drink.

"Kagome? Hey I thought that I would never see you at something like this." She heard and looked to see where the voice came from.

"Naraku what a surprise, oh and I'm just here to uh…just have fun." Kagome said not really wanting to tell him about the intense argument that she had with Sesshomaru.

"Same here, I mean since our date was ruined, a friend of mine asked me to come so here I am."

They sat with out saying a word for a bit and then Naraku said in a hopeful tone, "Are you hungry, thirsty, anything?"

Kagome smiled at him remembering her thirst and said, "Yea, I'm a little thirsty. I would like to have something to drink."

Naraku smiled, knowing what he was going to do and took her hand to go with him to the bar. He didn't want her friends to see what he was going to do knowing that Sesshomaru wanted them to watch over her. She at first didn't want to leave knowing that they would be worried if they found out that she was gone but she looked back at her roommate and his friend before she stood up and left the place that she was sitting at. She was only going to be gone for a few minutes, they won't even know that she ever left her place.

She moved threw the crowds as best as she could with Naraku leading until and found herself at the bar. He turned away from her and asked for two of the best drinks that they had and paid the bartender after he handed her a filled up cup. Before he handed her a cup, he took out a small envelope that had fine ground up white powder in it and poured a generous amount, which dissolved on contact. He was going to use this on her on their date but this would work out fine if not better. He gave her the cup and she looked at it wondering what it was before taking a small sip and realized that it was alcohol. She never drank any alcohol in her life but she found that she liked the taste of it. There was something about it that she liked.

It had been just about half an hour since Inuyasha and Miroku started flirting, and Inuyasha was thinking about getting back to Kagome. He turned to Miroku who just got his 26th slap to the face for the night. She shook his head in pity for him wondering if he has cheeks of steel. It was either that of his cheeks were completely numb from the years of abuse. He might as well have a red handprint tattooed on his face since he always had one.

He hooked two fingers at the back of Miroku's shirt collar and dragged him away from a girl who was about to add another red handprint to the side of his head.

"Come on Roku, let's get back to Kagome, we've left her alone long enough." Inuyasha said as he continued to pull Miroku.

"Aw but I almost had that one. Kagome's a grown woman, she doesn't need us to baby sit her." Miroku said trying to resist but still let him pull him away.

"Miroku, you don't live with a bastard, I do. Before I left the room, I saw the promise of death that in his eyes. Don't think that you're off the hook, after he done with me, he'll come for you."

"Fine then, you win but where is she?"

Inuyasha then looked to where they sat her only to see that she wasn't there. They didn't stray too far from her. Inuyasha tried to sniff her out but there were just too many scents to sift threw. Finally, he caught a little whiff of her along with the strong hint of alcohol. He was hoping that she was just next to some drunk guy or something that he saw leaving with another guy, but he already knew that wasn't going to happen. As he got closer, he saw that the drunken guy was indeed Kagome and the other guy was Naraku so he knew automatically he had something to do with this.

"Naraku, what did you do to her?" Miroku said out loud as he neared them.

Naraku smirked innocently but the tone he used told them that he was fully guilty of her state. "I've done nothing, I just found her here drunk at the counter. I decided to take her to my room to sleep off the alcohol."

Inuyasha then pulled him by his shirt collar, which caused him to let Kagome go, and she almost fell flat on the floor if it wasn't for Miroku who caught her.

"Hee hee hee, hi pwetty kitty cat." She slurred while looking up at Inuyasha, smiling and reaching out to stroke his ears. Even in her drunken state, she still had the nerve to call him a cat. He didn't even bother to argue with her because she wouldn't be able to understand while she was like this.

Both men gave the red-eyed man an evil glare to warn him to stay away and he knew that they would tell Sesshomaru. Naraku's smirk widened, let him find out then, Kagome will want nothing to do with the dog if she somehow wakes up in the morning next to him. He knows that Sesshomaru won't be able to contain his animalistic nature as long as Kagome still has those drugs in her system. He could barely contain himself as it stared taking effect when her scent shifted from being normal to fully aroused when around him.

It was going to be a long ride home and Miroku could only hope that she don't ruin his seats. Inuyasha was thinking about how dead that they are. Things didn't go as bad as what could have really happened but the thing is that **nothing** was to happen to her. He couldn't understand why Sesshomaru wanted to keep watch over Kagome but it would be useless to get the answer out of him.

Inuyasha quietly opened the door to the dorm/apartment and peeked in carefully. The living room/den was dark and quiet, no signs of life whatsoever. He then sniffed and listened around like a guard dog on duty for any thing out of place, just because nothing seemed to be around doesn't mean that there isn't anything there. He focused all his hearing onto one room and breathed out a sigh or relief when he heard calm and steady breathing in a continuous rhythm.

"The coast is clear, he's sleeping." He whispered to Miroku behind him.

"Good because it would be hard to explain _this_ to him." He whispered back gesturing to the very drunk girl who was sleeping now that he and Inuyasha were struggling to navigate her in the room.

Sesshomaru had just fallen asleep, he was going to stay up and wait till they came back but then he shook off the thought, thinking of what would be the purpose of doing that would be. Once again, he was caught in another dream with Kagome but this time just when they were about to kiss, he smelled alcohol. He then heard his brother and friend's voices room. His eyes shot open sensing something very wrong.

Inuyasha turned back to him and said, "There won't be any chance to explain if he sees her like this."

"Half-breed and friend, I would like to have a word with you **now**. Oh, and bring Kagome with you." Sesshomaru's voice boomed from inside his room. He didn't sound angry, in fact, he sounded extremely calm and polite but both people who were called knew him all too well.

_'Oh shit!'_ Inuyasha and Miroku thought at the same time. They swallowed their pride and slowly walked to Sesshomaru's door with Kagome in their arms. The air outside the door felt heavy and thick, if he wasn't furious earlier, he sure was now.

Both were thinking that they should drop Kagome here and run off but the door opened. His eyes were cold and his face expressionless as the first thing he looked at was Kagome. He bent down and scooped her sleeping form up and laid her on his bed gently. Miroku and Inuyasha took this opportunity to leave but Sesshomaru let out a warning growl daring them to run.

"Inuyasha, I told you not to come back here if anything happened. It's too late to run and Miroku you have been dragged into this as well. I am in no kind of mood to deal with ignorance so if you tell me a good enough excuse to what in the hell happened, I might decide to only break one of your limbs."

They told him the story that they saw found her drunk with Naraku. She had got out of their sights and into his, they didn't mean for it to happen but it did. Sesshomaru growled and cinched his fist so tight that he dug his claws into his own hands and started to draw blood.

"I will deal with the ignorant fool tomorrow then, I'm in desperate need of sleep at the moment."

With that, the two nervous wrecks left to the safety of their own living spaces, Inuyasha locking and pushing something up against his door just in case Sesshomaru decided to pay him a visit while he was sleeping and Miroku scrambled out the door.

Sesshomaru sighed, closing and locking his door, and turned to think about what he was going to do with her now only to see that she disappeared from his bed.

"Uh Kagome…" Sesshomaru said wondering what happened to her but then he felt two arms come around from behind. He stiffened a bit but realized that it was none other than Kagome.

"Sezmaru…" She slurred but in a surprisingly sexy way that sent shivers up his spine. "It's…hot in here, are you…hot?"

He broke out of her grasp and turned to her and his jaw dropped seeing her in nothing but her underwear, her shirt and skirt was mysteriously gone. She had a lustful look in her eyes and a sexy little smirk on her lips. The smell of her arousal hit him hard, he couldn't smell it over the alcohol at first but now it was all that filled his sensitive nose. She then came back to him and put her arms around his neck, grinding her body against his. Sesshomaru felt the need to put his arms around her waist but instead suppressed it and just groaned when he felt her pull him down for a kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as his body was loosing the battle to surrender to the vixen in front of him.

She some how pulled him down to his bed where he gained full control by taking over her mouth. Something wasn't right he could taste it. Sure she tasted like nothing but alcohol, which he thought strangely gave her more flavor, but there was something added to it. He pulled up from the kiss breaking it before she pulled him back down realizing what was wrong, she was drugged. He knew the taste of the ecstasy pills that a few of the females that he been with used.

He had to stop this before…before…too late, he was very much turned on, the tightening in his boxers was getting painful as she continued to kiss and grind her body against him. It became even worse as moaned his name even though she kept saying it wrong. Sesshomaru was a slave as he felt his instincts setting in.

-------

Kagome started to wake up, her head was pounding very badly and her body was aching. She had the wildest dream last night. She and Sesshomaru were having a hot make-out session before things started to get out of hand. She tried to sit up only to find out that she had something heavy and warm slightly on top of her, which turned out to be Sesshomaru. She looked at him and he looked back with blood shot eyes.

"Sess…wait what's going on?" She sat up and noticed that she had no shirt on or skirt. She covered herself, pulled the covers against her, and said, "Why am I in your room…sleeping in your bed with you…half naked?" She asked afraid that her dream was more than a dream because it really was more than just making-out.

Sesshomaru sat up with her and said with a serious look, "You finally decided to give into my charms and let me take you."

Her eyes went wide, she didn't remember anything other than drinking the alcohol that Naraku gave to her and she felt scared then angry. She heard Sesshomaru laugh on side of her and then turned to glare at him. "This is not funny Sesshomaru, I can't believe that you took advantage of me…then again, yes I could. I want you to stay away from me form now on you twisted dog!" She just felt like de-manning so that he'll never take advantage of her or any other girl again.

"No, I'm just kidding, you came home drunk thanks to your good for nothing guy friend and I took the liberty of taking care of you last night. As for your clothes, I didn't touch them, you took them off yourself and somehow lost them. I believe he did it just to get you in bed with him, he told me that he planned on keeping you all night."

Hey, it was finally his turn to get the bastard in trouble and it seemed to work. She scowled at the thought that Naraku got her drunk for a one-night stand.

If only she knew the whole story. Right when he was about to give in completely, she all of a sudden fell asleep. He was disorientated and extremely horny now but he was glad that it was over. He was about to get up so that he could take a cold shower and then go to her room to sleep for the night but she somehow wrapped her body against him and refused to let him go. He gave up, being too tired to try, and had to deal with her grinding, mewing, moaning, sent, and such the entire night. He didn't get an ounce of sleep at all that night.

"Well could you help me out here, I would really like to go take a shower now."

Sesshomaru slowly got out of bed and handed her one of his t-shirts, she quickly put it on and went to the door. She took one last look at Sesshomaru who plopped back down onto his bed and then left out. With her finally gone, he felt that he could finally get some sleep so he laid back down and closed his eyes, only to have new images of Kagome under him flash threw his mind. He then realized that he might never sleep normally or at all again.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope that you like my early update. I have some good news, no I didn't save a bunch of money on my car insurence because...well I don't have a car (sad hunh, I'm 18 and have no car). The good news is that I'm almost done with the next chappie and if I get some good reviews in, I'll update it either tonight or tomorrow. I really like how that chapter is turning out. Here's a sneek peek of what it is, the next chapter is called "Voices":

_Alone. They were alone and he wasn't going to waste no time. Sesshomaru scooped Kagome in his arms, surprising her a bit but she wrapped her legs around his body as soon as they came into the dorm/apartment after classes. He was greedily kissing her and she was doing the same to him._

_His hands ran all over her backside, butt, and thighs while hers were tangled in his hair. She loved how silky soft his hair was and always let him know by stroking it gently. She was the only one he allowed to do so._

_Things were getting too heated and he found himself going to his room with her still in his arms. Once the door was closed, there would be no telling how long it would take for them to come out again. Like it mattered, he was going to enjoy every second before..._

A/N (again): Well that's all you get for now. I know you hate me but you won't for long if I update early.


	13. Voices

**Ch. 12 Voices**

Alone. They were alone and he was going to waste no time. Sesshomaru scooped Kagome in his arms, surprising her a bit but she wrapped her legs around his body as soon as they came into the dorm/apartment after classes. He was greedily kissing her and she was doing the same to him.

His hands ran all over her backside, butt, and thighs while hers were tangled in his hair. She loved how silky soft his hair was and always let him know by stroking it gently. She was the only one he allowed to do so.

Things were getting too heated and he found himself going to his room with her still in his arms. Once the door was closed, there would be no telling how long it would take for them to come out again. As if it mattered, he was going to enjoy every second before…

He woke up.

* * *

A/N: I know a lot of you guys hate me out there. Yes it's another dream. I know it was too soon but please bare with me. I'm doing it for a reason, besides they are not together…yet.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled while lying down in his bed. He couldn't move what so ever. The pain that he felt in his head, as well as a…_specific_ region, wouldn't allow him to do so. He slowly turned to his alarm clock and saw that it was only 4:00 am.

"Only got thirty minutes of sleep this time." He mumbled to himself.

He then noticed that one of his hands had somehow gone threw his sheets, the other in his pillow. He had clawed them. He forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom for another cold shower, this had been a routine for him since the night Kagome had been bought home drunk.

When morning rolled around, Kagome was happily drinking her sweet coffee but something wasn't right. Sesshomaru wasn't up, he usually was by now getting ready to go to class with her.

Kagome stood up and went to his room. She knocked on the door but didn't hear anything. She knocked louder but still no sign of life. Finally, she knocked while calling his name loudly but nothing still. After finding out that the door was unlocked, which she thought was strange because he always locked his door, she waltzed quietly and stood over him. His body was all over the bed. One leg was going off the side, the other stretched to the other corner of the bed. One arm lay near the head of the bed and the other sitting over his chest holding an iPod. The only thing that wasn't on the bed was his head, which was hanging off the bed, mouth wide open, and he had the iPod's earphones in his ears.

"No wonder he couldn't hear me, now how am I to wake him." Kagome said, as she looked him over again. She tapped, shook, and slapped his face a few times but he wouldn't wake up. She then remembered how sensitive he was about his ears. She found out by mistake when he took her phone from her when she got a call from Naraku one time. She jumped on his back and pulled on his ears and he howled like a hurt puppy. Since then, whenever she was too mad at him, she would mess with his ears.

She barely stroked the tip of his ear when a hand grasped her wrist and she found a pair of angry molten gold blood shot eyes glaring at her. He took the earphones out his ear and asked as if he was talking to a child because she sure was acting like one, "Why the hell do you have to mess with my ears? I thought you did that for Inuyasha."

"I do but it's fun to mess with yours also and besides, there's no other way to wake you up." She said as she pulled her hand away from him. "And because you are going to be late for classes."

Sesshomaru turned on his stomach and plopped down on his pillow face down. He was just now getting sleep since his mind seemed to be a bit distracted by the music.

"I'mh nat goin teh clasp terday, leaf meh lone." She herd him mumble into the pillow.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand bullshit, could you please say that in Japanese."

He lifted himself with his forearms, looked her strait in the eyes with his tired red ones, and said, "I said, I'm not going to class today, leave me alone." His head then went strait back down into the pillow.

Kagome rolled her eyes, sat next to him, and said, "Sess, I don't think that you could afford to miss anymore classes. You missed out on enough when you were avoiding me."

"I donf cair…"

"Wrong language again."

He turned his head but his eyes remained closed, "I don't care, my father can just give them an excuse."

Kagome rolled her eyes again and mumbled 'daddy's boy' under her breath. "And how do you plan on getting an excuse from your father. He doesn't know about you skipping class just to avoid me. I don't think that he would like that you're playing hooky as well as not paying any attention to your 'girlfriend'."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened quickly in realization and then he looked blankly at her saying, "I hate you."

"That no way to talk you talk to your 'girlfriend' now is it? No wonder you've been threw so many." She said giggling and leaving the room, he just growled not feeling much up to anything to get her back at the moment. He will get her after while.

After he showered, dressed, and had two cups of coffee, one to wake up and the other to get his mind moving, he and Kagome was off to class once again. He kept muttering and complaining about everything mainly on why Kagome couldn't just leave him. Once in class he sat down in the chair and put his head down on the desk. It was just them two as it was every time. Kagome came over to him with her eyebrow raised.

"Why are you so cranky, I've never seen you like this?"

"Well if someone came in your room and woke you up from the first bit of sleep in two weeks, you would be cranky too." He replied with his head still down.

Kagome sat on the desk next right next to him and said, "You haven't been getting any sleep? Is it because you've been having girls over or something without anyone knowing?"

He looked up at her with a blank look and said, "Trust me, no one in the room would get any sleep if that happened. I've…been woken up by my…dreams."

"Dreams?" Was all she said before she bust out laughing earning a growl from Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry…heh…I've never heard of something like that. So what have you been dreaming about to keep you awake at night."

"It's nothing really."

Then he said in his mind, _'It's nothing but me…and you…every night…doing things…naughty things…'_

**'…Sexy erotic things that I would like to show you now…'**

"Sesshomaru, snap out already." Kagome said while snapping her fingers in his ear, when that didn't seem to work, she lightly stroked his ear and felt him shiver causing him to come out of his trance.

"Oh uh sorry." That was weird, he didn't want to do that, let alone think about that.

"You look a little sick, almost like you have a fever." Kagome said while placing the back of her hand on top of his forehead. He felt a spark within him and his eyes went blank.

Something was definitely different with him now. He seemed to look at her hungrily and his eyes were clouded giving him a lustful look. His claws started digging into the table.

"Sesshomaru, stop before you shred the table into hamster litter."

On her words, he snapped out of whatever he was in and looked down at the table to see wooden shavings and ten slightly crooked trail lines leading to the tips of his fingers.

"Okay, I'm definitely thinking that I should have left you. Maybe you should go back." Kagome said with concern radiating off her.

Sesshomaru just looked up at her and smiled wryly before standing up with his things and walking towards the door. He took one-step out into the hall when his whole body froze and his eyes went blank once more.

**'Oh no you don't I want to stay with her.'** A devious voice rang threw his mind.

"No, I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you." Sesshomaru said aloud.

Kagome was a bit shocked and he was as well, did he just say that he wanted to stay…with her. A second ago, he looked like he was tired and ready to leave now he looks like he's tired but determined to stay in class.

_'What the hell...where did that come from?'_ He thought as he realized what he just said. Sesshomaru shook it off, either this girl was succeeding in driving him insane or he really was hearing another voice in his head. Either way he was going crazy.

"Well if you say so then." Kagome said while looking him up and down to make sure that this was the same Sesshomaru that she knew.

The rest of the day, he was completely out of it. Kagome couldn't help but be curious about whatever is wrong with him because instead of messing with her, he blanked out and stared into space. Whenever he looked at her, his eyes were clouded and sometimes when he spoke, it was as if he was a completely different person…_ 'Wait, why am I thinking about him? He is of no concern of mine, I should just enjoy this and/or tease him.'_

"Hey fluffy evil?" She said poking him in his cheek while they were sitting at a table at the student union. He just closed his eyes and said, "And what in heaven's name ever possessed you to call me that?"

(Looks back at writer and everyone else who uses that term)

"I don't know, but I think it fits."

"I may be evil but I am certainly not fluffy."

"Ah so he admits to being evil."

"Stop poking me before I chew your finger off."

Kagome snatched her hand back and pouted, "So mean now are we?" Sesshomaru looked at her or more like her lip. He licked his fangs getting a hungry feeling all of a sudden.

"Sesshomaru snap out, you're scaring me even more than usual lately. You look like you want to eat me."

**'You have no idea.'** Came that devious voice inside his head.

"Sleep, I-I need sleep." Sesshomaru mumbled putting his head down on the table. Oh great, he really is going insane. He definitely heard another voice inside of his head. It sounded like him but with more of a husky tone to it.

_'It has to be that I'm just not getting enough sleep, yea that's right, I'm not insane…Ha ha ha…yea…'_

**'That's funny because you sound insane to me.'**

Sesshomaru froze wide-eyed in horror, Kagome was silently watching him wondering what was going on in his head.

That was the weirdest thing that has **ever** happened to him, it was almost as if his thoughts were talking back to him, almost as if there were another him.

**'Stop thinking about me and get back to the female already before she thinks you're insane too.'**

"Holy shit, there IS another voice in my head!" Sesshomaru said frantically with both hands gripping the sides of his head.

**'Heh…Too late now.'**

He then slowly looked at Kagome only to see her moving away from him while giving him a nervous smile.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" He said as he hid his face in his hands.

"Uh…are you talking to me…or the voice in your head?"

Sesshomaru growled but not because of what she said. He growled at the voice that was laughing at him now.

He wanted to know what was going on with him but he wouldn't have anyone to go too. He was sure that if he went to anyone that he knew on campus, they would have reactions like Kagome. It would ruin his reputation. He then thought that he should go to the most reliable source for information. The internet!

He quickly left Kagome, who just looked at him weirdly, without a word said and headed back to the room for his handy dandy notebook…err laptop…same thing. When he got to the dorm/apartment, Inuyasha was about to leave out but was almost pushed down by Sesshomaru when he was coming in.

"Hey, what the hell's your problem now?" Inuyasha blurted out after regaining his balance.

"It's nothing of your concern that's for sure." Sesshomaru replied as he went into his room. Inuyasha just ignored him and went out to do his business.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk and looked up things such as 'demon's dreams,' 'hearing voices,' 'symptoms of lacking sleep,' and 'talking thoughts.' All he got was a load of crap. Most was about insane and paranoid people, as well as split or multiple personalities people. The internet sucks sometimes, especially when you really need it.

_'Now what the hell am I supposed to do?'_ Sesshomaru thought only to hear the voice in his mind respond with, **'I don't know what you're going to do but I know what I want to do, let's go find the female.'**

Sesshomaru who was getting enough of this voice thought. _'Will you just shut it and go away!'_

**'Wow touchy, I'll tell you what lets make a deal, I'll shut-up if you go get Kagome.'**

_'Why would I want her?'_

**'Why wouldn't you?'**

_'Well I…'_

He stopped in mid thought, it was official, he was insane. He was actually talking (thinking) back to this voice. Could things get any worse?

_Ring ring ring_

His cell phone brought him back to reality, he looked at the caller Id. Things have gotten worse, it was his father.

"Yes father." Sesshomaru murmured as he sat down on his bed

_"Sesshomaru, I was just wondering if you had anything planned for the weekend. If not I would like for you and your girlfriend to come back to the estate for dinner."_ Toga said anxiously hoping to see his 'future daughter-in-law' again.

Sesshomaru knew that if he said that he couldn't go, then Toga would come over and he was more annoying there then when he's at home because Izayoi wasn't there to argue with him.

**'Aw man, not him.'** The voice whined. Sesshomaru snorted before thinking, _'Maybe I'm not as crazy as I thought. At least whatever you are seem to agree on what I think of father.'_

_"Sesshomaru, are you still there? Hello?"_ Toga said. It's been a good minute of hearing nothing on the phone.

Sesshomaru pulled himself out of his thoughts and said, "Oh uh…Sorry, I was thinking about something."

_"About what, your girlfriend?"_

"No."

**'Yes.'**

"Will you leave me the hell alone for one second damn it!" Sesshomaru yelled feeling too frustrated at the moment.

_"Oh Sesshomaru, I'm shocked. How could you say that to your father?"_ Toga said with in a dejected tone.

"No father, I wasn't talking to you, I didn't mean to say that out loud…well maybe I did considering how pestering you can be…"

_"Get to the point boy."_

"I haven't been…myself lately. My sleep hasn't been so great and I'm starting to hear voices because of it."

_"You don't say, and let me guess, the voice can talk to you and you can talk back to it?"_

"Uh yea, that's right…father do you know what's wrong with me?" He really wanted to avoid telling his father about his problem because he was sure that he would make things worse but now he felt that asking him was all he had.

There was a long pause on the line before he heard, _"Come home as soon as possible, if I'm right then about your situation then I don't want to discuss this over the phone."_

They gave their goodbyes and then after grabbing his keys, quickly left out.

Kagome finally came back to the room knowing that he would be there. Before she went in, she carefully surveyed the area just in case he was hiding anywhere. He wasn't around the door, the kitchen, living room/den, bathroom, or his room. He just wasn't there.

She heard the front door open and thought it was Sesshomaru but it turned out to be his brother. "Hey kitty ears."

Inuyasha just glared at her and said, "Enough with the kitty ears already. Hey, how come you guys didn't wake me up for classes. I missed out on the first one and was thirty minutes late for the second."

"Well, I'm not yours or anybody else's alarm clock and I'll be damned if I start being one now."

"Well I heard that you woke the bastard up so why not me?"

"Uh…No comment besides, your room is a death trap."

Inuyasha just ignored her and sat on the couch to watch TV. Kagome came over to him and started playing with his ears. "Have you seen your brother?"

"Leave my ears alone and no, why do you want him?"

"Well, he was acting weird today…I mean he's always weird but more than the usual amount of weird today."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, waved an uncaring hand, and said, "Aw, stop worrying so much about the prick, it won't do you any good. Sesshomaru is Sesshomaru, he has his moments and when that happens it's best not to ask about him."

Kagome gave up, she could clearly see that asking Inuyasha was a waste of time. She could tell from seeing the two of them interact with one another that they had issues against one another. She just stat with him but couldn't really concentrate on watching TV since her mind was to busy wondering about Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru finally pulled into the estate and walked inside. He knew exactly where to find his father and proceeded up the stairs to find him. He stood outside the study and sighed before he knocked.

"Come in." The voice of Toga came threw the doors. If Sesshomaru was thinking about turning back, it was too late now.

He walked in and sat at the seat that was on the other side of a large mahogany desk. There was a bit of silence as if the two were just getting used to the other's prescience. Gold met gold as Toga broke the silence by saying, "So…your dreams have been keeping you awake."

"Yes and I think because of that I'm starting to hallucinate, do you know any remedies that can help me or know what's going on with me?"

"First off, I know you and Kagome aren't together."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened "You knew the whole time didn't you, how come you acted like you didn't?"

Toga chuckled, of course he knew, he was doing this because Ayame asked him to fake it and he was amused at the whole situation. He wasn't going to tell his son that because he really does hope that he could get a daughter-in-law out of it.

"I don't have to tell you the reason for my actions. Now tell me what you've been dreaming?"

"Well it's never the same but I've been dreaming about me and Kagome together. Recently it's been getting worse…"

"Heh heh, clawing your bed and having cold showers now right?"

Sesshomaru looked away not wanting to show his embarrassment.

"You know, I'm surprised that you're going threw that early."

"Going threw what early."

"Understanding your beast, your inner demon. It's all your true and raw emotions not to mention your instincts. It's something that happens to demons around puberty but in our family, most don't start understanding their beast until we are at least 100. I didn't hear mine until I was 300. I was only interested in conquering everything and gaining power that was until I met your mother."

"My mother?"

Toga took out an old photo that was in his desk of a beautiful dog demoness before continuing with, "Yes, that woman bought the beast out in me. Many of the women that I've ran into were beautiful yes, but very submissive. Your mother, however, was loving, compassionate, and intelligent…"

Sesshomaru smiled a bit thinking about what his mother was like. He couldn't really remember her since she died when he was two but it was great to know what she was like. Well that was until his father continued.

"But above all she was a mean, stubborn, woman. She was such a **bitch** nothing could please her. My pigheaded beast made me go after her for over 300 years because she was a great challenge but she did the most horrible things to me. She finally gave in because I was the most persistent demon that she's ever met and the only one who could handle her. We were mated and together for about 200 years before we had you."

Sesshomaru took the photo from his father and looked at it before saying, "I-I still don't really understand what's going on."

"Your beast wants Kagome as a mate."

Sesshomaru was frozen in fear. Then in a dramatic way, he got on the floor, looked up, and yelled out, "NOOOOO!"

**'At least someone sees it my way, I think I'm starting to like dad.'** Sesshomaru's beast said.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples as he sat back down in the chair and then growled to his beast, _'Great, now you want to side with the old dog, I feel betrayed.'_

"So I see you don't feel the same, it's a shame really. I like her she's an amusing little thing. She would make a great mate for you." Toga said trying not to laugh at his son's antics.

"I don't want her, she's a bitch."

"Like father, like son right."

Sesshomaru thought over his words and all that they talked about before sighing again and deciding that he spent too much time around his father today.

"It's getting late, I'm going to head back on campus."

Toga leaned back in his chair watching his son walk towards the door and said, "It won't be easy, whatever your beast wants, it gets. You think it's bad now, it _will_ get worse."

Sesshomaru drove back feeling more exhausted and aggravated because his beast kept messing with him. Kagome was still watching TV with Inuyasha, who surprisingly allowed her to rub his ears. What could he say it felt good. She stopped rubbing them when the door opened and she saw Sesshomaru slowly walked inside the dorm/apartment.

"Sesshomaru, wow you look exhausted what have you been doing?"

"Talking to my father. Being around the old dog can tire anyone out." He muttered as he walked past her and sat on the couch nearly sitting on Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, watch where you put your ass!"

Sesshomaru, who was not in the mood to put up with his brother, just flipped him off. Inuyasha was about to punch him when Kagome came in between and calmed Inuyasha down by rubbing his ears, which worked.

"Aw lighten up kitty ears, fluffy evil hasn't been getting any sleep, he's just a crabby puppy in need of nap time."

"Am…not." Sesshomaru yarned.

Kagome then directed him to put his head down in her lap while she rubbed his ears like she had done Inuyasha. It was so soothing that he could feel himself sinking off to sleep. Her gentle scent was slowly working it's way into his system and his beast was purring in content.

Inuyasha looked down at his brother. He didn't know if what he thinks he was hearing was exactly what it sounded like.

"What the…is he…he's purring, he's **actually** purring! Sesshomaru, you're so lame…" Inuyasha said as he was about to shake him only to have Kagome stop him when she said, "Inuyasha quiet, tease your brother later. He's sleeping."

Inuyasha just pouted not being able to mess with his brother and left Kagome to take care of a slumbering Sesshomaru.

* * *

A/N: Well here's another update, thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys. It's people like you that keep me on my toes. I'm actually a little late on it because I woke up late this morning. I was going to update it last night but I got too sleepy. I know you might be asking what happened with Naraku and if not then well...you'll find out later. I'm still not done with him yet but he will get what he deserves in the end.

Once again, please don't hate me because the preview I gave you was just a dream. I hope you guys like it because I really had fun writing it. But now because I updated twice, you're just going to have to wait till I have the next chapter. I'm planning it. Sorry.

**Reading this part is IMPORTANT because this deals with what may happen in the next** **chapter:** I need your opinion on what the next chapter should be. It will either be a chapter with Naraku who has a little "friendly chat" with his father or a chapter whith Sango and Miroku because I've been abusing the both of them. Whichever you choose first, the other will come afterwards before I go strait back to Sesshomaru and Kagome.


	14. Man On A Mission

A/N: Finally got a new chappie up. I'm a bit late on uploading this and the reason why is that my lap top hates me. It still works but the lighting is shot out...well not completely. It comes on when it's first turned on but the second after, I'm in the dark. I'm now reduced to using the house computer once again until the problem is fixed which mean updates may take longer.

School is also not treating me right at the moment so that's why I haven't updated as quickly besides the laptop factor. In reality, I mostly update within a week's time. This chapter is short but I will be updating twice. This is just something similar to the chapter where I added Inuyasha while I'm getting my thoughts together on what to do next for our favorite couple.

As you know, or at least the ones who read my comment, this chapter is a reader's choice. It was between having a Miroku and Sango chapter or a Naraku chapter. Whichever you chose first, would be written first. Well you have decided and the winner is…well read it already.

And I hope you all like it and please bare with me.

* * *

**Ch. 13: Man on a Mission**

Sango was at the food court waiting to get their orders while Ayame was telling her about her latest discovery from yesterday.

"You should have seen it Sango, they were so adorable." Ayame said a bit too happily than what should have been. She had stars twinkling in her eyes, she was such a hopeless romantic.

"They were both sleeping but he had his head in her lap snuggling into her while her fingers were in his hair. He never lets **anyone** touch his hair, do you know what that means?"

Sango gave her an unsure look. She really didn't see a big deal with it. They both knew that Kagome and Sesshomaru made a truce, although it's been broken many times. They were just friends. There was no way of getting them to go beyond that, especially when they can't stay friends long enough.

She was really like Kagome, that's why they called themselves twins. She didn't really care about getting in relationships. Both Kagome and Sango were spitfires, Kagome was the more vicious of the two but Sango's wasn't one to be messed around either. That doesn't mean that she doesn't want a guy one day. Kagome, on the other hand, wants no one.

"Uh…it means that they made peace again and it's no big deal?" Sango questioned before Ayame looked as if she was going to explode. The wolf demoness clutched her by the shoulders and shook her.

"NO BIG DEAL! Sango this IS a big deal, we are changing the lives of two people we hold dear to us for the better. I bet that in no time they will be madly in love and soon they'll get married and have lots of kids and I'llgettobethelittlebadassesgodmotherand..."

"You're over exaggerating again." Sango said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oops sorry, but come on San, I know you see the events unfolding. It won't take long for them to realize that they're perfect for each other and they'll have us to thank and they'll nametheirfirstlittlegirlaftermeandtheirsecondafteryouand…"

Sango just shook her head at her friend's non-stop rambling about their best friend's future children. This was going to take a while. After getting their food, Ayame continued talking Sango to death to the table. It was obvious that she was obsessed with this matchmaker thing. It could be because Kagome helped her hook up with Koga and she's just returning the favor.

Unbeknownst to the pair, mainly Sango, a pair of violet eyes was watching. He was a man on a mission and his deadly hand was itching to go into action to get another feel of the female he desired.

Miroku had been sitting on the opposite side of the food court stalking Sango. Ever since he first met her, he was curious about her. He never actually meant to cop a feel with her. He wanted to stick to his plan of trying to woo his victim before he got a touch but his cursed hand automatically came into action. His father always told him that the men in his family were cursed and had an obsession for touching women, epically beautiful women. Miroku just always thought it was his father's excuse because he was such a huge pervert, now he was thinking that it was true.

Miroku never felt a connection as strong as he had with Sango. He was immediately drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He had to get another feel of her…but without being slapped. When she slapped him, it hurt like hell, he was wondering if she hurt herself.

He slowly made his way over to the girl's table and just when he was half way there he heard a loud, "There's the pervert!"

Miroku turned his head in the direction that he heard his trademark nickname and saw a girl pointing to him. She was one of the members in the newly formed club, 'Perverts Must Suffer', or PMS for short. It was for women who have been ambushed by perverts (cough)Miroku(cough). This particular member was one that he harassed, ran away, and hid from a few minutes ago before he started his pursue on Sango.

"Let's get him!" Another girl said out loud with a smirk as about twenty girls followed.

Those words were words that he always wanted to hear form a woman but not if they wanted to castrate him for giving in to his male needs so easily. He swore that his hand was cursed and this only proved it. He turned to break out into a run as the girls neared him but was blocked by five other girls.

There was a loud pitched girly squeal that went threw out the entire union. Sango and Ayame looked to see where it came from only to see the hand of some poor unfortunate guy being swallowed up in a sea of girls. They gave each other weird looks before they shrugged and suddenly decided that today was a great day to eat outside in the sunshine. Miroku just watched sadly as his target slipped threw his fingers before she even knew what hit her.

Miroku dodged inside the library an hour later panting heavily. He had miraculously escaped the harpies unscathed but now he was separated from getting a chance to get Sango. He was afraid of going out anytime soon because he knew that the hated club members were patrolling around the area, they wouldn't find him there. The library was one of the last places that anyone would find him. This made it more of a place to look.

Miroku started looking for another exit knowing that the girls would know to look there soon but stopped when he saw the object of his desire walking inside and sat herself at a computer.

Now was his chance, he walked over confidently, nothing was going to stop him now besides the angry girls that were now walking toward him…

_'Angry girls walking toward me? Uh-oh.'_ Miroku thought as he turned around to try to get away from the girls. He then remembered that he didn't look for an escape route because he was so occupied. He ran, all threw the library before a librarian stopped him and threw him out for disturbing the peace. Sango saw when the librarian was dragging him out by his shirt collar along with the parade of girls following behind.

Once he was outside, he was at the mercy of the females once again. Just as they were about to give him what he deserved they all heard, "Hey what's going on?"

The girls stopped their diabolical scheming and parted to make way for the newest arrival. To his surprise, it was the very girl that he was stalking.

Miroku started to cry for joy. _'I-it's her, I can't believe that she's come to save me. Now I know that she has to be the one, she has to be the one to bare my children.'_

"We were just about to have some fun with the campus pervert, would you like to join us sister Sango?" One of the girls said which surprised him to no end.

"Sister, you're one of them!"

"You have no right to talk to our founder of our club."

Founder, yup he's going to die and without getting his hands on her rump again. She started the club a few weeks ago after getting enough of hearing how much of a pervert he is from just about every girl she met on campus.

"Calm down, I didn't start this club for you to attack him every time you see him."

Maybe she would save him although deep in his heart he knew that he didn't deserve it. If she saved him, he promised that he would change his ways.

"But sister, he harassed me this morning and then he started stalking you." The girl that found him earlier said. Sango narrowed her eyes at him looking dangerous.

"Oh he did?" Sango said and all of the girls nodded, sealing his fate.

Sango sighed and turned back to the girls and said, "Alright girls, I'll take care of him for you, there's no need for all of you to fight over which one get's him first."

The girls nodded and turned to walk off. Once alone, she gave him his serious look and said, "You know I ought to let them have their way with you."

"I know. It's just that my cursed hands have a mind of their own." Miroku said with a cheesy smile as he straightened himself up. "Because you were so grateful and spared me I promise to straighten up my act."

Sango smiled at him but that was before it faded. Her face turned red as her left eye started twitching. She closed her eyes before she ground out between her teeth, "Miroku…"

"Well it is going to take some time you know, I can't change all at once." He said with his hand glued to her rear.

"GIRLS!" As it's been said before, Sango was nobody to be messed with.

In an instant, he was surrounded by the PMS club. He laughed nervously before screaming his lungs out as the girls continued to do their torturous deeds. Miroku was satisfied though, he was a man on a mission and it's been accomplished.

His new mission: Survive the thrashing that he's about to get.


	15. Heart To Heart

**Ch. 14: Heart to Heart**

Naraku was being escorted by Kagura and Sara inside of their home (real home). He had two black eyes, a swollen lip, and a missing tooth somewhere on the side of his mouth, a bruised cheek as well as a few other places on his torso, various scratches, and a migraine the size of Asia. He had somehow managed to be safe for two weeks after the night at the party knowing that Sesshomaru was out to get him. Well he hid himself well the first three days but when the first week was up and still no beating, he was thinking that luck was on his side.

Actually, Kagome kept Sesshomaru at bay. She kept telling him that she would handle Naraku on her own every time he told her that he was going to look for him. She never got the chance to do so because she was busy stopping her roommate. After one week was up, he was loosing energy from dealing with the girl and having no sleep and just decided to put the confrontation on a hold until he got the perfect chance.

After Sesshomaru was well rested, the next day he went out on a walk and just so happen to stumble onto Naraku. He cracked his knuckles as he smiled at the thought of finally getting the payback that he so deserved. He stalked his prey and followed him to the English building where he had to talk to a teacher.

Naraku walked away from the teacher and was walking down the hall when he was all of a sudden pulled into one of the rooms and thrown into the wall. His eyes were closed from the pain he was feeling but he heard a door close and lock then a sinister chuckle. When he looked up, Sesshomaru snatched him by his hair and made him look at him.

He smirked evilly and his eyes glinted with mischief as he said as he pulled his free fist back, "You can't hide behind Kagome's back now, so you're going to take this beating like the cowardly man you are."

He let the fist fly and his smile grew at the satisfaction of finally getting his hands on the pathetic half-breed. Even his beast roared in delight as he enjoyed Naraku's squirming and pain. He and his beast at least had one thing in common, they both liked to beat the crap out of their enemy. Naraku tried to fight back only to have his attempts miss. Sesshomaru dodged his every move then planted a good fist in his gut before planting another in his cheek causing him to fly to the floor.

Naraku curled to the floor holding his stomach, feeling the pain there more than in his face. Sesshomaru lightly kicked him as if he was trash in his way so that he would be forced to look up at him.

"Try that dumb ass drug trick again and I promise to beat you until you're begging for death." Sesshomaru then stepped over him and stood at the doorway to leave but before he opened the door he said smugly, "I do have to thank you for it though, she certainly gave me a night to remember and she absolutely loved it."

Sesshomaru knew saying that would piss Naraku off and he would eventually go to Kagome and tell her about the beating as well as ask them if they were together. That would then create another argument for him and her to be in, but he didn't care. Revenge was oh so sweet.

Kagura and Sara directed him to the living room couch then Sara went to find the first-aid kit while Kagura went to tell their father that they were there as well as what happened. Onigumo showed up just as Sara came with the first-aid kit. He just stared at him in his seat as Sara tended to his son.

Once Sara was done, Onigumo turned to his daughters and said, "Leave us, let me talk to him."

The girls did as they were told. No, he wasn't their real father but they gave him the utmost respect besides they both had more important things to do. Once they were gone, the room filled with an uncomfortable silence, Naraku tried to avoid his father's gaze. He knew he wasn't angry or anything, his father was merely studying him which intimidated him greatly.

"Who did this to you?" Onigumo's smooth velvet voice broke threw the silence once he was done evaluating his son.

Naraku fidgeted a bit not wanting to tell his father but his father was the only one that he couldn't lie to. He already knew what was going to be said once he said it.

"It was…Sesshomaru Taisho."

Onigumo's eyes darkened at hearing the name that ruined him. Taisho. He growled low as his claws threatened to puncture the armrest of the chair he was sitting in. He then narrowed his eyes and said slowly, "And what is it that you have done to have him beat you?"

Now how was he going to answer _this_ question. He had to choose his words correctly. "There's a girl, his roommate to be exact, that I've been associating with and he doesn't like the idea the girl may possibly be interested in me."

Mission accomplished, he didn't tell a single lie and he didn't give him the exact details as well.

Onigumo then closed his eyes and bought his hands together before saying, "Didn't I tell you to steer clear of the Taisho's? Don't think I don't know what you're doing. The girl that you're talking about, forget about her, getting revenge by using her won't work."

"Father I'm not trying to get revenge!"

"Quiet, you're lying, I know you too well my son. Look, I don't like the Taisho's just as much as you but it's not your battle, it's mine. There will be a day when I get back on top of the business world and trample the dogs. Till then, do not interfere. You're lucky that the boy didn't put you in the hospital, I'm sure he could have. He's part of a powerful demon clan so if I can't face them, don't you dare try."

Onigumo then stood up and started walking away before telling him, "I don't want you to follow in my foot steps but if you continue to do so then you'll just have to find out the hard way."

Naraku sat back in his seat and smiled evilly. He would not fail, he knew where his father went wrong. He knew not to attack them physically, he was going to do it mentally and emotionally where Sesshomaru wouldn't know what to do. He had a plan and it was in the process of being played out, all he needed now was the call from Kagura.

When Kagome saw Naraku stumble out of the building on her way to see him earlier she automatically asked questions and got answers then stormed back to Sesshomaru. Everyone who saw her death march ran as fast as they could in fear of feeling her wrath. She found Sesshomaru sitting in the parking lot talking to Miroku. The pervert felt the unmistakable aura of an angry woman, looked behind them and ran with out a word. Sesshomaru then turned to see what scared him off and realized that she found out.

'_Damn...that was quick.'_ He thought as he braced himself for her fury.

'**Told ya you should have broken his legs. Never let a coward walk, they always get people in trouble.' **The beast said earning a small growl from his master.

The argument that Sesshomaru and Kagome took part in took more out of him then he expected. She actually started pushing and hitting him, he didn't do anything back but fuss at her since laying a hand on any woman, no matter how much of a bitch she was, was beneath his level. After she stormed off to head for the rooms, he decided that he should give them both some space so he got in his car and drove off campus.

Sesshomaru had just pulled up in a parking lot of a park that was near the campus. Out of all the parks in the city, it was his favorite. It was woody and made him feel as if he was in the wilderness instead of the middle of an urban jungle. He came there a lot to calm his nerves and clear his mind. He slowly walked to his favorite spot which was a picnic table under a cherry blossom tree next to the lake at the heart of the park. He remember running off many nights during the summer to lie out on the grass or sit in the trees just to look up at the stars. He was almost there only to stop short seeing someone already sitting there.

"Hi Sesshy, isn't it a convince of meeting you here." Kagura said as she stood up from her seat and walking over to him.

'_So much for trying to calm my nerves.'_ He just gave her the cold shoulder and was about to walk away when he felt her arms come around his waist from behind. Without looking at her he asked in a monotone voice, "How did you find me?"

"Oh I can find you anywhere, you can't hide from me silly." In other words, Kagura saw how distressed he looked after he left Kagome and being the true fan girl she is, knew exactly where he was going.

"What happened to your accomplices, are you planning to take me for yourself? It would be unfair to the others."

"What if I were planning to take you for just little old me? They couldn't do anything to me. You were my first as I was for you. We have real history together, we're no good for anyone else which is why you're still flirting with hopeless losers."

"You have no right to assume the reasons for my actions." Sesshomaru removed her arms from him and proceeded to walk away. "You like that freshman don't you?"

Sesshomaru froze in place and turned around smoothly and locked. "Ha, don't make me laugh. I have no interest for anyone and that includes her. She's bitchy and extremely annoying but keeping her around me keeps all the other brainless whores like you away from me."

"So, you're just using her?"

"As long as she's useful to me, yes."

Kagura smirked but said coldly, "You are truly the most heartless and the hardest to get man alive."

"And don't forget that."

He said as he strode away. His day had been ruined now and to think it started off so nicely. Also something else bothered him, he didn't feel right when he told the queen of his brainless whores that he had no interest in Kagome. In fact, he knew he lied, he even told himself when he met her that she sparked his interest. No other girl has ever done that. But that's just it, she just interest him, nothing more and nothing less…or at least that's what he's thinking to himself.

He drove back on campus in need of some relief and he knew just how he was going to get it. He felt the need of relieving his stress by transferring it to Kagome and maybe his brother to now that he was there. Still, on his way back to the room, he had to wonder, what were the reasons for his actions?

He just did things as he pleased just for entertainment. Yes, he would get all the privileges of being in a relationship like having a cute girl kiss and feel on him and very few choice picks had given him a night to remember but he loved seeing the reactions from the females when they found out that they had been dumped and he liked seeing them beg for him to take them back. He could always find a good laugh from watching them make fools of themselves and not realizing that they are wasting their time from the very beginning from when they learned of his name. It is this reason and this reason alone why he flirts…but now things feel so different. All but one bowed down to his every whim.

Kagome never once tried to pursue him or try to get his attention. If any thing it was the other way around and her resisting him was somewhat a bother to him. He knew that the interest was there because every time he did something drastic, he could smell her desire and it's gotten stronger in the time that they knew each other. That's another thing, even though they live together, she's the one he's messed with. He would have charmed ten females in the time span that he's been messing with her…that could be a problem.

He growled and pushed his thoughts aside. He just really wanted to go home and bother the hell out of that annoying brother and crazy girl of his… _'Crazy girl of mine? That's not right.'_

'**But it sure did sound right.'**

He growled out of annoyance telling the beast to drop it and then thought that Kagome and Inuyasha better hide because there will be no mercy on them tonight.

Kagura had stayed and watched until Sesshomaru was out of sight before going into her purse and pulling out a little black box and pressed a button. She smiled wickedly as she pulled her cell phone out next and dialed up her brother's number.

_"Kagura, do you have it?"_ Naraku asked expecting her to call.

"Yes I have it." She said as she stuck the box back into her purse.

"_Good, it won't be long before we both get what we want now but we should lay low until the time is right."_


	16. Mall Madness

**Ch. 15: Mall Madness**

Even though they were still in the heat of their passion, Sesshomaru decided to give it a break for the night. He could easily keep going the whole night being a very masculine demon but Kagome looked as if she would break. She begged for him to carry on his performance, damn how she loved that man, but he knew that she wasn't really up for another round of their special wrestling match. They've just finished their third round.

He pulled her limp body up to him so that she could rest in his arms. He started purring softly while making little circles on her bare shoulder so that she could slowly drift off to much needed sleep. Just as sleep was taking her she heard him whisper, "I love you Kagome." She would have responded if she wasn't too tired to even keep her eyelids open. He didn't bother to hear her response because he knew that she loved him just as much and heard her breathing even out in a slow and constant pace signaling to him that she was sleep. He closed his eyes as he felt her warmth along his body, warmth that felt so real that…that…

-------

Sesshomaru opened his eyes very slowly to a blinding light. His room was still dark but the little stream of light that found its way threw the cracks of his dark midnight blue curtains over his window was annoyingly shining in his face.

He hated direct light and he defiantly wasn't a morning person. He would usually stay sleep until later in the morning on a weekend but that warmth that he felt in his dreams was real. He looked down with a groggy look to see his roommate, Kagome, still sleeping so peacefully.

Without a second thought, he put his foot along her backside and pushed her out the bed. She then woke up while falling and didn't have enough time to scream because she soon hit the floor.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell did you do that for?" She yelled as she struggled to get up from the cold floor.

"Because you were in my bed, why were you? You know I don't like anyone in my room. How did you get in here anyway?" He said while looking at her with a bored look.

"I picked your lock, Inuyasha showed me how. As for why I'm in here, some loud banding woke me up late in the night. I thought someone was trying to break in and so I just decided to sleep with you." She said while rubbing the side that hit the floor.

"Kagome, you are a _grown_ woman so act like one, and how come you didn't sleep with Inuyasha or Ayame?"

"Ayame spent the night over at Koga's and you know how your brother likes to go clubbing late in the night, he would smell like smoke and booze when he came back." She said standing up fully and dusting off her backside.

"Why didn't you wake me up instead of sleeping with me?" He said while looking her up and down without being noticeable. She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap pajama top with a little puppy with a silver princess tiara on it and matching pajama shorts with the little puppy on her right leg and the word 'spoiled' across her bottom in silver bubble letters.

"I was trying to wake you up but it's like you're dead when you sleep. I couldn't wake you up for nothing, not even when I messed with your ears and did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"How would I know that if I'm sleeping…wait, I talk in my sleep?" He questioned remembering the erotic dream he had with Kagome. "What did I say?"

"I could barely understand you but you were growling and calling my name, what were you dreaming?" Kagome said while sitting back on his bed.

"I can't remember. Now get out of my room." He said while pushing her off his bed with his foot again. She was better prepared this time so she didn't fall off but she stood up and walked out giggling.

He watched her as she left and laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. "This has got to end for both our sakes." He could sleep fully now but the dreams still haunted him. He was grateful that she didn't noticed how aroused he was because he sure could feel it. He then willed his body to relax enough to not feel the pain anymore.

Seeing as he was fully awake, he grabbed his muscle shirt and then his sweat pants along with some spare boxers and walked out to the bathroom. He took a quick cold shower to reassure himself and then walked out nearly bumping into Ayame.

"Wow, you're alive at this time and on a Saturday? I thought I'd never see the day." Ayame said while looking at him.

"Well, little miss sunshine had a lot to do with me up now, and speaking of, she told me that you stayed over at that no good boyfriend's of yours." He said realizing who he bumped into.

"I did, I just came back and he's good for something thing."

"Alright then, when you finally get pregnant for the wolf, let us know."

Ayame shot him a glare then punched him hard in the arm before going into her room.

"I wasn't talking about that!"

He walked slowly into the living room and saw Inuyasha sleeping on the couch. He obviously crashed there when he came back from his night's activities. _'This must have been what she heard.'_ Sesshomaru thought as well as how easy it would be to put him out his misery and smother him with one of the pillows.

He then saw Kagome who was making coffee and said, "Hey, I believe I found the cause to the noise you heard last night."

"I believe you're right. What to do with him?" Kagome said as she handed him a mug of coffee. He took a sip thinking of all the things that he could possibly do to his brother. Oh so many wonderful torturous things to do so little time. "Why don't we just throw him outside and let him freeze."

It was cold now being that the autumn season was in full term and being in the nice cool air for a while ought to wake him up if anything else didn't.

Kagome hit him lightly on the arm then said, "That's not brotherly love."

"I never loved him, who could love that?"

"You have a point there, let's just get a marker and scribble on his face."

"As long as it's a permanent marker."

"Of course, nothing else would suit our darling friend."

After scribbling a mustache and beard combo as well as glasses, words like 'Cat, I'm a kitty cat and I dance dance dance, and I dance dance dance' on his big forehead, and playing tic-tac-toe on one cheek and connect the dots on the other cheek, they both just decided to watch TV. Since Inuyasha took up all the room on the couch they improvised by sitting on him.

"Oomph!" Inuyasha said out loud being rudely awakened in his sleep by two heavy bodies. When he came to all he could do was slowly look up to see Sesshomaru sitting on his chest looking very comfortable as he put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. "Ses…shomaru…get…up…" Inuyasha hissed, his lungs were being crushed.

Sesshomaru didn't look at him but all he did was shush him and say, "Quiet half-breed, I'm watching TV."

Inuyasha tried to wiggle so that he could push him off but the lower half of his body was crushed as well. "Stop moving Inuyasha, you're gonna throw me off." Kagome said as she hit him on his leg.

"That's…the point…" He started wiggling more but was still unsuccessful of getting free. "Now get your…fat ass off me!"

Kagome got mad although she didn't look like it. She just smiled and then hopped on his stomach causing him to groan in pain. "P-pleeeasssse…" He hissed.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes while Kagome was trying to hold in her giggles then he said, "Fine, we'll get up but only if you clean that mess off your face."

"Mess? What mess?" Kagome and Sesshomaru got off him and watched as he slowly walked to the bathroom. As soon as he disappeared inside, they sat down and continued to watch TV. When they heard a loud growl, they just high-fived each other with their eyes still glued to the screen.

Ayame came out her room with a new set of clothes on and sat on the recliner next to them. "What did you do to him now?" Her question was answered when she saw Inuyasha come out the bathroom with a washcloth scrubbing his face. Ayame failed to hold in her laugher seeing the marks that was on him.

Inuyasha glared at all three of them and said, "Evil bastards, you will pay, better make sure your rooms are locked tight." Then he went into the kitchen to find some breakfast, he hates coffee.

Ayame then stopped laughing and said, "Hey, I didn't do anything!"

"You're laughing at me so you're gonna get what they deserve."

Ayame rolled her eyes then sat back and said, "By the way, Kikyo called and told me to remind you about a date that you're supposed to go on today."

"Damn it, and I have all this shit on my face, it's gonna take forever to get it off, thanks to you jackass." Inuyasha said to his brother.

"Hey, it was Kagome who suggested the marker, I wanted to throw you outside." Sesshomaru said as he defended himself. Inuyasha walked back to his room, growling.

"So Kaggy, are we still up for the mall later on today?" Ayame asked.

"Of course." She chirped happily.

Hearing this peaked Sesshomaru's interest. "You're going to the mall, what for?"

"None of your business fluffy evil." Kagome sang to him.

"It's just been a while since the last time I went." She said before getting up from her spot only to have Sesshomaru grab her by her wrist and pull her to him until she was straddling his lap.

She sighed knowing that fighting would be useless and said with the puppy dog look, "Come on Sess, let me go. If you do I'll get you something nice."

Sesshomaru looked at her, that face was becoming a weakness to him. Whenever she looked at him with those big eyes, he couldn't help but get lost in them and with her pouting lip, he felt like nipping at it. She had him under a spell that she didn't realize that she was casting.

**'Look, you are what…a few centimeters away from her, close the gap already!'** The beast barked dryly to Sesshomaru as if it was obvious that he was to do it.

Not wanting to give into his inner youkai because he doesn't agree with whatever it wants, he let go of Kagome. "Being gracious now are we."

The beast growled at Sesshomaru. **'The least you could do is go with her.'**

_'I don't do shopping and there's too many people at the mall.'_

**'Just do yourself a favor and go, you know you want to.'**

Sesshomaru sighed, for some unknown reason he did want to go. When the girls were ready to leave that afternoon, they went to the front door and just as they were walking out, Sesshomaru walked out behind them.

Kagome then turned to him and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm coming with you." Came his simple reply.

"What…why?"

"I get bored when I have no one to bother."

"But Inuyasha's there."

"I've heard enough of his loud mouth to last me the rest of the day besides, he's going to be leaving soon. It's your turn to be annoyed."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Aw, let him come with us, Koga, and Sango will be there as well." Ayame said hoping for some sparks to fly. If not sparks then some form of entertainment. She came to find out that she like seeing her friends argue, it was so amusing. Kagome growled but said nothing as she walked off.

Once outside Ayame said, "Hey, why don't you two go off ahead? I need to go pick Koga up, I'll get Sango as well."

Kagome was about to object but Sesshomaru put an arm around her waist and dragged her off to his car without a word said. The ride to the mall had been a quiet one other than the music that came from the radio.

At the mall, Kagome shot out of Sesshomaru's car once he opened the door for her. She hasn't been to the mall in forever and she planned on making her time there a great one. Although she was reluctant to dive into any store that she came across, she knew to wait for her friends. Besides, she was sure that Sesshomaru was going to drag her down. They decided to go to the food court to wait and to grab something to eat.

Sesshomaru silently watched Kagome stuff her petite face with food. He was disgusted by it and yet mesmerized by how much food that she could put in her mouth. He was suddenly reminded of a dream that he had recently and the naughty thoughts flooded threw his mind causing him to breathe erratically. His claws started digging into the table which caught Kagome's attention.

"Uh…Sess?" Kagome said as she looked him over. His mouth was slightly gaped and his eyes were glazed over. The beast inside of him was whimpering for freedom.

"Sesshomaru hello, snap out, you look like you did when you found about the voice in your head." She said snapping her fingers in his ear and waving her hand in his face.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to nuzzle her neck. That hazy feeling that Kagome usually got when he did stuff like this came back and she felt helpless as he assaulted her neck since her mind went blank. It's been a long time since he did anything to her, it just strangely felt right.

She slowly rolled her head back not realizing what she was doing which triggered something within Sesshomaru. His fangs elongated and then he looked down at the throat at the girl he was holding. His beast was telling him to get a little taste of her so he lowered his head to her neck and then…

"Hey, there they are…Sesshomaru?" Ayame's voice snapped him out of his trance and he ended up letting go of Kagome who then fell back to the floor coming out of her trance as well.

Ayame could only smirk at what she saw but knew not to bring it up. "Well if you two are done…eating, then we can start shopping."

Kagome blushed while Sesshomaru looked indifferent and stood up with his trash to throw it away. He was actually scolding his inner demon for controlling him for a slight moment.

The Group then started their conquest of the mall…well more like the girls did while the guys regretted going. They had no idea what made them come but here they were so they couldn't complain.

(A/N: Okay just so you know, I don't know any stores that would be in the mall at Japan and I'm too lazy to look that up so please work with me, I'm winging it. It will come together in the end like I always promise.)

"So where should we go next?" Kagome asked after they dominated Body Shop.

"We could go to Hot Topic, they had a few new shirts in there that I had my eye on." Sango said as they were coming close to it.

The guys just stayed back, they honestly had no knowledge on anything in the mall other than where the food, bathrooms, and exits were. Sesshomaru got his shopping done online while Koga got things sent to him from his large family.

Ayame put on a playful smile and said, "How about we go into Victoria's Secret?"

Koga quickly sprung to life, Ayame had many things that she bought from Victoria's Secret that he liked. **This** was the reason why he agreed to go with her to the mall. He relished in the thought of her in nothing but underwear. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit but not enough to be noticeable. He too knew about Victoria's Secret thanks to his adoring fans and suddenly the thought of a half nude Kagome flashed in his mind. He shook of the thought but decided that the trip to the mall won't be wasted if he got to see a little skin. They both followed behind the girls as they dove into the forbidden man zone.

Once in, the girls were trying on perfumes and lotions. It was gentle enough for demons but bold enough to catch attention from anybody. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome was putting on some lotion which bought out her natural sent just a little more. Watching her though was enough to bring up another one of his dreams and he clawed himself lightly to bring his thoughts off of that.

"Hey Kagome, come see the newest line." Ayame said waving to tell her roommate to come over.

Kagome went over to her and blushed at how scandalous and seductive the products were.

"I think we should try some on just for the fun of it."

"And I can be the judge." Said another guy's voice came out of nowhere.

They turned in the direction of the voice only to see Miroku coming in. He looked out of breath with a red hand print on his cheek, hiding from another of his victims no doubt as they saw an angry girl looking around furiously pass the entrance of the store. He had just happened to stumble on the little group and decided that he would be safe hanging around Sesshomaru since girls would forget about him for the demon.

"You as a judge, I think not." Sango said as she glared at him.

"Aw come on, you know Sesshomaru wouldn't care and Koga would only have eyes for Ayame."

"Who said that we wanted to have a judge in the first place?"

"Aw Sango come on please…" Miroku said as he was going over to her for a hug but he kept him away with her arms and said, "If you promise not to touch me, then you can stay."

Miroku backed off happy at the thought that he gets to see her butt instead of feeling it this time, along with the rest of her body.

Ayame then sighed and said, "Well come on girls, if these guys want a show then let's give them one."

The girls then went out to pick a few items while Koga and Miroku started talking about perverted things. Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with this, he had been dragged in. He decided that he would just wait outside the store.

He was just at the entrance when he caught Kagome in the corners of his eyes holding up a rather sexy corset. It was the same dazzling electric blue that her eyes were and looked made to tightly hug her curves. The matching underwear was bikini style that was held together by ties on the side of the thighs. His mind started to go blank again starting to vision her in it but he willed himself to respond and his beast to behave as he snuck over to her.

Kagome was still looking at herself in the mirror with her discovery still placed over her body. She really liked how it looked although she could never picture herself in anything like it. Her fingers lightly brushed over the shiny metallic blue material before playing with the black lace ends and then playing with the strings in the middle. She was so distracted by it and her thoughts that she didn't notice the demon behind her until she felt his arms bring her close to his body.

She almost had a heart attack and looked over her shoulder where his head was to scold him but then noticed that he was looking elsewhere. She followed his line of sight to the mirror and her face turned red when she noticed that he was looking at her modeling with the corset.

His head lowered to her ear to where she could feel his hot breath and whispered a bit huskily, "You would look absolutely delectable in this. Sango and Ayame wouldn't have anything on you."

With that he backed away and went to stand with the guys once more. Kagome's face turned ten shades redder. She couldn't tell if he was playing with her or if he was being for real because he never sounded **that** serious before. Sesshomaru had gotten so confusing to her lately. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror before leaving to the dressing rooms with the corset and underwear in hand.

Once in front of the dressing rooms, she scurried past Sango and Ayame into the dressing room in safety. They both looked at each other before standing in front of Kagome's room to see what was wrong.

"Kagome, are you okay, what happened?" Sango asked.

"Uh nothing, I just wanted to get this over with is all." Came her rushed reply.

The two other girls decided to ask no more questions, they were just as eager to get this over with as well. They too disappeared inside of a dressing room.

Outside of the rooms, Miroku couldn't stop his jittering, not even three death glares and a threat form Sesshomaru couldn't get him to stop. When one hand was twitching, that meant that there was a beautiful girl around but when both twitched, that only told him one thing. He was going to be in for one heck of a nose bleed. Koga was also anticipating the wait. He was chewing his gum ferociously waiting to see his girlfriend in yet another sexy outfit. Sesshomaru looked as if he didn't care, if fact if you didn't know better, he seemed down right bored but his eyes held the mischievous glint in them that told everyone otherwise.

"Okay boys, are you ready." Ayame's voice came from out of her room.

"YES JUST COME OUT ALREADY!" Miroku blurted out excitingly earning weird looks from whomever else in the store. Koga rolled his eyes as he slapped the pervert in the back of his head for his stupid outbreak.

"Thanks." Sango said hearing that he got some form of punishment.

Ayame opened the door slowly to show that she was only in a fuzzy pink bra and boy shorts with a matching skimpy see-threw robe that stopped just above her knee. She did a few poses and Koga wolf whistled as he went up to her and felt her up.

"I sure do like it."

Ayame giggled as she pushed him away from her. "Of course you would, you think I look good in my ratty old shirt and sweatpants. What about you Miroku?"

He gave her two thumbs up and a smile of approval. Ayame turned to Sesshomaru and he just nodded singling to her that she did, indeed, look good.

Next was Sango, she peeked out from behind the door exposing her red cheeks but came out all the way in nothing but a silky black spaghetti strapped gown. It showed a great deal of cleavage but stayed together by a golden chain and loosely clung to her curves. It stopped at her mid thy where there was a small split on wither side. Just as Miroku thought, he had a nosebleed and passed out with a wide smile on his face. Koga just smiled at her.

"Well it looks like Miroku gives you a ten, so do I, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gave her a nod as well.

Finally all eyes rested on one door…with Miroku as an exception since he was passed out on the floor.

"Kagome, come out already." Ayame said, she really wanted to see what she picked out and hoped to get a reaction from _somebody_ instead of a quiet nod.

There was silence before she cried, "I don't want to, I-I look horrible. I'm putting my clothes back on…"

"Kagome Higurashi, if you don't come out of that dressing room this instant, then I'm taking away your cookie rations for the entire month. Instead you will see me eat all of your precious cookies."

"Fine, don't touch my cookies!" Kagome yelled. Ayame just knew how to persuade people.

The door slowly opened, Sesshomaru found himself actually holding his breath for what lies beyond that door and he felt as if he was going to pass out from not breathing from seeing the vision of loveliness in front of him. She looked much so beautiful and much more mature. Her curves seemed to tease him with that corset on. It also pushed her breast up making them look even bigger.

"Well…what do you think?" She asked to no one in particular.

Sesshomaru could feel his fangs elongate again and his eyes were slowly bleeding red.

**'See this is what we could have if you just let me have my way.'** The beast barked to Sesshomaru. He was drooling just as much as his master.

Sesshomaru had to close his eyes and bite the inside of his lip to calm down but his body was already taking into effect at seeing her. The pants were shrinking on him fast. He had to leave quickly before everyone saw his hard on.

He was gone within a flash leaving everyone with wide eyes at the place he occupied.

"I know I don't look that bad." Kagome said feeling a little down at Sesshomaru's reaction. For some reason, she focused on his opinion than any of the other guys.

"Kagome, I don't think he left because he didn't like it, in fact, I believe it was very much the opposite." Koga said as he gave her a quick once over. "If I wasn't with Ayame, I sure would be all over you, you're gorgeous."

Ayame and Sango nodded in agreement. Miroku who finally regained consciousness looked around wondering what happen only to get another nose bleed when he saw Kagome. Sango looked down at him and shook her head in pity.

"We may have to call the paramedics."

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror behind her and looked at the outfit that she had on.

"I think you should get it Kagome." Sango said trying to make sure Miroku wasn't dead from massive blood loss.

"But I don't…do you really think I should?" She still wasn't sure about getting it. Other unfortunate guys who were dragged in with their girlfriends turned their attention to her, purring and mumbling prerogative things confirmed that she looked hot in it.

"If you're not going to buy it then I will for you. You are getting it and that's final." Ayame said in a motherly tone.

Kagome smiled and let a giggle escape from her lips. "Yes mother."

"That's yes mother dearest to you missy."

The three girls then went to go change back while Koga was left alone to help Miroku.

Sesshomaru found himself in the bathroom unable to get the thoughts of Kagome in that outfit out of his mind, his beast wouldn't allow the images to leave him. He was getting even more aroused. He actually bit his hand to calm down because taking care of it himself there was not a good idea. He drew blood but he didn't worry, it would heal quickly but he slowly relaxed feeling the pain in his hand. He sighed as he stepped over to the sink and cleaned off the stray blood from his hand and mouth.

**'You liked that didn't you?'** The beast said smugly.

He closed his eyes for a moment as another image of Kagome went threw his mind. _'I can't lie there, what man didn't like __**that.**__'_

The beast laughed wickedly. **'Take her then, she must be ours.'**

Sesshomaru growled at his beast then ignored all that it said, he had to admit, Kagome looked _damn_ good but he did not want her. He wanted…he wanted…one more image of Kagome went threw his mind.

"What in the hell has she done to me?" Sesshomaru asked thinking that he never should have let his beast convince him to come, it was a mistake.

He slowly emerged form the bathroom with many thoughts running threw his mind and saw the object of his thoughts looking around.

"Lost something?" He asked capturing her attention.

"Oh there you are, all of us were getting worried about you." Kagome said as she neared him but avoided eye contact. He could only guess why.

He put an arm around her and told her, "I'm sorry that I left."

She looked up at him and smiled, "It's okay…so…tell me what did you think of the outfit? You didn't give me an answer."

Sesshomaru smirked at her and a hit of lust showed in his eyes as he lowered his head by her ear and whispered huskily, "Just as I said, absolutely delectable, I would have eaten you up if I'd stayed longer."

Kagome shivered a bit before smiling. So he liked it…a lot. If not then he sure fooled her.

She stepped out of his arm and walked off. She twirled a bit while saying, "I guess it's a good thing that I bought it then."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide before smiling, she bought the thing. He wondered how differently things were going to be like now between him and the girl that was driving him crazy in more than one way.

* * *

A/N: Well here you go, another chapter down. I was really into this one which was why I was able to update this soon. My laptop is still being crappy and I even talked to some technician guy. It didn't work but someone is supposed to be coming over to take a look at it. I hope it gets fixed soon.

Here's the good news, I was so into the next chapter that I'm also almost done with it. I may put that one up over the weekend, Tuesday's top so keep an eye out for it.

Also, I know you all might be tired of the dreams, well here's some more good news, that should be the last one...**SHOULD** be. Not too sure if it is the last one but if so, then it won't be so soon.


	17. Love Sick

A/N: This is my chapter and I shall call it 'Fluffy' because that's what it is, my fluff chapter. I have no idea how many more there will be because I have no idea when it's going to end although I have in mind what the ending will be. Hope you enjoy.

Also I got my lappy fixed so it's back to business for me, the screen was shot out. One more thing, for those of you who don't know, I draw also and I've finally made a title page cover thingy for this story. The picture didn't quite turn out like I hoped it would but if you want to see it then just ask and I'll send you the e-mail address for it.

* * *

**Ch. 16: Love Sick**

"Achoo…ACHOO…**ACHOO!!!"** loud sneezes filled the dorm/apartment since early in the hours. It came from the only human that was living amongst the group.

She slowly got out of bed although she regretted it, feeling dizzy and aching muscles with a migraine when she moved. Her nose was red from all the rubbing that she'd done from waking up in the middle of the night and slightly running. Her eyes were watery and puffy with dark rings around them. Her skin was paler than usual although her cheeks were close in color with her nose from the how hot she was feeling and her throat was dry but sore.

"Achoo!" The two youkai and hanyou turned their attention to where the sneeze came from. A flag went up in Sesshomaru's head and he was the first one to respond. Kagome was still walking threw the hall when her headache got so bad that she was about to black out and fall to the floor. Before she hit the floor however, two strong clawed hands caught her and supported her against a solid body.

"Kagome? What's wrong? What's happening to you?" He asked with concern which matched the look that he had on his face surprising the other recipients in the room. He actually **cared** for someone? Never thought that it would happen.

Kagome didn't respond not even realizing where she was for a moment but when it finally registered in her mind she placed a hand on her head to rub her temples and hoarsely said, "I'm okay, it's just at a certain time of the year, my allergies act up. It's nothing big…"

Sesshomaru used a gentle hand and made Kagome look at him while he started sniffing her, her scent had shifted, she didn't smell healthy. He never had to deal with sickness since he was a demon so this was new to him and he looked frantic as if hoping that whatever was going on with her was not life threatening.

"Kagome, I know the symptoms to allergies, I am majoring on being a nurse. You look worse than that like you have a cold." Ayame said as she came over to feel her forehead. "You're burning up, yup you're definitely sick."

"Sick, I can't be sick! I have two exams to take and an essay to turn in today. There's no way that my teachers will excuse me." Kagome struggled to say while trying to pull away from Sesshomaru's arms but he refused to let her go.

"They will if dad gives them an excuse." Inuyasha said coming from out the kitchen.  
Sesshomaru growled low to where it was almost inaudible and said, still holding onto Kagome might I add, "Father doesn't need to get involved…"

"A bit too late for that, I called him, he's coming over."

Sesshomaru felt like banging his head on the wall until he knocked himself out. His brother was such a pain in the ass this year.

"When will the old dog get here so that I can hide?"

As if right on cue there was a loud banging on the door followed by, "Hey open up in there I have to save my daughter-in-law!"

Good thing Sesshomaru was standing right next to the wall, it would be easier for him to bang his head on it. Inuyasha unlocked the door and it flung open nearly making a path to his face as the older taiyoukai marched in with a medical official, which was an elderly woman, behind him.

Toga stopped and smiled slyly at seeing his elder son holding Kagome protectively before remembering why he was there to begin with.

"Kaede, that is the girl that I called you here for, please save her, she's the only one who stands a chance against my stubborn, cold-hearted son. If she dies then I'll never have grandchildren." Toga's been watching too many soap operas. He sounded and acted like them too.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said, "You know you shouldn't talk about people when they are right in front of you."

Inuyasha then added, "Hey what about me, he's not your only son…"

"Quiet Inuyasha, well Kaede, will you do it?" Toga said as he steered the woman over to the sick girl in Sesshomaru's arms.

"First off, I will help her but rest assure sir, she's **not** dieing. Secondly, I will need you to bring her back to her room and put her in bed Sesshomaru. She should be resting and I can't get an appropriate evaluation of her if she's in your arms." The soft spoken old woman said.

Sesshomaru stood for a second and looked down at the frail body that he was still holding up as if not even realizing that he was still holding her. Her eyes were barely open and she was shivering slightly, he then nodded to Kaede and then lifted Kagome up bridal style and carried her off to her room. Everyone watched as he disappeared inside.

"Toga, I believe that you are right about this one." Kaede said before walking off to the room.

"What did I tell you?" Toga said with a wink as he turned to sit on the couch. "He's still denying it though, I never told him that his beast only comes once he starts having feelings for someone."

"Excuse me sir, did you say beast?" Ayame asked getting into the conversation.

"Yes, it's made itself known to him because he doesn't know how to react to his emotions. He's in love with her. He would deny that too and drive her away if I told him that."

Everyone looked back to the room where the two others waited unknown to the conversation. Sesshomaru was so preoccupied by Kagome's illness and Kagome couldn't comprehend anything.

"Well I better get back there before he gets impatient." Kaede said as she walked back to the room.

Kaede came to the door way and stood with a warm smile at the sight she saw. Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair next to her bed with his head laying on her belly. One of his hands was holding hers, his thumb stroking her hand gently while Kagome's other hand was calming his obviously disturbed nerves by stroking his ear and eventually running in his hair.

"I told you I'm okay fluffy evil." Kagome said with a raspy tone, she was trying to lighten up the mood.

"You don't look, sound, and smell well plus you're warmer than usual." Sesshomaru said still not convinced.

Kagome giggled weakly before Kaede cleared her throat. Sesshomaru shot up from his spot to see the woman with a warm smile on her face.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru but I need you to leave for a while." She said earning a small glare from said person. He didn't want to leave since he was unsure of what was going on, he hated feeling confused and wanted to do anything to make that feeling go away.

"I would really appreciate it and it would help Kagome if you go out to the store and get me these things on this list."

Sesshomaru looked at the piece of paper that the woman had in her hand and looked at Kagome once more to hear her whisper, "Go on, I'll be fine."

He took the list without looking at it and slowly left out the room. He said nothing to everyone else as he left out the front door. Kagome looked to the old woman who was digging in her bag for a thermometer.

"So what's he getting?"

"Oh it's nothing too important, it was my grocery list. I had to get him out the room somehow and I hate going to the supermarket. I've been the Taisho's personal physician since Sesshomaru was born and I've never seen him worried about someone's sickness so I'm sure he would get in the way while I'm checking giving you a check up."

"But I thought demons don't get sick."

"They can, but it's very rare for it to happen. His mother had gotten some demon's disease and since it's uncommon for demons to get sick, there was no cure. I'm usually called to the mansion to deal with Izayoi, Inuyasha, and Rin because of their human blood but I've also been there for the birthing of all three of them."

Sesshomaru came back in a matter of time, fuming. He realized when he got to the store that the old woman tricked him to get her shopping done for her. He strode back to Kagome's room where he left them about have a word with her but she stepped out and shushed him before he could say anything.

"Sesshomaru I know you're mad at me but it had to be done. Now please be quiet, I just gave her some medicine to make her fall asleep."

Sesshomaru calmed down a bit before asking, "How is she?"

"Well she's sick that's for sure. A fever of 103 F, runny nose, sore throat, but she'll be fine as long as she takes this medicine. It has to be once a day preferably before she goes to bed, it will make her a little sleepy. I called the pharmacy so the medication should be there in a matter of hours."

Toga came up behind them and took the paper for a prescription from her. "I'll go and get it. Stay here with her Sesshomaru, I'll also get you two an excuse from your classes."

Inuyasha looked them with disbelief. "What about me dad, can I stay out of classes…"

"No, you can not, you need all the classes you can get." Toga said as he turned to leave threw the front door. Kaede followed behind with a knowing smile the young girl was in good hands.

"But you can't let him stay, it's unfair, I want to help take care of Kagome too…" Inuyasha went on and on with his rant while Ayame dragged him out while saying, "Come on Yash, we're already late for our first classes."

The door closed leaving only two beings occupying the room alone. Sesshomaru slowly walked back to Kagome's room and walked in. She was sleeping soundly. He stood over her and watched her while she slept. Her raven hair was spilled everywhere on her pillow framing her round face. Her chest slowly rose up and down in rhythm. He moved a few stray strands of hair from her face and lightly brushed his fingertips across her soft pale cheeks and pink lips. She was beautiful in his eyes, simply beautiful.

He wondered how long she was going to be asleep for and what to do with his time. He figured that he could sit in the room and watch her sleep all day but it would seem odd to her when she woke up. He came up with a conclusion to his thoughts after going out to the mall yesterday but he hasn't told anybody yet because he still wasn't sure about it himself.

He wanted her. He wanted her very badly and if everything works out alright, then he would have her. He really couldn't believe it and he didn't want to believe it but he never felt so attached to anything in his life. He thought it was his beast's doing but he knew deep down inside that he was still in control. The one girl who doesn't like him is the one that he's wants.

Kagome turned his world upside-down and inside-out. Life was just so complicated now but at least it wasn't boring anymore. He could never know what to expect around her.

He sighed as he stood up to leave and looked at her once more when he got to the door. He just had to find something to do busy his wandering mind and calm his worrying beast.

Kagome woke up a few hours later and slowly sat up in bed while rubbing her eyes. She wasn't feeling dizzy anymore and her headache wasn't pounding but it was still there. Her nose was still stuffed and her throat was still sore along with the slight heat that she was feeling which told her that she was still sick. Well she might as well make the best of it and pass the time by watching TV.

She was about to get up out of bed only to stop when she saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. He heard her moving around with his keen demon hearing.

"Do you need anything?" He asked as if he was anticipating it, which he really was.

"Uh…no, I just wanted to watch a little TV is all." She said almost in a whisper.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and surprised her by picking her up bridal style.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing, put me down." Her voice cracked.

He looked at her as if he was thinking about it with an eyebrow raised before saying, "Nope, you are sick and need to preserve your energy."

Her body was too tired to argue with him and he went on and carried her out of the room to the living room/den. She did have to admit, it was nice to be carried off like this and by such a handsome guy. Girls would kill to even touch him but lucky her gets to live with, be harassed by, and talk to him. When they got to the front, she noticed the stove full of food. She couldn't smell it so it surprised her. He was cooking…for her…another fan girl's dreams have been shattered.

He sat her down gently and tucked her under a blanket that he had with him for just this occasion before handing her the remote and going back into the kitchen to check on the food.

The change of heart was so sudden to her. She didn't know what to expect. She had gotten used to being harassed and humiliated by him. She put her thoughts aside when one of her favorite dramas came on. Sesshomaru finished checking on things before pouring some hot tea into a mug and going back over to her. He handed her the mug and sat down next to her placing her legs in his lap.

There was a comfortable silence in the room as the opening credits for the show came on.

"Thanks. The tea is wonderful." She said not looking at him.

Sesshomaru tilted his head at her and a small smile shown, feeling a little proud at her appreciation. "You're welcome, Izayoi taught me how to make it."

Kagome took another sip of it while watching TV.

"What is this?"

"It's a soap opera called 'If I Had My Way'. You see it's about this woman who is having relationship problems with her boyfriend and meets a man who's a doctor by day but is a ladies' man by night. He meets the woman and decides to help her and falls in love with her at the same time. She has to learn how to stand up to her boyfriend while the man tries to keep his double life a secret until he is ready in fear that she would reject him."

(A/N: This is just a hint but you will see this again. I was thinking about a new story and you basically got the summery. The title **might** change but this will be my new story after I've finished this one. Tell me what you think. Oh, now back to the story.)

Sesshomaru just nodded, it sounded interesting to him so he decided to watch but first he had to go check on the food. This time when he came back he had two big bowls filled with miso soup. She took one taste of it and completely melted. The flavor just exploded in her mouth and the texture was creamy and filling.

She turned wide eyed at Sesshomaru who thought he did something wrong with it until she said happily, her voice cracking from being sick, "This is **the** best miso soup I've ever had. I didn't know you could cook."

He smiled warmly and said, "Well I do have to survive on my own basically, even if I do take in paid services."

Kagome blushed, she never thought that rich people could take the time to learn to do things like cooking.

"Izayoi taught me to cook a lot of things. She wanted to make sure that me, Inuyasha, and Rin eat well without getting fat."

"She's a great woman."

"Father did choose well. She's not my mother and she will never take that place but she's been there for me. I really like her but it's her son that needs work."

Kagome smiled and took another sip of the tea before saying, "You keep saying that you don't like him but I know you love him somewhere deep down in your heart."

"He's my brother, I'm forced to at least acknowledge him but the things that mutt does make me question if he and I are really related."

Kagome giggled at him before turning her attention back to the TV.

Around this time, Toga came back with the prescription that Kaede prescribed. He was about to knock on the door when he heard voices behind the door.

"Hey, I have something that I must confess to you." He heard a male voice say it sounded a bit like Sesshomaru but the door muffled everything.

"Y-yes, what is it, what's wrong?" The female voice asked.

"You know, over the time that we've known each other, I've come to realize that I can't be myself around you and lately it's getting harder and harder to control myself. I think about you all the time, even when I'm sleeping, I have dreams about you. I don't know if what I'm feeling is what I'm feeling…"

Toga's jaw dropped, did he hear what he thought he heard.

"W-what?" The girl said in disbelief.

There was a long period of silence and Toga was holding his breath as he listened on. "I'm in love with you."

At this point Toga couldn't contain himself and bust threw the door without breaking it with his youkai strength. He had the biggest smile as he looked in the room. There was Kagome laying on Sesshomaru while both were snug under the blanket they both had shocked faces from the outburst but it looked as if they've done something wrong.

**"Don't start the mating until I can get some popcorn!"**

"What are you talking about!?" Sesshomaru yelled as he sat up, sitting Kagome in his lap.

"Don't play dumb, I heard you, you finally confessed your feelings of love to her?"

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes…so he did. "Either you need to stop eavesdropping or your ears are failing you in your old age, knowing you it's both."

Sesshomaru pointed to the TV and on the screen was a man and a woman looking at each other longingly as the woman said, "I love you too." And then they shared in a long blissful kiss.

Toga looked defeated, darn the TV. How could it turn on him like that and then this was his favorite soap opera, he could have at least realized that the voices he heard wasn't really that of his son and Kagome. He threw the paper bag which held the medicine in it at Sesshomaru's forehead with deadly accuracy.

"Got my hopes up for nothing." Toga mumbled as he turned and walked out the door.

"Your father just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Kagome said as Sesshomaru got back in his comfortable spot on the couch.

"This is nothing, you should see him during family reunion."

"I would like to see that someday?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, if you, your brother, and your dad are crazy then I'm sure your family would be a trip. I bet it's never a dull time like at my family reunions."

"Well it's true, there's never a dull moment. If you think you can handle it then I might take you on your offer but you have been warned."

Kagome laid her head back down on his chest while Sesshomaru couldn't feel anymore content. He couldn't believe that she wanted to meet his family which could mean that things could be looking up for him, that is if his family accepts her. They had a hard time accepting Izayoi being that she us human but they eventually took to her kindness and warm personality. He couldn't wait till the summer.

Later that night, Sesshomaru carried her to her room and tucked her into bed.

"Good night." She said feeling the effects of sleep and her medicine over come her.

"Night." He said as he was about to turn away but the small hand that held onto his shirt wouldn't allow him just yet. He turned to her and was surprised when she came up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for not being an asshole today and for taking care of me."

He smiled at her before turning to leave but she stopped him again. "Could you stay with me tonight?"

He nodded slightly before taking off his shirt and slipping under the covers behind her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his body. Once she was secure, he nuzzled her hair and a very content purr came from deep within him. Kagome couldn't help but be lulled by the vibrations of his chest as well as the sound of the purr combined with his heartbeat.

Being sick wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Now I should stop here but because you are all wonderful readers and have been sticking with me, I'll add a little extra to it.

* * *

"Achoo…ACHOO…**ACHOO!!!"** loud sneezes filled the dorm/apartment since early in the hours. It didn't come from the only human that was living in the room, no it came from the young taiyoukai.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at his brother's misfortune. He knew that Sesshomaru liked being perfect, he was far from perfect today. He actually had bed hair for once.

"It's all your fault." Sesshomaru strained to say as he did his best death glare at Kagome. Being around her the whole day got him sick.

She, on the other hand, was still slightly sick but the worst was gone. She didn't feel any more headaches, and she wasn't running a fever anymore. Her throat was just dry and itchy but that was nothing that a lozenge couldn't fix and her nose wasn't running but she was still slightly stuffed. He was the one feeling it full term.

"My poor son, he's as sick as a dog." Toga said trying to hold back his laughter towards Sesshomaru and his own cheesy joke.

Sesshomaru growled at his father but he ended up coughing. He wasn't very threatening when sick. Kaede was there to give him a check up and she was very amused at how the situation turned out. She and Toga was talking about it since they got the phone call from Kagome that it was really cute that they were sharing a cold together.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to stay here today Sesshomaru." The old woman said. "You'll need the same medication that Kagome had but a bit stronger being that you are a demon."

Sesshomaru huffed and laid back down in bed, placing a pillow over his face. He's never been sick so he completely hates it.

"Look on the bright side." Toga started out saying. "Now you can have Kagome take care of you."

Sesshomaru slowly removed the pillow from his face and sat up. A ghost of a smile spread across his face, yea, being sick won't be so bad after all.


	18. Abstract Day

A/N: **WARNING**: Slight lemon coming up. It's nothing too bad but there is one. You have been warned.

* * *

**Ch. 17: Abstract Day**

Kagome had been standing in the shower letting the warm water sooth her for a while now, reflecting on what just happened. She'd never felt so dirty and naughty in her life. It all because Sesshomaru was still sick the other day. Taking care of him was harder than she thought, he literally was an overgrown puppy.

Before everyone left that day, Kaede gave him the medicine that made Kagome fall asleep. She knows that it wasn't enough to make him fall asleep as soon as it did her but it would keep the pain away until it did take effect completely. Alone once again, Kagome thought it was time to repay him for the meal yesterday.

She helped Sesshomaru to sit on the couch because she wanted to keep an eye on him then went into the kitchen to try to cook something.

"Now I want you to be a good boy and sit here while I make you something to eat." She said in the kitchen.

He didn't say anything, all he did was slowly turn to her with a long lazy smile shown on his face, his eyes were tinged red slightly.

Kagome went into the refrigerator and started looking for things to cook only to stop when she felt Sesshomaru's body bent over hers. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his cheek against her back.

"You're so…soft like a pillow. C-can you be my…pillow?" He said lazily.

Kagome was about to push him off her and then start yelling his head off until she remembered that he was sick and the medication that Kaede gave him was taking effect. She knew that he wouldn't play around her like this.

"Uh…could you please let me go Sesshomaru?" She said as she stood up right but still in his arms. She looked him in the eyes and noticed that they were red. He must have been tired.

She heard him whimper like a puppy and she giggled at how cute he sounded but she came back to the real world when he licked her cheek. She turned ten shades of red all at once. Now she knew it was the drugs.

Sesshomaru bought her closer to him in a crushing hug and nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent.

"And y-you're pretty. You're like a…a…a pretty female."

"Thanks Sesshomaru but, but, butbutbut…"

She stopped in her tracks again when she felt his tongue move across her neck. Not even someone who was drugged should be acting like this…or at least she thinks so. She tried to push him away but he held her in his steel grip, which was unchanged by his sickness. Not only that but it felt good, too good.

"You taste even better than I thought." He continued his pleasurable torture on her neck as he continued to lick, then suck a little.

He suddenly stopped, Kagome used that as a chance to get away from him before he resumed. He was sure to leave a hickey if whatever made him stop wasn't there. He growled a bit just before there was a knocking at the door.

She got him to sit back down at the couch before going to the door.

"Oh, hi sir." Kagome said as she saw Toga in the hall with Sesshomaru's prescription. She saw him sniffing around and she wondered what the old dog was smelling.

"Hi Kagome…oh, are you two getting…intimate? I sure did come at a great time." He said with a pervy smile.

"WHAT! No!"

"It's okay you don't have to lie to your dear old dad."

"You're not my dad, and what are you talking about you senile old pervert!"

Toga was taking a step in while saying, "I could smell…how excited you are all over you and in this room, about time you two finally got together now let's work on making me grandkids…"

**"We're not together!"** She yelled while slamming the door in his face. Toga stood there with his face red from how hard the door hit him. He felt so crestfallen but then he saw it open so he put on a smile as he was about to step in only to have Kagome snatch the prescription bag with the medicine in it and slam the door right back in his face.

Kagome breathed out a sigh as she locked the door, it was so unfair, Sesshomaru had it easy when he took care of her, he even got rid of his father better than she did. Just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and started nuzzling her neck again.

"I want you…you're mine." He said making her eyes go wide. He rubbed his cheek against hers and started purring again.

She tried to pull away from him by stepping back but he would just step closer to her and making her crash into his chest. "We'll be together forever and ever and we'll have…lots and lots of pups."

"Pups! Wait a minute now…" She said before she fell back on the couch with Sesshomaru crashing down above her. They somehow moved from the door over to the couch.

Kagome tried to push him off her but to no avail, he was just too heavy.

"Sesshomaru, get off me…hey wait, are you sleeping?" She said when she heard soft snores. The medicine had finally taken full effect and now she was trapped under his larger frame.

She didn't get free from under him until five hours later when Ayame and Inuyasha came back from their classes. They asked what happened and she told them the entire story. She learned form Toga that Sesshomaru's beast was freed and took over his body until it was affected completely by the medicine as well. What really got her mind going was when Toga told her that the beast was only doing what Sesshomaru refused to do.

_'Just what is he refusing to do, could he…no, Sesshomaru isn't the type of guy to fall in love. If so, he would already have a girlfriend with how many girls swoon over him._ She thought as she watched Sesshomaru sleep.

The next day, he came to her. He had quickly gotten over his illness, thanks to Kagome, and wanted to repay her for all she's done and had to go through since his dad told him all that happened. He decided to take her out the day after to a nice restaurant and then back to Club Gemini since he knew that she liked going.

Out on the floor, she never felt so alive. She really loved dancing. She felt even more hyped with Sesshomaru dancing close to her, matching her every move and grinding his hips with hers. They danced for hours, he wasn't even tired this time. He kept up with her.

Her mind was clouded with that warm fuzzy feeling that she got whenever he did something to her but he wasn't messing around with her, so why was she feeling this way. She couldn't really bring herself to care as a slow song came on. She turned in his arms so that she could face him and laid her head against his chest and allowed him to sway them both. She shivered slightly when she felt his warm breath against her neck as he nuzzled her. The fuzzy feeling grew even more as she felt him brush his lips against her skin.

She was greatly aroused and her scent was enough to make him lose his control. His beast was already howling when they were dancing now it was pulling the chain trying to be freed so that it could claim its chosen female.

_'Just a little while longer'_ Sesshomaru told it and the beast calmed down just enough to allow him to finish dancing with her.

They went back home in comfortable silence. They pulled up in front of their room and sat outside a bit enjoying the silence and each other's companies before they went inside and had to deal with Inuyasha because once again, Sesshomaru 'borrowed' his bike.

The strangest thing happened. They were just talking about how well the night turned out, all the while getting closer to each other, and then it happened. He captured her lips and she kissed back willingly. It was short but it felt like it lasted for eternity.

She finally pulled away, realizing what she was doing and who she was she with and stepped away from him with a heated blush. She would have walked off if he still didn't have her hands. She looked at him, his eyes were clouded with lust and were slowly bleeding red.

"I want you Kagome…Be mine." He purred causing her to lose her balance. He then picked her up and walked to their door where he opened the door.

Just as he thought, Inuyasha was yapping his head about him stealing his bike but his words were completely ignored as Sesshomaru continue to walk threw the door with Kagome in his arms to his room. Inuyasha just blinked when he saw the door closed and heard it lock. There was only one thing that Sesshomaru does whenever he brings a girl in his room on his own will, it was going to be a long night.

Sesshomaru gently placed Kagome down in his bed while placing a kiss on her lips at the same time. She couldn't escape and melted into his tender kisses. She shivered greatly as she felt his hands run up her legs where they found their place under her shirt, moving her bra up and caressing her breast. She moaned softly, his hands were ghost like, teasing her by touching her so light that it was as if he wasn't touching her at all.

**Slight lemon begin...**

She wanted to feel him more so she arched her body but he held her down. He growled at her attempt for being impatient, he was in control and he was going to let her know. He pinched her just hard enough to make her cry but it wasn't of pain, oh he knew just how to pleasure a woman and her punishment was this type of pleasurable torture. She relaxed as she felt him apply more pressure to her breast and moaned when she felt his claws rub her peaks.

Kagome never felt this way before but she liked it feeling a coil in her abdomen tighten but not enough. She remembered that she felt it tightened when she arched herself against him so she decided to try it again. Sesshomaru growled at her once more although it came out as more of a groan. This time for her punishment, he pressed his body down on her and allowed her to feel his need which he soon regretted because he felt his control slip a bit. Kagome moaned loud wanting to feel him again and her legs circled his waist trapping him there.

Sesshomaru wanted to regain control and quick so a devious thought came to his mind. One of his hands left her breast to her pants to where he skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and continued down. 

Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt him go where no male has gone. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as Sesshomaru played with her woman hood before letting his fingers go to work. Her heart quickened as her breathing became pants, feeling him slide out slowly only to go back in. He kept up this new torture wanting to hear her want for him, but when she refused to call for him, he inserted in a second finger and then moved faster.

She arched against him again, the coil was getting tighter.

"S-Sess-Sesshomaru!" She yelled, her climax was getting near.

**Slight lemon end**

His head moved over to her ear where he purred in his smooth baritone voice, "Kagome…"

That was it, she was sent over the edge and she sat up in bed panting, looking frantically around the room. She was in her room feeling all heated and wet. It was just a dream. In fact, the only thing that was real was when he asked her out the day after he was sick. That's why she was in the shower, to clean herself of her embarrassment for dreaming of something like that and to get ready for her date with the very person who she was dreaming about.

(A/N: Uh...ya sorry if I got your hopes up...what, she has to suffer too. Also thanks for giving me the idea sesshomarus-secret-mate, it helped me out a lot for this chapter.)

"Hey, are you still alive in there, if so then get your ass out. You've been in there for two hours now and I would like to have a shower in **this century."** Sesshomaru said threw the door.

She really couldn't believe that she dreamt about him of all creatures on this planet. Why her and why with him? Sure, he was sweet to her while she was sick but she was sure that he would revert back to his asshole self, which he was proving that he did as he continued to knocked on the door wanting her to come out.

"Keep your pants on fluffy evil I'm coming out." Kagome yelled back at him.

"Well do it faster before I come in and get you out myself. You know I won't hesitate to do it. You got one minute."

"Yea yea, I see you need your pretty boy time." She said as she got out of the shower. She quickly dried off and placed on her clothes that she had bought in with her. She stepped out of the door and saw Sesshomaru leaning on the wall next to the door. "There, are you happy now?"

She turned to walk to her room only to get slapped hard on her butt. "Yes very." He said as he closed himself off in the bathroom.

After he showered and dressed, they both went to his car. In his car, Kagome kept looking at him in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't help it as much as she tried to get herself to stop.

"See anything interesting over here." Sesshomaru said without looking at her. She had been busted but she wasn't going to let him get the best of her.

"No, there's nothing interesting over there." She huffed and turned away while crossing her arms.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope."

He smiles as he came to a red light and cupped her chin with his fingers and turned her head to look at him. He leaned in to her as he stroked her cheek with his thumb and said in his low seductive tone, "See anything interesting now?"

Kagome started to look around everywhere in order to avoid his gaze. Those eyes almost reminded her of her dream except that they weren't turning red. She sees the light turn green and felt saved by its timing.

"Yup, the light turned green."

He sits back up with an even bigger smile and continued to drive. Kagome didn't like the awkward feeling that she felt along with the silence that came with it so she had to get out of it as best as she could.

"So uh…where are we going anyway?" She asked not wanting him to see the blush that came after he let her go.

"It's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes. "Figures."

They drove on a little while longer and her eyes went wide upon arriving to their destination. An Art Museum.

"Holy crap Sesshomaru, do you know how **long** I've been trying to go here?" She said as she was just about ready to jump out her seat. She probably would have and left the car if they weren't still moving. She had wanted to go ever since school started but her lessons, Sesshomaru, and her job (which I've never mentioned up until now) kept her busy.

"Yea I do. You keep yapping about it, now that you're here, hopefully you'll shut-up." Sesshomaru said as he opened her door for her after parking the car. She let him help her out and then punched him hard in his arm for his reply.

They went inside and Kagome took his arm and pulled it as if she was going to yank it off. She pulled him roughly to the different exhibits on display, telling him so much on what she learned in her books and the internet. After spending a few hours there, he took her to their next destination, Kagome was overjoyed when they went to a studio where she could actually paint. Standing in front of her easel, she was having a hard time painting her still life, which was a lovely bouquet of fake flowers. It just didn't have that realistic feel to it.

"What's the problem roomie?" Sesshomaru said while painting.

She sighed and said, "It's this painting, I was never a great painter, sketches yes but painting…it's just not right."

Sesshomaru set down his tools, came up from behind her, and studied her painting.

"Yea, you totally screwed it up."

Kagome glared at him as she said, "Thanks for making me feel worse. Some art major I'm turning out to be."

She was about to put the brush down but he stopped her by placing his hand over hers and making her hold the brush. He stood closer behind her, their bodies touching as he positioned her at the easel.

"Wait I said that you screwed it up but it can be fixed. Your color is just fine although you use a little too much. With this kind of paint, when it dries it will crack from using too much. Use the water to help spread and smooth things out."

She relaxed slightly as he helped her paint, she got even more comfortable when he continued his lecture. His lowered his head by her ear and his voice became even smoother and deeper.

"Now what you really messed up on was your strokes. You have to be slow and gentle so take your time. You need to relax your wrist and shoulders."

He placed his free hand on her shoulder to help her relax. She practically melted when he did so. She relaxed so much that she didn't realized that when he let her go her arm flew back and he got hit with her paint covered paint brush, right on the nose.

"Oops, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" She said. While she kept babbling on as he used his free hand to wipe off some of the paint with his index finger. He looked at it a bit before he came up with an evil plan.

"…and I…Sess, what's with that look? Are you thinking what I think you're going to do, I told you it was an accident and if you do it I'll…"

Before she said anything else, he smeared the paint on her cheek. Her eyes grew wide as he chuckled at her but then he stopped when he saw her ready her paintbrush with a glob of paint and making a green diagonal on his face from his forehead to his chin. She started laughing him until he gave her a blue vertical line down her face.

Ding ding, let the paint war begin.

They took jars of paint and started flinging the paint at each other. They ran all over the studio, trampling over other people and making a mess of everything in their path. The other people, not too happy on what was happening, started to fling paint everywhere as well.

The two who started it stood in the middle of the battleground, using the paintbrushes to throw paint on each other. Kagome made a move to dodge some paint only to slip on the messy floor and making Sesshomaru fall flat on his back. They laughed a bit before they looked into each other's eyes. She slowly leaned down while he leaned up and then…

"There they are, they're the ones who started this mess." They looked up to see the angry owner of the studio pointing at them and two police officers walking towards them. They looked back at each other before realizing that they were in trouble.

"And stay out! Both of you are banned from this studio!" The owner said as the police realized them outside then went back inside.

The two stood looking at the building, still covered from head to toe in paint, which was practically dry now with the paintings that they were working on in their hands. Kagome sighed and turned to go to Sesshomaru's car and he followed behind.

"Kagome, don't be upset, I sorry for starting it and well things just got out of hand. If you want I could call my father and tell him to get that director let us back in." He said as he was getting his phone out of his pocket.

Kagome turned to him with a smile and shook her head in the negative. "You don't have to but thanks, there are other galleries like that one around here. I'm kinda hungry right now anyway."

Sesshomaru smiled at her before putting an arm around her waist and walking her to the car.

He drove to a nearby restaurant but the guy at the counter looked at them as if they were from another world.

"I'm sorry but…uh…the tables are all full." He lied. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome glanced in and saw almost half of the room filled then they returned their glazed back at the man behind the counter. He flinched knowing that the lie **obviously** didn't work.

The guy sighed as he knew that they were waiting on him to say something, "Look, I'm sorry guys but I can't let you in looking like…like…a crayon box that exploded in a microwave."

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other, remembering the massive paint fight that they were involved in before they came over. Sesshomaru sighed, he was hungry too and he wasn't going to let some guy at a counter stop him from getting between him and food.

"Uh excuse you…" He looks over to read his nametag, "…Kai, you must don't know who I am. You see this cell phone?"

Sesshomaru holds up hid phone and Kai nods.

"With one press of a button, I can contact the most powerful man in Japan, Toga Taisho a.k.a. my father, and he can and will get you fired. Now both me and my date are hungry and I will not allow you to stand in our way just because of our appearance. I believe the signs say 'no shirt, no shoes, no service,' well we have shirts and shoes now serve us."

Kai was cowering at the death glare and cold tone along with warning growl that he was receiving from the young taiyoukai. He knew that he was standing in front of a very powerful demon that can rip him apart in one-second fat. He also didn't want to get fired, the job paid well and it was close to his home.

"A-alright, right t-this way, s-sorry for the inconvenience." He stammered to say as he called for someone to come and bring them to their table. When a waitress came, she also gave them a weird look and looked to her coworker behind the desk. He gave her a look that said, 'just do it and I'll explain later' and she went on and bought them to their table.

They completely ignored the looks that they were getting from the other people sitting at tables and sat down at their own table where the woman handed them a menu. After they ate, they headed back to the car, laughing about how the evening turned out.

"You sure did scare that poor guy, I thought he was going to pee his pants." Kagome said as they got to his car.

Sesshomaru opened the door for her and said, "Well next time he'll know not to get in my way."

"And you're such a daddy's boy."

"Am not."

"Are too." He closed the door when she sat down and went to his side.

"Am not."

They kept going on and on as he drove on to their final destination. He stopped at the park just as the twilight started fading. They both got out the car still bickering like a couple of five year olds.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too, why are we here?" Kagome asked as he walked off so she followed behind.

He kept walking the path that he loved to take when he was in that park. "Because I like it here, it's woody and makes me feel like I'm not in a city…am not."

"Are too…I've never figured to be a nature boy."

"Didn't I tell you it's wrong to judge a book by its cover? Am not."

"Are too…hey, why are we fighting again?"

"Am not…I don't know, I just don't like to lose anything."

"You are so stubborn."

"Am not."

"Are too."

As the new quarrel began, he continued to lead her to his favorite place. They laid back on the grass, looking at the moon and the stars that were coming out. They could be seen perfectly since the park was outside the city and the surrounding trees blocked out any other light.

"It's beautiful out here." Kagome said breaking the silence.

"I know, I actually found out about this part of the park by mistake. Me and Inuyasha were playing hide and seek when we were younger and I came here. He couldn't find me at all and accused me of cheating but he was never good at the game anyway." He said as he turned his head to her slightly.

"I always come here when I'm too frustrated or angry."

There was a new silence before he noticed that she was shivering slightly. It had gotten just a bit colder now being the middle of November. Sesshomaru pulled her to him and she was about to pull away when she heard, "Unless you want to freeze then you can go on and get off me."

She sighed and laid her head down on his chest. It was cold and she was sure that he wasn't going to let her in his car. She let her finger swirl in a lock of his hair while listening to his heart beat.

She broke the new silence by saying, "Hey Sess, you sound like an expert when you helped me out with my painting, how do you know so much about painting."

"It's a hobby of my father's because my mother was into art. He told me that she painted many of the paintings at home. Father took it up but he's just as bad as you are, maybe even worse. He taught me somehow after she died though. I haven't painted in a while though."

"So…what are we going to do next?"

Sesshomaru sat up slightly with a raised eyebrow. "What are you implying roomie?"

Kagome blushed realizing what she said and how she sounded.

"N-nothing, it's just that…that…"

He lifted her chin so that she could look him in his eyes.

"That what?" He simply asked, locking his eyes with hers.

The moon shined down on him giving him a godly glow and making his hair shine even more than it normally would. The hand that was twirling in his hair moved over to his face where she traced his stripes and he leaned over to her touch, never taking his eyes off her. She leaned closer to him and gave him a simple kiss but then looked at him with wide eyes and blushed even more.

Sesshomaru smiled at her and said, "You still didn't answer my question…" He then said as he leaned forward more and capturing her lips with his, "…but I suppose I'll let it drop." He continued the kiss, this time controlling her mouth to make the kiss deeper.

She had no idea what possessed her to kiss him. She didn't want to especially the way he treats her most of the time but something was different. He was different form the day she met him. It felt…real. It was like all emotions that he kept stored up poured out in his kisses. This isn't right, Sesshomaru is a heartless jerk, someone who's incapable of loving **anything**, someone who's…who's…

_'Someone who's an incredible kisser…'_ She thought not even bothering about shaking off that thought.

"I want you Kagome…Be mine." He purred in her ear. Her eyes widened, this was like in her dream, was it another dream? Yea, that's it. It has to be a dream. She and Sesshomaru would never be doing this. It's all a dream and she'll wake up soon.

One minute…two minutes…three…

"Well…" Sesshomaru trailed off waiting for Kagome's reply. She was completely dumbfounded. When she still didn't answer, he rolled his eyes and then picked her up while standing at the same time. He tossed her over his shoulder and started walking off. She was so shocked that he was thinking that she went brain-dead. He walked out the park with her and then went back on campus.

He was sure it was going to take a while for it to sink in, he would wait until then. 

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. I'm sorry if you were expecting a better way for me to get him to confess but this is all I could think about. At least he finally said something right. The story is still not over, some drama will be thrown in eventually. 

Also, whoever you are ready...aim...fire, I know it's weird how I don't have Kagome and Miroku with spiritual powers in this story but I just haven't had any use for them. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story though.


	19. Interrogation

A/N: Wow, thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it. All of you made me feel so much better on how that last chapter turned out. Now I can only hope that this chapter turns out well too. I wasn't too sure about how to go at this one but I had to do something.I'm actually updating a day early. Woot!

Oh and sia, I tried to e-mail your reply but it didn't go threw, I was going to say, no one didn't say that they didn't like it, I just have doubts sometimes. I write for you guys and I try to think what would you guys like to read because...well, I'm a reader too and I've had my mean streaks (although not many because I'm too nice and always seem like little miss sunshine) sometimes. Thanks for reading and reviewing and thanks for sticking with me.

Well that kinda goes for everyone. I hope I don't let you down so…here you go.

* * *

**Ch. 18: Interrogation**

Kagome walked up to the front after waking up. When she walked up to the front where Ayame was she froze in place. Her eyes started twitching and her body shook in fear.

"Holy shit!" Kagome said out loud.

Ayame stopped watching TV and turned to see her distressed friend. She leapt up from her seat and was at her side in an instant. Kagome slowly turned her head at her with wide eyes and said, "It's horrible, this can't be true."

Ayame shook her, trying to get her to make sense, "What Kagome! **What!"**

"He…he said that he wants me!"

Ayame looked at her strange having no idea what she was saying.

"Wha?"

"He wants me, he wants me to be his."

"Who wants you Kagome?"

"S-Sess-Sesshomaru." She practically whispered.

Kagome completely broke down and she would have fallen to the floor if Ayame weren't there. It finally sunk in. It took an entire week but it finally sunk in. Realization can strike when anyone least expects it. Ayame's eyes went wide, he confessed, he **actually** confessed.

Ayame tried to sooth her friend. "Kagome, it's okay…"

"No it's not, because…because…I don't want to become one of his brainless whores…WHAAAAAAAA!"

Ayame shook her head in pity. As if on cue, Sesshomaru came threw the front door with a few bags in his hands from going to the store. He took a glance at the two females who looked as if someone pressed the pause button on a remote. He slowly walked to his room without a word said, the girl's eyes following his movement, and closed himself in.

"Kagome, are you sure he said that, I mean because he sure didn't look like he would have said anything like that." Ayame whispered as low as she could so that Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to hear even with his demon hearing.

Kagome then whispered back, "Yes, he said it that night he took me out. I swear. Aw man I hope I'm not crazy."

"Why, do you, I don't know…likehimback?" Ayame rushed the last part in but Kagome caught it.

She turned away from her friend, feeling very confused on where her feelings lie, "I-I don't know. What the hell am I going to do?"

"I think you should see where his feelings stand with you."

"Does he even have feelings for anything?"

"Ah, you're right there. We have to be extra careful and get the answers out of him without making it seem like we're forcing him too. We're going to need some help."

Later…

"You want us to what?" Koga said standing along with Miroku and Inuyasha in front of Ayame and Kagome at the student union.

"Will you people ever understand me? I want you guys to go take Sesshomaru out and do…well…guy things." She said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You know there's a reason why we don't really involve Lord of the Pricks in whatever we do." Inuyasha said detesting the whole idea. "He hates everything we do and never fails to let us know about it."

Miroku then stepped up and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you want us to do this?"

Kagome blushed and turned away and Ayame shifted her weight trying to think of a way to word out their situation.

"Well uh…I mean you're his friends and us girls are planning on having girls night in our room. You don't want to be trapped in a room of girls right?"

They stood with blank looks. Ayame then realized that she shouldn't have said that and that she wised that she took that back.

"It's one of my dreams." Miroku said.

"I wouldn't mind." Koga added.

"Nothing better than a room full of chicks." Inuyasha agreed.

Ayame slapped herself in her forehead while Kagome muttered, "Horny bastards."

"So uh…when is this girl's night." Miroku said pulling out his computer planner so that he could get the date.

"In your dreams." Ayame said wanting to give up. "Look, me and Kagome…well, mainly Kagome, want you to get Sesshomaru out the room for the night and get some answers out of him."

"What kind of answers?"

"Well, Kagome says that he want's her but you know how he is, just make sure his intentions are clear."

All three guys looked at the two females in shock and hanging jaws. Finally, Inuyasha broke the awkward silence by falling out laughing. "T-tha-that's impossible. That bastard wanting anybody. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kagome stepped up to him and said, "I'm serious Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped laughing and wiped the tears out of his eyes when he saw that she was telling the truth. "Damn it, the one person who I knew was against him as much as I was is falling for him too."

"So will you do it?"

The guys looked at them then they all thought it over as they huddled together. Finally, Koga stepped up to them and said, "What's in it for us?"

Ayame smirked, stepped over to him all sexy like, and said, "You know the usual for you."

"I'll do it!" Koga said as he put his arms around Ayame.

"Well that's fine for him what's in it for me?" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"I'll give you a nice ear rubbing and a big bowl of ramen." Kagome said.

Darn it, his biggest weaknesses. "Alright, I'm in then."

Kagome then turned to Miroku who had the 'and-what-about-me' look. "I'll give you **one** pair of underwear of your choice, not the one from Victoria's Secret though." She said knowing just how to negotiate with the pervert.

"Deal." Miroku said. Now all that was left was how to get Sesshomaru involved.

Later…again…

Sesshomaru decided to come out his room an hour later thinking that it was safe. He had the weirdest feeling that something was going to happen. He shrugged it off as best as he could and decided to watch some TV. As soon as he passed the kitchen, he was grabbed by three pairs of hands and forced to walk to the door.

When Sesshomaru got his bearings back, he grabbed the doorframe and got a good look at his assailants.

"And just what the hell are you three idiots think you're doing?" He said a little peeved as they still tried to pull him threw the door.

Koga gave him a fake smile while saying, "Oh uh, hey Sesshomaru, why don't we…go uh…"

"Go to the mall!" Miroku interjected.

Sesshomaru scowled at them before saying, "Hell no."

"Dad wanted to see us!" Inuyasha said handing him a jacket.

Sesshomaru froze literally. "Tell the old dog I'm busy."

"Busy doing what my boy?" Came the similar playful baritone voice. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. Inuyasha had called their father as soon before they jumped his brother and quickly let him in on the situation.

"I'm uh…"

"Come now son, let's spend some quality time together." He said as he guided his son down the hall. Sesshomaru tilted his head back to look at the trio and gave them a death glare so intense that they could feel themselves burning on the inside. They slowly followed three feet behind.

He was completely miserable, his father took him and the trio all over town, the **entire** time talking about him and Kagome. He actually took him to a tuxedo store, which Sesshomaru refused to step one foot in, to buy a tux and start planning the wedding. Also during this _quality_ time, the other guys were asking him questions. 

"So brother, have you had your eye on anybody lately?" Inuyasha asked knowing that they had to start somewhere.

Sesshomaru gave him a bored look, "And why, prey tell, are you asking me this?"

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku interrupted. "So I haven't seen you picking up any girls lately, I'm sure you're due for a new one..."

Sesshomaru growled at him remembering the last one he was set up with, "After thewench that you set me up with last time, I think I'll be fine on my own."

"Hey, what exactly are your preferences for a girl?" Koga asked making Sesshomaru further frustrated.

Why did they care, it wasn't their damn business.

As soon as they were in the mall, Sesshomaru used this time to make himself disappear. He snuck off in the crowds and took a cab back on campus.

Kagome and Ayame got a call from Koga saying that he was gone and that they got nothing out of him except threats. They sighed but hid when they heard mumbling and curses from behind the door. He really just wanted to relax and watch TV so he made his way to his room to change.

Sesshomaru just came out of his room with change of comfortable clothes, which consisted of grey sweat pants and white t-shirt, and a bag of his favorite chips in his hand. As soon as he came up to the front, he froze seeing the creepy fake look that he was getting from his female roommates.

(You know the look that makes people look insane, with big wide eyes and raised eyebrows along with smiles that have been literally stretched from ear to ear and then super glued that way, yea that look.)

He then looked over his shoulder to the door of his room. He slowly took a step back, trying to not make it seem like he was really freaked out but as soon as he was about to take another step back that's when the girls came to his sides.

"Soooo…Sesshomaru, nice day we're having right?" Ayame said with that creepy look still on her face.

"Yea, isn't the weather beautiful?" Kagome added with the same creepy look but batting her large eyes in an attempt to look somewhat cute.

"Uh…no it's not it was starting to rain when I got in." Sesshomaru said as he kept looking from girl to girl. He was sure to get a whiplash from doing so.

At this point, Kagome and Ayame looked as if they were about to panic. They started to twitch nervously. "Oh um…uh…"

"Um, are you two okay because you're kinda freaking me out, no scratch that, you are freaking me…"

"HE'S ON TO US!" Ayame blurted out and both of the girls ran off to their rooms.

"What in the hell just happened?" Sesshomaru asked himself as he stood in his same place.

'_Maybe she finally realized…no she couldn't have. Could she? No she couldn't have, everyone knows how clueless she could be.'_

He shrugged it off and proceeded to the couch to watch some TV while snaking on his chips, just as he stepped into the living room/den he heard from behind him, "GET HIM!" He stopped and turned around and next thing he knew, he was tackled down on the floor with Kagome pinning him down and glaring daggers at him.

"Kagome! Look, if it's about the seven pairs of missing underwear, I don't know how they got into my room. I swear I didn't…"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said causing him to freeze. So she really didn't realize it. He smiled a cheesy smile and said, "Oh uh…chips, you want some?"

Kagome looked at the bag of chips he had, it was nearly empty since most of it spilled out to the floor when she tackled him down. "Uh…no thanks."

There was an awkward silence in the room as everyone remained in their place then the door opened breaking the silence, Inuyasha was walking in with another girl and not too far behind was Toga.

"So son, when were you going to tell me about Kikyo?" The older demon said.

Inuyasha growled as he opened the door for the girl. He ran into her at the mall and Toga automatically stopped trying to look for Sesshomaru to start interrogating Inuyasha. Koga and Miroku took this as a sign to abort the mission since it was clear that they weren't going to find Sesshomaru and left without a trace.

"How's about never. I thought I was going to get away with out you knowing. Go find Sesshomaru already!"

They walked in and froze in place seeing Kagome pinning Sesshomaru down on the floor and Ayame standing off to the side. Three pairs of eyes met the new three pairs of eyes. Toga smile widened and in ten seconds flat, he went from pestering his youngest son to his oldest son.

"Hey, how come Ayame get's to watch but I can't."

Ayame felt a vain popping out of her head. "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." She said as she left out the front door.

Sesshomaru tried to grab her feet and said, "No, please don't leave us alone with him!" She closed the door, leaving them to their fate.

"Well Sesshomaru…"

"Go bark to the half-breed about grandkids."

Toga turned around only to find that both Inuyasha and Kikyo were gone.

"Are you sure it was right to leave your brother alone with your dad?" Kikyo asked as Inuyasha rushed the both of them out as fast as possible.

"It's either them or us. Trust me, both of them can handle him, it happens all the time to them."

"But if what you say about your brother is true then, he's going to kill you when you get back."

"That's a risk I'm wiling to take, anything's better than getting stuck with the old pervert."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome rubbed the bridge of their noses before saying in unison, "Go home."

"But I…" Toga said as he saw the glare that he was getting from the pair. "Fine, but I will be back."

He left out, once gone Sesshomaru looked up at the girl that was still straddling him, and as usual, an evil thought came to his head. Kagome's eyes was still on the door after Toga left but then she completely froze in place when she felt hands run up her thighs and settle on her butt where they squeezed tightly.

When she regained her movements, she looked down at Sesshomaru and realized that she was still on him. She scrambled off him and he sat up.

"So what was the tackling for?" He said with a raised eyebrow and amusement in his eyes and voice.

"Well uh…chips I want some now." Kagome said as she snatched his half-empty bag and started eating his chips.

She was about to get up but he grabbed her by the wrist. "You didn't answer my question."

She pulled her wrist back, "Well you didn't answer mine."

"Oh, but I do believe you owe me some explanation first for tackling me, so…" He trailed off waiting for an answer.

"Uh…I thought that you were um…your brother, yea. You see he uh…" Sesshomaru put a single finger over her lips shushing her.

"You are such a terrible liar." He said as he leaned forward to her. She kept backing away as he got closer until her back hit the wall.

"Kagome…" He purred. "You can't lie to me, you are troubled by something. You can tell me."

"Uh…uh…" She was completely lost for words. The intense gaze that he had in his eyes was burning strait threw her, she could swear he knew what she was thinking but wanted to torture the words out of her.

"Um…Do you uh…you know…like…these chips. They're really good and although chips are normally bad for you being junk food and having 0 calories but these are just a bit healthier being that they are baked instead of being fried…"

He shushed her again before taking the bag and getting up. "You're rambling." He was about to sit on the couch and get lost in the TV but he said over his shoulder, "Don't forget, you can tell me anything, or _ask_ me anything for that matter. I'm here for you."

She hid her face in her hands, she chickened out and the worst thing is she thinks…no, she was sure he knew. It was he who made her have mixed feelings in the first place. He already confessed, it was her turn but first she had to make sure that his intentions were true. She learned many things from Sesshomaru, and how he treats girls is one of them. She really doesn't want to have another relationship end like that between her and Hojo.

'_I hope that this is not too good to be true.'_ She said as she stood up and sat on the far end of the couch. She looked at him in the corners of her eyes but he sat there unmoved. He looked as if nothing happened between the two.

He tilted his head but still looked at the TV as he said, "You're nervous, why are you?"

Darn his stupid senses.

"I am not."

"Liar. I know you well Kagome, I don't even need my youkai senses but they do come as a bonus."

So he can read minds or he really knows how to read a girl.

"Oh really, you think you know me?"

"I know I know you. You **can't** lie to me."

Kagome then came out with a way to get over her situation. She narrowed her eyes but a sly smile came across her lips. "Okay then, I'm jealous of your hair and how smooth and soft you get it."

"You're telling the truth there." He said and then he flicked his hair over his shoulder.

"Such a pretty boy." Kagome said as she tried to think of something else. "I think that you are the most aggravating, most self-centered male on the face of the planet."

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes, "No lie there, you tell me that almost all the time."

"I went out with Naraku because I like him." She knew that he would get a little pissed at that and her assumptions were confirmed when he growled as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He opened them then smiled at her.

"You're lying again and even if it was the truth, I wouldn't allow it."

Kagome noticed the protective tone and look in his eyes. She did like Naraku a little bit but she was really hanging around him to get back at Sesshomaru.

She then thought of something that he probably wouldn't believe. "I had a dream about you recently."

He moved closer to her and looked deeply in her eyes before saying, "You too? You've invaded mine every night since we had that first dinner with my family."

Her eyes went wide. He actually dreams about her, a lot of dreams for that matter. The dinner happened just about three months ago in August.

"I didn't think that I want to be in a relationship but I might start one soon."

"So do I."

"You're an incredible kisser."

"Thanks, so are you." He said as he moved even closer to her.

"I hate you."

This time his eyes glinted with mischievousness as he said, "You're lying this time."

He soon hovered over her, his voice became low and seductive. "In fact, it's the complete opposite, your scent confirms that you are very aroused and it affects me and makes me aroused as well. It's already hard to keep my beast on it's leash when all it wants me to do is pin you down, strip you of all your clothing, and take you until even I can't move anymore."

Kagome face fell in shock, so he did want her and right now, he was agonizingly close. She smiled warmly as she laid back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess that's a relief then but I don't think that I'm going to let you have your way. I let you get away with so much already."

Sesshomaru was about to capture her lips but Kagome turned her head away. "Please, I've waited long enough, you are incredibility slow."

"If you want me then you can wait longer."

"You are in no position to make negations with me." He said started to nuzzle her neck.

"Oh, but I think I am, you are in trouble mister, you still haven't told me about those 'seven pairs of missing underwear' yet."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, he forgot mentioning that. "Well uh…Chips?" 

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it, she said yes (of course) I got kinda tired of keeping them apart but it's only so that I can move the story further. Now that they are together, can they keep it that way or will Sess's reputation come back to bite him in the ass (hint hint ;D.)

Also, I have a juicy lemon coming up so…yea. 


	20. Breaks are for Relaxing

A/N: **Warning**, this is a lemon warning. I don't want to get in trouble if you are a minor reading this or anything so please read at your own risk. This is a full lemon or at least as much of a lemon that I could make it. I do have a lesser version on a different site which is on _no1sangel07./art/Two-Can-Play-It-Ch-19-81030650 . Please enjoy it and…you have been warned._

* * *

**Ch. 19: Breaks are for Relaxing**

The winter break finally came and with that came freedom. The newly formed couple decided to become better aquatinted during that time, that and because Toga was being a big pain in the ass. Ever since he found out, courtesy of Inuyasha's big mouth, he never left them alone. He even found out Kagome's cell phone number to get her to come over and keep Sesshomaru 'company.'

"Kagome my dear, I've missed you!" Toga said as he gave her a crushing hug as soon as she walked in the mansion.

Kagome then said as she patted the inu demon on his back, "I missed you too sir…" _'Although I saw you yesterday when I went out to eat with you and the next day when you chaperoned on our date and the next day and the next day…'_

"You know you can call me dad."

"Okay…dad."

Toga's eyes gleamed with pride hearing her call him 'dad.' He actually started crying and pulled his eldest son in for a hug as well.

"And how are you my boy, I hope you two have gotten to work on making me those grand…"

"Kagome! How's about we go find Izayoi, the half-breed, and Rin too." Sesshomaru rudely interrupted his father.

"Right, see you later…dad." Kagome said as Sesshomaru pulled her away. After stopping to see Rin at her room, give a quick taunting to Inuyasha in the game room who was on his Wii, and then to say hi to Izayoi who was watering the flowers in the sun room, Sesshomaru felt the need to get some much needed privacy so that they could have a date. Every time he bought her over, Toga was always lurking around, he could never spend his date doing what he wants to do as long as his father was there. They couldn't even leave the mansion because he ordered the guards to keep an eye out on them so that he could follow them. Toga **really** wanted grandkids.

"So what are my children up to today? Are you finally going to…"

"No." Came the curt reply from both Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Having Toga around them limited many things that they were able to do around each other. They were even afraid to look at each other sensually because he would jump in, talking about grandkids which they really didn't want to worry about at the moment. Sesshomaru had enough and dragged her off to the door where the back yard was.

"Kagome come with me, I don't think he'll bother to look for us outside." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her off again. He then led her to the guesthouse.

"We'll be safe in here for at least a few hours, he's just as slow as you are sometimes..." He said as he locked the door behind him. As soon as it was locked, he was pushed up hard against the wall, lips locked with Kagome's.

"Kagome? What the…" He was cut off by another kiss.

"Aw, come on Sess, don't tell me that you're not grateful to have some time alone. We never do especially when father decides to hang around with us at our room on campus. It's like he never works."

"Apparently he's working on his computer here. He hopes to catch us in the act." He said as his arms circled Kagome's waist and pulling her into him more.

"Well I'm getting a little ticked off by it and him being around us has built up some major tension."

"Oh I feel ya, is there anyway that you would want to work it off?" Sesshomaru said in his low seductive tone.

"I have one thing on my mind." She said with a sly smile.

"Oh and that is?"

"I'm thinking Arby's." (A/N: Couldn't resist, sad joke I know. Don't own the restaurant.)

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do you always think of food when your tense?"

"What, it's the only thing that makes me feel better."

Sesshomaru then lowered his head by her ear and said seductively, "I have a better way to be rid of your tension as well as mine."

Kagome's eyes went wide. Was he implying what she think he's implying? Next thing she knew she was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried off down what she could recall as the hall.

Kagome started pounding her little fist into his back and kick around. "Sesshomaru, where are you taking me?"

He slapped her hard on her butt which caused her to stop and groan from the sharp, stinging pain in her rear. "I believe you know where."

"Sesshomaru, put me down now or I'll…"

"Sure." He said cutting her off and dropping her on the bed in the master bedroom.

Kagome sat up and was about to jump out of bed but was caught by her ankle. "Let me go fluffy evil."

"You shouldn't have started it roomie. You put me under the impression that you want to take our relationship further." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her back and pinned her down.

"I was only kidding."

"Play with the fire and you'll only get burned." He said in between kisses.

He then kissed her neck before he started sucking and nipping at it a little. His body kept her to the bed while his hands started undoing her pants. She could feel him slip a hand down and she knew that if he succeeded in getting her hot spot then there was no turning back.

"Sess…stop…please." She panted, his finger was so dangerously close to her entrance. She melted in his grasp as she felt his magic touch. Her body lost all control and her arms wrapped around his neck as she rocked her hips to the rhythm he was going. She was going over the edge soon but he stopped and looked as if he was thinking something very evil. Which we all know he was doing.

"Yea, I guess I'll stop." He said as he pulled away from her with a wicked grin.

Kagome looked at him wide eyed, she couldn't believe his cruelness. "That's not fair, how can you get me all roused up like that then stop?"

"What can I say, torturing you is so much fun." He was about to get up when she tackles him to the bed and straddles him. **"You sick, twisted, evil bastard!"**

He looked up at her dryly as he said, "But you told me to stop, you said that you didn't want to, I was only kidding too."

"Oh hell no, you started this mess so you're gonna finish it."

"No actually _you_ started this mess and you're not ready for me Kagome."

"To hell I'm not!" She said as she leaned down to kiss him.

"No, you're not. You are inexperienced."

"But how can you let me suffer like this, I'm your girlfriend!"

"So, your point is?"

She rolled her eyes as she started to grind herself against him. Sesshomaru's body stiffened completely, this was just what he was afraid of. He already was aroused from before when he bought her in and she started kissing him but when she said that she was playing, he felt the need to turn the tables on her. Now she just turned them back.

"K-Kagome no, you don't know what you're doing." He groaned as her hands ran up his shirt and she leaned forward to kiss his neck. He was completely turned on when she assaulted his neck, it is somewhat of an aphrodisiac in the inu youkai culture as in where the mating mark was to be place.

He arched up against her and his eyes bled red in the corners. His mouth opened slightly for another groan which he suppressed. He didn't want to be controlled that easily, or at all for that matter, he was the dominate one and he was going to make sure that she knew that. He closed his eyes for a moment to battle his inner demon then put a smug smirk on his face when he regained control. Kagome was losing her confidence seeing that smirk.

"Like I said, inexperienced." His hands slid up her thighs and then found their place on her hips preparing to shatter her less than perfect little world. He was just waiting on her to say the magic words.

"You act like you're some sex god. You can't even please your own girlfriend."

It was as if the magician said 'abracadabra, hocus-pocus.' His grip tightened and in one smooth move he flipped their positions. Her eyes went wide when she noticed that she was in trouble once again. He looked at her with that predatory gleam, hungry as if he was a close-to-death starving animal and she was some piece of grade A beef on a silver platter and it was lunch time.

"Because you are inexperienced, I have to teach you a thing or two like number one, I'm not just some sex god, I'm **the** sex god."

Before she could protest, his lips crashed down on top of hers. He was melting her with the fiery passion that he was known for. When he pulled back to allow air to fill both their lungs Kagome panted out, "Now…I'm actually grateful…that your father is always around us…he keeps you in check."

"But…you started it." Sesshomaru panted out as well.

"I was only kid…"She was cut off by Sesshomaru when he slid his claws up under her shirt and pushed up her bra. Her head rolled on the pillow as she felt him tease her already hardened buds.

"That's funny, you don't seem like your kidding." He said dryly but with amusement lingering.

She tried to glare at him as best as she could but she wasn't doing a very good job with her glazed over eyes. "Yea, well neither do you."

He leaned down and kissed her along her jaw line then leaving a trail of kisses up to her ear. He fanned his hot breath in the shell of her ear making her tremor as he whispered, "Well, that makes us even then."

"I don't feel even with all the times you flirted with me." She said and with unknown strength, or more like when he dropped his guard, She flipped him over.

They continued the battle for dominance, each trying to subdue the other and try to make the other submit. They argued the entire time while kicking it up a few notches by removing a piece of the other's clothing. Soon they realized the tension that the pervy father was more than they realized, they **really** needed time alone and they were going to have it damn it.

As frustrating as it was supposed to be that neither one would back down, it only made their time together even more erotic. Sesshomaru liked the idea of having a lively partner. One of the reasons why he dumped the girls that he bedded with was because the time he spent with them wasn't worth it. They would just lay down, try to look cute, and enjoy the ride while he did all the work. This is what he wanted, a girl who was willing to fight for something. She certainly was different from any other girl he met and he wouldn't want it any other way. She is a challenge and he like challenges.

He flipped her down when they were in nothing but their undies. Kagome's bra was left pushed up from when he teased her breast and it was his turn to get her to give up and his head went strait down to the twin peaks that he's been neglecting.

"What's wrong roomie, I thought you could handle me." He mumbled as his mouth latched on to her. Her back arched letting him take more of her and her head was thrown back as she stifled a long low moan.

Kagome bit her lip trying to calm down and when she felt that she calmed down enough, she wrapped her legs around him and arched her whole body against him this time earning a long groan from him from hitting that one spot that told her how much he wanted her. She gasped feeling him but she wasn't ready to throw in the towel.

"I know that you can do better than that, _sex god."_ She said in a way to mock him.

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted once more and he decided to give her a reminder of why they are both in this situation. One of his hands went down and went back to work teasing her. Kagome was looking like a fish, mouth opening and closing in order to try and help her poor struggling little lungs. He added a second finger, speeding up his pace as she thrashed under him.

Finally her body went stiff and a tingle of pleasure went all threw her body. Her vision left her for a bit but when she gained it back she could see Sesshomaru's deadly handsome smile.

"I win." He said as he licked his fingers clean, savoring her flavor.

"Not…not…fair." She panted. "You cheated, I want a do over."

Sesshomaru's smile grew showing his fangs as his eyes started to turn red once again. He came over her and whispered huskily in her ear, "As you wish but let's change things up a bit."

Kagome was wondering what he meant by that but she got her answer when she felt his fingers hook on the sides of her panties in an attempt to take them off. Kagome felt a huge lump form in her throat, she had gotten nervous. This would be her first time. She was close to losing her virginity to Hojo but he screwed up.

Sesshomaru could sense her nervousness and stopped his progressions. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, it's just…" She trailed off, turning her head away.

Sesshomaru turned her head to face him so that his eyes can search for answers in hers. "Do you want me to stop?"

Kagome was afraid that he would live up to his ruthless reputation and leave her right after he had his fun with her but she saw so many emotions pass in his eyes. Concern, love, desire, lust, passion, and promise, that all told her that it was okay and that he would be there for her.

She traced one set of stripes before cupping his cheek and said with a smile, "What, does that mean that you give up?"

He smirked feeling her aura calm down and knew that whatever inner battle she was fighting was won. He gave her a long, slow passionate kiss then rubbed foreheads with her, brushing his lips over hers as he whispered, "I never give up."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Then he looked at her once more before riding the last of their clothing. "It will only hurt for a little while, let me know when you're ready."

Kagome breathed out a long sigh and braced herself as she felt himself line up with her entrance. She looked at him and nodded. He gave her one more kiss to reassure her and then slowly worked his way in. She squirmed as her breathing became more erratic. Sesshomaru stopped before coming to her barrier and grabbed her hands.

"Calm down Kagome, you'll only make me hurt you. I don't want to hurt you anymore than what's going to come."

She bit her lips again and then wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling slightly. She was already in pain but she knew that the worst is yet to come. Then she whispered in his ear, "Okay, I'm ready."

As soon as she said that he swiftly broke in, she cried from the pain hurting his sensitive ears. He stilled himself, waiting for her to adjust. It was a long agonizing moment, she didn't move for a few seconds because her body was stiff but then she squirmed a bit under him wanting to ease the pain a bit but when she did move she felt a small tinge of pleasure. She moaned as she started to grind herself against him.

"So anxious are we, I thought you were nervous." He said as he pulled out. Before she could make a smart remark, he trusted back in. Her body shook from the sudden return and she gave a sad mew when he withdraw from her again.

Kagome wrapped her legs around him again to bring him closer and pulled on his hair a bit rougher to force him down for another kiss.

"Just how I like my woman, rough and forceful, they know what they want and get what they want." Sesshomaru said as he pulled back from the kiss and slowed his movements still wanting to be gentle for her.

"Shut-up and go faster." Kagome hissed as she pulled on his hair for another kiss.

He went faster, harder, having the need to please the girl that he loved so much. Their love making was violent as if their bodies was arguing for them still trying to dominate the other but loving. Kagome kept pulling his hair and clawing his back, and though her nails were blunt, they would leave swollen trails from where they've been. He would grab her and hold her roughly leaving round bruises and small scratches from his claws. All of this heightened their emotions and bought them into a frenzy.

Kagome's head flew back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt that tingling feeling from earlier. Sesshomaru could feel that she was near completion as was he so he sped up even more using his demon speed. His head rolled back as his eyes turned red completely. He looked down to the female under him, at her neck and his fangs elongated.

'**Taste her blood, mark her, and make her our mate forever. Make her ours.'**

The beast howled making him lower his head to her neck.

'_No, we must not. We both still have school to finish.'_

The best growled, not wanting to be negotiated with. **'There are some that are mated in college, you both are adults are you not.'**

'_Yes but Kagome would not like that.'_

'**She is our intended, what's not to like.'**

'_Father will just pester us more if he sees my mark on her.'_

At this point the beast stayed quiet until it said, **'You have a point. He's annoying as it already is. Fine, you win but don't hold out for too long or I will do it.'**

With that, Sesshomaru bought both of them over the edge at the same time in one massive organism. Kagome was shaking violently but Sesshomaru pulled her into him, he was shaking as well, amazed at how powerful their love making was. Maybe that was why. He's always had sex but he never made love and it felt wonderful. He soothed Kagome by stroking her shoulder and purring and eventually her shaking became small tremors.

After calming down a bit they both noticed the time, Sesshomaru's father would probably panic and eventually find them together. They didn't need that to happen, not yet. They quickly took a shower to get rid of each other's scent, although Sesshomaru didn't want his scent off of her, but they needed to clean up anyway. He was sure that he will be able to put his scent back on her easily. He then masked their scent in the room with massive amounts of room spray and they then carefully left out together. He had to keep his arm around her because she wasn't fully stable at the moment. He would have carried her in but he didn't want his father to catch them and ask questions.

"Sesshomaru! Kagome! Where…are…you…" Toga said as he walked into the living room to see the people that he was looking for sitting all comfortable on the couch under a blanket and watching a movie.

"Yes father?" Sesshomaru said politely as if nothing happened.

"Where were you, I've been looking all over for you."

"Hiding from you. We got tired from running so we're going to watch a movie." He said as if it was an everyday thing.

"But your scents..."

"Like I said, we've been **hiding."**

Toga was about to make a retort but the death glare that he was receiving told him to drop it. Sometimes he wondered how his son became more fierce than he was. He left them alone.

"You know he's going to find out eventually." Kagome said sleepily

"I know." He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But I believe it will be a long time before he does."

Kagome yarned long, feeling the effects of their time together.

"Sleep roomie." His velvet baritone voice commanded and she was automatically lulled off to sleep from his purring, He wasn't too far behind.

The break was over too fast and soon the students were trying to get in place before school start in a week or so. Yura came back inside of her shared living space with a fuming. Sara, the first one to see her, went up to her friend and said, "Yura, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe her, that-that…she makes me SICK!" Yura spat out, this caught the attention of the other roommates in the room as well.

Sara tried to calm her down as best as possible. "Who are you talking about?"

"That freshman bitch that's who. I caught her with Sesshomaru today."

"They're not together, so what." Kagura said as a matter-of-factly.

"Teh, that's what you think. They weren't acting all buddy like at the food court. They were holding hands and hugging. I seen the look that they give each other, they've finally hooked up."

Kagura's face went blank before rage settled down in to place.

"**WHAT!"** She scratched. "Naraku, see what waiting does?"

Naraku glared at her. They had a plan after all and it didn't need his other sister and roommate involved.

"Outside, NOW." She grounded out between her teeth.

The other occupants watched as they walked to the door and left out. Something was up that they weren't in on and they wanted to know now. When the door closed, they put their ears to the door to try and listen in.

"What's the problem Kagura, don't you think that he'll do like he does every girl and dump her?" Naraku asked starting the conversation.

Kagura calmed down, of course he'll dump her. He'll do like he does every girl and then she could come in and try to take him once more.

"You're right, he will dump her." Kagura said with false confidence.

"You don't sound as though you believe your own words. What, you don't think he will?"

Kagura sighed. "There's just something about that freshman. She can actually catch his attention. I think this is much different from any girl that he's been involved with. We've waited too long, I mean don't you want Higurashi for yourself? You should be going after her."

Naraku smiled a sinister smile, "Yes I want her but I'm waiting for the right time to take her."

Kagura looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "It's not like you to sit and wait, you **never** wait to get what you want. You **knew** this would happen, you knew that they would hook up."

"It's all according to my plan and it will go as followed or you won't get Sesshomaru."

"This is more than getting that girl isn't it."

Naraku's smile grew even more sinister. "More than you'll ever know."

Kagura growled at him when she realized that she was just nothing but a mere pawn in his complex scheming, this was the reason why she hated him. He was a bigger manipulator than she was, he just lacked in the social skills department. The bottom line is that she hates being manipulated.

"Naraku, this had better work." Kagura growled.

"Just wait a little while longer, you'll see." Naraku said placing his hand on her shoulder, a wicked smile which proved that he was up to no good shown on his features.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, you guys finally got your lemon and you can eat it too, NOW EAT IT! Hope you liked it, I wanted to make it a little longer but this was all that I could think of. I'm a bit late and the reason, why is because I went to my first anime con and it was really fun. I didn't see Sesshomaru there though (cries). I didn't have any internet while I was gone so I couldn't post it. Now I can so here it is.


	21. Hide and Get Lost

**Ch. 20: Hide and Get Lost**

Kagome woke up early on a Saturday morning in her room, she had just been dreaming about the afternoon with Sesshomaru in the guesthouse. She sighed and put a wide smile on her face, it wasn't just a dream, it had happened. She did something she thought that she would never do with him of all people and it felt right.

She snuggled deeper into her blankets…and his arms, halfway laying on him and tried to go back to sleep in order to preserve the serene tranquility that was surrounding them. This was the most peace that she was going to get before she stepped foot outside anywhere.

Whenever she walked to classes, she noticed all the looks that she was getting from the girls. As it's been said, she learned many things about Sesshomaru and what she learned this time is that those who date him, will have a **lot** of enemies. She never got so many dirty looks before.

_'Brainless whores, they should be mad at him for dumping them. I pity them for being so blind but I hope that I won't end up like them.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

She was so content that she didn't hear the long but soft creek of the door as it opened. She also didn't hear the soft footsteps that made its way into the room or the calm breathing that seemed to hover over her and her newest pillow. She didn't even feel the covers being pulled back just past her shoulders.

"Aw damn it Sesshomaru, you have the girl in your claws, mark her already and get to work on my grandkids."

That certainly woke her up and when she saw the annoyed face of Toga, staring down at her neck, she screamed hurting his ears and waking Sesshomaru up, also hurting his ears. Sesshomaru sat up quickly causing Kagome to go tumbling down on the floor.

He rubbed his sensitive ears and said, "Damn Kagome, what was that…" He took one look of the extra person in the room and slapped himself on the forehead as he mumbled, "Of course."

Time to play their favorite game, hide and get lost.

After struggling to get past him, they went outside together to get a head start away from him before he caught up. He always managed to catch up with them but usually by the time he does, they could have done many things together.

Meanwhile, lurking around close but not close enough to be sensed was Kagura. Kagura was pissed, she never felt so mad in her entire life. When Yura came back in and told them of her discoveries a few weeks earlier, she tried not to think of anything because she knew Sesshomaru better than anyone did. She was sure that he would dump her, so there was really nothing to be worried about… Right? Still, even if the theory was true, it bugged her to the point that she couldn't sleep well at all. She had to know if they were really together or if he was faking it.

She basically followed them the next day after her latest nightmare and got the truth she wanted when Sesshomaru pulled her into an empty classroom. Let's just say that when you spy on people, you would sometimes wish you didn't. She knew that Naraku had a plan but it was taking too long. Just why did they have to wait in the first place? She decided to just take things into her own hands and try to screw things up as best as she could.

She found them both sitting at the food court enjoying some sushi together. They looked so cozy with him holding her in his lap and her feeding him. Both had large smiles on their faces and laughing when he would tickle her sides and grab her butt on occasion and she would playfully slap him on his chest. It made Kagura SICK!

She put on a very evil little smirk as she strutted over to them. She decided to go really slutty today. She wore something that resembled a bra made of stretchy dark blue denim with a black fade. It pushed her breast up and made them look as if they were going to bust it. She wore skintight short shorts that matched her top and the rim of her black thong showed over the top. She wore three-inch knee high black leather boots, some jewelry, make-up, and had her hair put up as always.

Sesshomaru saw her walking up to them, just what he needed someone else to give him a headache. He thought that she finally gave up on him a long time ago, he should have known though.

"Hey Sesshy." She chirped standing next to them.

Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of her, then again, who could. "Uh…he isn't alone you know."

Kagura went from happy fan girl to jealous twit as she turned to Kagome and said with emphasis, "Oh, hi _freshman_."

"Oh, so you didn't call me a bitch today, I guess I'll just go with brainless and leave off the whore." Kagome said with a smile.

Kagura rolled her eyes and then continued to ignore Kagome. She was about to say something to Sesshomaru but he beat her to it.

"Uh, Kagura look I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit so instead of trying to get you to leave because I know you won't, I'll leave." Sesshomaru said as he stood up taking Kagome's hand in his and started walking off. "Oh and here's some advice, the strip clubs don't open until 9:00, so do the world a favor and put your clothes back on."

Kagura looked at them with wide eyes, she didn't even get to try to seduce him (as if it would have worked anyway). Her blood was boiling, time to take a different approach.

The two lovebirds had to doge inside of a movie theater because Sesshomaru's dad had sniffed them out like a bloodhound and was hot on their trails. Hopefully the popcorn butter and nacho cheese smells would hinder their scents long enough for him to give them some more alone time. Sesshomaru loved the thought of being in a dark place with Kagome. Too bad the mood had to be ruined by all of the other people there to watch the movie. Stupid people.

Although they lost Toga (for now), Kagura was the one to find them once again. She had to bring out the big guns now. This time she was going to use a very expensive perfume that had demon's pheromones in it. It would amplify her scent and make it appealing to him. Because he is a dog demon, his sense of smell is the top of all demons and the perfume would overpower him. She had no idea why she didn't use this method before.

She walked out the bathroom where she applied the perfume, still in her stripper uniform might I add, and headed to the theater that she saw her two targets walk in. Kagome was trying to watch the opening to the movie but it was hard to focus when SOMEONE was nuzzling her neck and pulling at the bottom of her shirt trying to get their hands up said shirt.

"Come on fluffy evil, there's people around us and I'm trying to watch the movie." Kagome whispered with her hands holding his wrist from going even further.

"Screw the people and the movie, let me spoil it for you. The girl is really an assassin who's looking for another assassin who killed her parents. She runs into a man and starts to fall for him but he's really the assassin she's looking for who is also searching to kill her fiancé for killing his father resulting in the death of his mother. They find out about each other and fight. She catches him and before she kills him, he tells her all about her past and that he was hired by her own fiancé to kill her parents to get her fortune. They go after the man but he runs off, the end." He said as he continued to get under her shirt.

As Kagome was failing to get him to stop, she couldn't even listen to his spoiler because of the effects that he had on her. Kagura made her way to the row behind them.

"Excuse you…out of my way…hey, move your knees before I move them for you."

"Well maybe if you didn't have such a fat ass, my knees wouldn't be in the way."

Kagura rolled her eyes and proceeded to squeeze down to the desired seat. She sat down in a seat directly behind Sesshomaru and was about to put her arms around him when the girl on side of her whispered, "Uh, I'm sorry but you can't sit here, that seat is for my boyfriend."

She ignored the girl and was about to go on with her plans again when the girl spoke up again, "Can you please find another place to sit, this seat is reserved."

Kagura looked at the girl "Like I care, and where is this boyfriend, from the looks of you he's either not real or ditched you for someone better looking. I wouldn't blame him you ugly wench. I bet he's going out with you out of pity because you will never be liked."

The girl was sensitive and couldn't take the harsh words that Kagura said. She wasn't a real looker with her long black hair in low braided pigtails, glasses, and large boyish looking clothes but she wasn't too bad either. She also had some hard times in her past where her classmates would tease her because she looked like the little smart goody two-shoes girl that usually never gets the popular guy she likes because he rather be with the bad girls in stories. The poor girl stood up and left down stairs and out the theater.

With her distraction gone, she proceeded with what she was doing. "Hey Sesshy." Kagura said as she slipped her arms around Sesshomaru from over her seat.

Sesshomaru just ignored her and continued with trying to move Kagome's bra up. Kagome was loosing touch with the real world. She just couldn't help but feel heated when he touched her so she didn't even realized that Kagura was there.

"Sesshomaru…pay attention to me." Kagura whined as she tried to lean further to him.

Sesshomaru looked up for a brief moment of showering Kagome's neck with affection before picking up where he left off to shush her and whispered, "You're in a theater so shut the hell up."

Kagura growled hating the fact that he was giving her the cold shoulder and that her expensive perfume didn't seem to be working. It had to work it just had to. When she was walking out the bathroom, twenty demon males crowded her, so what was wrong? She started to fan perfume scent to him hoping that. He would catch it now.

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and sniffed around a little. He sniffed until his head turned and his eyes met Kagura.

"What's that smell?" He asked still sniffing.

Kagura leaned forward more trying to show off her cleavage, which she really didn't have to do since it was already out. "It's my new perfume."

"Your perfume you say?"

Kagura just smiled wickedly, her plan had worked.

"Yea, you like?"

He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow, and even in the darkness with only the screen providing light, she could see that his eyes were full of mischief and held a slight tinge of lust. "It didn't work on me before and it won't work now. Do yourself a favor and take a shower, whatever that crap is that you're wearing, smells horrible."

Scratch that, it didn't work. Now she remembered why she never tried this method. She tried it before sometime after they broke up. He said it stank then too. Apparently, he's too strong to be lured in by fake pheromones.

Kagura was about to put her arms around him again as he went back to business when she heard, "There she is."

Kagura decided to ignore it, she had more important things to do. She was about to put her arms around him again when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see a tall gorgeous guy with short red hair, bright green eyes, and what seemed like a nice muscular build (not Shippo, sorry he's not in this one).

Kagura sat back and smiled trying to look sexy as she said, "Hi there, if you want to sit down, this seat's not taken."

"Thanks." He said with a low baritone voice that reminded her of Sesshomaru but with the absence of pride and a hint of annoyance. "I would love to take it, since it is my seat."

"Got that right." The words didn't click in Kagura's head.

"Hey, get your ass out of my seat, me and my girlfriend were here first."

"Girlfriend?" Kagura said dumbly. She looked past him to see the girl that she made cry holding a bucket of popcorn.

It appears that, the girl's boyfriend was in line to get some snacks and we all know how long the lines and getting the food can take. He was just paying for his popcorn when his girlfriend came crying to him and being the good boyfriend he was, went with her to fix the problem.

"Is there a problem here?" One of the people working in the theater said.

The boy pointed to Kagura and then all of the people who she pissed off, except Sesshomaru and Kagome because they were a bit occupied at the moment, basically told the worker their complaints and before she knew it she was being forced to leave.

"Get your hands off me, I don't know where they've been. Sesshomaru, stop him. Come on, I know you can, I know your dad own this theater." She said out loud angering more moviegoers. Sesshomaru just looked over Kagome's shoulder and smirked before going back to what he was doing.

Kagura was thrown out of the building then turned, ready to pounce on the two officers that had to escort her out since she didn't want to leave peacefully. She stayed outside of the building for the three hours that the movie went on. She was slowly starting to fall asleep on the bench that was onside of the building when people coming out of the building told her to keep an eye out for her man…oh and the bitch that he's taking out.

"Wow, that was a great movie, you have to take me to see the sequel if there is one." Kagome said as she looped her arm threw Sesshomaru's. He smiled lightly at her, he didn't know how she could pay attention to the movie with him messing with her. He only paid attention to it for a few short times but the parts that he did catch was good.

"Alright then, I'll do that."

Just as they were walking off, Kagura latched on to his other arm and started pulling him.

"Hi Ses…"

"Remove your arm before I rip it off." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagura slowly did as she was told. That look in his eyes and his growl complimented with his tone which told her that it was no threat but a promise.

"Sesshy, I…"

"SESSHOMARU! KAGOME! I've been looking **all** over for you." It was Toga, he finally caught up with them. He searched all outside and inside the theater but couldn't find anything and their scents didn't lead anywhere else so they had to be in there. He couldn't track them properly with the smells that were in the building but he stayed around after getting small hints of where to find them.

For once, both Sesshomaru and Kagome were happy to see the old pervy dog. He was their ticket to get away from the persistent whore.

"Hi dad." Kagome said, she had somewhat gotten used to calling him that.

He is like a father to her, a bad one but a father nonetheless. Her real father died when she was five when her mother was still pregnant with her brother in a car crash. Her father was an army man who was often over seas so she never saw him too often. He was coming home from where he was stationed last to be with his family and a drunk driver hit him on the side he was sitting on. The driver survived with a few broken bones but her father lost his life.

"So I see that my children enjoyed a nice movie. Did anything else happen that may have involved grandchildren?" He asked as he hugged the two.

They both sighed, he was just too impossible to talk to.

"Hi Taisho-san." Kagura said sweetly. She only met Sesshomaru's father a few times when they were dating and she did her best to try to get on his good side.

Toga turned to face the girl, he looked her up and down before saying seriously, "Do I know you?"

Kagura did a little innocent giggle as she said, "Of course you know me silly, it's me Kagura."

Toga tilted his head. Nope, he's got nothing.

"You know, Sess's first girlfriend."

The bell's still aren't ringing yet.

Kagura rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time and said as she rubbed her temples.

"The one who got tripped by Inuyasha and fell flat on my face and my underwear was shown to the world because my skirt ended up flipping back."

This was **the** only way that he knew her. Even when she was dating Sesshomaru, he never remembered her name. This happened when they first started dating and she begged him to see his parents so she could start trying to get on his good side. Inuyasha and Miroku were there as well and they already didn't like her after how she treated them in school. They came up with a plan to humiliate her. Miroku grabbed her butt then ran off with her chasing after him. She then ran past Inuyasha who tripped her and everyone saw her fall, including Sesshomaru and Toga, and the rest was history.

"Ah…now I know you." Toga said as Kagome tried to hold in her laughter that begged to get out and Sesshomaru was grinning at the memory. It was **the** only good thing that happened in their relationship if he could recall.

Toga then said with a cheery smile, "I don't like you, never have and never will. You were the only girl that I'm glad he dumped. I always thought of you as a whore and your choice of outfit proves it. Come on kiddies, let's go to a restaurant, all of this searching has gotten me famish plus I'm ready to leave, something smells disgusting."

Kagura was mortified as she watched the trio walk away laughing and jumped into their respectable vehicles. Toga got in a silver 2008 Lincoln MKS while Sesshomaru and Kagome got in his Jaguar. Oh, this meant war now. Time to use the secret weapon.

After eating a nice meal and escaping from the clutches of Toga's perverted lectures, Sesshomaru was walking threw the park with Kagome on his back giving her a piggyback ride. She had somehow got him to agree after the many times he protested. She thought that she was never going to get the chance but he surprised her when he willingly agreed. She soon found out why he let her when she felt his hands grabbing her butt.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said out loud as she tapped him in the back of his head.

"Hey, if I'm carrying your fat ass then I should get something out of it too." He said with a grin.

Kagome scowled at him as she growled, "I do NOT have a fat ass!"

"Yes you do, see." He said as he squeezed tight making her squeal. "Ha, and you liked it too."

"Stop it, and no I don't!"

"Well, you didn't say that when…"

"Don't say it you pervert, that's different. I don't like it when you do stuff like that in public."

"But there's no public around so…" He trailed off as he squeezed again.

Kagome gave a sigh of aggravation. "You are so difficult to get along with, why did I agree of being your girlfriend again?"

"Because I'm hot and sexy and you can't live without me."

Kagome rolled her eyes then said, "So cocky aren't you."

Sesshomaru let a very pervy grin spread on his face, "Yea, got that right **cock**y."

Kagome hit him in the back of his head knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Please keep your mind out of the gutters and mush."

They walked on until they were in their favorite place. They sat together, talk, skipped rocks and to make out occasionally. Sesshomaru then remembered that he bought some snacks with him and went back on the park path to go back to his car to get the food.

Kagome sat back at the trunk of the tree. She was enjoying the nice breeze and the patches of sunlight that made its way threw the branches and leaves of the tree. Although it was still winter, it was slowly starting to get warm so the leaves were growing back signaling that spring was around the corner.

"He's left you, took long enough but damn, I was really hoping to steal him from you though." Kagura said coming from the other side of the path.

"Oh how sad and I would really like to see which plan would have failed. Sesshomaru didn't leave me he would never hurt me. I mean sure, he's a jerk most times but I know he loves me."

Kagura smirked, she was ready to shatter her dreams on what she sees her and Sesshomaru heading in the future. "So…you don't think that you're just another pawn. I mean he seems to love each and every girl that he went out with, including me, and left them all. I bet he never even said 'I love you.'"

Kagome froze a bit, it was true, he never told her those three little words. She knows it's there, it just has to, otherwise he wouldn't be with her…Right?

"Let me tell you, he's never said it to me and I'm not with him. He's never said it to all the girls he dated and slept with and they're not with him. He's never told it to you so you won't be with him eventually either."

Kagome started to feel anger as well as doubt. Anger towards the girl who was pestering her and trying to destroy her relationship because she is jealous. Anger towards the boy who was taking a long time getting whatever he bought with them to eat out of his car. Doubt for the fact that Kagura may actually be right because of Sesshomaru's reputation.

"No, I know what you're trying to do. You are such a jealous whore that you would do anything to get what you don't have." Kagome said as she stood up from her place.

"I may be jealous but you will be just like the others."

Kagome started to walk away down on the path. She just had to get back with Sesshomaru and forget that this conversation ever happened. She had just past Kagura when she heard.

_"You like that freshman don't you?"_

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She turned around to Kagura who had her back turned to her but holding a small black tape recorder in her hand.

_"Ha, don't make me laugh. _It was Sesshomaru's voice. He was talking to Kagura. Kagome listened on as the conversation continued.

_"I have no interest for anyone and that includes her. She's bitchy and extremely annoying but keeping her around me keeps all the other brainless whores like you away from me."_

_"So, you're just using her?"_

Kagome held her breath hoping that he was just kidding or better yet, talking about someone else but inside she knew that they were talking about her.

_"As long as she's useful to me, yes."_

_"You are truly the most heartless and the hardest to get man alive."_

_"And don't forget that."_

Kagome stood with a blank expression as Kagura turned around and said, "So now you heard it yourself, you're just another one of his many conquests. **He's using you** and I'm sure that he'll be looking for another bitch to screw with after he's bored with you."

"No…it can't be true…he…I…" Kagome stuttered but was lost for words.

Kagura turned to her and took her hand placing the small recorder in her hand as she said innocently, "Hey, I'm just looking out for you before he breaks your heart. I don't want you to end up like me after all." After saying that Kagura quickly left from the way she came. She sensed Sesshomaru was coming and now that her dirty work was over, she just had to wait until everything else fell into place.

Kagome stood looking at the little tape recorder in her hands trying to make up a reason to why he said what he said but failing to believe every excuse.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said behind her, startling her a bit. She quickly turned around and hid the recorder behind her back in one move. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Y-yea I am." She said knowing that he would still tell that she was nervous.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and said, "What's that you have behind your back?"

He came over to her about to grab one of her arms but Kagome pulled back. "Stop, I have nothing for you. Take me home, I'm tired."

Sesshomaru was about to get her arms again but gave up seeing that she was mad for some reason. He turned around with a sigh and started walking to his car with Kagome in tow.

Kagura went back to her room happy for wiping that smile off Kagome's face. The moment she closed the door, she was held against it by her throat by Naraku.

She struggled to remove his hand from her but it wasn't going to budge, although he was only a half demon, he was much stronger than she was.

"N-Naraku…let…m-me…GO!" She hissed giving up.

"Where's the recorder?" He said calmly he loosened his grip slightly to allow her to talk better.

"I got tired of waiting, so I let her hear it. She's devastated."

Naraku tightened his grip after she said that. "Next time I tell you to wait, you wait." He loosened it up as he smiled a little and said, "I knew you would be extremely impatient after Yura said that they were together. I was just wondering how long it would take you to crack."

"You bastard."

Naraku shook his head at how naïve she was. "You are in no position to be calling me names sister. You disobeyed me but because I was expecting you to take matters into your own hands, now we can move on to step two."

Kagura tilted her head at him, there's more to whatever the hell he's trying to do.

"Step two?"

Naraku's smile spread as he held up his other hand. Kagura's eyes widened seeing the small object in his hand and wondering how it was going to help them.

Elsewhere…

It had been a few hours now and Toga decided to leave the restaurant. He figured out that when Kagome had excused herself to the bathroom and Sesshomaru went outside to take an important call was just nothing but excuses to escape him once again.

"Just when I thought those two was starting to want to spend some time with me. They just freeload off of me, ditch me, and leave me with the bill, how ungrateful."

* * *

Wow, 20 chapters. Never saw it coming and guess what, it's **still** not over. There's a step two to this evil plan so what is it? Well you'll know soon enough. Take a guess anyway, you maybe right.

Sorry I took so long. This chapter didn't want to be done but once I added Kagura in it, it just seemed to flow in the direction I was hoping it would go. It's not exactly how I wanted it but it's close enough. Don't know when the next chapter will be up since I'm trying to draw some ideas out but keep an eye out for it, I'm expecting Thursday or Friday. Hope you enjoyed it.


	22. The Truth Shall Set You Free

A/N: Well here it is finally, the next chapter. This chapter isn't really meant to be funny but if you do get a few laughs out of it then I achieved something and I could die happy…or at least live satisfied that you people like my weird sense of humor. It might happen though when you guys get to the end, you'll see so read already. Hope you enjoy.

I just felt like uploading this tonight although I'm very tired, I couldn't wait I know you couldn't wither with the 41 reviews I got from the last chapter (by the way, that was the most I've recieved out of all of my chapters, thank you all). There may be mistakes, I'm always sure that I have them because I always spot them when I look at the preview and then still miss others. Please, if you see any mistakes on this chapter, let me know because I didn't really look over it like I usually would.

* * *

**Ch. 21: The Truth Shall Set You Free**

It's strange how words can affect a person. Be it positive saying or negative, there are always consequences to what happens when one speaks and the other hears them. It only proves that words have greater power in them than we often believe and right now the words that Kagome heard on that little black tape recorder were tearing her up inside.

The ride home from the park was very uncomfortable. Kagome tried not to look at him so she kept her eyes out toward her window but she could feel Sesshomaru's eyes boring into her from the corner's of his eyes. He could barely pay attention to where he was driving and almost ran into the backs of three cars, four traffic lights, and a little old lady.

The silence was getting to him and Kagome's emotions rolled off of her in waves and hit him stronger than anything he felt before. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, turning his knuckles white, his foot started getting heavy on the foot petal causing the car to go faster. He was going way over the speed limit.

"Sesshomaru, slow down, you're going to…"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" He yelled, cutting her off. His eyes came off the road to look at her fully but when she shrieked, he immediately put his attention back on the road just in time to avoid crossing a busy interception.

Kagome sat back stiff with wide eyes and her hand clutching her shirt over her heart. When her breathing slowed Sesshomaru repeated himself more calmly. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you!" Kagome panted out, she knew how he usually dived but the way he was doing so now was really scaring her.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine, you on the other hand…"

"What about me, there is nothing wrong."

"I told you that you can't lie to me, now tell me what's wrong. You were also hiding something, what was it?"

"I told you I don't have anything for you so leave it at that." Kagome said as she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

When they came to a red light, Sesshomaru ran his hand back threw his hair to calm down before saying, "You know what, that's okay you don't have to tell. I mean I smell Naraku's scent on you, I'll forgive you for sneaking out on me as long as you apologize."

Yes, just so you know, Naraku's scent was all on the tape recorder, he was the one who kept it after Kagura gave it to him. The trifling whore even took the liberty to hide her scent on it and in the area just to stir up extra trouble.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she turned to him, "Are you saying that I'm cheating on you?"

He shrugged as he said, "Well you're keeping something from me and scents don't lie…"

"How **dare** you, you can't be the one to talk with however many girls you screwed over. If anyone would be cheating it would be you." Kagome yelled as she turned away from him again as she crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him, "Don't accuse me of something I didn't do."

"I didn't **accuse** you of anything! With your reputation to be the big bad ass on campus, it's just something that is more likely to happen, at least Naraku would have sense to get to know a girl before going into her pants."

**"Don't compare me to that bastard!"** Sesshomaru said with his every word with malice, his claws slowly sinking into her skin.

Kagome shrunk in her seat, the look he gave her told her that he wasn't just frustrated, he was angry. Sesshomaru doesn't like being left out of things, he's not used to it. He is the guy everyone likes and wants to be around so he was always thrown into things even if he didn't want to be. What was really making him angry besides being kept in the dark was the thought of Naraku trying to take what's his.

_BEEP BEEP!_

He snapped out of his trance hearing the horns behind him. He looked at Kagome and saw pure fear in her eyes she was also shaking a bit. He then realized that was grasping her shoulder hard enough to bruise and his claws would create crescent imprints. There was another beeping of horns and then he remembered just where he was. He let her go and turned back to the steering wheel and continued to drive.

The rest of the ride home was back in that uncomfortable silence that they shared before.

Kagome tried to get it out of her mind, tell herself that it's not true, and try to get rid of the evil that's stored on the little cassette. There was no such luck. Every time she picked it up to throw it away, she ended up playing it over and over again until she is on the verge of tears and drops it back in her desk drawer. She wanted so badly to go to Sesshomaru and ask him about it but every time she decides to do so she retreats back to the safety of her room. She feared that he would act the same way he did when they were riding home. She also feared that once he heard it that he would fess up and say that he was using her or even worse, lie about it just to keep her for a while longer and then leave her.

She couldn't handle another bad break up, she was slightly emotionally unstable. She given up love after Hojo but Sesshomaru bought up feelings that she never wanted to feel again. She had given him so much trust and he knew that, she just had to know if those words that were said were really how he feels about her.

Kagome stepped out her room with the recorder in her hand and walked up to where he usually was in the afternoon whenever they weren't running away from Toga.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch watching TV. His mind kept running to Kagome, something was terribly wrong. It's been a week since they went out to the park and he just wasn't sure what to do anymore, especially after he scared her. He never saw her when she attempted to confront him but he could sense her nervousness and fear. He always thought about going to her room and forcing her to talk to him but he was worried that he may scare her more. He wanted to do something for her to relieve her of her troubles because it was making him nervous and scared and those were two emotions that he never felt up until now.

He tilted his head slightly when he heard her footsteps coming threw the hall. He felt his beast rise, wanting to get answers from its one day mate-to-be so that it can fix it and sooth her but he willed it to stay calm. Sesshomaru saw her come out fully into the room and then their eyes locked. Kagome hadn't expected him to actually see her, he never had before whenever she tried to get answers. She didn't want him to see how much of a wreck she looks like because of how nervous she was and she definitely didn't want him to see how scared she was. She turned to make a hasty retreat back to her room. Sesshomaru couldn't just sit and wait anymore, he felt it but now he actually saw how sad she was. It was time to do something.

Just as she was closing the door, Sesshomaru stuck his foot in the way to keep it open. "Kagome, we need to talk."

She became even more fearful and tried to close the door again this time, she closed it harder. "No, I don't want to talk." _'Why won't his stupid foot come off!'_ She thought as she kept closing it, trying to sever his foot in the process.

"Well too bad because we're going to. I can't take it anymore, this is not like you." He said as he pushed against the door, using his strength to open it fully.

They stood face to face now that the door was fully open but before he could say anything, she slipped past him and ran out the door. He saw her holding whatever that black thing is that he thought he saw her with the first time and it lingered with Naraku's scent. He went after her, he wanted answers and he was going to get them now damn it!

Kagome knew not to run but she couldn't help it. She had so many things running in her mind so she couldn't think strait. She looked back to see if Sesshomaru was behind her and sure enough he was and gaining distance quickly. She turned to look back at where she was going hoping to loose herself in the crowd and ended up running into someone. She looked up slightly to see Toga but before he could say anything to her, she took off and disappeared completely in the crowds.

Toga noticed that she dropped something and reached down for it. It was the tape recorder. Just as he just looked at it strangely before he saw Sesshomaru running the way Kagome was heading. Sesshomaru passed him without even noticing that he ran past his father. Toga was about to go after him to find out what's going on but then looked back at the tape recorder. He played it.

Sesshomaru was sniffing around for Kagome, he lost her completely in the growing crowds. It was lunch hour and there were many people around trying to get food, even on a Saturday. He only caught small traces of her scent out of the other people and food around him but not enough to actually find which direction she went. She wanted to stay away from him and this was the best way to do so.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around thinking that it was Kagome but only to meet the eyes of his father.

"Father, have you seen Kagome?" He asked still trying to sniff her out.

"No I have not since she ran past me, can you tell me why you are looking for her?" Toga asked a bit coldly.

Sesshomaru looked at his father. He never spoken so seriously with him before unless it was something important, otherwise he would only use this tone with his clients and business partners. He may be a playful old pervert but he could be quite fierce when he needed to be and right now was no exception. The look that he was giving him was burning right threw him intensely and the aura around him was heavy. He knew that he did something wrong but what it was he didn't understand?

"Well answer my question boy."

Sesshomaru swallowed his pride then said, "I was trying to have a little talk with her earlier but she ran away. She's been acting strange lately and I wanted to find out what's wrong with her."

"Are you sure there's something wrong with her, what if it's you?"

"What are you trying to say? What's going on?"

Toga just held up the tape recorder. "I don't know, you tell me."

Kagome just wasn't ready to go back yet. She went to the only place that she could think of besides her room. She lightly tapped on the door and when it opened there was a loud. "KAGOME!"

Kagome was pulled into a big hug from her best friend. As she rambled on how much she missed her and that Sesshomaru was taking her best friend away from her and that she should at least call.

"Okay okay, stop it already. You sound like my grandfather." Kagome mumbled as she pulled away from Sango.

It was then that Sango got a good look at her friend. "Damn, no offence Kagome but you look like shit."

Kagome glared at her, she knew it was true so she didn't need anyone to tell her. "Gee thanks Sango, I am _so_ not offended. It's a new style I'm trying to start what do you think?"

"I think the sales will do great in the first week but then go down hill from there since I'm sure by the way fashion works these days, there will be a new style that copies it but changes the concept."

Kagome chuckled a bit, yup, she was glad that she came there. She needed something to brighten her day and Sango could really do that, especially when she knew when she was feeling down.

"Come in and tell me what's wrong." She said as she stepped out the way for her.

Kagome blinked at her, she didn't tell her that there was something wrong, was it that best friend intuition, that special connection that only true best friends have?

"Nothing is wrong, I can't just visit my friend?"

Sango looked at her blankly and said, "You're here instead of with Sesshomaru aren't you so something obviously happened. You've been with him since you two hooked up."

So remove Sesshomaru from the equation and Kagome's screwed. Just great.

Kagome walked in and plopped down on the couch letting out a long sigh. Sango followed her example, minus the sigh, and the two girls sat in silence for a while.

"So where are your other roommates?" Kagome asked trying to get a conversation started.

"Well you should know that Kikyo's with Inuyasha and the others are just never around." Sango said and then there was a little bit more silence before Sango got serious with her. "Just get it over with and tell me what's wrong."

Kagome breathed in slowly before letting it out and explaining to her all that happened. She had to admit, although she didn't want to tell it, she felt better telling somebody. When she finished, Sango looked as if she was about to go on a demon hunt (heh heh…get it, demon hunt…you know, she's really a demon exterminator…yea, I got nothing) but Kagome told her not to do so.

"Kagome, you have to talk to him, I mean if you won't let me do anything, then you should." Sango said after the fourth time she tried to go after Sesshomaru and Kagura.

Kagome sighed once again and said, "I know I should, I've been trying since earlier this week. I'm not scared of him or anything, it's just that…well you know how I am."

"Still, some explication is better than nothing. Talk to him and if he doesn't really like you then we'll both kick his ass."

Kagome smiled at Sango before standing up and walking over to the door. "You're right, I will do it today."

Sango smiled back at her as she walked her to the door. They hugged and talked a little more before Kagome went on her way, back to face him and to get her answers.

Kagome came back to the room. It was stupid of her to run and she knew that. It wouldn't solve things and it sure wouldn't make her feel any better. The only thing that she can do is be brave and go on with the talk that desperately needed to be done.

She walked in and there he was on the couch watching TV as if he never moved from his position. Kagome decided to talk…later, she needed to go in her room and ease her mind. Once inside, she decided that she needed to bring the recorder with her so that he won't thing that she's crazy when she starts talking about it. She searched her drawers and all over her room, it wasn't there. She then thought about back tracking and thought to when she saw it last. She had it in her hands when she went to Sesshomaru for the first time. She ran out with it when he cornered her. She still had it when she was outside and then she bumped into Toga…

"Oh no I dropped it." She said when she remembered all that happened. She would have picked it up then but seeing Sesshomaru's dad and knowing that Sesshomaru was right on her tail, she forgot all about it and left.

She left out her room and was heading out the front door when she heard, "Lost something roomie?"

She stopped instantly and whipped her head to him. He was still sitting down with his face to the TV. In his hand, was the recorder.

"How did you get that?" Kagome whispered almost to the point that he didn't hear, even with his hearing.

"That's a question that I would like to ask you." He said as he stood up and turned to her. "It was Kagura wasn't it, I figured that the bitch was up to something when she asked me those questions that day."

He walked closer to her and once he stood in front of her, she turned away and tried to step back but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. He then used his other hand to cup her chin and bought her face to look at his directly.

"Is this what have you upset?" He asked softly.

She started to tear up and he let go of her hand to wipe her tears before they fell. "Everyone knows how you are. Sesshomaru, are those words that you said true, are you just using me like every girl you've been with?"

Sesshomaru sighed, he closed his eyes then opened them and looked her strait in the eye. "I will not lie to you. Every word I said was true."

Kagome's eyes went wide she felt her heart breaking. She tried to pull away from him but he had a firm grip and pulled her into his chest into his embrace. She fought as much as she could to get away from him as he continued.

"I said that because back then you were an asset to me. Now I regret that I've ever said them. That little chat is old, it was before we got together and we still didn't really like each other. In the time that I've gotten to know you and be close to you since then, it took a while to convince my stubborn self that I feel something for you."

She stopped struggling to get away from him as she listened to all he had to say.

"I'm sorry for ever hurting you, in truth, I forgot that I've ever said that because all that matters to me now is you. That was how I felt but this is how I feel now. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and because of that, I never want to go back to how things used to be. You know I don't like begging but please don't leave me Kagome, I…I…"

He whispered the last part out but being so close to him, she heard him very clearly. All of her doubts and fears melted away as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bought his head down to kiss her.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." She said as she pulled back before kissing him again.

"It's nice to know that my son hasn't screwed up completely but I would like to know who this Kagura girl is so that I can take care of her from almost ruining something beautiful and the chance to get my grandkids."

They were startled and pulled away from each other quickly, hearing Toga's voice. He let himself in and listened in on their conversation to make sure that Sesshomaru wouldn't mess up. Also he once again forgot about Kagura.

They rolled their eyes, yup, things were back to normal but a little better than before.

After sending Toga off before he got comfortable, Kagome then remembered something she wanted to tell him before all of this mess started. "Hey Sess, I almost forgot, my art teacher is putting up some of my paintings on display in the campus museum since she really likes them. I have a few of my projects in there, will you please come and see it?"

Sesshomaru looked as if he was thinking about it, looking up with an eyebrow raised while tapping his finger on his cheek then said, "I don't know, I mean your paintings do kinda suck."

Kagome hit him then said, "I paint one painting wrong and you think they're all bad. You haven't even seen what I've done now. Come on please, I got better plus I have something special that I want you to see."

"Well I guess if you have something for me, then I could take a look but don't get mad at me when I talk about it."

Kagome hugged him tightly. She couldn't wait to show him her project that she worked on since before they went on their winter break.

The week went by rather quickly, Kagome came back from her classes earlier than usual to get ready for the art show. She had to stand by her work and explain to the judges what it is, what mediums she used, and such, her teacher would then grade it then. If the judges really like her works then they could stay in the museum or even better, they could move onto art shows where she could compete with the other universities around the country and maybe get a nice scholarship to boot.

She came out of her room in a simple satin knee length, spaghetti strapped black dress and two inch open-toed black pumps. Her hair was loose down her back, minimum amount of make-up, ear rings, and a necklace. Sesshomaru saw her and gave her a wolf's whistle. She blushed as he took her hand and spun her around. Her dress flared up a bit at the bottom. After he turned her back to face him then he pulled her into his arms where he nuzzled her neck before kissing it. His hands went from her waist to her butt and then to her thighs where he started to slide them up her dress. Kagome pulled back from him, face red and breathing slightly irregular.

"Sesshomaru, control yourself."

He pulled her back to him as he kissed her lovingly on her lips then said, "How can I, I already told you that I can barely control myself around you especially when you wear something like this."

"Well try harder, you are not about to make me late to get to that museum." She said as she got free from him completely. "Now don't forget to come, it starts at 7:00 alright."

"Alright, I got ya, I promise to come. Go on before I change my mind of letting you go. I can only hold out so long." He said as he gave her one more kiss. Kagome gave him another smile and left out the door.

She left with a smile as she got in her car and drove across campus to the museum. She felt so happy, she couldn't wait to show him the portrait of his mother. He never talked about her much but being the good girlfriend she is, she knew that he loved and miss her very much whenever she was mentioned. Although he was only two when she died, he remembered some things about her, demons do have a great memory. She borrowed the picture from Toga and told him to keep it a secret. The painting was of a blue sky and the clouds forming into her along with a few feathers fluttering around. It took up a lot of her time because she wanted to get it just right.

She got to the museum and was welcomed by her teacher. After having a small talk, she was directed to where her projects were set up. She smiled as she waited for time to wind down.

Sesshomaru had gotten dressed to go to the museum. He pulled in ready to find Kagome and as soon as he stepped out of his car, there was a ringing in his ears. This happened before, all week in fact. When he was on his way to class on Monday, that's when he first heard it. It was barely audible but it made his mind go completely blank. When he was able to make his mind work again, he had found that he walked behind the building that he was supposed to go in. Since then, the ringing has gotten louder and louder. He could feel his mind slipping to darkness as the ringing continued, he had to fight it off for Kagome.

Kagome waited, it was past 7:30. She wasn't worried though, she knew that he would come.

"Excuse me?" She heard from behind her, she turned to see the three judges and her teacher.

She put her smile on as she allowed them to judge her painting. When they were done, they left with satisfied smiles and the teacher passed her with an A. She waited a bit more, there was still time. She knew how much of a pretty boy he is, he's just taking his time.

"Hey Kagome." She heard behind her. See there he is. She turned around with a bright smile only to look surprised. "Oh…Naraku, what are you doing here?"

Naraku took a step closer to her and said, "Well I do enjoy a few pieces of art, plus I also have a few pieces on display here, I'm in the advanced class." He took a long look at the few paintings in her area. "Must be yours, you are a very talented artist."

Kagome turned away from him and said, "Thanks, it's nothing much."

"No really, your works are beautiful and…so are you."

Kagome tried to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks but was failing. He asked for her to walk with him and at first she refused but with a bit more begging, he got her to go with him. They walked around, looking at the other displays and then he took her back to where she was set up at where he stayed by her side, only leaving to check on his display.

She completely lost track of time eventually and before she knew it, "Kagome, it's time to leave, the museum is closing." Naraku said after coming back from his display.

It was nine already, it can't be but Sesshomaru…didn't come.

"He promised…" She whispered. Naraku looked at her with question in his eyes, "Who promised?"

Kagome turned back to him with a false smile and said, "Oh, it's nothing. Well, I guess it's time that I got back to my room." She stepped away and started walking as she mumbled, "And find out why the hell he didn't come."

Kagome went outside and looked around. There was nothing but her car and a few others, and his car. She sighed and walked over to it, she was angry that he was outside the entire time but if he had an excuse as to why he never came in, she just might forgive him.

As she got near the car, something felt a little off. Her heart started beating faster and she began to feel nervous. She tried to shake off her feelings and when she was close enough to look in the window, her eyes went wide, her blood froze, and her body went stiff.

_'Oh. _**_HELL._**_ No.'_

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, DUUUUNNNNNN! I know it was an evil cliffhanger so please get in an orderly line to torture me since you can't kill me, otherwise you'll never get to know what happens.

I don't know when the next update will be, things are kinda slow while I'm doing this but just know I will try to update as soon as possible. Once again, if you see any mistakes for this chapter, please tell me. Okay, enough pleasing you guys, I'm going to bed.


	23. Taking A Chance

A/N: Okay guys, I'm sorry for the VERY cruel cliffhanger on the last chapter. (hits self on the arm) Bad author, bad girl. You know better than to do that to your loyal and loving readers.

I am a Gemini and my weird sense of humor is my other half. It is very evil and likes to see people be tortured and raise suspense. I know it was very wrong of me to do and I will TRY not to do it again. Whoa, I got another load of reviews, 46 this time, thanks. I guess part of the reason is because of that cliffy. Things may have seemed kinda rushed in here, I tried to smooth it out as best as I could but this is all I could do. If I have any mistakes let me know please, i got kinda lazy on checking my own work now.

Well, please enjoy and…please don't hate me.

* * *

**Ch. 22: Take a Chance**

Kagome could feel nothing at first her mind was blank, she wasn't aware at all what her emotions were. Then she felt it, blind rage.

She balled up her fist with the images of a half-nude Sesshomaru making-out with a half nude Kagura, in his car, when he was supposed to have been with her. She felt tears sting her eyes as she picked up any rock that was lying around on the ground near her and threw it as hard as she could cracking his wind shield.

Kagura got startled hearing the cracking and jumped off of him and he stopped attacking her neck and came out of his trance. When he became aware of the situation, his eyes widened. He looked at his cracked windshield and then at the girl who caused the damage.

_'What the fuc…'_

"You…you…you lied to me, how could you!" Kagome yelled as her tears started to flow.

Sesshomaru opened the door to his car and was about to come out as he said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you are such an asshole!" She yelled as she came up and slapped him before running off.

"What has gotten into her…" He looked to the side of him where Kagura was looking at him hungrily and then looked down at himself. "SHIT!"

He got out quickly and went after her but by the time he reached her, she had gotten in her car and drove off. He stood there, clueless as to how he ended up in that situation before he felt arms come around his waist.

"Come on Sesshy, leave the freshman bitch. She never was good for you."

Sesshomaru threw Kagura off him then growled, "I don't know what the hell you did to me but get this one thing, I DON'T like you. I HATE you with every fiber of my being. I don't hit women, but for you, I will make an exception if you ruin my relationship with Kagome. Don't test me Kagura."

He left Kagura alone in the parking lot. She looked as if she was scared but the moment he sped off, she put on an evil smile. She then took out a small object from her pocket silently thanking it for all that just happened. She remembered when Naraku first told her about it.

Kagura had to really question her brother's sanity when he told her about 'step two' of his plan. I mean she had to **really** question it. She known him to come up with awkward ideas and ideas to make your skin crawl but _this_ had to be the most outrageous thing that she's ever heard.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said dryly as she looked at the small object in his hand.

"Oh but I'm not, I'm very serious Kagura." He said as he let go of her neck.

She reached out for it but he pulled his arm back. "So you're telling me that this…thing is enough to control Sesshomaru."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But this is just a whistle."

Naraku shook his head, she just don't know how to trust him. "This whistle is no ordinary whistle. I remember hearing a little about it from Sara. You know she loves wind instruments and collect whistles of every kind. Well this particular whistle is a dog whistle."

"And…" The words just couldn't connect quite all the way.

"And what is Sesshomaru?"

"Oh…but he's a dog _demon_. Regular dogs are too simple, it'll never work on him."

"Wrong, this little whistle only works on dog demons, males in particular. I've did research on it after she told me about it. It was made in the feudal era by female dog demonesses who were having a hard time finding a mate. All you have to do is be within close range, fifty meters or so, of him and keep using it whenever he's around. Snap your fingers or just leave him alone for a cretin amount of time for him to come back to normal. It could take a while for it to take full effect, about some time over three weeks, but I believe you will like the results."

Kagura took it, still unbelieving about this bit of information. "Where did you get it from?"

Naraku shrugged. "Some old woman was selling it on the internet. She didn't know about its true purpose because she said that she tried it on her dog, it didn't work so she sold it." He then said as he left her, "Try it out as soon as possible if you wish."

She couldn't believe that that little silver dog-shaped whistle had the power to control one of the strongest demons of all time. Naraku has finally lost it, there was no way, such a thing shouldn't fool him. She even doubted if the story about the thing was true. Still, she had to find out.

On Monday, she waited for Sesshomaru to come to the building where his first class was. She stood on side of the building and when he showed up, she blew. There was no sound made and he didn't stop…automatically, he did slow down and listened. She then saw him walk towards her. She thought that she was in trouble but she noticed the blank look he had in his eyes. She ended up walking him to the back of the building and once there, she waved her hand in front of his face. He was hypnotized.

"Holy shit, it actually works." She said as she investigated further by poking his arm, but when she did that, he twitched slightly, his mind was starting to work again. She turned around and left before he could comprehend what just happened. She continued using it and by the end of the second week, she was able to gain full control of him.

She put the whistle back in her pocket. She was going to keep using it and if she did, then he would eventually forget about Kagome and fall for her. The more she used it, the longer the spell would hold on him.

Sesshomaru got back and was relieved to see Kagome's car there. He knew she was very angry but he would try to explain…something. He went in, the smell of Kagome's tears filled his nose. He went into her room to see her curled up in her bed still sobbing.

"Kagome I…" A sharpened pencil flew past his head. "Kagome, please let me explain…" She threw her clock at him, it fell to the floor in pieces. She needed a new one anyway. "Kagome…" She threw very heavy textbook at him this time.

He sighed as he decided to use his demon speed to get to her and pin her down. "Listen to me Kagome."

"NO!" She yelled as she fought against him.

**"Kagome!"** He growled. She froze in place. "Look, what you saw was…well it was…"

"It was you betraying me, I thought you loved me Sesshomaru." She said as she started crying again.

"I do, it's just…well I can't explain it. Kagura, she did something to me. Hypnotized me or something."

"Hypnotized? How, with her ass? That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard. We're through."

"No she did something to me, I don't know what but don't leave me. Give me one more chance, it won't happen ever again, I promise." He said as he nuzzled her neck and then looked at her to see if he could read any of her emotions.

Kagome looked him strait in the eye then sighed, "One and only one. Don't screw up Sess."

Sesshomaru went in for a kiss but she turned her head away from him. "No kisses, I'm fed up with you for not even coming into the museum."

Sesshomaru smiled at her, well at least they aren't broken up. Now, he had to figure out what was it that Kagura did to him before she tried again. He knew that his little threat wouldn't get to her especially if she had some kind of tool that can control him like this. He was determined to find out.

The next day…

When Yura was walking out the door to a class that she just finished, she spotted Sesshomaru leaning on the wall right next to the door looking all casual. She decided to play it cool and just walk past him and down the hall as if he wasn't there.

She was almost past him when she heard him say, "What no 'Hey Sesshy' today?"

Yura stopped and turned back to him with a smile, "But you hate it when I call you that."

"Oh I do but just because I do wouldn't stop you from saying it."

She walked back to lean on him as she said, "What do you want…_Sesshy?"_

"Nothing at all I can't just stand here?"

"I suppose you could but I have something better in mind." She rubbed a hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder while the other went around his waist.

Sesshomaru smirked, the bitch was just too predictable. Ayame who was leaving from her class came around the corner only to see Sesshomaru and Yura together. She wanted to walk over and see what's going on but she just stood where she was and listened.

"I got better things to do then do anything with you." He said walking off.

"No Sesshy, don't leave, I'll do anything." Yura pleaded while holding onto his arm tightly.

Sesshomaru gave her a predatory grin. "Anything?"

She nodded and when she did so, he led her away. Ayame's jaw dropped to the floor but she turned around and walked quickly the way she came.

Sesshomaru spent half the morning with Yura…never again. He kept asking questions wanting to know what Kagura was up to but she never answered his questions, ignoring them, and kept talking about herself while messing with his hair. There was only one other person that he could get information from, well make that two, Sara and the queen whore herself. There was no way he was going to go to Kagura.

He found Sara sitting alone eating a sandwich that she bought at the food court for lunch.

"I hope you don't mind if I take this seat." He said as he sat down with his own lunch of a burger.

Sara looked up briefly before continuing to eat with her head down. The only sounds that were made were all of the other people communicating in their own conversations. He wasn't going to get anywhere if this continued.

"So…Sara, your sister, what is she up to?"

He looked at the girl across from him, she had her head down so that her eyes couldn't be seen. He could feel a disturbance in the air and was about to get up when he felt her hands wrap around his arm.

"Why do you want to know about her, why not me? I'm pretty…right? I mean you even dated me because of her!" She cried out crazily with a look to match as tears ran down her face messing up her mascara. Kagome was slightly emotionally unstable, Sara **is** emotionally unstable.

"No, I dated you to get _away_from her." Sesshomaru said calmly to get her to calm down.

"No one will never love me as long as Kagura is around, everything's about her, even my step dad and brother likes her more than me." She said as she started crying harder.

Sesshomaru wanted to leave but it wouldn't seem right to leave the girl sobbing like that, so he sat by her and put an arm around her and drew small, soothing circles in her back. Sango came in around this time after coming out of the line to see the two. She got a little closer to hearing distance and heard him say,

"If anything, I like you **way** more than her."

Her eyes widened hearing that so she turned around determined on finding Kagome.

"Really you like me?" Sara said with new hope in her eyes.

He knew what that meant, "Yea but not in that way. I'm sure that there is someone out there for you but it's not me so if you could be so kind as to let go of my arm…"

Sara laughed a little as she wiped a few tears from her eyes, "Oh, sorry."

She let him go and he took a few steps away before turning around and walking off quickly leaving her to wonder why it was that he wanted to know what Kagura was up to. She also had to wonder if this had to do with the cruel plan that she and Yura eavesdropped in on last semester. She still couldn't believe how evil both her brother and sister could be which causes her to hate the two of them, especially Kagura for always taking the spotlight. She likes Sesshomaru too but not enough to do what she's doing. She hopes that she gets what she deserves.

"I swear Kagome, he was flirting with Yura." Ayame said when she sat with her friend inside of their room after they finished all of their classes of the day.

"And I heard him tell Sara that he likes her better than you." Sango said after Ayame.

Both of Kagome's friends have been told to keep a close eye on him, they were only doing their jobs but they came at the wrong time.

Kagome sat as she let what the two said swam in her head "No he couldn't, I mean they're the whore queen's lackeys."

"I know it's kinda strange for him to be flirting with the both of them, I mean he dated both of them and once he breaks up with a girl, that's it. He never wants to deal with them again." Ayame said trying to get a better understanding on the situation.

Sango couldn't really see another way around to whatever Sesshomaru was doing, "Well if that's true then he wouldn't have been sucking face off of Kagura."

They all tried to think, something was off. Kagome would rather talk to him and as long as her friends were there to back her up then she should be able confront him on whatever is happening.

Sesshomaru walked in only to come in contact with the deadly silence and the three pairs of glares coming his way.

"I gave your underwear back, take something once and I'm never trusted again…"

Kagome cleared her throat trying to hide her blush from being embarrassed, neither of the others knew that he had taken her underwear. She was about to say something when Ayame and Sango jumped in and bombarded him.

"Are you on cheating on Kagome, you better not!"

"You're a dirty asshole for even thinking about leaving her."

"If you leave Kagome, I will make sure that she would be the last girlfriend you ever get because I'm going to castrate you!"

Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of this, he had to put an end to it. "Girls, stop it already. I'm **not**going to leave Kagome. Why would you think that?"

"You were with Yura and Sara, why were you?" Kagome said being the only female calm enough. She could somehow tell that he really wasn't doing anything wrong but she was still curious to what he was doing with them also.

Sesshomaru explained all he could to them. "I believe Kagura is up to something and I was trying to see what it was is all. The only way was to talk to those two since there's no way in hell that I'm going to Kagura."

He came up and hugged her, "I want to prevent whatever bad thing that might happen before it does."

The two other girls softened up a bit and finally caved in as Ayame said, "Alright, if Kagome believes you then so do we but we will be keeping an eye on you. "

Sesshomaru looked at them and said, "I expect no less, you are your friends after all."

Feeling as if everything is fine, Ayame and Sango left the two alone. They stood together in silence until he broke it by saying, "Hey, let's do something tonight. We haven't been on a date in a while."

Kagome looked at him with a small smile as she said, "What do you have in mind."

"A night at the club, we haven't been there in a while." Kagome nodded happily and hurried up to get ready.

Kagura followed behind as soon as she saw them come outside. She couldn't find Sesshomaru all day so she just came over to where his room was and waited. She would usually follow them threw out the time after she was caught with him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to steal him away. She couldn't do it really during the day anyway because Kagome was always around him during their free time. She was sure that Kagome would follow him when she led him away and find out about her little trick. The club will be a perfect place being that there were so many distractions.

They went to the club as soon as they were ready. Coming to the dance floor, Sesshomaru knew that she would want to dance so he wasted no time as he pulled her against him and started moving to the beat of the music.

They moved together as if they were one being, touching, rubbing, and grinding against each other as if they were making love with clothes on. They might as well have been but he knew that she was still angry with him. He smiled as he placed his head just over the juncture of her neck and shoulder, letting his breath fan over her. In response, her head rolled to the other side and a small breathless moan escape her lips. She may be angry but after tonight, she'll forget all about the little mishap. The thought of what he planned to do to her that night only fueled his arousal to the point of where it would be noticeable.

Sesshomaru was going to show her just how much he wanted her at that moment by kissing her on her neck but he pulled away slightly. Kagome was about to turn around from feeling a loss of body heat only to feel warmth against her back side once more. She continued dancing.

When she felt warm breath on her once again, she groaned as she thought, _'Damn, if he keeps this up, I'll jump him right here and now.'_

"Oh Sess, how's about we get out of here." She said slowing down her dancing.

"I would love to, only that, I'm not Sesshomaru."

Hearing that made Kagome spin around quickly on her heels. Like the voice said, it wasn't Sesshomaru. "N-Naraku? Where did you come from, where's Sesshomaru?"

Okay, this was very creepy. Naraku just seems to pop up everywhere she was lately. Either it was a very strange coincidence or he's been stalking her.

"I've been dancing with you for like the last three songs. I saw that you were alone and I didn't want to disturb you while you were having fun so I just joined in." He said.

Kagome stood there looking frantically around for Sesshomaru but finding him nowhere.

"I uh…I got to go." She said as she backed away and left. She went outside his car wasn't even there. How could he, as soon as she found him, he was going to be in trouble. First, she needed a ride home.

"Need a ride?" Naraku said as he stepped on side of her. Aw what the hell, things couldn't get any worse right? Wrong.

Sesshomaru was back at the room, with Kagura, under his trance. He was already a bit heated before she found him, so she could easily get what she wanted and no freshman bitch was in the way this time. If she were to come back, Kagura would simply show her how to really please a man.

"Come on Sesshy." Kagura said pulling him into his own room.

"Okay…Kagome." He said lazily.

Kagura froze, did he just… "Excuse you, who did you just call me?"

"Oh Kagome, you look…sooo good right now. I want you." He said as he put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "You smell…different Kagome."

"That's because I'm not that bitch…never mind, just come on!" She said pulling him into his room and closing the door behind her.

Kagome got to the room an hour after leaving the club, furious with Sesshomaru. Her hand froze over the doorknob, she thought she heard a moan. She bit her lip as she opened the door. Along with the moaning, she heard grunts, giggles, and growls. (Heh heh…triple g's…sorry for my corniness back to the story)

She walked over to his bedroom and the door was unlocked. She opened it and looked at the two people lying in bed together after having sex.

"It is so over." Kagome ground out between her teeth. "Did you hear me Sesshomaru, It's over!" She yelled earning her two heated stares. She turned around to leave, unable to stay around them.

Sesshomaru, who was slowly coming out of his trance, leaned over to Kagura's ear as he said, "Hee hee, I think she has a stick up her ass."

Kagome jerked her head back in Kagura and Sesshomaru's direction and said, "I heard that and you can kiss it too because you're never gonna see it again!" She bent over slightly and slapped it for emphasis.

Sesshomaru then turned his head to Kagura and said with a lazy smirk on his face, "Hey, I think I saw it, yup right in her ass."

Kagome threw her arms up and yelled in frustration while Kagura snickered. She stopped snickering when Kagome was gone and turned to Sesshomaru with a wide grin. "So, what are you going to do now that Kagome's gone and out of your life for good. I bet you feel pretty proud about getting rid of her because now you can be with me."

Sesshomaru laid there with the smirk still on his face. By now, the trance had worn off and it took him five minutes to realize what just happened. He was never going to be with Kagome again, except for in their room but that still doesn't mean that she would talk to him.

His eyes widened as his smirk faded, he was back. He sat up fully and clutched the sides of his head. "Holy shit. WHAT have I DONE!" he cried out hysterically.

He then snapped his head to Kagura and sent her the most deadly glares that he could muster, "YOU…" he hissed out.

"What, I don't see anything wrong, this is how it should have been in the first place." Kagura said not aware of how much trouble…no, how much danger she was in, or at least not caring. Sesshomaru could feel the red seethe into his eyes and his claws lengthen. Oh, hitting her would be such an unfair punishment, it just wouldn't do. Killing her however…Oh he would make her pay for ruining his relationship with Kagome…

"Kagome!" He said as he leapt up from bed grabbing his boxers, the bitch could wait, he had to get to Kagome.

He came to the door, knocking at it but there was no answer. He was about to open it when it busted open. There was an angry, tearful Kagome pushing past him with her book sack with things she needed for school and a small suitcase with clothes.

"Kagome no wait, let me explain."

"Explain what Sesshomaru, there is nothing to explain." She said coldly as she kept walking.

He reached out to grab her. She was about to slap him but he anticipated it and caught that hand. With no other option, she did the only thing she could do to get free. She kicked him in the groin. As he doubled over, she took the liberty to walk away. He could do nothing but watch her.

Kagura came out of his room with a bed sheet wrapped around her to see Kagome kick him and then walk off. "She's such a bitch, I don't know what you see in her."

Sesshomaru used the wall to support him and he gent a very cold glare at her as he hissed, "Kagura, you may want to use this time to get a head start because as soon as I'm over my pain, I'm going to make you feel just as hurt as I am. You tested me Kagura, I don't care what kind of trick you used on me, I **will** get you for this."

She looked at him, is he serious? She was about to touch him but he snapped at her, so he is. Nevertheless, that's okay because she has the whistle. As soon as he straitened himself up, he was ready to have blood on his claws. He saw Kagura still there, slowly putting her clothes back on.

"You just lost your head start." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

She smirked as she pulled out the whistle and blew, it was the last thing he could comprehend before his mind went blank again. Kagura came up to him and said, "Thanks for the great time Sesshy, we should do it again sometime and as long as I have this, I believe we shall."

She gave him a kiss and left him standing there blank.

When he did snap to, it was just about an hour. He looked around trying to remember anything and everything. He remembers Kagome, her packing up, and the painful kick. Sadness flooded in his mind before fury took its place when he remembered Kagura, her tricking him once again, and her causing the break-up.

"Damn it, she broke-up with me, no one's ever broken-up with me!"

He let out a very angry roar and out of frustration started throwing things around his room, trashing it completely by turning over his bed, breaking the window, destroying the desk when he threw the chair at it. By morning, his room wasn't a room anymore, it was worst than Inuyasha's room. The strong, proud demon, wasn't a strong, proud demon anymore, he was a wreck.

* * *

A/N: If you guys didn't hate me before, you probably hate me now. For most of you, it was predictable what I was going to do, but you didn't know how I was going to do it and for that, I thank my twisted sense of humor.

A dog whistle of all things, bet you have never thought of that, except for you **Alternative Angel**, you deserve a big cookie for figuring it out. I know it's kinda cheesy but oh well, it's my story and I will torture the characters as I please. I mean they're not my property so I can't make money off of them but because of that, this is what happens. Well I can't say that I'm not having fun.

Don't worry guys, the story is still not over although I believe that it will be finished around 27 or even up to 30. Wow that's a lot, the most I've ever written for fan-fics anyway.


	24. The Mighty Have Fallen

A/N: Wow, I didn't get as much hate mail as I thought I would get. Well then I ask of you once more not to hate me this time, this was a heck of a chapter. I meant to update yesterday but the circus came into town and I went with my sister, little cousin, and two friends. I had fun although I thought it could have been better. Well here it is now, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Ch. 23: The Mighty have Fallen**

Inuyasha came back from partying once again where he finished the night off with Kikyo at a hotel. The first thing he noticed was the scents. He knew that Sesshomaru was trying to get Kagome to open up to him in more ways than one and that was part of the reason why he didn't bother to come home that night.

"It seems like his plan worked." He said as the lingering smell of sweat and arousal was still in the air.

Something didn't smell right though. The other scent mixed with his wasn't Kagome's and there was the smell of…tears.

He walked over to Sesshomaru's room and he could feel the emotions of rejection, confusion, anguish, depression, and rage all mixed together.

"Hey fluffy, are you decent." He asked half-heartedly.

There was no answer.

"What's wrong couldn't get it up?" He joked as he laughed a bit.

"Fuck off." Sesshomaru growled, his voice sounded old and raspy.

Inuyasha stared at the door in disbelief. He was only kidding but if it was true…

"Damn, I never imagined that the sex would be bad for you."

Something was thrown at the door. Inuyasha, being the short fuse he was, didn't like how his brother was acting. Just because his night wasn't so great didn't mean that he should take it out on him.

Inuyasha forced the door open into the trashed up room. "I don't know what the hell's…your…problem…Damn, it was _that_ bad?"

Sesshomaru growled at his brother again, he still wanted to see blood and Inuyasha didn't need all of his so…

Ayame came back from being at Koga's for the same reasons as Inuyasha. She smelled the sent of bodies after a hot and passionate night but then she smelled tears…and blood.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?"

There was a sound of feet shuffling and something being knocked over. The door to Sesshomaru's room opened and out Inuyasha scrambled out with five open scratch wounds going from the his left shoulder across his torso to his right side below his waist.

"Ayame run now, I think Sesshomaru has rabies."

As soon as he said that, Sesshomaru staggered out of his room with Inuyasha's blood on his claws and a cold, hard but lifeless look in his eyes.

"And you say that you blanked out while dancing and when you came to, you was lying with Kagura?" Ayame said as she rubbed her temples.

Sesshomaru gave no answer. He explained all that happened from the time he was left alone with Kagome up until when he trashed his room. He knew that Ayame didn't believe that he blanked out. If Kagome didn't really believe him then he knew it would be no use in trying to get her to believe him anyway.

Ayame then looked up at him and said, "You are in deep shit, you know that right. Things are broken beyond repair. Where is she now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, she took some of her things and left without a word said. I don't blame her, I don't feel like I can trust myself."

Inuyasha, who was tending to his wounds came out the bathroom and said, "You know dad's going to disown you when he finds out."

"That's _if_ he does." He said while glaring at Inuyasha, hinting to him that he better keep his mouth shut and not rat him out or he's going to have a lot more wounds to match the ones he already have.

"Oh, I won't rat on you but I know he will find out. He hasn't been by lately and you know he's due for a visit at any moment."

Inuyasha really had a point, Sesshomaru absolutely hates it when Inuyasha is right for once. Everyone's nose started twitching. Ayame went stiff while the two brothers groaned at all of the _great_ timing in the world. Toga was knocking on the door.

"What are we going to do?" Ayame said looking to Sesshomaru. He was no help at all at the moment.

"There's nothing we can do, he'll know the moment we choose to keep the door closed that something's wrong." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his temples from the oncoming headache. "Then he'll open the door himself."

Ayame sighed as she walked over to the door, forced to open it.

"About time, I thought I was going to have to let myself in." Toga said as he stepped in before pausing to sniff the air. A long pervy smile shown and his eyes focused on his eldest son.

"I knew you had it in you Sesshomaru, about time but…" He sniffed a little more. "I smell someone else's scent and it's heavily mixed with yours and tears and…blood?"

He looked to where he could smell where the blood came from to see Inuyasha putting on a new shirt. Well that explains one scent but why the others. He then noticed something else off.

"Where is Kagome?"

Sesshomaru cringed hearing her name. Toga could feel the animosity in his son's demonic aura and narrowed his eyes. "Where is she Sesshomaru?"

The other two in the room kept quiet and silently left out. It wouldn't do any good if they were there.

"Well…" Toga trailed off hinting for Sesshomaru to tell him what's going on. Sesshomaru sighed, he was sure that this was going to be a long day which will end with him getting a much needed drink.

Toga looked coldly at his son after hearing the story. He screwed up big time. "You ruined your only chance. I do want grand children Sesshomaru but I wanted your happiness to come first. I've never seen you as happy and proud as you were before her. She was the best thing to have ever happened to you and you make up for it by sleeping with another?"

Sesshomaru kept his head down. He had never felt that shameful in his life and he's done way worse then that.

"What possessed you to do that? I can tell that Kagome loved you as much as you did her, so why hurt her and yourself for that matter?"

"I don't know myself. Somehow the wench tricked me. She was using something to hypnotize me. I saw it when she used it on me last, it looked like a whistle."

Toga looked thoughtful at what Sesshomaru just said. "A whistle you say?"

"Yes, when I saw her blow it, I heard a ringing in my ears then I blanked out. That's been happening a lot to me."

Toga cursed under his breath. "I thought those all of those damned whistles were destroyed."

Sesshomaru looked up to his father, hope seemed to pass in his eyes. "What's wrong, what about the whistle?"

"It seems as if this girl's found a dog whistle and not just any dog whistle but a demon dog whistle. I was in the council when we put a ban on those things. Desperate females use them and control any males against their will."

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath this time. A mere whistle has the power to control him? He growled at the thought before realizing that Kagome has to know about this and as soon as possible.

"I got to find her." He said as he went to the door and opened it stepping out. Before he could run out any further he heard his father say, "Oh and Sesshomaru, if you don't get her to come back to you, I'm disowning you."

Sesshomaru sighed before leaving out. He thought of where he could probably find her and the first thought that came in his head was her best friend. He walked over to another set of living complexes not to far from his own to where Sango was.

He knocked on the door and waited. He heard footsteps coming from inside, he shifted slightly hoping to see Kagome on the other side but when the door open, it immediately slammed back in his face, Sango the one to do the slamming.

"Sango, open the door, I have to talk to Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he knocked on the door again.

"She's not here." Came the muffled reply.

"I smell her scent in there, let me in." He said knocking a little more forcefully.

"Even if she was in here, I wouldn't let you in after what she told me. She's really not here."

Sesshomaru stopped knocking, becoming even more frustrated than he was before. "So where is she?"

Sango went on and opened the door, "I don't really know. She told me that she was just taking a walk on campus to clear her head. You're such an asshole for doing that to her."

"I know and I have a lot to explain to her."

Sesshomaru turned around to leave Sango was about to stop him but he was already gone. She knew that Kagome didn't want to be bothered by him, she cried for hours when she arrived there. Not only that but she was sure that Sesshomaru wasn't going to like the fact that she's out with someone.

He searched all over campus, trying to find and follow her scent but it didn't prove to be easy with all the other people and scents around. He finally spotted her sitting outside of the student union and she wasn't alone. At first glance the person she was with seemed like a girl but as he got closer, he tensed and became more irritable with every step. Whoever she was with, he was glad wasn't Naraku but was angry that it was some guy.

Kagome and the guy was laughing at whatever joke was told between the two while they sat down at a table. When the laughing subsided, the boy looked at her and then said, "So where's the boyfriend? I usually see you two always together."

Kagome looked away and hesitated before saying, "Well he's…"

"I'm right here." Sesshomaru said coldly while sending a glare at the other male and sitting down right beside her.

Kagome looked ready to scratch his pretty face up with his own claws. "Sesshomaru!" She growled.

"Yes Kagome, _my_ girlfriend and who is your friend?" Sesshomaru said coolly while putting emphasis on the 'my.'

"That is none of your business." Kagome then stood by the other male and said, "Come on Jak, I believe that there's a better spot somewhere else for us to study."

Just when she was about to walk away, he reached out and grabbed her wrist causing her to stop.

"Let me go **now** you asshole."

"Not until we talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"Yes we do. Kagura did something to me."

"Yea I know, she pleased you."

"No, she hypnotized and controlled me with some dog whistle. I know it sounds crazy but that's what happened."

Kagome looked at him taking all of the information. "Kagura…hypnotized and controlled you with…a dog whistle?"

"Well father said it was a demon dog whistle but yes."

"Well that has to explain it." She said, making Sesshomaru relax now that she's finally seeing things his way. "Yes, and…"

"Yup, it explains just how much bullshit you're full of. Come on Jakotsu." Kagome said snatching her hand back from a stunned Sesshomaru.

He quickly came back to earth seeing her pull the boy she was with off. "Kagome, where are you going? Why are you with him, you are mine."

"I'm not yours Sesshomaru, get it threw your thick skull."

As she left, Jakotsu turned back to Sesshomaru, looking him up and down while saying to her, "Well if you're not with him then I'll be glad to take him off your hands honey, I like the hot asshole type." (Heh, heh…it's a really gay comment when you really think about it.)

Sesshomaru cringed hearing what the now obvious homosexual student said. He was relieved that he wasn't out to get her, if he was, Sesshomaru would probably rip his throat apart.

"So fluff, how's it going?" Inuyasha asked oblivious to what just happened.

"She still hates me but some gay guy likes me now." He said still looking out in the direction that the two left him.

Inuyasha laughed while Sesshomaru wished that he didn't let his distraction let him reveal that tidbit of information. "Well if you can't get her back then you might have to settle on his offer."

Sesshomaru growled then punched Inuyasha hard on his arm while saying, "I will get her back!"

He then went on his way with Inuyasha following. He didn't have anything better to do and this was slightly amusing to him. Kagome was walking around campus, most likely to spread her scent around to make him follow a false trail while talking to Kikyo.

Sesshomaru looked at her from where he stood like a predator ready to strike its prey, wanting to go out and scoop her up and make her listen to him.

"Hey Sess, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru heard from behind him. He got startled for once, he was so distracted that he didn't notice Miroku come up to greet Inuyasha first before finally acknowledging his presence.

"That's strange, you've never been startled by me or anyone for that matter and why are you stalking Kagome?"

Sesshomaru turned to him for a second. "I uh…I…aw shit." He turned back around to find Kagome gone. She apparently spotted him and disappeared before he turned back to her.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on between you and Kagome?" Miroku said sensing something wrong.

Sesshomaru looked up at him with a forced smile, "Nothingiswrong."

Miroku eyed him suspiciously before turning to Inuyasha. "Well…"

Inuyasha smiled, ready to tell Miroku what happened when he got hit in his back by Sesshomaru. "Don't you dare tell him that she broke up with me or I'll…DAMN IT!"

Miroku looked at him bugged eyed, "She broke up with you? That's a first, never thought a girl would want to do that."

"I don't know what the hell her problem is!" He huffed as he started pacing and running his hands threw his hair at the same time.

"What did you do?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth ready to speak but one growl from Sesshomaru told him not to do so.

"It's nothing that you need to be included in on."

"But I'm your friend come on."

"You're a pervert first and a friend later."

Miroku being the quick mind he is figured it out. "You slept with someone else, who?"

"Quit asking me questions!"

"Kagura, wow, I would dump you too, you don't know where she's been. What in the hell were you thinking?"

Sesshomaru stopped pacing then looked up and said, "She tricked me. The bitch has been after me for almost five years. She better stay away from me if she wants to see another five years."

"How can she trick you, I never thought that could was possible."

"She used some kind of…" He mumbled the last part not really wanting to give out anymore embarrassing information.

Both Miroku and Inuyasha looked at him wanting to know what he said.

"What?"

"She used a…" He mumbled a bit louder. Both listeners took a step closer.

"Come again?"

"She used a…demondogwhistle." He rushed his words together.

They stared at him, letting the words sink in place then Inuyasha bust out laughing. "A…DOG…Whistle? You're pathetic…OW! That hurt like hell ya prick!" He laughed out before getting slapped up against the back of his head.

"It does seem rather…unusual for a demon of your stature to fall victim for something such as that." Miroku said as he tried to hide his smile.

Sesshomaru just growled at the two of them, standing around them and talking about his problem wasn't going to help him at all.

"I don't have time to deal with you idiots." He then left, with the two of them dragging behind wanting to see how this will end, to continue his search for Kagome.

He spent the whole day chasing her around and trying to explain to her and she spent the whole day ignoring him. Every time he failed, he ended up hitting Inuyasha, it was the only thing that made him feel better. Inuyasha eventually left seeing as half of his muscles were sore. Finally it seemed as if he had given up. Kagome sighed, thankful that he stopped. She decided to go back to Sango's for a nice hot bath followed by a pint of her favorite strawberry ice cream.

When she stood outside of the door, she knocked knowing that Sango would be there at the time. All was quiet for a moment and then the door cracked open. Kagome tilted her head curious to what was going on ignoring the little red flags that were waving frantically in her mind signaling danger.

"Sango?" She said as she reached out to touch the door. The moment she touched the door, a strong hand wrapped around hers then she looked up to two golden eyes but by the time she put two and two together she was pulled inside and pushed against the door, forcing it closed.

"Sesshomaru! Sango help me!" Kagome yelled out.

"We are alone, I came when everyone left." He said wincing from her yelling.

"I've had enough of this Sesshomaru. Maybe if you've given me some space I would have **thought** of talking with you but all of this shit you're doing is making me more pissed off than I was. Leave me the hell alone." Kagome said as she pushed him away and walked out the door.

"Once a bastard, always a bastard. You probably were flirting with that whore's accomplices yesterday, I shouldn't have ever believed you." When she said this, tears started forming in her eyes, she tried to hold it in but her heart was breaking seeing the dejected look in his eyes. She wiped her tears and continued walking. He was about to follow but he heard her say, "Follow me this time and I'll find someway to get a restraining order on you."

He sighed as he stood watching her leave, he could really go for a drink or a dozen after this. That's exactly what he would do, but first, he had to hit something. He spotted Inuyasha walking to the store. _'Perfect.'_ He thought as he went over to his brother. After releasing some of his frustration, he headed strait for a bar that he knew of in the middle of the city.

Kagome was sitting alone at the food court. She looked dreamy eyed at all of the couples that passed by before she scowled at them and cursed their luck. She then got sad after the couples disappeared. She was still in love with Sesshomaru and she cried really hard when she left him but every time she thought of him, she thought of him in bed with the home wrecker that caused her to break up with him. She didn't feel right for breaking up with him but she had every right to do so…Right?

"Hey freshman!"

Kagome came out of her thoughts to look up and see two people that she didn't feel like being bothered with right now.

"Leave me alone, you don't have to bother me anymore. Haven't you heard, you should have from your leader if not from the whole campus by now. Me and Sesshomaru broke up." Kagome said turning away from the two girls that came up to her.

"We know, trust us, she won't stop bragging about it." Yura said as she sat down at the table.

"What do you want, I don't have anything else you want you've finally got him."

Sara sat down and said, "No we don't. Kagura was doing this to have him all for herself. She betrayed us."

Kagome looked up at the two girls as Sara continued. "We both love Sesshomaru just as much as you but not enough to stoop down to her level."

"Yea, we knew ever since he broke up with us that there will never be another chance to be with him. Kagura did give us hope before she became such a bitch. Naraku is no better." Yura said earning a 'please-continue-to-explain' look.

"Sometime earlier this semester, me and Sara listened in to a conversation that Naraku and Kagura had. They planned on breaking you two up for their own selfish reasons. Kagura gets Sesshomaru and Naraku gets you."

Kagome was slowly taking in the information. "But why? Naraku knows that I don't really like him that way and Sess _supposedly_ hates Kagura."

"You do know of Naraku and Sess's hate for each other right." Kagome nodded. "Well Naraku is doing this to get at his one weakness."

Kagome became very interested in where the conversation was heading. "Weakness? I've never known for Sesshomaru to have a weakness."

"Oh but it's very obvious. Sesshomaru hates losing, it's no secret. Naraku can't really beat him in anything and he knows that once they leave school to take over the family businesses, Naraku would have to go against him still. If he takes Sess's biggest interest, his most prized possession, then he would fall apart from losing something important to him."

Both of the girls knew about how Naraku wants to trample over the Taisho's because of what happened to his father, they even heard it come out of his mouth. It took them a while to realize that this whole plan to break the two up was just to ruin the Taisho's by getting rid of the heir of Taisho Corps.

Kagome balled her fist up, all of this just for some stupid family feud. "There's one thing I don't understand, why are you telling me all of this?"

Sara then spoke up saying, "We both hate Kagura for backstabbing us and…it's not right, he really likes you."

"If so then why was he sleeping with Kagura."

Sara then dug into her pocket and pulled out the whistle. "I told Naraku about this whistle, I didn't think it existed but apparently it does. It's a demon dog whistle. It has the power to control even the strongest dog demon. It hypnotizes the demon who hears it and over a cretin amount of time the spell that it cast last longer and longer."

Kagome took the whistle and looked it over remembering when Sesshomaru was trying to tell her something about a whistle that she completely ignored thinking that he was just making up excuses.

"He was telling the truth then, I have to find him. Thank you guys" Kagome said as she reached over the table and hugged them.

Yura then shooed her away saying, "Hey just because we told you this doesn't mean that we like you."

Kagome smiled at them. "Well thanks again." Then she left them. She had to find Sesshomaru and she had to find him now. She went back to the room first.

"Ayame, where is Sesshomaru. I have to talk to him." Kagome said after looking in his room.

"I don't know where he is, me and Inuyasha left him to talk with his Mr. Taisho a long time ago."

"That doesn't sound too good especially with what's happening to us at the moment."

"Why do you want to talk to him, what's going on?"

"There's been a mistake that I want to fix." And with that Kagome left out the door.

Kagome then went to his home but Toga told her that he had no idea where he went after he left the room on campus. She then went to the park, the last place he could be found but he wasn't there as well. She just decided to come back to the room and wait for him there.

The bar was closing up but there were only a few people left on the inside. A glass was held up in a hand to the bartender that was cleaning out a glass signaling that the customer wanted another drink.

"I think you had enough sir, I've never seen anyone drink that much before."

That particular bar was a demon's bar and therefore the drinks there were made strong enough for them. One drink would be the equivalent to five strong human drinks. Sesshomaru had ten so far and was trying to get his eleventh.

"I wanna nother." He slurred, still holding the glass.

The bartender took the glass but he didn't fill anything in. "I can't even if I wanted to, which I don't. It's closing time."

Sesshomaru growled but stood up to leave anyway. He paid the bartender then staggered out of the bar to his car and got in. He started the car and drove off. Everything seemed to be a blur as he continued to drive. There was just too many lights passing by and he smiled at each of them. He saw plenty of the orange lights that seemed to dance everywhere around him and he saw some bright green and yellow lights too. He looked up as he saw a red one then he caught another light at the corner of his eyes. It was a bright white light. He smiled at it as it got brighter and brighter and then…darkness.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it, another bad cliffhanger but I bet you guys probably know what just happened. I'll have the next update as soon as possible.


	25. Too Late to Apologize

A/N: Here's a nice long chapter to make up for the evil cliffhangers. All I have to say is please read threw the end. You may get mad at me after while but you'll see…

* * *

**Ch. 24: Too Late to Apologize**

Kagome waited in the late hours for Sesshomaru to return. She just wanted to forget everything that happened before and tell him that she was sorry for not believing him. She should have known that Kagura was up to no good. I mean it's Kagura, there's no need for an explanation. She hoped for him to return soon so that she could hold him and be in his arms. A nice embrace would do wonders for the both of them from how bad Sesshomaru seems to be doing, she finally saw his room knowing how he usually liked to keep it neat and clean. She smiled a bit thinking about how much control she has over him but she could laugh about it later after the two of them gotten things strait.

She waited, and waited, and…waited some more. Just as she was drifting off to sleep on the couch, she heard the doorknob wiggle and turn. She sat up strait with a small smile on her lips only to see the other silver haired, golden eyed roommate.

"Oh, it's just you kitty ears." She said as her smile faded. "Have you seen Sess?"

Inuyasha perked up and looked at her as if she grew another head. "You…are looking for Sesshomaru? I thought you weren't talking to him."

Kagome sighed. "Well I will be now. I finally understand, happened it's not his fault. Kagura used some kind of demon dog whistle on him. It took complete control over him."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw her take the whistle from her pocket and showed it to him.

"Damn, so such a thing does exist? He told me and Miroku about it but we didn't believe him." He handed the whistle back to her while saying, "Well I'm glad that you're finally going to talk to him. He's turned me into his own personal punching bag because you two broke up."

"Well, after tonight, you won't have to worry about that. I'll talk to him, we'll make up, and get back together." She said with a warm smile.

Inuyasha smiled back to her. He could finally get some rest from his emotional mess of a half-brother. He rather take the cocky, arrogant, stubborn, bike stealing brother to whatever he's been reduced to. He then left her alone to go to his room to sleep.

She waited and waited…and waited and…waited.

It was morning and she slowly sat up on the couch, she didn't even know that she fell asleep. She looked around and then stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru's room but she saw Ayame coming out of her room. Ayame looked startled and was about to go back in her room seeing Kagome but stopped when she heard,

"Ayame, is Sesshomaru here?"

Ayame hesitated, not wanting to answer. "He's uh…he…didn't come in last night." Ayame said softly she didn't know how her friend was going to cope with the news that they heard. "We got a call this morning."

"And, what did he say?"

"It wasn't him, it was my dad." Kagome stiffened hearing what Inuyasha said. She was afraid of what they might say next having a feeling that something bad has happened. "He's in the hospital, he was in a car accident."

Kagome felt dizzy hearing the words 'hospital' and 'car accident.' She felt her knees get weak and then everything went dark.

She sat up quickly on the couch, panting and shaking slightly while looking around before whispering, "Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome, are you alright." Ayame said running to her side.

"Yea, I just had the weirdest dream." Inuyasha came up to the couch where she lay as well. "I dreamt that you two told me that Sess was in the hospital for being in a car accident.

She laughed as she relaxed slightly. Both demons looked at each other before laughing a little two. "Heh heh, a dream." Inuyasha said while still chuckling.

Kagome looked at the two, they looked as if they were forcing the laughter to come out but it was no matter because it was just a dream.

"Ayame, where's Sesshomaru?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

Ayame backed up a little feeling unsure. Inuyasha ran his fingers threw his hair, which was something that Sesshomaru did whenever he was nervous or frustrated. The laughing stopped and the smiles faded away.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked again, feeling a bit panicked. She looked from one to another as they had serious looks on their faces.

Ayame looked at her with concerned eyes and said, "Kagome, it was no dream, he really was in a car accident."

_'Sesshomaru? Car accident?'_ It echoed threw her mind.

Kagome went pale and her stomach churned making her feel sick. She didn't want to see another man that was important in her life die in a car accident. Both Ayame and Inuyasha felt bad for telling her like that but they both agreed that she needed to hear it, otherwise she would be pissed at them from keeping a secret from her.

"Is he alright?"

"Well, when we got the call, Mr. Taisho said it wasn't too pretty. He's over there now." Ayame said not wanting to give her the full details.

She couldn't tell her that he had crossed the railroad tracks just as a train was passing. Oh no, that would be bad. She knew how she felt about car accidents after her father was killed from one.

"I want to see him, take me to him now." She said when she got over some of her shock.

"Come on then, we'll take my car." Ayame said and then the three left the room and headed towards the most pristine hospital in the city. Kagome was feeling even more scared as they got closer to the building. She didn't know what lies ahead of her but all she could hope is that he's okay.

Both Ayame and Inuyasha had to keep their arms around her to keep her stable and to keep her from running all over searching for Sesshomaru. They came up to the information desk and asked for his room.

"He's in ICU." The receptionist said.

Kagome felt like she was about to faint again. "What room?" Ayame said helping Kagome stand.

"Room 7, take the elevator up to the fifth floor and make a right. It's not that far form the elevators, but follow the signs if you have to."

Ayame thanked the woman and they all went to the elevators that were next to the desk. The woman let her forced smile drop. She had seen Sesshomaru when he was bought in earlier. She knew he was a demon but he was in a **really** bad accident. Seeing the girl that was between the two demon's arms told her to keep her smile plastered on her face or else she was going to have to deal with a lot of tears and hollering.

The ride up on the elevator was the most unnerving ride Kagome has ever taken. She just wanted to hurry up and get out of it. She tried to think that he probably wasn't too bad off, trying to trick her mind that things aren't as bad as it sounds. The moment she saw Toga sitting in the waiting room, blank eyes glued on the intensive care rooms, all hope were gone.

"Dad, we're here." Inuyasha said as he stood next to his father. The man didn't seem to even notice that his other son, friend, and the girl who he thought of as a daughter was around him but when Inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder, he shook off his trance and looked at the three.

"Oh, when did you guys get here?" He said sounding tired. In truth he was. He's been there since the police called him, which was past two in the morning. Toga then looked at Kagome, he had concern and sorrow pass threw his eyes before he hardened them for her sake.

"How is he?" Kagome whispered, afraid to even ask.

Toga closed his eyes and said, "Well, he's alive but he's got a battle to fight. They say when they found him, he had lost a lot of blood. The doctors had been working on him for hours trying to fix any and every internal injury but…well it's up to him now and well, to be honest, they say that he's giving up."

"I want to see him now." Kagome said with tears her eyes.

"They only let in two at a time but I'm sure that they'll let all three of you see him."

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ayame stood outside of the ICU rooms across from the waiting room. They each took in a deep breath before entering.

Sesshomaru was just floating in darkness it was silent and cold. He didn't care he welcomed the cold.

**"Hey, hey you!"** Sesshomaru knew that voice anywhere. It was his inner beast. **"What the hell are you doing?"**

Soon he stood face to face to a mirror image of himself except that the beast had red eyes instead of golden ones.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to his beast, he had a dead look in his eyes.

**"So that's it, you're just going to give up?"**

Sesshomaru sighed and said while turning away from the beast _"So what if I am?"_

The beast growled and reached out to turn him back around. **"You do know you will die, we will die if you give up."**

_"I know."_

Sesshomaru was slapped at the back of his head by his beast.

**"The Sesshomaru I know, doesn't give up. The Sesshomaru I know doesn't let something that is his go without a fight. You let Kagome go and look where it's gotten us, I will not allow you to give up life. I don't like the idea of dieing."**

_"Kagome is not mine, so why should I fight for something that is not mine."_

Sesshomaru was backed slapped again

**"If you let us die, think about who you'll be hurting. Father won't be the same again, he did say that our happiness comes first. I'm sure that the hanyou would grieve as well. We may not get along with him very well but we are still brothers by blood. Not to mention our female."**

_"Kagome will be grateful that I'm gone, I won't be there to hurt her anymore."_

He was once again slapped upside his head.

_"Will you stop that!"_ Sesshomaru growled while rubbing the back of his head.

The beast growled back, **"Not until I knock some sense into you. You know as well as I do that it wasn't our fault, that crazy wench tricked us with that stupid whistle. You will hurt her more if you give up."**

They then heard sobs, the beast smiles.

**"You should know damn well to listen to me by now but if you won't listen to me then listen to that, it's her, I know it is. She's crying for us, for you. She want's us let's go to her. You could make her listen to us, get her to take us back and forgive. She is ours, she will have to take us back, no other male will have what's ours, it is not acceptable damn it!"**

He then slapped the back of Sesshomaru's head again for good measure.

Sesshomaru just sighed as he rubbed the spot once more, should he really try, he felt as if he lost too much already if not everything.

When Kagome came inside of his room, she started crying automatically. This was exactly like how her father looked like after his accident only worse. There were machines all over, some beeping, while tubes lined his body along with bandages, stitches, and visible cuts and scrapes.

She went over to his side and resisted the urge to touch him afraid that if she did that he would break. He looked that fragile, so unlike how he really is. She let the tears fall as she leaned on Inuyasha and he put his arm around her while Ayame drew tiny circles on her back to sooth her.

After a while, they left her alone with him knowing that she would want some privacy. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed and reached out but hesitated then continued to trace a stripe on his paler than usual face. She then let her fingers go up to rub his ear. He didn't flinch one bit where he would have usually grab her hand before she even got a chance to touch it.

She felt the tears come once again. She should have never doubted him in the first place. He said he loved her, that's all the proof she needed but she couldn't help the way she acted against him. Any respectable woman who gave her guy more than one chance only to find them still doing wrong would have done what she did, so she was right to break-up. He was different though, she didn't feel anything to the guys she broke up with after they hurt her except anger. She felt heartache when she left him and now she knew why, he didn't really hurt her.

She wrapped her small hands around his good hand since the other one was bandaged up and laid her head on the bed as she let her emotions go and cried harder than she had before.

_'You told me not to leave you and I'm sorry that I did, but please don't leave me.'_

She had no idea how long she was crying but she soon felt exhausted and let sleep take her.

When she woke up, she was in the waiting room but she saw the sad faces around her, she didn't need any words to know what happened. It was a sad day on campus when she returned. Everyone in some form or another heard the news. Many girls mourned for the loss of their Sesshomaru. Even Inuyasha was greatly saddened losing his only brother. Kagome was greatly affected by it, she didn't want to talk to anyone or eat, and she couldn't even sleep. This went on for days. Her thoughts kept plaguing her and she could feel herself go insane.

It was too late to apologize, too late to start over, too late for happiness. She could hear the treacherous thoughts in her mind to teach the one responsible a lesson and that's exactly what she would do.

**

* * *

**

**Me:** What the hell is going on here?

**Twisted sense of humor: **What does it look like I'm doing, I'm making the story interesting.

**Me: **This is not interesting this is evil. Do you know how many people will be upset with me?

**Twisted sense of humor: **…Does it look like I care?

**Me: **That's it, it's my turn to take over.

**Twisted sense of humor: **Aw, come on it's just getting to the good part. I promise that things won't end too badly.

**Me: **I don't know, your method of going at this story is kinda risky…

**Twisted sense of humor: **Whatever, lets just keep going.

* * *

She found Kagura sitting at the food court trying to charm some unfortunate guy. She tapped her shoulder then waited for her to turn around, when she did, she let her fist fly and then… she woke up. It was just another dream…well nightmare except for the part of hitting Kagura.

Shaking, she looked around frantically and saw that she was lying down on a couch in the waiting room. Inuyasha lifted her up some time after she fell asleep and bought her there to sleep more comfortably. She looked around but no one was there. She then got up and went to Sesshomaru's room only to find that he wasn't there. Last time she fell asleep, she found out that he was in the hospital, she hoped that this time wasn't something worse.

Afraid that the worst has happened, she ran out and looked around to find Toga, Ayame, or Inuyasha. She saw Toga looking around in the waiting room for her.

"Dad, Sesshomaru, where is he? Don't tell me he…" She trailed off not wanting to say the rest.

Toga breathed out a long frustrating sigh. He put his hands on her shoulders before bringing her into a tight embrace.

"He's fine. The nurses moved him to another room."

Kagome relaxed fully and tears of joy flooded her eyes. She even had to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn't another dream. "Come dear, I'm sure you want to see him."

Kagome looked as if she was going to jump out of her skin. She started walking down the hall only to stop. She turned around with a blush and a smile. "Lead the way please."

Toga smiled at her eagerness thinking about how lucky in more than one way his eldest is and told her to follow him.

"Well this is where he…is." Before he could finish, Kagome was threw the door.

"Sesshomaru?"

Said person was in the bed sitting up with Inuyasha and Ayame at his side.

"Kago…"

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome said cutting him off as she ran over to him with her arms open.

"Hey Kagome…wait, no don't hug me…AHH!" Sesshomaru said before Kagome practically threw herself on him.

All was quiet on the fifth floor of the hospital that was until there was a loud painful howl that ripped threw the silence.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she let him go.

Sesshomaru had his eyes closed tight as he waited for the pain in his ribs to pass. Painkillers can only do so much.

"I-it's okay Kagome." He hissed when some of the pain resided. Kagome blushed and took a step away.

"I'm surprised to see you awake. You looked as if you weren't going to wake up for a while." _'Or ever.'_ Kagome said before sitting down in the chair next to him.

"I couldn't stay sleep knowing that someone wanted me awake." He said indicating to her, which made her blush even more and turn away from him.

An old elderly man with weird bug eyes came in. "Ah Dr. Totosai Hinokami, great to meet you again." Toga said as he greeted the man with a smile and a handshake.

Totosai was just something of a stand in for Kaede since she's visiting family outside of the country. He's a great doctor but he's a bit senile sometimes.

"Toga, long time, no see." Totosai said returning the smile. "Hello Sesshomaru, never thought I would see you here like this."

"Yea well neither did I." Sesshomaru said laughing a bit.

"Well let me check your blood work here…" The doctor looked at the papers that he bought with him on a clipboard and all seemed well until he paused on one paper. "Uh-oh…this doesn't look good at all."

"What what is it?" Kagome said hoping that it wasn't life threatening.

"Well it appears that he has a sexually transmitted disease."

Everyone's eyes went wide, their jaws dropped strait threw the floor and went threw the floors under them.

"Yea, it seems like you've gotten HIV."

"WHAT!" Sesshomaru yelled out.

Toga came up to Totosai, worry written all over his face. "This can't be true can it?"

"Oh but it is…oh wait a minute, this isn't his papers. I'm so sorry for the mix up, I have a lot of patients to look after today." He said as he looked at another paper. Why would he keep all of his patients on one clipboard, no one will ever know.

Everyone sighed with relief then Toga said, "If you weren't such a great friend of mine then I would have you fired and forced you to leave the country and never work in this field again."

Totosai laughed nervously as he continued looking, he paused looking at a particular paper, looking it over and then said, "Ah, here's your paper." Everyone held their breath waiting to hear if he was okay.

"Well…you're okay. You can actually go home tomorrow. You had quite a few broken bones but with your demon blood, you should heal fully within two weeks but you should shouldn't go to class for the next three days or so. Also you might want to set up some appointments with the chiropractor."

Everyone relaxed and Sesshomaru laid back content that everything was alright.

"Well fluff, looks like you got a lucky break." Inuyasha said as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"After all of this crazy shit that happened it's beyond luck, it's a miracle, Kagura didn't give me anything." Sesshomaru said with a smile. "Also that's the last time I'm getting drunk again."

Kagome cleared her throat getting everyone's attention and said, "Well, now that it seems like you're alright…"

She trailed off and looked at Sesshomaru with a warm smile full of love…then in one second flat, the smile turned into a scowl and she slapped him then said, "That was very foolish of you. I don't care if you are a demon, you can still die. I swear some of the things that you do Sesshomaru, if it doesn't drive me insane, it worries me to death." With that, she stood up and left out the room.

Sesshomaru still felt the sting to the slap, not enough painkillers in the world would have numbed that blow. Ayame was about to go out there with her but Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder and made her stay. This was between him and her.

Kagome was looking out the window in the hall in front of the room, don't get her wrong, she's overjoyed that he's alive and well it's just that she was angry about everything else.

She sighed before feeling two arms did their best to come around her waist and pull her slowly into a hard body. She was startled to see Sesshomaru out of bed with crutches along his sides.

"Sesshomaru, get back into bed, you're not well."

"The doc said that I am, besides, it's boring in there."

Kagome sighed knowing that they could argue about this all day and get nowhere. He stood with her as he nuzzled his face in her hair, purring in content at being close and holding her.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He mumbled in her hair.

"No, it's not your fault. I found out about the whistle, Yura and Sara told me everything."

"How can you believe them but not me?"

She pulled out the whistle that she bought with her and showed it to him. "It was because they had proof. It's not your fault though. I'm sorry for not believing in you."

He took it and gave it a cold glare before snapping the thing in half like a twig. "You don't have to apologize, it really is my fault. I shouldn't have fallen for something like that so easily. I don't really deserve you."

"No but I must apologize I mean this wouldn't have happened to you if I did believe you."

"You were just doing what anyone would have done. It's not your fault, it's mine."

"No mine."

"No mine."

"No mine."

"No…"

They paused for a little while before they both started laughing at the little argument that they were just caught in. It was just like before with the exception of being in a hospital.

"You couldn't last one day without me, it's a shame." Kagome said still looking out of the window after the laughter died down.

He looked down at her with a frown and said arrogantly, "Hey, you should be grateful that I want you, there are just so many girls out there who wants me and you're the lucky one. You should feel honored."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said sarcastically while poking him in his chest, "Oh yea, I feel _real_ honored." He winced feeling a slight pain where she poked him. "Get back in bed."

He slapped her hand away playfully before she could poke him again and said, "But it's cold, maybe you can warm it up for me."

She was able to move around his hand and poked him again. "No you perv plus we're not together anymore."

He looked at her in shock and said, "What, aw come on. It wasn't my fault."

"You didn't say that like three minutes ago."

Sesshomaru watched as she left his arms. She walked a short distance before she turned with a sly smile.

"But…if you want me, you have a lot of making up to do. I know it wasn't your fault but you still slept with the whore."

He smiled as he put his head down and shook it before saying said, "You really are more trouble than you're worth but tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

Her smile turned wicked and she walked up to him and said in an innocent tone, "You'll do…anything?"

He looked down at her and leaned further just to be centimeters away and said huskily, "Yes, anything."

"I want you…" She leaned in further and he closed his eyes prepared for a kiss but she quickly pulled away and said, "to get back in bed."

He reached out to try to pull her back in but she backed away before he could reach her, which wasn't far since his weight was supported by the crutches, causing him to have limited movement. He cursed almost losing his balance trying to get her. She giggled at him before going back in the room with him slowly following behind her.

In no time, he had healed fully and was sitting alone at the student union. Kagura was lurking around as usual. She was feeling a bit nervous about going up to him because she didn't have the whistle. It 'mysteriously' disappeared the day after being with Sesshomaru. She asked Sara and Yura have they seen it because she knew that they knew what it looked like, she showed it to them anyway. They both said no. She wouldn't go to Naraku knowing how angry that he would be if he found out that the main part of their plan was 'missing.' She was frustrated but she wouldn't give up on him yet after all, Kagome and Sesshomaru aren't together anymore, he was all hers for the taking.

She struts up to him with an innocent smile. "Hi Sesshy."

He tilted his head in her direction but other than that did nothing.

"Oh come on don't ignore me Sesshy." She said as she got closer to him.

He was still silent, he didn't move. All he did was just sit and look bored as if she wasn't there.

"Sesshy, why won't you look at me, after what we just shared, I know you can't possibly forget." Kagura said with a pout.

Finally, Sesshomaru smiled. Kagura relaxed seeing him smile.

"Oh yes, how can I not forget about that night? I still feel like sharpening my claws with you but be lucky that I won't have to do that." He said still not looking at her.

Kagura smiled even bigger. "Why is that, is it because you've finally decided to forget that girl?"

"No it's because your ass is mine."

Kagome stood right behind her with an expressionless face with her arms crossed.

Kagura rolled her eyes and turned to her. "Oh so you've come back to see what else I have in store for Sesshy freshman bitch?"

Kagome ran a hand threw her hair. "You know what, you keep calling me that. You know what, I think that I should be one for once."

Kagura rolled her eyes again about to ignore her but failed to do so due to the fact that Kagome punched her giving her a nice black eye. Angry, Kagura was about to use her demon strength to get rid of her once and for all and just as she was about to hit her, Sesshomaru stepped in and stop her hand just inches away from Kagome's face. He then threw her to the ground and stepped over to Kagome putting his arms around her waist and nuzzling the side of her face.

Once Kagura looked up from her spot on the ground, Kagome said, "Stay away from what's mine bitch don't you dare use that stupid whistle shit again, it will be his turn to beat your ass next time and he won't go easy. Also tell your brother to stop stalking me."

Kagura looked up at him with a puppy dog pout. "Sesshy?"

"It's Sesshomaru, say it right or don't say it at all…you know what, just don't say it at all." She said before letting him give her a long and slow affectionate kiss.

"Let's go roomie, we have a date to go on." He said taking her hand and walking away.

Kagura watched as they left then whispering and giggling came into her ears. She finally looked up to see students watching her. She growled at the small group of spectators that formed around causing them to disperse. She then touched the side of her face where Kagome hit her and winced at the tingle of pain she felt. It hurt. It really **did** hurt. No human that she knew of had that strength, there was just something extra in her hit. A thought also hit her, how did she know about the whistle. Sesshomaru couldn't have told her, I mean he did see it but he couldn't have known what it was. She growled again feeling the pain again then spotted her sister and Yura walking along.

"Perfect timing, with those two on my side, I should be able to get back at that bitch." She said to herself as she put on her best pathetic face to get them to fall into her plan.

She went over crying to them while showing her eye. "Sara, Yura, look at what that freshman **bitch** did to me."

The two girls looked at her then continued walking. Kagura ran after them and said, "Hey, aren't you going to say anything, I have a **freakin** black eye."

Yura then looked serious and said, "Oh that's nice, it looks _great_ on you."

"What, Sara, help your sister out, come with me to teach that freshman a lesson."

Sara then turned her nose away from her and said, "Sorry, no can do. I'm busy."

"Busy doing what! You don't have anything else to do!"

"Unlike you _sister_ we have dates tonight."

"Dates?"

The moment that Kagura said that two guys came walking around the corner, one with long black hair tied together in a low braid and a purple star on his forehead and the other with short spiky hair that sticks up and green stripes all on his face.

"Hey Bakotsu, Suikotsu we're over here!" Yura yelled. The two guys stopped walking and Sara went to Suikotsu while Yura went to Bakotsu, leaving Kagura alone without a second thought.

* * *

A/N: See, I'm not all too bad. I know Sesshomaru isn't one to be weak and get hurt especially in a car crash, that's why it's a train instead of cars...hey work with me here please, it's my story let me hurt the all powerful demon if I want...No please don't hunt me down! Well there's only a little bit left for me to do. I've got control from my twisted sense of humor for once but it may try to take over again.

Next update goes up…I don't know.


	26. Drastic Measures

**Ch. 25: Drastic Measures**

Kagome carefully peeked around the corner of the hall to get to her first class of the day. She had snuck out of the room with out her guard dog of a boyfriend knowing. He had gotten a little more possessive since they hooked up again, that and clingy. She remembered waking up next to him this morning and tried to get up so that she could get ready for class. He was still sleep so she thought about letting him sleep since he didn't have classes that day. She tried to wiggle away from him but his arms tightened and pulled her back into him. He growled in his sleep before saying, "My pillow."

Kagome called for help after trying to get away for some time and Ayame walked in trying to hide the laugh that struggled to come out.

"Help me get loose, I have class in like thirty minutes and I would like to get ready." Kagome said still trying to get free.

Ayame went over to them and tried to pull Kagome but Sesshomaru's grip tightened so much that he threatened to snap Kagome in two without realizing it. Ayame then decided that they would need more help. Inuyasha came in and started to try to pry his arms open.

"N-nh mine…MINE!" Sesshomaru growled, fighting and holding on to Kagome. He actually snapped at Inuyasha.

"It's no use, his ass won't move and I don't want to get his rabies." Inuyasha said as he stopped trying.

Kagome wanted out and she wanted out now. "If you don't get me free right this instant then you won't get anymore ear rubs from me!"

Inuyasha jumped up and used whatever strength he could posses to pry his brother's arms open. He really did like getting his ears rubbed.

She was finally freed and Sesshomaru curled up in his sleep but frowned when he found out that his 'pillow' was missing. He reached out and waved his arm around trying to find Kagome. Kagome moved out his way just as he was about to catch her.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Kagome said as she moved back a little but the moment she moved back, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and pull her into back to him.

"Mine." He mumbled as he put on a smug smirk and nuzzled her hair.

After minutes of pulling again, she avoided being grabbed by him again and hurried off to get ready and then went to class. She knew that Sesshomaru would be looking for her whenever he got up, she could handle him when he was awake but she still wanted some peace before he drowned her in his affection.

She giggled a little at the memory. He was too cute like that. Before she even took a step in, she was pulled in, pushed into the wall, and then given a long kiss.

"You didn't give me a morning kiss, why didn't you?" He said as he kissed her again.

"Well I didn't want to wake you up this morning, you looked real peaceful." Kagome said taking in long gaps of breath.

"Well now I'm going to have to punish you." He said as he moved closer to her. Just as he was about to capture her lips again…

"Not this again, I thought you two grew up over the winter brake. Could you please do that outside this class room?"

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome were still as they were as if they didn't hear but the only way that everyone did was when they saw the red blush that spread across her face and a slight, almost unseen, frown on his face.

"A class room is no place for this foolishness." The voice said again. Sesshomaru slowly turned to see the annoyed teacher that they had last semester and their classmates wondering what they were going to do next. Sesshomaru pulled back from her and smiled as he turned to leave the class. "I'll be waiting on you roomie."

She sighed as she watched him walk off, she felt like going after him, she hates how he has the power to turn her into putty but she suppose it's almost like the same for him.

"Well ma'me, are you going to sit or what?" The teacher snapped pulling her out of her thoughts. She sighed and sat in her seat in the class. _'Maybe I should have left.'_ She thought as the teacher started giving a very boring lecture.

After struggling to stay awake for the fifty-minute class, it finally came to an end. She slowly walked out and stretched her unused muscles only to be grabbed by Sesshomaru and pulled into him.

She smiled as she looked up at him. "Fluffy evil, let me go." She laughed as he nuzzled her neck tickling her at the same time.

"I don't wanna, can't you just skip the rest of your classes. We would have the room to ourselves since Ayame and Inuyasha are in class."

"No I can't do that, you will not turn me evil no matter how tempting you are. Bad puppy." He whimpered a bit trying to convince her then sighed when it didn't work. He perked up when she said, "I don't have a class right now though, I'm free until 11:00."

He smiled slyly as the mischievous glint shown in his eyes. "You have to promise that you don't do anything drastic though, and you know what I mean."

He felt the urge to roll his eyes but instead of doing that, he just took her hand and led her back to their room.

A few short minutes later…

Kagome was slammed down against Sesshomaru's new bed. His lips were hungrily attacking her neck and his hands were trying to find their way up her shirt. This was not Kagome's idea of not doing anything drastic.

They were only supposed to make-out, tickle each other here and there, and nuzzle one another. She should have known, he never means what he says but was Kagome going to complain, hell yes…right after he finishes running his tongue along her collar bone, and kissing her neck, and nipping at her…

"Sesshomaru…stop you're…going to give…me a hicky." She strained to say. She may be able to control him but he could control her as well. His effect on her was even greater than she thought.

"And what's wrong with that? Besides, it's too late." He mumbled against her skin sending chills running threw her.

"You're being a very naughty puppy fluffy evil."

"But it is you being the naughty one roomie." One hand ran up her leg that she didn't realize was curled around him. She moaned low feeling his hands threw the material of her pants, suddenly the clothes weren't useful to her anymore and highly annoying.

"See, I told you."

Kagome glared at him when she gained some control but to him, it was one of the most sexiest looks that she ever made him with her glazed over eyes, swollen lips parted, and her face tinted in a rosy color. She then panted out, "Oh yea, let's see how you like it."

She bought his face down to hers and slowly licked the side of his cheek while one hand went up his shirt letting her blunt nails lightly scratch him. The other hand stroked the back of his neck then eventually switching to his ears, his biggest hot spots. He groaned and then purred loudly letting her giggle before he silenced her with his mouth. She knew that she wasn't going to get out of this now. Well she had over two hours to spare so what the hell. She could be angry with him later.

While the two of them uh…well, meanwhile…

Naraku was fuming. It didn't work it just didn't work. Sesshomaru won every single time, was it his fate for his status to be under the Taisho's? Did his father set up how his life was going to end up? If he were to have children, would they have to suffer the same? No, he had to change it, he would not be under a dog. What was left for him to do? His plan had failed greatly and that was something that he knew would be the thing to work. He watched Sesshomaru panic from a corner the day after the break up. So what was the flaw?

"Kagura." He growled out. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten her to aid him, she was really but a useless pawn anyway. Well if you want something right, you have to do it yourself but first he had to take care of her.

Just when he was thinking about her, the door opened and there she walked in from another day of stalking Sesshomaru. It wasn't as if she was afraid to go up to him when Kagome was around, no, some little human isn't going to keep her away from her goals. I mean she had no one to back her up anymore and she was the laughing stock of the campus now so there's nothing to be afraid of. Not to mention that Sesshomaru still wants to kill her but gives an excuse of not wanting to touch any more of her then from what she made him do. He'll still do it in a blink of an eye if she pisses him off again though.

Kagura walked in slumped over with a pout on her face without realizing her brother was sitting there with his eyes following her. She had been avoiding him mainly because of the whistle incident. There won't be no avoiding him this time.

"Kagura." He said ever so calmly. Kagura froze right on the spot. How could she not notice him there, his aura that was radiating off him was dark and evil, it filled the room and now that she noticed it, she was suffocating.

She drags in a breath and slowly turned to him. He looked calm and pleasant. Too calm and too pleasant. She opened her mouth to speak but found that she couldn't, it was hard to breathe enough so speaking was out of the question.

He then said, still with the illusion of being calm, "My dearest step-sister, I loaned you a very rare and priceless whistle, probably the last in existence, to control a certain foe of mine and get him out of my way. I have a very important question to ask you, answer truthfully otherwise you'll regret answering at all."

Kagura still haven't moved. Her mind was screaming for her to run but her body was too stiff. She knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Where is the whistle?"

She started quivering in fear, he was the only one who could scare her. He was cruel and did anything to get what he wants.

"I uh…I…" She stuttered when she found and then lost her words.

She became even more nervous when she saw him stand and walk closer to her. He stood in front of her and placed a hand under her chin, letting his thumb stroke her cheek.

"So, where is it?"

She mumbled something incoherent while trying to look anywhere but his eyes. His hand under her face cupped her chin tight to the point where he would leave a bruise.

"Where. Is. It."

"I…I lost it okay!" She blurted out.

He snapped his hand from her chin then stood there before he slapped her. The blow was so hard that she got whiplash and then fell to the floor.

"I knew you were useless for my plans in the beginning, and to think I thought something better of you." He said as he turned away finally showing how angry he was. "I've should have did everything myself from the beginning. You're so useless."

He then left out the room leaving her to sulk.

A half dressed Kagome had scrambled out the room her trying to close the door behind her but there was a very strong pull that kept it open. She was running late and **somebody** decided that he wasn't done with her yet. She couldn't even take a quick shower with out him picking the lock and trying to seduce her again. A still nude Sesshomaru growled playfully, he was only toying with her and she knew that, he only had one hand on the door while she used two. He could easily pull the whole thing off its hinges with that one hand.

_'It's no use to hold this door.'_ She thought and with that she ran for it. He was still toying with her, not using his speed to move in front of her. Although frustrated at the thought of being late for class, she was highly amused. She somewhat loved it when he did this, it made him act like a playful dog.

Just when she touched the door, he reached out, grabbed her hand, and pulled her back into him. He nuzzled her neck and was prepared to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder, and then go back to the room but he does care about her getting her education just as much as she does, he just wanted to see her expression.

"Come on fluff, I'm going to be ten minutes late if you don't let me go now."

"I want more." He mumbled.

"Greedy, you can't have everything all the time."

"But you are mine and I want you now."

She was about to protest to the obvious 'my property' comment he made but couldn't find her words when she felt the tips of his fangs graze across the skin on her neck. He slowly closed his mouth on her jugular causing a throaty groan escape from her. He clamped down just a little harder, just enough to break the skin and draw small droplets of blood. He could have gone further if it wasn't for the fact that the door came open.

"SHIT SESSHOMARU!" The door was slammed shut and they both heard threw the door, "You have a whole room and Kagome's room to rut in! If you planned on scaring me for life then congratulations."

Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha always had a way of ruining the mood. Kagome took this chance to slip away and run off to her class. He just watched as she left knowing that playtime was over…for now. He went back to his room to put on some clothes to spare his brother from having to gouge out his eyeballs and dip them in disinfectant.

Kagome was on her way to class but her normal speed walking pace was reduced due the fact that the lower half of her body was in pain.

"I have no idea why I encourage him so." She sighed as she walked on.

Kagome felt a hand come around her waist. She rolled her eyes. It seems as if he wasn't going to let her go after all.

"Sesshomaru, please let me go to class." She pleaded as she turned only to wish that she'd hadn't.

"I'm tired of you confusing me for that mongrel." It was Naraku and he looked insane with the crazy evil genius look he had.

Kagome tried to make a run for it but there was no way that she could run in the condition she was in.

_'You are so going to pay when I get my hands on you Sesshomaru.'_ She thought still trying to run but she skidded to a stop seeing Naraku appear in front of her. She was about to turn and go the other way but he punched her hard in her gut, knocking the wind out of her and allowing her to slip into unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru was waiting very impatiently for Kagome to return, he was the equivalent of a dog waiting for its master. He was sitting on the couch shifting every three minutes and constantly changing the channels.

"Sess, could you chill out please, all of your fidgeting is making me fidget." Ayame said as she shifted in her seat.

"What's taking her so long?" He ground out between his teeth. Kagome only had two other classes so she should have been back…what, three hours ago?

"Maybe she has tutoring?"

"She would call me then. That's it I just can't take it anymore. I'm going to find her."

Sesshomaru stood up and left. Once outside, he let his nose go to work. He hoped to get some clue to where she was. While he sniffed around, he checked around her classes, He could find no scent of her even near the building. Where could she be?

"Sesshomaru!" He heard from behind him. It was Yura and Sara and they looked as if they've been running all over the campus.

"What is it?" He said as he turned to them.

"We've…been looking…all over for you." Yura panted as she and Sara slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong? What do you need me for?"

Both girls looked up at him then Sara said, "We saw Naraku following Kagome, we think he's up to something."

"What! Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"We've been looking all over for you duh! The only one who knows where you live is Kagura and she's not going to tell us."

Sesshomaru looked around and cursed. "Tell me which way they went." He ordered rather than asked.

They gave him all the details of what they say and he was on his way. He was livid, Naraku did some crazy stuff before but this just topped everything, he must really want to die.

Kagome slowly regain consciousness but when she looked around everything was dark.

"You're finally awake, good. I wouldn't want you to miss out of the fun because you was sleeping."

Kagome looked up when a dim light came on and saw Naraku clad in sweatpants sitting in a chair beside in a room at some hotel. She then tried to get up only to discover that her ankles were tied to the ends of the bed.

Naraku reached over and forced her head to look at him. "Now now, there's no need to waist your energy, you're going to need it."

Kagome spitted in his face and he growled and pushed her away before standing up. "I'll be right back."

He then walked over to the bathroom and closed himself in. Kagome wasted no time, she tried to untie the ropes around her ankles. When that didn't work, she tried to look for her phone.

"Of course he wouldn't leave it on me."

She then saw the hotel's phone sitting on the nightstand. She was grateful for his stupidly then reached out for it but it was a bit too far from her range. A bit more and she finally got a hold of the phone cord. She dialed Sesshomaru's number.

_"Hello?"_

Kagome smiled brightly hearing his voice but hid her excitement and whispered, "Sess, Naraku kidnapped me."

_"Kagome, where are you?"_ He sounded extremely worried.

"I don't know, all I know is that I'm at some hotel."

_"Look around for clues or anything."_

She looked around but couldn't find the name of the hotel anywhere. "I can't find anything but out the window I see water."

_"Damn it, there are too many hotels by water. Alright, just stay calm, call the police and I'll keep searching for you."_

She did as she was told and contacted the police.

"Hello…my name is Kagome Higurashi and I've been kidnapped by a demon…no I don't know where I am and…"

Before she could say anymore to the operator on the other line Naraku came out the bathroom growling. The operator heard the growl and her scream before the phone line went dead. Naraku tore the phone out of the wall.

"I didn't think to hide the hotel's phone. It would be too late anyway, by the time anyone gets here, you will forever be my mate." Naraku said as he crawled on top of her and pinned her body down.

"EWW! Get off of me you roach!" Kagome yelled out trying to move but wasn't able to.

Naraku chuckled at her and then said, "Actually I'm a spider demon."

"Who gives a damn, spiders are still gross like roaches."

Naraku smiled menacingly as he pinned her down and slowly inspected her body. He only saw one thing that was a flaw to him, four very small puncture marks on her neck. He growled knowing that it was Sesshomaru who put it there but it wouldn't matter, it wasn't a true mating mark so he still haven't truly claimed her yet.

"The fool, he'll regret not claiming you when he has so many chances, you will make an excellent trophy." Naraku said as he lowered his head to her neck and kissed her.

**"I belong to no one especially you!"** She yelled out in anger.

Her fear of him was gone completely and then she could feel something happening with in her, almost as if her aura was stretching out and surrounding her. It was how she felt when she beat that lizard boy who was hitting on her and when she punched Kagura only stronger. She saw a bright pink light that just about blinded her and then she heard a painful scream. Soon, she found that she could move and when she could see again and the ropes around her ankles had burned off. Naraku was on the ground across the room looking as if he was in pain. His skin was smoking as if he was burned.

Kagome was looking at her hands with shock while he looked up at her with wide eyes and said, "What the **hell** was that!"

She looked at him with eyes still wide and blurted out, "I don't know!"

Naraku was beyond pissed now, he just wanted to fuck her, mark her, and piss Sesshomaru off, but now it's proving to be more difficult than he thought. He was thinking that whatever just happened won't happen again so he stood up and walked over to her.

Kagome looked up at him and realized that now wasn't a great time to figure out what just happened. She was free this was her chance to get away from him. She stood up from the bed and made a dash to the door but Naraku used his demon speed to block her. He slapped her hard making her fall, bruising her cheek, and splitting her lip then walked over and kneeled when he got in front of her.

"See what you made me do, you made me ruin those soft delicate lips, no matter, there is still enough of you to keep me entertained."

Kagome could feel the tears build up in her eyes, she just wished that this was a bad dream and that she would wake up soon next to Sesshomaru and safe in his arms.

Time seemed to slow down as Naraku continued to raid her body and moved closer to claim her lips. Time sped up again when Naraku disappeared from being just centimeters from her face.

She blinked a few times still sitting in the spot shat she looked around frantically, was she imagining everything and just somehow ended up in that hotel room somehow? A painful scream and a growl snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked to the side of her and she relaxed completely seeing Sesshomaru holding Naraku up on the wall by his neck.

Naraku was losing his breath and not only that but he could feel Sesshomaru's claws lengthen in his neck and the burning around the claws told him that the taiyoukai was slowly but surely letting his acid run threw his claws. Naraku looked into his eyes and saw that they were blood red, the look of eternal suffering if not definite death.

"Oh Shit." Was all Naraku hissed seeing Sesshomaru's fist pull back.

Kagome watched in amazement as Sesshomaru's fist seemed to vanish. He was punching the half-demon's face in so fast, she didn't know where Sesshomaru's fist started and Naraku's face ended. She slowly stood and walked over to them.

Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes getting darker as he continued to pound him. Amazingly, Naraku was still alive, unconscious but still alive. Sesshomaru was going to make sure that he suffered.

Just as his fist was about to connect to Naraku's face once again, he paused. Kagome had put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. He felt his beast calm down and his rage dissipate. He dropped Naraku and stood there for a while with her arms around him then closed his eyes. A minute or two afterwards, he opened his eyes, which had turned back to their golden color, and sighed.

"Are you alright?" He said, his voice was ragged, he was still trying to come back to himself but for the most part he had gotten control of his beast.

"Never better." She said still holding him.

He turned in her arms and tilted her head up to kiss her. He kissed her with all the passion that he could possess in his being then wrapped his arms around her.

**"FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"**

They both looked to the door to see seven police officers four had tasers and the two had handguns and the other one with a rifle.

Sesshomaru could feel his beast rise again with this interruption, he was fed up with someone always barging in on their privacy. He hissed at the officers not realizing the impression he's giving them. They jumped and one shot his taser at him. Sesshomaru growled feeling the electric shock, his eyes bled red and his anger turned to the officers.

"Hey stop, don't do it!" Kagome said to both the officers and Sesshomaru knowing that things could get worse.

The other officers shot him with the tasers anyway. Sesshomaru stiffened feeling the painful voltage from the four stun guns and was about to fall over but he stood strong and held his ground.

Kagome ran over to the officers and grabbed on to one of them. "Stop it, you're only making him angry."

The officer that she grabbed on to just roughly pushed her behind him and said, "Calm down miss, everything's going to be fine, just let us do our job."

Kagome was about to protest but a roar from Sesshomaru silenced her. Seeing her being handled roughly and then standing behind another male was the thing that made him snap. Sesshomaru strode over claws drawn and fangs showing. The officers stood strong, they were still trying to shock him into submission but seeing that it wasn't working, it was time to go to step two.

The man with the rifle took aim at his chest and fired.

**"SESSHOMARU!"** Kagome yelled as she saw him stop in place.

Sesshomaru reached up at the place he was shot but found that he couldn't. His arm dropped suddenly losing feeling in it and then he fell unconscious. The officers then moved in and pulled out a dart that had injected him with a very powerful tranquilizing chemical only used for demons before putting demon handcuffs on him.

"Officer, please stop. You have it all wrong!"

"Sorry but no can do ma'me, we got a call from a girl, you I assume, was kidnapped by a demon. You are safe now, I'll have one of the officers escort you to a hospital to get you checked up." The officer said and then left with his other men to go drag Sesshomaru out the room and to check up on Naraku.

She was about to tell them that they have the wrong guy but another officer pulled her with them to take her to the hospital. She didn't go quietly but when they threatened to inject her with the demon tranquilizer, she closed her mouth quickly.

Once at the hospital, she was able to call Toga and let him in on the situation. The doctors wouldn't let her out for the night, they found something out with her in one of her test which just so happens to be her newly found miko powers. It was what saved her the first time. In the morning, Toga quickly came over and picked her up before heading to the station where the holding cells were.

Sesshomaru sure did have a mighty long death list now and every single officer that had part in his capture was on it. He'll have to be put in jail for real then. They had laid him on a bed in a cell after removing the taser electrodes from him. When he woke up the next morning, he found that he couldn't control his limbs so he waited until he could. It was an excruciating twenty minutes but he was able to move again.

He growled when he smelled one of the officers coming his way. It was the very one who shot him first. The man hesitated hearing the clear warning coming from the strong demon.

"You're a bit cranky, woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" The officer joked trying to lighten the mood but failing when he saw Sesshomaru's eyes flash red.

"Well I have some good news for you, you're free to go, sorry for the misunderstanding." He said shyly. "Also we have someone here for you."

The man opened the cell and stood back in a far corner, wary of Sesshomaru knowing that he is beyond pissed.

Sesshomaru stood up from the bed and slowly walked out the cell. He narrowed his eyes at the officer and glared at him coldly. Just as the officer was squirming, he heard, "Sesshomaru?" and turned to the direction of the voice.

Kagome ran over to him and embraced him tightly. His nose automatically dove into her hair, taking in her scent and calming him fully. He glared at the officer once more before losing himself in her scent.

They left soon after Toga signed him out then came looking for them. Back on campus, Sesshomaru growled at every person that they passed. Even Inuyasha was growled at when they reached their room but Kagome was able to calm him with a good ear rub while watching a good movie together.

Sometime in the middle of the movie Kagome started laughing.

Sesshomaru turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Care to tell me what you find so amusing?"

Kagome calmed down and said. "Oh it was just how you ended up in there. When I called the cops, I told them that a demon kidnapped me, they must have thought you were the demon."

"Does it look like I'm capable of kidnapping anything?"

Kagome looked up with an eyebrow raised and a finger tapping her cheek before saying, "Yes you would."

Sesshomaru glared at her and said, "Stop doing my thing."

Kagome laughed a bit more as she snuggled into him. Sesshomaru put his arm around her. Content with finally getting what he wanted, he tilted Kagome's head up to meet his and kissed her deeply. Kagome, happy to feel his lips on her rather than the evil creep, she opened her mouth for him, letting him deepen the kiss. He deserved it since he saved her.

He was getting needy and pulled her shirt off, letting his claws run against the skin of her back. Kagome had her hands up his shirt as well, trying to pull it off. He helped her then continued. Sesshomaru now had his hands at the sides of her pants. They had to go now. He slowly pulled them down and right when he was about to grab her butt, and a door just so happened to open during the time.

"AHH! NOT AGAIN!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran back into his room and slammed the door shut. Kagome was about to get up, embarrassed at being caught...again and about to go and get Inuyasha but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Oh no you don't, let the half-breed sulk, he knew what was going to happen." He pulled her back into him and continues on their _plans_ to spend the evening together.

Neither could ask for a better way to spend their time together and with all interruptions aside, they were going to make the best of it.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it another chapter down. This is actually the last chapter, but don't fear, I have an epilogue on the way. Well that's all I got to say. Enjoy and review please.


	27. Epilogue

A/N: Yay, school is coming to an end for me, I just got to take two more exams and it's summer time. Time to write more!

Well sadly this is the last chapter…err the epilogue…whatever you would want to call it. This one is short but hopefully sweet and funny. I also have a surprise in stored for all of you who have stuck with me.

sweet toof 4 anime thanks for reading and reviewing and I'm glad that you liked it. It's okay to be lazy, I was too lazy to find you so that I could pm you but I hope you appreciate this.

fanged falcon, I know I'm a dirty writer but the twisted sense of humor took control again.

**Twisted sense of humor:** Don't listen to her it was all her idea! I had nothing to do with it!

**Me:** (shoves the T.S.H. out of the way)

Anyway… I hope you enjoy this last piece of my cruel humor to the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Epilogue: Life's Little Games**

Life on campus had really gotten back to normal or as close as normal could be. Naraku was gone for good…no not dead. Once Onigumo heard about the incident, he waited until Naraku had recovered from his injuries then made him pack up and shipped him across seas to live on his own, never to come back. Naraku argued about who ownership of the family business would go to in order to stay but he forgot about one other person who could take control of it. Sara. Yura would be her partner.

As for Kagura, she still hasn't completely given up on Sesshomaru. It's been said that she's trying to make him jealous with her newest boy toy whom she regret having and can't lose. Hakudoshi basically bosses her around and hits her more than Naraku did.

As much fun and as interesting as the college life had been, nothing still beats a good summer vacation…Well that's if Kagome could come up with anything that she wanted to do. Luckily for her Sesshomaru had an idea.

"No you can't bring me there." Kagome said holding on to he door frame while Sesshomaru was trying to carry her out.

"But you said you wanted to go." Sesshomaru said pulling slightly.

Kagome pulled harder but was getting nowhere, she was amazed that she could last that long then again, with her newly found miko powers, she found that she was able to make herself slightly more stronger than she normally is although she didn't know how she did it.

"I was only kidding. I didn't know what I was talking about that day."

"Yea right, you said you wanted to go and I'm holding you on your word so let go before you force me to do _it_."

Gasp "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would now let go."

"NEVA!" Kagome shouted out while laughing manically.

"Let go now and I won't say it again."

"No and I won't sat it again."

Sesshomaru sighed and said, "Well you forced me to do this, don't say I didn't warn you."

Kagome continued to pull but froze. Suddenly she burst out in laughter, her body twitching uncontrollably. Sesshomaru was still holding her but he was using one hand to do so while the other went up her shirt and tickled her with his claws.

"Stop…ha ha…fluffy e-heh evil…you're not being fair!" She said while laughing she could feel her body wanting to curl within itself to stop the torture.

He didn't say anything as he continued and a minute after, her arms finally gave out and he slung her over his shoulder before she could have any say in anything. Kagome kicked and hit his back, if she was going, she would not make it easy for him. He struggled to keep her foot from making a path to his face but he knew what would get her to stop. He set his hand back and slapped her hard on her bum making her squeal.

"OW! Sess!"

He looked over his shoulder and just said oh so innocently, "What?"

She growled and stayed still knowing that if she continued then he would hit her again, he always did that. He sat her in his car and then got in on his side before pulling out her drive way and driving away.

Things were silent in the car. Sesshomaru had a huge smirk, he could feel how annoyed Kagome is and it will forever amuse him. Her annoyance turned into nervousness slowly as they were getting close to their destination.

Kagome felt his hand grab on to one of hers and stroke it with his thumb, "Relax Kagome. There's nothing to worry about."

"That's easy for you to say."

"I promise nothing will go wrong and if something bad happens then me and you will leave and the both of us could do something fun together."

"By fun you mean get lost somewhere and have sex right?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he continued to drive but the too pleasant smirk that he had on his face told her that her assumptions were correct.

"Such a perv." She muttered under her breath but loud enough for him to hear as she pouted and crossed her arms looking away from him.

At least her nervousness was gone but the moment they stopped, she was nervous once again. There were cars parked all along the drive way of the mansion but Sesshomaru continued to drive until he got to the garage and parked his car. When they got out she felt Sesshomaru's arm slip around her waist to guide her threw the mansion to the massive back yard.

Kagome's eyes went wide, she never knew that there were so many inu demons before, there had to be a good 300 all together, and most were children. Most had the silver hair and golden eyes, they were direct relatives, the silver inu youkai clan. Others had brown hair, black hair, and golden hair. For eyes it was light blue, brown, and even silver. She continued her observation of the family reunion but soon took notice that everyone was observing her as well.

"Sesshomaru? They're looking at me what do I do?" Kagome whispered as quietly as she could, hoping that they didn't hear her.

"Just relax and act natural, I promise that they'll like you." Sesshomaru whispered back and giving her hand a small squeeze.

Kagome smiled getting a little bit of her confidence back. Someone finally came up to them, and he sniffed her a bit earning a growl from Sesshomaru telling him to stay back.

"So Sess, who is she, everyone wants to know." He asked earning the attention of everyone around.

Well it was now or never.

Kagome bowed to him and said, "Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi."

The other guy just lifted an eyebrow and repeated, "Kagome hunh, what a ridiculous name." He said it the same way Sesshomaru said the first time they met and it was enough to make her want to laugh.

A group of five women came around just as the guy left and sniffed the air around her.

"You are no ordinary human, you're a miko." The oldest of the group said.

"I guess I am, I didn't know about it until recently though." Kagome said shifting herself to stand behind Sesshomaru, she knew that they were dog demons and all but the sniffing thing is something that she just couldn't get use to unless it was Sesshomaru and sometimes Inuyasha.

The youngest girl of the group then said, "So you must be the girlfriend that everyone is talking about. I didn't think it was true."

Kagome blinked a few times, she didn't say anything about being his girlfriend, not yet. "Yes, I'm Kagome. How did you know, was it that obvious?"

"Well, where do you think Inuyasha got his loud mouth from?" The demoness tilted her head to look back at Toga who was talking up a storm with other relatives.

"Let me take a closer look of you."

Sesshomaru was ready to protect Kagome from how the women looked. Inu demonesses were true to their name, bitches.

Finally the oldest extended her hand and with a bright smile on her face said, "Welcome to the family!"

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome looked dumbfound. Sesshomaru told her how vicious the family could be. It was hard for Izayoi to be accepted especially by this group. She wasn't accepted by them until she gave birth to Inuyasha. They were the bitchiest females in the family, if you were accepted by them then that's saying something.

Kagome slowly extended her hand and shook it. "Uh thanks? That was easier than I thought."

"Well dear, if you like Sesshomaru and he likes you back then you must something special. He is a difficult one after all." She said with a wink.

Kagome blushed with a smile and Sesshomaru put his arm around her and had a triumphant smile and look on his face.

The girls then crowded them, all had that mischievous glint in their eyes and long sly smiles on their faces.

"So…" The oldest started with. "is little cousin Sessh good in bed?"

Another then asked, "Did he propose to you?"

"When's the wedding?" Some other demoness asked.

"Are you going to have children, I just love children." The youngest said in a dreamy voice.

The second demoness then growled at the young woman and said, "Of course their going to have children, the question is how many."

"Ten…no twenty-five!" Toga blurted out as he came up from behind the two and hugged them.

They both rolled their eyes as the questions continued to come. It was going to be a long day but they were going to make the most of it after all, life is full of games waiting to be played.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it but I do have good news though, I've thought up of some one shots that will become somewhat of a sequel to this story, I'm planning to call that one 'Life's Little Games.' Fist I have to work on other stories.

Now I have a few questions for you:

**1. Who is your favorite character?**

Mine is Toga. Gotta love his playful perverted nature. He really wasn't supposed to be that way but I couldn't help it, it just flowed so well.

**2. What was your favorite chapter?**

Mine is chapter 12 because I love the thought of Sesshomaru going insane. He's always too perfect in many stories, it was time that someone screwed over him. Don't get me wrong, I love the perfect god-like demon but it was time for a change. That was the chapter that I had the most fun with as well.


End file.
